Enthüllt: Das Kurosaki-Gate!
by lmq91le
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung (german Translation) der Geschickte Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate! Was passiert wenn das undenkbare passiert. Was wenn plötzlich alle Menschen von deinem Geheimnis erfahren. Wie ein wirklich boshafter Akt von Rache das Leben so vieler Menschen auf den Kopf stellt und dafür sorgt das nichts mehr so ist wie es wahr.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist die Deutsche Übersetzung der Geschickte Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate!, die bereits zuvor hier veröffentlicht wurde.

* * *

Eine Vase zerbrach, als sie von einem Zanpakutou getroffen wurde. Ein Stuhl fiel um als er umgeworfen wurde krachte gegen eine Pflanze, die auch umfiel.

„KINDER PASST DOCH AUF!" schrie der 17-jährige Yupa Taramasaki, bester Freund des Ausshilfsshinigami Kazui Kurosaki und seit einigen Jahren so etwas wie sein Sidekick. Aber trotzdem bereute er es schon jetzt das er zugesagt hatte auf die drei Kinder aufzupassen, während Kazui mit Ichika auf Hollowjagd war und sie ihm mit diesen drei wilden Bälgern hier in der Kurosaki-Klinik allein ließ. „Nein... stell das sofort wieder hin!"

Yupa nahm einem der kleinen Shinigami sofort die Lampe weg und duckte sich auch sofort als sie mit ihren Zanpakutous über seinem Kopf kämpften.

„Hey, du wirst immer besser!" sagte das etwa 10 jährige Shinigami-Mädchen.

„Danke! Das Training mit dir ist sehr effektiv." erwiderte der nur ein paar Monate jüngere Shinigami-Junge.

„OKAY! JETZT ICH!" schrie das dritte Kind, das ein Fullbring war und dazwischen ging.

„AUFHÖREN! STOP!" schrie Yupa. „Ihr habt doch dieses Trainingsgelände unter dem Laden in der Stadt. Könnt ihr nicht dort das Mobiliar kaputtmachen?"

„Hey, wir müssen trainieren!" maulte das Mädchen.

„Genau! Mama erlaubt mir nur ein Shinigami zu sein, wenn andere Shinigami dabei sind und aufpassen." jammerte der Junge.

„Uns ist langweilig!" jammerte der andere Junge.

„Dann... geht doch draußen spielen?" schlug Yupa vor, just in dem Moment als ein greller Blitz draußen über den Himmel zückte. Ein heftiges Gewitter tobte draußen und der Regen prasselte lautstark gegen die Fenster. „Okay... dann ehm..."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wie es ist, sich ständig verstecken zu müssen!" maulte der Fullbring-Junge und fing an wild und laut mit den Armen zu wedeln. „Wir wollen Action, Abenteuer, wir wollen auch auf Hollowjagd gehen!"

„Genau!" rief der Shinigami Junge.

„JA!" schrie das Mädchen.

„Okay, okay, okay... Hey, wie wäre es mit einer Geschichte? Genau, ich erzähle euch etwas." rief Yupa und hob die Hände.

„Deine Geschichten sind langweilig!" maulte das Mädchen und verschränkte wütend die Arme.

„Und du bist genau so eiskalt wie deine Eltern!" maulte Yupa zurück. „Was wollt ihr den hören? Das ihr draußen auf der Straße üben sollt?"

„Okay!" riefen die drei wie aus einem Mund und drehten sich um zur Tür.

„WAS? NEIN!" rief Yupa und warf sich vor die Tür. „Ihr dachtet doch nicht im ernst das ich euch in voller Shinigami- und Fullbring Montur nach draußen lasse."

„Uns kann doch keiner sehen?!" maulte der Shinigami Junge.

„Genau! Wieso machst du dir so ins Hemd?" fragte das Mädchen genervt. „Kein Mensch kann uns sehen. Du bist doch eine Ausnahme und er kann uns sehen weil er ein Fullbring ist."

Der dritte Junge lächelte verlegen.

„Du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mama! Keiner darf das erfahren, bla bla bla..."

„IHR HABT DOCH KEINE AHNUNG!" schrie Yupa zurück und verschreckte die drei Kinder. „Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht anschreien... Aber, wollt ihr das die Leute euch sehen und überall herum erzählen was für Kräfte ihr habt. Glaubt mir Ihr wollt nicht wissen was dann passiert."

Die drei Kinder steckten die Köpfe zusammen und fingen an zu tuscheln.

„Ich glaube er weiß etwas." flüsterte der Fullbring.

„Ja... so wie er sich aufführt." fügte das Mädchen hinzu.

„Er muss dabei gewesen sein!" erkannte der Junge.

„Euch ist schon klar, das ich alles höre was ihr da tuschelt." maulte Yupa.

Die Kinder drehten sich lächelnd zu dem Teenager um und fingen an zu Grinsen.

„Sag mal Yupa-kun..." fing der Fullbring-Junge an. „...kann es sein, das du weißt was unsere Eltern uns nicht erzählen wollen?"

Yupa wurde ganz blass. „Was wieso? Was soll ich wissen? Ich weiß von gar nichts..."

„Gib es zu! Du weißt alles über Kurosaki-Gate!" sagte das Mädchen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Yupa.

„Tut mir leid aber ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" jammerte Yupa und ging an den Kindern vorbei um ihnen auszuweichen.

„Du warst vor zehn Jahren bestimmt dabei!" rief der Shinigami-Junge. „Das war alles bevor wir geboren wurden."

„Meine Mama erinnert sich an gar nichts!" jammerte der Fullbring. „Ihre Erinnerungen wurden damals völlig ausgetauscht, ich weiß aber das es anders war."

„Sag es uns... Mama und Papa wollen es mir nie erzählen!" bettelte das Mädchen.

„...LALALALALALA..." sang Yupa während er sich die Ohren zuhielt und zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging um das Chaos aufzuräumen, das sie hinterlassen hatten.

„Du kennst die Geschichte von Kurosaki-Gate! Gib es zu!" rief das Mädchen.

„Scchhhh... Nicht so laut!" zischte Yupa. „Wollt ihr das wirklich hören?"

„JA! BITTE!" riefen die drei Kinder wie aus einem Mund. „BIIIIITTTTEEEEEEE!"

„Awww... Können das nicht eure Eltern machen?"

„Meine Mama weiß nichts mehr weil ihre Erinnerungen ausgetauscht wurden. Sie weiß nicht einmal das ich ein Fullbring habe." sagte der erste Junge.

„Meine Mama fängt immer sofort an zu heulen oder wird ohnmächtig wenn ich davon anfange! Und Papa sehe ich doch so selten weil er doch nicht mehr in die Welt der Lebenden darf weil er mich gezeugt hat." erklärte der Shinigami-Junge.

„Und meine Eltern tun immer so als hätten Sie so viel Papierkram und verstecken sich hinter ihren Akten." erklärte das Shinigami Mädchen.

„Ich habe eine Idee... anstatt das ich euch erzähle was damals war... sehen wir uns den Shinigami-Film an den eure Eltern verboten haben." sagte Yupa lächelnd und hob eine versteckte Blue-Ray-Disk aus seiner Tasche. „Ihr wisst schon: Der für den diese Fernsehtante das Drehbuch geschrieben hat..."

Kaum hatte Yupa die so verhasste Makoto erwähnt, da zuckte ein weiterer greller Blitz durch den dunklen Nachthimmel und alle Lichter gingen aus. Der Strom war weg!

Yupa machte mit einem Feuerzeug etwas Licht. „Vergesst den Film!"

„Warum willst du uns nicht erzählen was damals war? Du bist genauso schlimm wie unsere Eltern." maulte der Shinigami-Junge.

„Seid froh das ihr es nicht wisst." maulte Yupa und zündete ein paar Kerzen an um Licht zu machen. „Es war vor eurer Geburt. So viele Leben wurden zerstört. Und einige Leute, mich mit eingeschlossen, haben Sachen erlebt die sie nur zu gerne vergessen hätten."

„Wir wollen es aber wissen! Und wir haben ein Recht darauf!"

Yupa sah die drei Kinder beunruhigt an und merkte das sie Recht hatten...

Das Mädchen, Masaki Hitsugaya, Tochter von Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kommandant der 10. Kompanie, und seiner Frau Karin Hitsugaya, geborene Kurosaki. Lebt mit ihren Eltern in der Soul Society. Der ganze Stolz ihres Großvaters Isshin. Eine Shinigami-Anwärterin, sehr talentiert mit herausragenden Leistungen in der Akademie, die sogar die ihres Vaters übertreffen von dem sie nicht nur die weißen Haare geerbt hat, sondern auch das eher kühle auftreten. Ist gerade zu Besuch hier in der Welt der Lebenden.

Der Shinigami-Junge, Mayuri Ogawa, Sohn von Kaneda Ochi, Mitglied der 12. Kompanie und Michiru Ogawa, einer Menschenfrau. Lebt bei seiner Mutter in der Welt der Lebenden und ist die Frucht eines verhängnisvollen One-Night-Stands. Den Vornahmen hat er angeblich vom Kommandanten seines Vater bekommen, der darauf bestand und den Befehl dazu gab. Ein Aushilfsshinigami, der sehr ehrgeizig und wissbegierig ist. Trainierte gerne und war sehr fleißig. Hatte aber auch die Schüchternheit seiner Mutter geerbt, während er das Aussehen von seinem Vater hatte. Er war der jüngste der drei.

Und Last-but-not-least der Fullbring, Keigo Fukuota, Sohn von Keigo Asano, inzwischen Mitglied in der 6. Kompanie und Akira Fukota, einer Menschen Schauspielerin und Starlet. Lebt immer wenn seine Mutter unterwegs ist bei den Kurosakis, die sich um ihn kümmern während seine vielbeschäftigte Mutter ihre Karriere voranbringt. Hatte Fullbring-Kräfte weil sein Vater, als er noch lebte, mehrmals von Hollows angegriffen wurde. Er war laut, schrill, aufgeweckt und hatte eine leicht aufdringliche Art. Charaktereigenschaften die er von seinem Vater hatte, genau so wie das Aussehen, der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Er war der älteste der drei.

Müde sah Yupa in einen Spiegel an der Wand...

Da war ja noch er selbst: Yupa Taramasaki, 17 Jahre alt, ein Mensch und der beste Freund von Kazui Kurosaki. Besaß spirituelle Kräfte die es ihm möglich machten Geister und Shinigami zu sehen und gegen einige Kidous immun zu sein. Hatte aber sonst keine besonderen Kräfte. Agierte seit 10 Jahren als eine Art Sidekick für Kazui. Er hatte als einziger der hier anwesenden Kurosaki-Gate damals miterlebt und war dadurch geprägt. Wollte sich heute Abend eigentlich zusammen mit Kazui und Ichika heimlich einen, von ihren Eltern verbotenen 'Shinigami-Film' ansehen für den damals Makoto Hirabata, die bei allen so verhasste 'Fernsehtante', das Drehbuch geschrieben hatte (basierend auf Resterinnerungen aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein). Wurde stattdessen unfreiwillig zum Babysitter für diese drei wilden, ungebändigten Überraschungsgäste während die beiden anderen auf Hollowjagt waren. Es sollte wohl noch länger dauern.

Yupa drehte sich von den Kindern weg und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein!" sagte er entschlossen bevor er sich zu Keigos Sohn umdrehte. „Und versuch gar nicht erst mich mit deinem Fullbring zu zwingen. Ich bin dagegen Immun..."

Die Kinder waren natürlich wenig begeistert.

„Das ist unfair." maulten die drei wie aus einem Mund. Mayuri stampfte dabei wütend auf.

„Wir wollen es aber wissen!" jammerte Masaki.

„Nichts da! Zwingen könnt ihr mich auch nicht!" sagte Yupa überzeugt und drehte sich wieder weg.

Masaki atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Da hatte sie eine Idee: „Okay... Wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst, okay!"

Die Jungs sahen sie mit großen Augen an und waren enttäuscht das sie so schnell aufgab. Doch Masaki zeigte ihnen mit einem Augenzwinkern, das sie ihr trauen konnten.

„Also wenn du es uns nicht erzählen willst, dann gehen wir gleich nach Hause. Ich bin mir sicher meine Eltern werden begeistert sein wenn ich ihnen erzähle das du uns den verbotenen Film zeigen wolltest."

Yupa erschrak so sehr das er fast schreien musste und hielt besorgt die Hand über der Brusttasche seines Hemdes, in dem die Disk versteckt war.

„Du... wirst doch deinen Eltern nicht erzählen das ich... ich meine... das ist doch bloß ein Film..." Yupa fing an zu schwitzen. „...ich meine... gut ich hab ihn im Kino gesehen... aber Ichika, hatte gerade meine Einladung mit ihr ins Kino zu gehen angenommen und das war der einzige Film der..."

„Oh... Ichika hat den Film auch schon gesehen..." sagte Keigo junior. „Das ist sehr interessant!"

Yupa hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Ichika verraten. Sie wird ihn umbringen wenn sie das erfährt. Den tränen nahe sah er in die Gesichter der drei hämisch grinsenden Kinder, die drauf und dran waren ihn zu erpressen. Er gab auf. Er hielt es nicht aus. Jetzt müsste er ihnen die Geschichte erzählen. So gesehen hatten sie wirklich ein Recht darauf. Schließlich war es nicht nur die Geschichte wie alle Welt von den Shinigami erfährt, es war auch der Grund weshalb das Leben der drei so verlief wie es gerade verlief. Keigo junior wäre so oder so geboren, aber sein Leben würde heute anders verlaufen. Masaki wäre 'vielleicht' irgendwann mal geboren und Mayuri würde heute gar nicht existieren, wenn Kurosaki-Gate niemals stattgefunden hätte.

Yupa rang um Fassung und unterdrückte seine Gefühle: „Seid ihr... euch wirklich sicher..."

„JA!" sagten alle drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Also gut... setzt euch!" sagte Yupa und wies auf die Couch. Während die Kinder sich auf der Couch platzierten, brachte Yupa die Kerzen mit um sie auf den Couchtisch zu stellen. „Euch ist schon klar, das eure Eltern mich umbringen werden, wenn sie herausfinden das ich euch das hier erzähle."

„Sei doch froh, dann kommst du schneller in die Akademie!" maulte Masaki.

„Na ja... Da hasst du auch wieder recht!" Yupa musste schmunzeln. „Aber ich muss euch warnen... diese Geschichte ist nichts für..."

„JETZT SPUCKS SCHON AUS!" riefen die drei Kinder wieder wie aus einem Mund.

„JA JA... Okay... es fing alles vor etwa 10 Jahren an, im Juni 2015..."

**Bitte um Review.**

Dies ist ein Prequel zur 'Lebende Seelen Trilogie'. Alle Charaktere und OC-Charaktere werden in der Trilogie detailliert erklärt. Die Handlung spielt vor den Ereignissen des ersten Teils. Nur die Rahmenhandlung mit den drei Kindern in der Zukunft spielt 10 Jahre später, also im Jahr 2025.


	2. Chapter 2

Yupa war am schwitzen. Er war so was von in Schwierigkeiten. In wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten. Selbst wenn her hier und jetzt rauskommt, würde er nie verhindern können, das die drei ihn und die anderen bei ihren Eltern verpetzt, das sie sich den verbotenen Film ansehen wollten. Yupa forderte die drei auf sitzen zu bleiben, während er durch den Raum ging um sicherzugehen das alle Türen und Fenster zu waren und alle Vorhänge geschlossen waren. Draußen tobte der Sturm. Vorsichtig zog er Kazuis leeren Körper und Ichikas leeren Gigai, welche beide hier zurückgelassen hatten als sie den Hollow spürten, von den Fenstern weg. Danach forderte er Mayuri und Masaki auf, zurück in seinen Körper bzw. ihren Gigai zurückzugehen. Beide taten wie aufgefordert und setzten sich anschließend wieder auf die Couch.

Yupa stellte die Kerzen auf den Couchtisch zwischen dem Sofa und dem Sessel und ließ sich in ebendiesem nieder.

„Ich bin tot! Ich bin so was von tot!" murmelte er, wohl wissend das Ichika ihm sofort ihr Zanpakutou in die Brust rammen wird, wenn sie herausfindet das jemand über ihr Date im Kino Bescheid weiß.

„Wir haben schon gesagt das wir es wissen wollen... WIR WOLLEN WOLLEN WOLLEN..." schrie Keigo und wedelte wild mit den Armen, genau so wie sein Vater es tun würde.

„Wir erzählen es niemandem, wenn du uns alles erzählst was wir wissen wollen!" sagte Masaki mit einem eiskalten Blick der Yupa zum schaudern brachte.

„Unsere Eltern sagen uns immer, das sie es uns erzählen wenn wir älter sind. Aber wir wollen es jetzt wissen!" murmelte Mayuri mit zittriger Stimme. Seine Schüchternheit war eine seiner größten Schwächen. Aber jetzt war er sehr sicher.

Yupa seufzte unruhig. „Fein... Ich erzähle es euch... Meine Geschichte! Okay! Ich weiß nicht alles. Die Erwachsenen haben mir nicht alles erzählt nachdem sie zurückgekehrt sind. Ich kann euch erzählen was hier in Karakura passiert ist. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die anderen Fragen."

Das Trio auf dem Sofa nickte. Yupa lehnte sich nach vorne, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch...

„Es fing vor genau 10 Jahren an... genau hier in Karakura..."

_10 Jahre zuvor..._

Kazui Kurosaki öffnete seine Augen als er das nervende piepsen seines Weckers auf dem Beistelltisch neben seinem Bett hörte. Genervt und wütend versuchte er ihn abzustellen, doch er konnte die verfluchte Schlummertaste nicht finden. Er wollte gar nicht aufstehen. Er wollte heute gar nicht zur Schule gehen. Und vor allem vollte er heute seinen Freund Yupa nicht treffen. Wusste er doch genau wie dieser reagieren würde.

Letztendlich verstummte der Alarm als Kazui endlich die Schlummertaste erwischte. Die folgende Stille fühlte sich so schön an. So wundervoll. Doch sie war schlagartig vorbei als seine Mutter anfing von unten zu rufen.

"KAZUI! AUFSTEHEN! FRÜHSTÜCK IST FERTIG!"

Kazui griff sich sein Kissen und presse es sich auf das Gesicht. Natürlich war da noch seine Mutter, die ihm niemals erlauben würde heute die Schule zu schwänzen nur um Yupa aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn sie wissen würde was vor sich ging würde sie sich sofort einmischen und versuchen zu Helfen. Aber das durfte er nicht zulassen. Das wäre so peinlich. Er musste selbst damit klar kommen. Selbst wenn es bedeuten würde einige Regeln zu brechen. Aber selbst wenn seine Eltern es herausfänden oder wenn der ganze Plan ein einziger Fehlschlag wird... er musste einfach eine Lösung finden.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Vater stand vor seiner Tür. „Kazui?!"

"ICH BIN WACH!" rief Kazui wütend.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Ichigo Kurosaki, Arzt, Miteigentümer der Kurosaki-Klinik und Aushilfsshinigami mit Hollow-, Quincy- und Fullbring-Kräften, trat mit verdutztem Blick ins Zimmer.

„Kazui? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er als er sah das sein Sohn völlig apathisch gegen die Decke starrte.

Kazui stöhnte nur bejahend.

„Was ist los?"

„Wa..."

„Kazui... Bitte! Ich seh doch das dich etwas bedrückt." sagte Ichigo und schloss die Tür wieder um alleine mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. „Wenn du nicht willst das seine Mutter sich einmischt und dich blamiert, kann ich es verstehen. Aber es in sich hineinzufressen macht es nicht besser. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Also was ist los? Hast du Probleme in der Schule?"

„Nein!" antwortete Kazui lethargisch.

„Deine Kräfte? Hasst du irgendwelche Ausbrüche mit deinem Reiatsu oder so etwas?"

„Nein!" antwortete der Junge immer noch lethargisch, stand aber endlich auf und sah auf den Boden.

„Dann sag mir was los ist!" Ichigo war wirklich besorgt. Er hat seinen Sohn noch nie so gestresst erlebt.

Kazui atmete tief durch und drehte sich endlich zu seinem Vater. „Vater... Hast du jemals... gefühlt das du irgendwie... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll... Weißt du... ich glaube... Ich... bin irgendwie ansteckend?"

„Ansteckend? Was meinst du damit?" Ichigo verstand nicht worauf er hinauswollte und fühlte Kazuis Stirn um zu prüfen ob er Fieber hatte. „Bist du krank?"

„Nein! Ich das meine ich nicht! Ich meine... Du sagtest, nachdem du deine Shinigami-Kräfte entwickelt hast wurden deine Freunde langsam... auch in der Lage Geister und Hollows zu sehen... und dann..."

„Oh, ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst!" sagte Ichigo und sahe seienen Sohn an. „Es geht um Yupa, nicht wahr?"

„Yupa?"

„Ja, Yupa Taramasaki? Dein Klassenkamerad und dein bester Freund seit dem Kindergarten... Bitte sag mir nicht das er in der Lage ist dich zu sehen!" Ichigo sah wirklich besorgt aus. Kazui sah das. Aber als er die schon etwas wütenden Augen seines Vaters sah wurde Kazui ganz kleinlaut.

Wenn er 'Ja' sagt, würden seine Eltern ihm sofort sagen das er es vergessen soll und sich keine Sorgen darüber machen soll. Sie würden die Sache schon handeln. Was heißt, sie würden jemanden im Urahara-Shop anrufen, damit er oder sie Yupa eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst. Aber Kazui würde dies niemals zulassen. Yupa hatte besseres verdient: Die Wahrheit! Aber seine Eltern hatten ihm immer schon aufs schärfste eingebläut das niemals niemand irgendjemand davon erfahren dürfte.

Es war kurz vor dem Beginn der Sommerferien, als Yupa ihn das aller erste mal fragte wie er den so hoch springen konnte, wenn er den Schwarzen Kimono anhat. Natürlich war Kazui erschrocken, folgte aber den Regeln seiner Eltern und leugnete alles. Aber es wurde schlimmer...

In den folgenden Wochen, wuchs Yupas Fähigkeit Geister und Shinigami zu sehen immer schneller. Auch seine Fähigkeit spirituellen Druck zu spüren stieg rapide an. Er hat ihn mehrmals beim Verwandeln beobachtet und verlangte Antworten. Antworten die Kazui ihm nicht geben konnte. Woraufhin sein Freund immer wütender wurde. Gestern, war der schlimmste Streit von allen... während der Mittagspause... vor der ganzen Klasse... Das war der Moment als Yupa schrie: „OKAY, DANN BIN ICH EBEN NICHT MEHR DEIN FREUND!"

Diese Worte hallten die ganze Nacht durchs Kazuis Ohren. Vor seinen Eltern spielte er die Heile Welt, aber als er allein in seinem Zimmer war heulte er. Er wollte Yupa nicht als Freund verlieren. Er war doch sein bester Freund. Schon seit Jahren. Er würde ihm sein Leben anvertrauen. In gewisser weise hat Yupa Kazui immer für seinen Mut und seine Stärke bewundert. Aber er war gezwungen ihn anzulügen. Seine Eltern würden das nie verstehen. Die waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt das keiner ihr Geheimnis kennt, was eigentlich schon lächerlich war, wo es doch schon so viele gab die es kannten.

„Und, wenn dem so wäre?" fragte Kazui und tat so als ob alles okay wäre.

„Ah,... ich verstehe! Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, das es ziemlich viel ärger bringen kann, wenn plötzlich jemand in der Lage ist dich in Shinigami-Form zu shen. Sprich mit deinem Freund! Und wenn du dir sicher bist, das er irgendetwas weiß werden wir uns schon darum kümmern..." Kazui verstand was sein Vater mit 'kümmern' meinte. Er wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. „Und jetzt, mach dich fertig. Deine Mutter wartet unten mit dem Frühstück!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Ichigo auf und verließ den Raum. Als Kazui wieder allein war, sah er in den spiegel. Vielleicht war es wirklich das beste das Drama zu beenden bevor es richtig anfängt. Vielleicht war es der beste weg um ihre Freundschaft zu retten, bevor es sie zerstört so wie es fast mit seinem Vater während seiner Oberschulzeit passiert war. Aber war er wirklich bereit dazu? Wie wird Yupa darauf reagieren?

Yupa Taramasaki war ein sehr neugieriger, offenherziger, freundlicher Charakter der es bevorzugte Drama zu vermeiden um ein friedliches glückliches Leben ohne Konflikte, Streit und ähnlichem zu leben. Aber das würde sein ganzes Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen. Aber Kazui war sich bewusst das dies längst überfällig war. Aber selbst wenn es anders verläuft als gedacht... hatte er immer noch einen Erinnerungs-Austauscher, den Ichika mal aus der Soul-Society vorbeigebracht hatte. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es ja eh nicht mehr werden.

_Wieder in der Gegenwart..._

„Wir hatten natürlich keine Ahnung das die Dinge wirklich noch viel Schlimmer werden konnten als zufor. Aber wir waren Jung und Sorgenlos. Völlig blind für das was möglicherweise passieren könnte!" erzählte Yupa. „Kazui hat mir später bestätigt das wir nicht schuld waren. Zumindest als er wieder aus der Soul Society zurückgekehrt war..."

„Was lief da falsch zwischen euch?" fragte Mayuri...

_10 Jahre zuvor..._

Der Wetterbericht prognostizierte sonniges Wetter für diesen September-Tag 2015, mit Temperaturen über durchschnitt. Aber stattdessen sollte der Tag wolkig und überraschend kühl werden. Das passte perfekt zu Kazuis Stimmung.

Seine Mutter brachte ihn zur Schule, während sie zur Arbeit ging. Natürlich fragte sie warum Yupa nicht, wie sonst auch, mit ihnen geht. Kazui zuckte einfach nur jedesmal mit den Schultern und wurde sie endlich los als sie vor dem Haupttor zum Schulhof ankamen und er sie daran erinnerte das sie spät dran war. Sofort suchte er nach Yupa. Die neugierigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler, die gestern Yupas Wutausbruch miterlebt hatten, ignorierte er erfolgreich. Kazui musste ihn finden. Doch er konnte ihn nirgends wo entdecken. Vielleicht hatte er ja die gleiche Idee und sich entschlossen heute die Schule zu schwänzen um Kazui aus dem weg zu gehen. Er konnte seine Klassenkameraden hören wie sie über ihn tuschelten. Ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse wies diskret auf ein geparktes Auto am anderen Ende des Schulhofes und passte auf das sie keiner dabei beobachtete. Kazui konnte spüren das Yupa dort war...

Er konnte ihn spüren! Er musste entweder in oder in der nähe des Autos sein. Es war das Auto des Direktors und stand auf seinem vorgesehenen Platz. Den Schülern war es strengstens verboten am oder in der nähe zu spielen. Also war es ein gutes versteck für jemanden der allein sein wollte. Und Kazui sah sofort das er recht behalten sollte...

Yupa saß auf dem Boden. Er hatte Augenringe und seine Augen waren so rot, das es so aussah als ob er tagelang geweint hatte. Seine Schultasche lag zwischen seinen Beinen. Als Kazui näher kam, konnte er sehen das Yupa ihn spüren konnte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er drehte sich weg um Augenkontakt zu vermeiden...

„Was willst du Kazui?" fragte Yupa wütend.

Kazui erstarrte als er das hörte. Yupa hatte ihn nicht einmal kommen gesehen. Also wie war er in der Lage zu wissen das er es war? „Woher weißt du das ich es bin?"

„Aww... Bitte, ich kann es spüren! Die Luft um dich herum kribbelt..." antwortete Yupa immer noch wütend und verschränkte die Arme. „Also, was willst du? Willst du mir noch mehr Lügen erzählen?"

Kazui senkte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich will dir keine Lügen erzählen!" Diese Worte ließen Yupa neugierig werden und tatsächlich drehte er sich zu Kazui. „Aber... ich kann dir auch nicht die Wahrheit erzählen!"

Sofort drehte sich Yupa wieder beleidigt weg. „Lass mich in ruhe! Ich spreche nicht mehr mit dir!"

„Yupa bitte... Ich... Okay... Ich erzähle es dir! Ich kann alles erklären. Aber du wirst mir nicht glauben!"

Yupa sah ihn wieder an. „Wie willst du erklären das du dich verdoppeln kannst? Oder das du ein Schwert und einen Schwarzen Kimono hast? Und wieso kann dich sonst keiner sehen, wenn ich dich sehe. Genau hier auf dem Hof. Wenn du da in deinem Kostüm stehst und dich keiner sieht. Alle sagen ich bin verrückt!"

„Du bist nicht verrückt! Du bist... begabt!"

„Begabt?" jetzt war Yupa verwirrt.

Yupa erhob sich schließlich vom Boden und setzte seine Schultasche auf während er einen Schritt näher auf Kazui zuging, der ganz blass wurde und so aussah als würde er sich gleich übergeben. Kazui sah auf und sah in voller Scham und schuldbewusst an.

„Meine Eltern haben mir strengstens verboten, es jemals jemandem zu sagen! Also darfst du es niemandem erzählen. Niemanden in der Schule und nicht einmal deinen Eltern!" flehte Kazui.

Yupa sah seinen Freund neugierig an und kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Warum... Warum hasst du es mir nicht schon früher erzählt?"

„Ich... durfte nicht! Und ich darf es immer noch nicht! Aber... Ich will dich nicht als Freund verlieren." sagte Kazui beschämt. Yupa sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Also... sagst du es mir weil..."

„Ich sage es dir, weil du mein Freund bist! Und weil ich dir vertraue! Und weil ich begriffen habe das es ein Fehler war dir nicht schon früher davon zu erzählen." erkärte Kazui und ging auch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

Kazui wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als er bemerkte das rund um sie herum eine Horde Mitschüler stand um sie zu belauschen. Kazui regte sich auf und wollte gerade losschreien das sie sich verziehen sollen, als es zur ersten Stunde läutete. Die Schüler strömten in das Gebäude. Aber Kazui nahm Yupa am Arm und führte ihn zu den Büschen um mit ihm ungestört sprechen zu können.

„Wir werden ärger bekommen!" sagte Yupa und wies auf die Lehrerin die über den Hof lief um sicherzugehen das auch alle Schüler in ihre Klassen gingen.

„Egal! Das ist jetzt wichtiger!" sagte Kazui und zusammen versteckten sie sich in den Büschen.

Die Lehrer sahen nicht wie die Jungs sich davon schlichen. Als Kazui sicher war das alle fort waren drehte er sich wieder zu Yupa um der immer noch sichtlich wütend war. „Okay... Yupa... Du wirst es mir nicht glauben wenn ich es dir erzähle... also zeige ich es dir!"

„Zeigst mir was?"

Kazui brauchte kein Aushilfsshinigami-Abzeichen oder sonst etwas um sich zu verwandeln. Das war eines seiner besonderen Talente: Einfach aus seinem menschlichen Körper 'herausspazieren' und zum Shinigami werden und den Körper zurücklassen. Diesesmal ging Kazui nur sicher das sein Körper an der Mauer angelehnt war damit er nicht in den Schlamm fiel oder sonst etwas. Und so verließ Kazui seinen Menschlichen Körper um in voller Shinigami-Montur vor seinem besten Freund zu stehen der sofort kreidebleich wurde.

„Ich bin... so eine Art Shinigami!" sagte Kazui mit einem unschuldigen lächeln.

Yupa machte ein Gesicht als wolle er sofort vor Angst losschreien. Sein Gesicht fing an zu Zucken und seine Gesichtshaut wurde so weiß, das er aussah wie weiß angestrichen.

„Sh... Shinigami?" stotterte Yupa. „Du meinst... Shinigami wie in... Shinigami Shinigami?"

„Na ja... So eine Art Shinigami?"

„So eine Art?"

„Es ist schwer zu erklären! Ich bin eigentlich ein Mensch mit Shinigami-Kräften, weil mein Großvater ein Shinigami ist, der in die Welt der Lebenden gekommen ist und meine Quincy-Großmutter getroffen hat und mit ihr zusammen meinen Vater bekommen hat, der zwar ein Mensch ist aber die Kräfte eines Shinigamis, eines Hollows, von einem Quincy und so geerbt hat... weißt du mein Vater hat so viele Kräfte... ich weiß nicht einmal alle."

„Das ist so was von freaky!" sagte Yupa und sah auf den 'toten' Körper hinter dem Shinigami. „Du meinst... du... das ist ein Körper... aber da bist du gar nicht drin... Du bist ein... Toter... ein Todesgott?"

„Na ja... Wie ich schon sagte... Ich bin so eine Art von... Aber im gegensatz zu meinem Vater, brauche ich keine Hilfe um meinen Körper zu verlassen.

„Aber... Aber... Shinigami...?" stotterte Yupa.

Kazui lächelte irritiert. „Ich glaub das wird ein weilchen dauern bis du es gerafft hast..."

_Gegenwart..._

„Kazui war so glücklich, als er mir endlich alles gestanden hatte. Ich werde das niemals vergessen. Wie wir da hockten und er mir so gut es ging alles was er mir erklären konnte erklärte." erzählte Yupa lächelnd. „Nach all diesen Wochen in denen ich mir vorkam wie der letzte Idiot... Es war so... Es fühlte sich an wie ein Befreiungsschlag!"

„Wie war es?" fragte Keigo.

„Was? Zu lernen das dein bester Freund Superkräfte hat mit denen er Monster bekämpft... Das war unglaublich!" erzählte Yupa mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht. „Wir haben Stundenlang da gesessen... und einfach nur geredet... das hat uns aber nicht vor dem Ärger bewahrt den wir bekamen als die Lehrer uns in den Büschen fanden... Aber das war in dem Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtiger war, das wir nicht wussten das wir beobachtet wurden... jemand der alles Zerstören wollte... egal ob wir etwas damit zu tun hatten oder nicht..."

_10 Jahre zuvor..._

Die Jungs waren über das plötzliche Auftauchen ihrer Lehrerin so überrascht das Yupa versehentlich schrie das Kazui sie sofort hier 'weg-springen' soll. Glücklicherweise verstand die Lehrerin nicht was das bedeuten sollte und tat ihren Job und scheuchte die beiden Schwänzer ins Gebäude und zum Büro des Direktors, wo sie bestraft werden sollten. Weder die Jungs, noch die Lehrerin bemerkten wie eine Frau ihr Versteck verließ. In der Nähe der Stelle, wo die beiden Jungs offen über die ganze Shinigami-, Soul-Society- und Hollow-Sache geredet hatten und schalltet den Kassettenrecorder aus, den sie bei sich hatte. Sie war nur froh einige weitere nützliche Informationen erhalten zu haben, die (wenn sie sie erst einmal umgeschrieben hat) den Kurosakis einen Haufen Ärger einbringen wird. Auch wenn die nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel waren...

Zufrieden, verließ sie den Schulhof ohne gesehen zu werden und lief über die Straße... um mit ihren Schlüsseln das Gesicht auf einer Waschmittel-Werbung zu zerkratzen das an einer nahen Plakatwand angebracht war... Das Gesicht von dem Mann, der auf dem Plakat lächelnd ein weißes Shirt hield, aus dem gerade die Blutflecken raus gewaschen wurden: Keigo Asano!


	3. Chapter 3

Gegenwart...

„Wir waren jung, sorgenlos... und hatten so was von ärger an der Backe weil wir die ersten beiden Stunden geschwänzt hatten... Aber wir waren auch froh das es keine Geheimnisse mehr gab. Die Erwachsenen waren nicht so glücklich wie wir... Naja... zumindest versuchten Sie den guten Schein zu wahren..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigo Asano trat aus seiner Küche ins Freie um seinen Gästen auf der Dachterasse zwei Tassen zu reichen, die mit einer selbstgemachten, roten, kalten Suppe gefüllt war: seinem Agenten Shino Midori und seiner Freundin Akira Fukuota.

„Was ist das?" fragte Shino als er eine der Tassen annahm.

„Probiert es!" antwortete Keigo lächelnd.

Beide nahmen je einen Schluck und mochten das Gebräu auf anhieb.

„Tomate, Gurke, Brot, Zwiebel, Knoblauch, Wasser, Pfeffer, Salz, Öl... Das Rezept hab ich im Internet gefunden. Spanische Gazpacho!" erklärte Keigo.

„Hmmm... Köstlich!" sagte Shino und trank noch mehr. Akira war auch begeistert.

„Shino, ich würde mit dir gerne über diese blöde Waschmittel-Werbung reden... Ich fange an die Sache zu bereuen!" sagte Keigo.

„Keigo, ich sage es dir immer wieder, du brauchst mir nur in der Sache zu vertrauen. Jeder große Schauspieler hat so angefangen..."

„Aber... es ist irgendwie... verstörend, oder nicht. Ich meine... Ein Hemd voller Blut das von einem Mörder getragen wurde... Das hörrt sich so an als ob dieser Spot für Kriminelle und Triebtäter geschrieben wurde." jammerte Keigo. „Oder als ob der Autor, einen Dachschaden hat..."

„Hör auf dich zu beklagen... Denk an den dicken Scheck den du dafür bekommen hast." maulte Akira und fiel Keigo damit ins Wort. „Dafür kriegst du wesentlich mehr Geld als für diesen anderen Spot den du drehen wolltest.

„Aber... Es geht immerhin um ein sehr sehr wichtiges Thema." erwiederte Keigo.

Keigo hatte versucht in den Cast für eine Werbekampagne für eine Kinder-Schutz-Organisation zu kommen die er seit einiger Zeit unterstützt. Es wurden Promis gesucht die Freiwillig ihre Unterstützung anboten. Aber anstatt Kindern zu sagen, das sie sich Hilfe suchen sollen wenn jemand ihnen wehtut, musste er nun den Leuten sagen sie sollen überteuertes Waschmittel kaufen, welches möglicherweise sogar ihre Wäsche verfärben konnte.

„Keigo, ich weiß das du traurig bist das du nicht in den Spot gekommen bist, in den du wolltest. Aber dafür habe ich dir eine kleine Rolle im kommenden 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'-Special organisiert.

„Das Special?!" fragte Keigo, nun etwas besser gelaunt. „Du meinst, unser großes Staffelfinale das unten in Okinawa gedreht wird. Das große Special, dessen Einschaltquoten die Produzenten davon überzeugen sollen die Serie weiterlaufen zu lassen? Das Special, in dem eine der Hauptfiguren sterben wird?"

„Ganz genau! Ich habe für dich schon nächste Woche ein Flugticket gebucht! Leider musst du aber an einem Tag zum Synchronisieren zurück nach Tokio." sagte Shino und reichte Keigo eine Buchungsbestätigung. „Stell dir mal vor... dein Name könnte in der nächsten Staffel unter den Hauptdarstellern stehen. Denk mal darüber nach!"

Nach diesen Worten, bereite sich Shino vor zu gehen und Keigo begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Glaubst du wirklich das sie 'mich' zur Hauptfigur befördern?"

„Keigo, du kannst dich nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hinter einem Mikrofon im Synchronstudio verstecken. Irgendwann musst du den Menschen schon den Live-Action Keigo zeigen. Und nicht seine aktuelle Anime-Version der er gerade seine Stimme leiht. Wirklich... und mit den zwei kleinen Szenen in dem Kinofilm... Glaub mir... Besonders weil du das Geld brauchen wirst um die Raten für dein 'Feuchtbiotop' hier oben zu bezahlen... Also wirklich,... du hasst viel zu viele Pflanzen hier oben."

Shino verließ die Wohnung. Nachdem Keigo die Tür geschlossen hatte sah er nach draußen auf die Terrasse zu Akira, die sich aus ihrem Liegestuhl erhob um sich Keigos Dschungel, auf den er sehr stolz war, genauer anzusehen.

„Dein Agent hat recht! Du hasst wirklich viel zu viele Pflanzen. Allein wie viele Insekten hier herumschwirren." sagte sie etwas angewidert und drehte sich zu einem großen Busch Rosen um. „Aber die da hast du wirklich hübsch hinbekommen!"

„Danke!" sagte Keigo lächelnd und erinnerte sich daran das Arisawa einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, er würde niemals in der Lage sein eine Topfpflanze am Leben zu erhalten. Und jetzt hatte er einen ganzen Dschungel. Er trat wieder ins Freie und ging auf seine Freundin zu. „Akira... gut das wir jetzt endlich allein sind... da ist etwas worüber ich mit dir Sprechen möchte..."

Akira schob seine Hände davon als er sie auf ihre Hüften legte und verschüttete fast ihre Suppe über seinem Kopf. „Keigo... Ich... bin nicht in der Stimmung..."

„Okay... ALSOOOO... Lass uns einfach reden... Ich muss mit dir über unsere Beziehung sprechen..." sagte Keigo mit der für ihn typischen lauten Stimme.

Akira war genervt. Eigentlich kam sie heute hier her weil auch sie mit Keigo über ihre Beziehung sprechen wollte. Aber nicht so wie Keigo es gerne gehört hätte. Doch kurz darauf war plötzlich Shino aufgetaucht und Keigo ging um diese Suppe im Mixer zu mixen, die ihr auch noch super schmeckte, und jetzt fing Keigo an wieder mit dieser Schrillen Version seiner Stimme zu sprechen, von der sie dachte das sie so hoch war das sie eigentlich nur Hunde hätte hören können sollen. Jetzt dachte sie einfach nur das es nicht der richtige Moment war. Besonders wenn er so glücklich ist. Vielleicht hatte er schon wieder eine dieser verfluchten Pillen geschluckt. Sie sollte warten bis er nüchtern ist.

„Keigo... Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin mit dem Makler." log sie.

„Ach... ja... weißt du, der Makler der mir den Schuppen hier verkauft hat hat noch ein paar wirklich interessante Angebote in dieser Gegend. Ruf den Typen mal an." sagte Keigo und zog eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche und reichte diese seiner Freundin.

Ohne Emotionen zu zeigen nahm sie die Karte an sich um diese in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden zu lassen und ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Nachdem sie weg war, fing Keigo an sich über ihre Beziehung Gedanken zu machen. Manchmal fühlte er sich in die Oberschul-Zeit zurückversetzt als sie damals zusammen auf dem Dach saßen und alle immer genervt waren, wenn er auch nur den Mund aufmachte. Akira schien manchmal genauso zu reagieren wie seine sogenannten Freunde. Klar, sie waren in einer 'Beziehung'. Aber ihre so genannte 'Beziehung' fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr an als ob sie nur einseitig war. Keigo legte sich in seinen Liegestuhl und sah hinauf in den Blauen Himmel und dann zu seinen Pflanzen.

„Wenigstens Ihr seid nie von meiner Stimme genervt!" sagte er zu einer seiner Pflanzen bevor er wieder hinauf gen Himmel sah... und einen Shinigami sah, der hoch über der Stadt einen kleinen Hollow jagte... „Aww, Bitte... wann hört das jemals auf?"

Keigo wachte aus seinen Träumen auf als das Telefon klingelte. Keigo hob ab um mit der Hausverwalterin zu sprechen die unten in der Lobby in ihrem kleinen Büro saß.

„Asano-san, ich hab hier ein Paket für Sie!"

„Oh, wirklich... Großartig! Vielen Dank, Sakura-san. Ich komme gleich nach unten."

Keigo eilte nach unten um das Paket entgegen zunehmen, auf das er so lange gewartet hat. Dank seiner 'Kontakte' war er in der Lage etwas sehr spezielles zu organisieren. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die einzige Person, die ihn noch nie in seinem Leben weh getan hat. Glücklich wickelte Keigo das Präsent in buntes Geschenkpapier und fing an die Grußkarte für Kazui auszufüllen...

Gegenwart...

„Dein Vater konnte sich glücklich schätzen das er nicht wusste das dieses Geburtstagsgeschenk zu einem Problemfall wird, Keigo!"

„Warum?" fragte Keigo junior.

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Duzende Kilometer entfernt, in Karakura im westen Tokios... war es überraschend ruhig in der Kurosaki-Klinik. Und das war gut. Den es bedeutete das weder Ichigo, noch sein Vater gerade zu Hause waren und das Yuzu wahrscheinlich alleine vorne in der Klink saß und die Stellung hielt um im Notfall Alarm zu schlagen. Für Karin Kurosaki, war es der perfekte Moment um etwas Private-Zeit zu haben. Nicht allein, aber privat. Dieses mal war er sogar irgendwie romantisch als er kam. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit nur mit reden bevor die ganze Sache doch etwas 'intimer' wurde. Und bevor sie beide auch nur darüber nachdenken konnten... waren sie auch schon dabei es zu tun. Und sie taten es, so wie auch schon vielleicht tausende male zuvor...

Um ehrlich zu sein, jeder in ihrer Familie und in der Soul Society wusste das Karin Kurosaki und Toshiro Hitsugaya Freunde waren. Jeder kannte die Geschichte wie sie sich während einer Mission in der Welt der Lebenden kennen lernten und sich anfreundeten. Natürlich gab es immer wieder Gerüchte das da möglicherweise doch etwas mehr lief als nur eine rein platonische 'Freundschaft'. Aber dank ihres eigenen großen Aufwands den sie betrieben, waren sie immer in der Lage die Sache zu leugnen und so ihr Verhältnis geheim zu halten. Und das schon für 8 Jahre. Was verblüffend lang war für eine Affäre... aber wollte sie wirklich nur eine Affäre... oder liebte sie ihn wirklich?

Karin war alleine. Toshiro war gerade gegangen. Sie zog sich gerade wieder an und dachte über das nach was gerade geschehen war. Natürlich war es nicht das erste mal. Aber wie lange wollen Sie noch damit weitermachen. Er ist rund zehn mal Älter als sie, obwohl er wie ein junger Mann aussah (den Ausdruck mochte er mehr als 'Großer-Junge'). Aber sie ist immer noch ein Mensch und er ist ein Shinigami. Und nicht nur ein Shinigami, er war ein Shinigami-Kommandant. Und um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen war er auch noch der Nachfolger ihres Vater... Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Ehrlich gesagt... war es ein Skandal. Ein Skandal höchsten Ausmaßes...

Karin wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was passiert wenn jemand dahinter kommt. Großer Gott, sie war ja auch so dumm es auch noch im Haus ihres Vaters zu tun und nicht in einem Hotel (wo heimliche Schäferstündchen ja eher stattfanden). Ein letztes mal prüfte sie ihr Aussehen im Spiegel, bevor sie unschuldig die Treppe hinunterging um ihre Schwester im Eingangsbereich der Klinik zu treffen.

„Irgendwelche Patienten?" fragte sie, als ob nicht passiert war.

„Nein!" sagte Yuzu mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, welches sie hinter ihrer Zeitschrift versteckte.

„Du siehst aber erheitert aus?"

„Tu ich das?"

„Ja?!"

Karin konnte sehen das Yuzu wirklich sehr amüsiert war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas lustiges in ihrer Zeitschrift gelesen. Doch es war nur ein Rezept für Russische Kohl-Suppe und damit nichts lustiges. Karin wurde langsam unruhig...

„Jetzt sag schon, was ist so lustig?"

„Karin-chan... gestatte mir eine Frage..." fing Yuzu an und lächelte wieder. „Tuen du und... Toshiro-kun es immer in Ichigos Bett oder benutzt ihr auch manchmal Daddys...?"

„WAS?!" schrie Karin so laut das sogar einige Fußgänger vor dem Haus inne hielten um durch die Fensterfront zu starren.

Yuzu hielt sich nicht zurück und fing an zu lachen. Karins Gesicht lief rot an während sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Dann jedoch wurde sie schlagartig kreidebleich...

„Yuzu... wie zum teufel... wie kannst du es wagen zu denken das ich und Toshiro... bitte, sei doch nicht lächerlich!" sagte Karin und fuhr fort als ob nichts wäre. Karin dachte das Yuzu keinerlei Beweis hatte. Er war nicht im Gigai, also konnte sie nicht wissen das er erst vor ein paar Minuten hier war.

„Karin-chan... ich habe gesehen wie er gekommen ist!" sagte Yuzu lächelnd. „Und ich konnte seine... 'ohhh... und ahhh...' hören. Hälst du mich für so dumm? Ich freu mich doch so für euch... Ich wusste immer das ihr perfekt zusammen passt. Ich meine, du bist die einzige die ihn beim Vornamen nennen darf und ihr habt so viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Und vergiss nicht euer..."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!" rief Karin wütend „Du... Du... wage es ja nicht irgendjemanden davon zu erzählen?! Ich meine... wie in alles in der Welt kannst du wissen das er hier war... Er war doch nicht im Gigai?"

Yuzus lächeln verschwand schlagartig und die Zeitschrift fiel ihr aus den Händen. „Ach, war er nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Oh... würde das Kostüm erklären. Und ich dachte ihr beide steht auf Rollenspiele oder so etwas in der Art..."

„Aww, bitte... Keine Details..." jammerte Karin bevor ihr langsam klar wurde was hier vor sich ging. „Yuzu... Ich glaube... das du jetzt..."

Just in diesem Moment, öffnete sich die vordere Eingangstür und ihr älterer Bruder Ichigo betrat das Haus. „Hey, Ich bin wieder da..."

„Ichigo... verwandle dich in einen Shinigami!" forderte Karin in sehr strengem Ton.

„Wie bitte?" Ichigo war überrascht.

„Ich bitte dich Ichi-nii... Wir müssen da etwas überprüfen." sagte Karin mit noch strengerer Stimme. „Wir erklären es dir danach..."

„Okay..." Ichigo war immer noch verwirrt. Aber hier in der Klinik waren sie ungestört und keiner beobachtete sie. Also griff er sich sein Aushilfsshinigami-Abzeichen und verließ seinen Körper um in seiner Shinigami-Form zu erscheinen. Sofort erkannte er das Yuzu ihn erstaunt ansah anstatt wie sonst auch auf seinen 'toten' Körper. Sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Und... Kannst du ihn sehen?" fragte Karin ihre Schwester.

Yuzu war sprachlos, also nickte sie einfach nur. Jetzt war Ichigo auch überrascht. War es wirklich war? Ist Yuzu jetzt wirklich auch in der Lage ihn zu sehen? Vorsichtig ging er näher und hob die Hand um es zu testen. Während er mit dem Finger vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte folgte sie diesem. Ein weiterer Beweiß das sie ihn sehen konnte.

„Yuzu... Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?" fragte Ichigo und hielt vier Finger vor ihr hoch.

„Vier!" antwortete sie immer noch erstaunt und hob nun selbst die Hand um etwas zu testen. Sie griff die Nase ihres Bruder und fing sofort an zu schreien als ihr klar wurde das sie ihn nicht nur sehen, sondern auch anfassen konnte. „AGGGHHHH..."

Ichigo fing auch an zu schreien. Genau so wie Karin. Alle drei schrien lautstark bevor sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Isshin ebenfalls das Haus betrat.

„Hey... Was soll das Horrorfilm-Geschrei hier drin?" rief Isshin genervt und sah seinen Sohn in Shinigami-Form und seine Töchter die vor diesem Standen. „Was ist hier los?"

Um ihm zu zeigen was hier vor sich ging, griff Yuzu sich einfach nur den Ärmel von Ichigos Shihakushou und zog daran. Isshin brauchte nicht lange um zu sehen das seine Jüngste Tochter schlussendlich auch Spirituelle Kräfte entwickelt hatte...

„WOW... DAS BEDEUTET WIR HABEN ETWAS ZU FEIERN!"

In einem kleinen Supermarkt, nicht weit weg von der Klinik, ging Orihime durch die Gänge um ihre Liste abzuarbeiten. Heute Abend wollte Yuzu für alle zusammen das Abendessen machen und Orihime sollte auf dem Heimweg ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Als sie zur Kasse ging, traf sie auf eine alte Freundin... Michiru Ogawa...

„Ogawa-chan... Hallo!" sagte Orihime glücklich als sie sah das ihre Freundin heute Dienst hatte.

Michiru Ogawa, eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin von Orihime, Tatsuki und ihren Freunden, arbeite seit einiger Zeit in diesem Supermarkt und war ebenfalls froh auf ein bekanntes Gesicht zu treffen.

„Hallo, Orihime! Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie freundlich während sie anfing die Einkäufe ihrer Freundin zu scannen.

„Danke, gut! Und dir?"

„Oh, mir geht es gut... Viel Arbeit in der letzten Zeit, aber es geht..."

„Ich hab das von dir und Hiro gehört. Tut mir leid!"

Gegenwart...

„Welcher Hiro?" fragte Mayuri. Seine Mutter hatte ihm nie von einem Hiro erzählt. „Mein Vater heißt doch Kaneda?"

„Ach, das war vor deinem Vater. Glaub mir das willst du nicht wissen..." wenn er ehrlich war, wollte Yupa es auch nicht. Aber Michiru hatte es ihm mal erzählt als sie leicht beschwipst war...

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Ach, das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Es sollte nicht sein..." murmelte Ogawa mit einem leicht traurigen Ton in ihrer Stimme und wechselte sofort das Thema um nicht mehr über den Typen zu reden von dem sie dachte das er sie liebt, sich in Wahrheit aber als Dieb entpuppt der mit ihrem ganzen Ersparten abhaut und sie abzockt. Aber sie schämte sich zu sehr um das zu erwähnen. „...Ich... habe einfach kein Glück mit den Männern. Ich glaube der einzig wahre lebt nicht einmal auf dieser Welt..."

Gegenwart...

„Deine Mutter hatte ja keine Ahnung wie recht sie damit haben sollte!" erzählte Yupa und musste schmunzeln.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Orihime zuckte einfach mit den Schultern während ihr Telefon piepste. Sie hatte eine Nachricht von ihrem Schwiegervater erhalten: 'Bring Kuchen mit! Es gibt etwas zu feiern!' mit vielen lächelnden Emojis und Bildern. Orihime fragte Michiru nach den Kuchen und sie lief zurück in den Laden um einen der gefrorenen Cremtorten aus der Auslage zu holen und eilte zurück zur Kasse um zu bezahlen.

„Gibt es was zu feiern?" fragte Michiru während sie den Kuchen über den Scanner zog. „Das macht dann 1.960 Yen!"

„Ich weiß nicht was... Mein Sohn hat erst nächste Woche Geburtstag. Aber mein Schwiegervater ist sehr aufgeregt. Bestimmt keine große Sache, aber er ist so glücklich darüber." erzählte Orihime und gab Michiru 2.000 Yen.

Michiru tippte etwas in die Kasse ein um das Geld einzuzahlen und händigte das Wechselgeld an Orihime aus. „Übrigens... du kennst doch diese große Reklametafel in der nähe der Schule. Die mit Asano?"

„Ja, natürlich... Er sieht toll aus! Aber ich verstehe die Botschaft dieser Werbung nicht. Obwohl ich drei große Familienpackungen von dem Zeug gekauft habe nachdem die Werbung das erste mal sah..." murmelte Orihime. „Das reicht locker für mehr als ein Jahr!"

„Jemand hat es zerstört!" erklärte Michiru. „Jemand hat sein Gesicht zerkratzt!"

„Was? Wer war das?"

„Wer weiß? Aber obwohl der Typ jetzt so eine Art Prominenter ist... soll es immer noch Leute geben die ihn für eine Nervensäge halten..." sagte Ogawa.

„Weißt du... Wir haben Asano jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Manchmal, glaube ich er will nicht mehr mit uns reden oder er mag uns nicht mehr?"

„Asano? Der anhängliche Asano? Also bitte, er vergöttert doch deinen gruseligen Ehemann so sehr... Was ich bis heute nicht begreife!" sagte Michiru bevor sich die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten und Orihime die 40 Yen Wechselgeld in eine kleine Spendendose neben der Kasse warf. Hastig verließ sie den Supermarkt um nach Hause zu gehen. Sie war gespannt darauf was es laut Isshin zu feiern gab.

Orihime hatte keine Ahnung, das jemand sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete und Fotos von ihr schoss...

Diese Person, eine Frau um die 30, lachte amüsiert während sie die Fotos überprüfte. Es war an der Zeit, dachte sie. Sie durfte keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Ihr Plan musste erfolgreich verlaufen... also würde sie ihn zurückbekommen. Und sie ihre Rache...

Gegenwart...

„Das ist ja furchtbar! Wer war diese Person?" fragte Keigo junior geschockt.

„Ich befürchte... sie ist deine Tante, Keigo!" antwortete Yupa.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Mizuho Asano war noch nie eine einfache Person. Natürlich, sie war ein Mensch der Gefühle hatte. Aber ihr Hang zur Gewalt war etwas das die Leute um sie herum klein und schwach fühlen lies. Ihr Bruder Keigo war das perfekte Beispiel. Er war derjenige der unter ihren Wutausbrüchen am meisten zu leiden hatte. Und er reagierte jedes mal mit dieser lauten und nervigen Stimme die sie so sehr hasste. Sie war immer wütend auf ihn. Er war in ihren Augen an allem Schuld was in ihrem Leben falsch lief. Sie gab sogar ihm die Schuld das sie von ihren Eltern ständig allein gelassen und auf sich selbst gestellt waren. Nachdem sie ihn damals aus ihrer Wohnung warf war sie froh etwas platz für sich zu haben. Sie hat geheiratet... Aber jedesmal wenn es auch nur leichte Probleme gab... wurde sie auch ihrem Ehemann gegenüber gewalttätig. Eines Tages, als sie wieder wütend war weil ihr Mann wieder ihren Saft vergessen hatte... griff sie sich den heißen Wok vom Herd und schlug ihm diesen auf seine Glatze, wobei sie ihm schwer Verletzte. Nachbarn riefen die Polizei... und er trennte sich sofort von ihr... als sie in der vierten Woche Schwanger war... und nannte sie vor allen Nachbarn und Freunden eine tyrannische Psychopathin.

Sie beschloss ihn zu vergessen und ihren Sohn allein groß zu ziehen. Ihrem Ex erzählte sie gar nicht erst das er existierte. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Wofür schon... Die Wohnung gehörte ihren Eltern, also musste sie keine Miete zahlen. Und ihre Eltern schickten ihr immer noch regelmäßig Geld. Also wo war das Problem?

Mizuho ging nach Hause und betrat das ehemalige Zimmer ihres Sohnes... Es war leer. Ihr Ex-Mann hatte alles mitgenommen. Sie kochte immer noch vor Wut wenn sie an den Tag zurückdachte an dem plötzlich die Polizei auftauchte um sie zu verhaften... wegen Kindesmisshandlung! Sie war schockiert, wer wagte es nur solche lügen über sie verbreiten. Sie gab ja zu das sie manchmal laut wird... und vielleicht wird sie auch manchmal etwas grob... besonders wie damals als ihr Sohn vor dem Fernseher saß und sich über die Stimme seines Onkels Freute als diese aus dem Gerät heraus drang und Mizuho ihren Sohn dafür 'bestrafte' das er diese Stimme mochte. Diese furchtbare Stimme die sie immer hörte wenn sie den Fernseher anmachte.

Der Junge hatte Glück, das sein Onkel von dem Tag an als er von seiner Existenz erfuhr, immer sehr besorgt über ihn war. Weshalb er regelmäßig beim Jugendamt anrief um sie vor Mizuho zu warnen. Und es zeigte Wirkung. Heute lebte der Junge mit seinem Vater und seiner neuen Frau. Er nannte sie bereits 'Mama'. Mizuho war so wütend darüber. Jeden Tag, ging sie zum Jugendamt... und forderte ihren Sohn zurück. Aber ihr Aggressives Auftreten sorgte nur jedes mal dafür das sie raus geworfen wurde. Aber einmal war sie in der Lage sich die Akte zu schnappen bevor sie raus geworfen wurde... und erfuhr so von der 'Monstrosität' die dafür verantwortlich war das man ihr das Kind wegnahm... ihr eigener Bruder...

Zuerst wollte sie ihn auf der Stelle töten... ihn mit einem Messer die Kehle aufschlitzen, oder direkt ins Herz rammen... aber ihr neuer Plan würde nicht nur sein Leben zerstören, er würde ihn auch direkt ins Mark treffen und seine Glaubwürdigkeit und seine Reputation zerstören. Das Jugendamt wird ihr ihren Sohn zurückgeben müssen wenn sie erst einmal herausfinden in was für Verrücktheiten derjenige involviert ist der ihnen den Tipp gab...

Sie schallte das Licht an... und enthüllte so das der Raum nicht wirklich leer war. Die Wand war voll mit Fotos, Dokumenten, Zeitungsartikeln und anderem Zeug. Notizen die noch von ihrem Bruder stammten und natürlich der einzige Gegenstand in dieser Welt die in der Lage war diese Kreaturen auf Bild festzuhalten: Die Kamera, die die Shinigami damals bei ihnen vergessen hatten. Sorgfälltig suchte Mizuho die besten und aussagekräftigsten Fotos aus, sowie Keigos Notizen, Zeitungsartikel und anderes Zeug das Hilfreich wäre um es an die Person zu schicken... die für ihren Plan die Perfekte Hilfe wäre: Die Frau in die ihr Bruder 'verknallt' war. Die berühmte Nachrichtensprecherin Makoto Hirabata...

**Bitte um Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

„Das ist so cool. Das bedeutet du und deine Eltern sind Superhelden?"

„Na ja... wenn du es sagst... klingt es viel cooler!" sagte Kazui während er mit Yupa zurück nach Hause lief.

Erst vor ein paar Stunden, hatte Kazui seinem besten Freund schlussendlich sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Und natürlich war der kleine Junge sehr aufgeregt während Kazui ihm so gut es ging die ganze Shinigami und Soul-Society Sache erklärte. Aber zuhause hatte er noch ein paar von Rukias alten Zeichnungen, die er für seine Erklärungen benutzen konnte.

Als sie die große Reklametafel mit Keigos Werbung passierten hielt Kazui plötzlich an und sah sich die Beschädigungen an: „Hey, wer war das?" Keigos Gesicht war zerkratzt, nachdem Mizuho ihre Schlüssel an dem Plakat ausgelassen hatte. Kazui war alles andere als begeistert: „Onkel Keigos schöne Werbung ist jetzt kaputt..."

„Das ist dein Onkel?" fragte Yupa während sie zusammen die Werbung ansahen. „Ist er auch ein Shinigami?"

„Nein! Onkel Keigo... ist nicht richtig mein Onkel... aber er ist ein Freund von meinem Vater. Er ist ein bekannter Schauspieler. Und er kennt auch mein Familiengeheimnis. Aber ich habe ihn seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er kommt nicht mehr zu Besuch..."

„Warum?" fragte Yupa.

„Wer weiß? Aber Yupa, eine Sache noch... Alles was ich dir erzählt habe, muss geheim bleiben! Unter allen Umständen!"

Yupa hob seine rechte Hand, während er die Linke auf sein Herz legte um einen Schwur zu leisten: „Ich schöre! Ich werde niemals niemand irgendwem erzählen das du... du weißt schon! Egal was passiert!"

„Danke dir! Meine Eltern wären nicht begeistert wenn sie das herausfinden... Die werden ohnehin ziemlich unbegeistert sein wenn die das hier unterschreiben müssen." sagte Kazui etwas besorgt als er auf den Blauen-Brief sah den er bekommen hatte dafür das er und Yupa die ersten zwei Stunden geschwänzt hatten.

„Oh,... ja... wir kriegen so was von Ärger!" sagte Yupa.

Gegenwart...

„Ich erzähle euch besser nicht was wir mit 'meinen' Eltern gemacht haben als ich ihnen den Brief zeigen musste. Kazui brauchte ja seinen nur erzählen das er auf Hollowjagd war und meine Erinnerungen austauschen musste." erzählte Yupa.

„Ihr seid ja zwei schäbige kleine Lügner!" sagte Masaki mit einem bösen Lächeln.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Kennst du Asano-kuns Werbeplakat in der Nähe von Kazuis Schule? Ogawa-chan hat mir erzählt das jemand sein Gesicht zerkratzt hat!" erzählte Orihime während sie und Ichigo den Tisch deckten.

„Was? Wer war das?" fragte Ichigo wütend. „Hast du den Täter gesehen?"

„Nein! Ogawa-chan hat es mir erzählt als ich sie im Laden getroffen habe." erklärte Orihime. „Weißt du... Ich wundere mich warum wir ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Ich meine... okay... Er ist bestimmt sehr beschäftigt wegen seiner Karriere und all dem. Aber warum kommt er nicht mehr zu Besuch?"

„Hmm... Ich weiß nicht... Glaubst du er mag uns nicht mehr?" fragte Ichigo.

„Ich wäre nicht überrascht, nach all den Tritten die du ihm in der Vergangenheit verpasst hast?" sagte Orihime mit einer Stimme die in Ichigo schon Schuldgefühle weckte.

„Hey, ich habe mir nur Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Okay, er ist ein bisschen schwierig aber... das hat nichts damit zu tun das ich..." Ichigo fing sofort auf zu reden. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Ich habe eine Idee! Laden wir ihn doch zu Kazuis Geburtstagsparty ein! Ich meine er ist doch Kazuis Lieblings-Seiyuu... und wir sehen ihn auch mal wieder."

„Gute Idee! Ich rufe ihn noch heute Abend an... Hoffentlich stimmt die Nummer noch." murmelte Ichigo. Er wusste nicht das die Adresse längst nicht mehr aktuell war.

Er hatte Keigo für nun fast zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, oder von ihm gehört. Es war fast schon so als ob Keigo sich vor ihnen versteckt. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Keigo war immer eine sehr anhängliche und ergebene Person. Er war sich sicher das Keigo wohl darauf wartet das er sich bei ihm meldet und einen Schritt auf ihn zugeht. Das war längst überfällig. Ichigo wusste nicht das Keigo es leid war nur 'geduldet' zu werden und immer abgewiesen zu werden...

„Da wir ja gerade von Kazui geredet haben... weißt du schon das er heute die ersten zwei Schulstunden geschwänzt hat?" fragte Orihime.

„Ja, er hat gesagt er musste Yupas Erinnerungen austauschen. Das war nicht seine Schuld." Ichigo hatte Kazui die 'Geschichte' über den Hollow-Zwischenfall abgekauft. „Weißt du, ich muss zugeben das ich mir schon etwas Sorgen gemacht habe wegen Kazui und Yupa. Der Junge hatte da was angedeutet. Aber jetzt sind die beiden oben und spielen zusammen als ob nichts gewesen ist... Ich glaube Yupa hat vergessen das er wütend auf Kazui war..."

Im Obergeschoss, erzählte Kazui mehr und mehr Familiengeheimnisse und benutzte einige von Rukias alten Zeichnungen als visuelles Anschauungsmaterial.

„Aha... ich verstehe..." sagte Yupa. Natürlich waren Rukias Zeichnungen (von denen Yupa glaubte das sie sie gemalt hatte als sie selbst noch klein war) für Kinder in ihrem alter leichter verständlich. „Also schickt ihr die Seelen von den Toten Leuten in die andere Welt während ihr die bösen Seelen die die guten fressen bekämpft? Wow... dein Vater ist viel cooler als meiner..." Kazui konnte hören das Yupa schon leicht neidisch war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür... es war Orihime...

„Jungs... seid ihr da drin?" Kazui versteckte die Zeichnungen sofort unter seinem Bett und wies Yupa an so zu tun als ob nichts wäre. Orihime öffnete lächelnd die Tür. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Yupa, deine Mutter hat angerufen. Sie wartet zu hause auf dich."

„Ich komme gleich, Kurosaki-san!" sagte Yupa und Orihime verließ wieder den Raum. Als sie weg war, drehte sich Yupa sofort wieder zu Kazui um. „Also... was erzähle ich jetzt meinen Eltern wenn sie mich fragen was heute in der Schule war?"

„Ich komme mit und tausche ihre Erinnerungen aus..." sagte Kazui lächelnd.

Einige Zeit später, nach dem Essen, betrat Isshin den Raum auf der Suche nach Ichigo.

„Hey, Ichigo... hier ist jemand der dich sehen will." sagte Isshin und lies Mizuiro Kojima hinein.

„Hey Leute!"

„Mizuiro!" sagte Ichigo erfreut und begrüßte ihn. „Hallo! Du bist wieder da?"

„Oh, Kojima-kun... Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Orihime ebenfalls sehr erfreut und kam näher.

Mizuiro Kojima kehrte gerade von einem einjährigen Arbeitsaufenthalt im Ausland zurück. Seine Firma hatte ihn nach Osteuropa geschickt um eine neue Filiale dort aufzubauen und um Kontakte zu knüpfen. Er sah gut aus. Seine Haare waren kürzer als früher und er hatte etwas zugenommen. Aber alle waren froh ihn wieder zu sehen.

„So eine Überraschung? Ich dachte du kommst erst nächste Woche nach Japan zurück?" fragte Ichigo. „KAZUI! Wir haben Besuch!"

Kazui war gerade erst von Yupas Haus zurückgekehrt wo er die Erinnerungen von dessen Eltern ausgetauscht hatte als er hörte wie sein Vater seinen Namen rief. Sofort ging er nach unten um den Besucher zu sehen.

„Onkel Mizuiro!" rief Kazui glücklich und kam näher.

„Kazui, hallo! Wow... bist du groß geworden, seit ich Japan verlassen habe." sagte Mizurio glücklich und umarmte ihn.

Ichigo wies auf den Tisch damit sich alle hinsetzen damit sie reden konnten: „Komm schon erzähl uns: Wie wars in Rumänien?"

„Moldawien! Ich war in Moldawien! Nicht in Rumänien! Aber ich hab ein paar Ausflüge nach Rumänien gemacht. Und nach Odessa, an der Ukrainischen Schwarzmeerküste. Ich sags euch, Odessa ist so eine schöne Stadt. Wenn ihr jemals die Gelegenheit bekommt, müsst ich euch das ansehen."

„Und die Stadt in der du gelebt hast? Kischi... wie auch immer?" fragte Orihime.

„Kischinau!" korrierte Mizuiro sie und kramte sein Smartphone hervor um ihnen ein paar Fotos zu zeigen. „Sehr schön... okay es ist etwas laut hier und da und viele von den alten Sowietischen Bauten sind ziemlich heruntergekommen. Aber die Stadt ist so grün und so voller Leben. Auf dem Zentralmarkt zum Beispiel... wow... Aprikosen für 40 Yen das Kilo!"

„Aprikosen für 40 Yen das Kilo?" fragte Orihime ungläubig und sah Kojima verwirrt an. „Wow... In ganz Japan findet man solche Preise nirgendwo."

„Also, warum bist du jetzt eigentlich früher zurückgekehrt?" fragte Ichigo erneut.

„Nun, zunächst einmal wollte ich rechtzeitig zu Kazuis Geburtstagsparty da sein, zu der ihr mich eingeladen habt. Und ich treffe mich morgen mit Chad. Er hat mich um Hilfe bei seinem neuen Projekt gebeten..."

„Awww... Ja, davon hat er mir erzählt..." sagte Ichigo.

„Warum schmeißen wir nicht eine Dinner-Party um Kojimas Rückkehr zu feiern. Wir laden Sado-kun und Tatsuki-chan ein... Und natürlich Asano-kun...!"

„Habt ihr Kontakt mit ihm?" fragte Mizuiro überrascht. „Ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen..."

Gegenwart...

„Alles war in Ordnung... Jeder lebte sein Leben. Allen ging es gut. Den Umständen entsprechend immerhin. Alle hatten Pläne gemacht..." maulte Yupa. „Nun... ich..."

Die drei Kinder sahen ihn unruhig und ungeduldig an.

„Okay... jetzt wissen wir was vorher passiert ist. Aber unsere Eltern haben uns genau das gleiche schon vor Jahren erzählt." sagte Keigo wütend.

„Mein Vater hat mir Wort für Wort das gleiche erzählt als ich ihn das letzte mal in der Soul-Society besucht habe." erklärte Mayuri.

„Ach wirklich... hat dein Vater dir auch erklärt was das absolut Wichtigste ist, was du in deinem Leben beachten musst?"

„Niemals ein Flugzeug der Nihon Air besteigen!" antworte Mayuri und erinnerte sich in welch strengem Ton sein Vater es ihm sagte.

„Nein... das andere... aww... ich gebe es auf..." maulte Yupa.

Gerade in dieser Sekunde, erschienen plötzlich Kazui und Ichika wieder wie aus dem nichts und gingen zu seinem Körper, beziehungsweise zu ihrem Gigai.

„Wir sind zurück!" rief Kazui. „Der Hollow hat leider die Stromleitung erwischt bevor wir ihn erwischt haben..."

„KAZUI, ICHIKA... ICH BIN SO GLÜCKLICH EUCH WIEDER ZU SEHEN!" rief Yupa erleichtert, sprang aus dem Sessel auf und umarmte die beiden Shinigami. Beide waren über die Reaktion ihres Freundes mehr verwirrt als überrascht. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen zu welch schrecklichen Dingen mich diese drei Höllenbälger gezwungen haben... wir haben ja eh keinen Strom also gibt es keinen Film... Ich gehe... Jetzt sind sie euer Problem..."

„Huh... Was ist passiert?" fragte Ichika als sie Yupa hinterhersah, wie dieser aus dem Raum stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. „Kinder... Was habt ihr den mit dem gemacht?"

„Gar nichts!" antworte Keigo freundlich lächelnd. „Wir haben ihn nur erpresst, damit er uns erzählt wie ihr damals vor 10 Jahren enttarnt wurdet!"

„WAS?" schrien Kazui und Ichika wütend.

„Und jetzt wo er weg ist, müsst ihr beide Fortfahren!" sagte Masaki.

„Niemals!" sagte Ichika und drehte sich weg. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ihr Yupa dazu gebracht habt, aber ich erzähle euch absolut gar nichts!"

„Wenn du es nicht tust, erzählen wir deinen Eltern von deinem Date mit Yupa im Kino!" sagte Masaki. Ichika wurde sofort kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Das wagt ihr nicht?!"

„Was? Das war ein Date?" fragte Kazui überrascht und sah sie an.

„Was wisst ihr darüber?" fragte Ichika wütend die Kinder und wurde langsam rot.

„Wir wissen das ihr beide den Shinigami-Film zusammgen geguckt habt!" Ichika schrie fast auf als Mayuri das gesagt hat. „Und wir wissen das ihr drei den Film heute Abend zusammen gucken wolltet!"

„Ihr habt ihn schon gesehen?" fragte Kazui frustriert. „Wir wollten das doch heute zusammen machen?"

„Wa... ich... wa... aww... Fein..." gab Ichika auf. „Wir erzählen euch was ihr wollt, wenn ihr unseren Eltern nichts sagt!"

„Was? Ichika, ich will das nicht!" sagte Kazui unglücklich. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war etwas woran er nur sehr ungern zurückdachte. „Warum soll ich? Ich habe nichts mit deinem 'Date' mit Yupa zu tun..."

„Das war kein Date!" rief Ichika und wurde wieder rot. „Das war... ein... eine... geheime... undercover Aufklärungsmission um... mehr über den menschlichen Standpunkt über die Shinigami zu erfahren und... Yupa... war so nett mir dabei zu helfen. Immerhin... weiß jeder in der Soul Society das er so etwas wie dein Sidekick ist..."

Ichikas Gesicht wurde immer röter und röter während sie sprach. Das war ein Indiz das sie log. Kazui konnte es sehen und in ihrer Stimme hören. Jetzt verstand er die Gerüchte in der Soul Society, Ichika hätte einen menschlichen 'Freund'...

„Nun... Ich habe ja nichts damit zu tun, also..." sagte Kazui und versuchte ebenfalls abzuhauen um nach Yupa zu sehen, aber Ichika packte ihn am Ärmel.

„DU BLEIBST HIER!" rief Ichika. „Es war seine Idee, sich den Film heute Abend hier anzusehen während seine Eltern weg sind.

Kazui war schockiert.

„Wie kannst du nur... großartig..." jetzt musste Kazui sich auch geschlagen geben.

Kazui fuhr wieder in seinen Körper während Ichika wieder in ihren Gigai schlüpfte und beide setzten sich vor den Kindern hin. Sie konnten spüren das Yupa im Obergeschoss auf und ab lief und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Der wird jetzt für Wochen angepisst sein... Okay... Wo hat Yupa aufgehört?" fragte Kazui.

„Der Tag nachdem du ihm das Geheimnis erzählt hast." sagte Keigo.

Kazui und Ichika sahen einander an, atmeten tief durch und fuhren fort... zumindest mit dem was sie von den anderen erfahren hatten.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Makoto Hirabata ging zur Arbeit, mit dem guten Gefühl das heute ein guter Tag werden wird. Ihr Gesicht prangerte auf der riesigen Reklametafel vor dem Gebäude. Sie war diejenige mit dem absolut größten Ehrgeiz beim Sender. Ihr letzter großer Clou... ein Report über Nordkorea, war ein bombastischer Erfolg. Aber jetzt brauchte sie etwas neues. Eine Sensation... etwas das einschlägt wie eine Bombe! Etwas das die Leute aufschreckt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt... aber sie hatte absolut keine Idee was...

„Du fährst nicht zufällig bald wieder nach Nordkorea um für mich etwas Material zu filmen, oder nicht?" fragte sie müde während sie gegenüber von Keigo in der Kantine des Senders saß.

Keigo Asano, der heute den ganzen Tag mit synchronisieren im Studio im ersten Stock zu tun hatte, bevor er morgen für Dreharbeiten nach Okinawa fliegt, sah sie enttäuscht an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte niemals wieder! Die lassen mich dort nie wieder rein nachdem ich dir das Material aus dem Land geschmuggelt habe!"

„Ja, entschuldige! Du hasst ja recht! Aber trotz allem... Ich bin dir etwas schuldig. Wirklich!" sagte Makoto lächelnd. „Falls du jemals etwas brauchst, du kannst auf mich zählen!"

„Danke! Ich bin mir sicher, das ich schon noch was finden werde!" murmelte Keigo und aß weiter. „Weißt du zufällig wann das Postamt am Ende der Straße zumacht?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Ich muss etwas wirklich sehr wichtiges verschicken!" erklärte Keigo und kramte sein Smartphone hervor um selbst nach den Öffnungszeiten zu gucken...

Einige Stunden später, ging Keigo während einer kurzen Pause die Straße entlang in Richtung Postamt... Er trug eine Sonnenbrille und versuchte ganz unauffällig zu sein... nicht wissend das ihm jemand folgte...

Im inneren des Postamtes war er überrascht das es sonst keiner da war und das auch nur ein Schalter besetzt war. Die andere Person, genau hinter ihm, war erschrocken. Sie musste sich verstecken. Wenn er sie sieht, könnte ihr Plan scheitern. Warum zum Teufel war er heute überhaupt hier? Und warum zum Teufel auch noch genau jetzt? Sie war nur hier weil es so nah zu seinem Gottverdammten Arbeitsplatz war... Sofort versteckte sie sich hinter einem Raumteiler um an einem Stehpult so zu tun als ob sie ein Formular ausfüllt. Keigo beachtete die Frau nicht weiter. Warum auch? Seine Pause war viel zu kurz um herumzutrödeln. Er griff sich eines der Packsets aus dem Regal und benutzte den Kugelschreiber am Schalter um die Adresse drauf zuschreiben. Anschließend ging er zum Schalter um für eine Terminzustellung einen Aufschlag zu zahlen (die Frau hörte dies nicht) und verließ das Postamt so schnell er konnte um wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Als er weg war, kam 'Mizuho' aus ihrem Versteck und griff sich das gleiche Packset aus dem Regal, benutzte den gleichen Kugelschreiber und bezahlte am gleichen Schalter. Die neugierige Dame am Schalter, die fragte warum sie es nicht selbst zum Studio brachte das nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt war, ignorierte sie. Sie zahlte das Porto und verschwand ohne eine Wort zu sagen. Irritiert nahm die Frau das Päckchen und legte es ins Regal. Genau auf Keigos Paket. Sie hatte Anweisung niemals mit den Kunden zu diskutieren und beschloss die Sache zu vergessen. Nicht wissend welches Unheil diese beiden Päckchen in kürze über die Welt bringen werden.

Keigo eilte zurück zur Arbeit, wo der die neueste Folge von Kazuis Lieblingsanime und einen Werbespot synchronisierte und ging am späten Abend nach hause. Dort goss er noch seine Pflanzen, schlief ein paar Stunden und nahm die frühmorgendlichen Nihon-Air-Flug nach Okinawa um seine mögliche 'Hauptdarsteller-Zukunft' zu drehen.

Sein Paket und das seiner Schwester wurden unterdessen in einen Lieferwagen getragen, bekamen an der gleichen Stelle einen Kratzer ab, bekamen einen Poststempel auf die gleiche Stelle und wurden versehentlich an der gleichen Stelle mit Kaffee besudelt, als ein Angestellter unabsichtlich seine Tasse umwarf.

Während Keigo in Okinawa seinen 'Kollegen' dabei zusah wie sie einen gefährlichen Kriminellen in die Enge trieben und er sich auf seine eigene kleine Szene vorbereitete... war seine Essenskameradin Makoto an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Redaktion und starrte auf ihren Bildschirm. Das Word-Programm war offen aber das Dokument war leer... sie hatte keine Ideen... Es war als hätte jemand ihren Kopf ausgeschaltet nach der Nordkorea-Geschichte. Besorgt blickte sie auf das Foto von ihr wie sie auf der Gala war auf der ihr der Medien-Preis verliehen wurde. Sie brauchte eine Story... eine Große!

„Hirabata-san, hier ist ein Paket für sie!" sagte ein Kollege und reichte ihr ihre Post.

„Danke!" sagte sie und nahm das Päckchen an sich. Es war kein Absender draufgeschrieben und es war ganz schön schwer. „Was ist das den?"

Ihr Kollege zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Makoto sah auf das Päckchen und öffnete es neugierig. Sie hatte nichts bestellt und wusste auch nicht wer ihr etwas schicken sollte. Als sie das Paket öffnete, fand sie diverse Fotos, Dokumente, handgeschriebene Notizen, Zeitungsartikel und einen Brief.

„Benutzen sie es..." laß Makoto und sah hinein. „Was ist das?"

Langsam begriff Makoto... das es genau das war wonach sie gesucht hatte... eine Riesen-Story!

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?" rief der Intendant des Fernsehsenders als Makoto ihm das Grundlegende ein paar Minuten später erklärte. „Das ist die lächerlichste Geschichte die ich in meinem ganzen Leben je gehört habe."

„Finden Sie das wirklich..." fragte Makoto mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Also... wie erklären Sie sich dann das..."

Makoto präsentierte ihm einige Fotos und ein paar andere Infos die sie innerhalb von nur 10 Minuten Nachforschung gefunden hatte.

„Ist das wahr?"

„JA! Und das ist nur das was ich in ein paar Minuten herausgefunden hatte. Yamashiro-san, das wird einschlagen wie eine Bombe! Sie sehen also, das das weiterer Nachforschungen bedarf... Natürlich werden wir die Polizei einschallten, aber stellen Sie sich nur die öffentliche Resonanz vor wenn unser Sender der erste auf der Welt ist der darüber berichtet."

„Nehmen Sie sich was auch immer Sie brauchen!" sagte er. Es schien sein Standardspruch zu sein wann immer er mit ihr redete.

Die nächsten zwei Tage arbeitete sie rund um die Uhr und ohne Pause... um ihre neueste große Story vorzubereiten... Natürlich fand sie auch ein paar sehr prekäre Infos über ihren 'Tischnachbarn' heraus. Und natürlich war sie auch schockiert über die Tatsache.

Sie konnte es nicht tun... Zuerst müsste sie mit ihm darüber sprechen. Wenigstens kurz bevor sie damit auf Sendung geht. Der Termin stand schon. Er würde nur ein paar Stunden vorher aus Okinawa zurückkehren. Sein Name würde erwähnt werden... Nein... sie muss erst auf ihn warten... Keigo hatte ja keine Ahnuing, das er Teil einer gigantischen Verschwörung war. Genau wie Makoto...

Und so wartete sie in der Lobby des Gebäudes auf ihn. Draußen liefen die Massen durch die Straßen. Keigo suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge während er das Gebäude betrat... und direkt auf Makoto zuhielt die am Empfang schon auf ihn wartete...

Bitte um Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Morgen des 25. Juni 2015, war ein warmer aber auch wolkiger Donnerstag Morgen. Orihime brachte Kazui und Yupa zur Schule. Ichigo und sein Vater waren in der Klinik. Karin und Yuzu gingen spazieren um sich in einem nahen Park zu 'unterhalten'. Mizuiro traf sich mit Chad und Tatsuki zum Brunch. Keigo war für einen Tag aus Okinawa zurückgekehrt um noch ein paar Episoden zu synchronisieren. Und die weit bekannte Nachrichtensprecherin Makoto Hirabata wartete auf ihn in der Lobby ihres Senders.

Zur selben Zeit stand Michiru Ogawa, eine gute Freundin von Orihime, in ihrer Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für sich und ihre Eltern vor. Ihre Eltern saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich über die 'Beziehungen' und das 'Liebesleben' ihrer Tochter. Zwei Themen, die sie nur zu gerne ausließ.

„Ich meine... Du bist eine Erwachsene Frau. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit um nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten der..." sagte Ihre Mutter, aber Michiru schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Mama, bitte... Meine letzte Beziehung war eine Katastrophe! Ich will nicht darüber re... AGGHHHHHHH!"

Plötzlich schrie Michiru wie am spieß... Verängstigt sahen ihre Eltern zu ihr rüber um zu sehen wie ihre Tochter weinend Ihre Hand umklammerte und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in der Luft lag. Als Michiru den Herd anmachen wollte, kam etwas zu viel Gas raus. Und so schoss ihr die Flamme des Gasherds direkt auf ihre Hand und verbrannte diese schwer... Geschockt öffnete ihr Vater den Wasserhahn um seiner Tochter kaltes Wasser über die Wunde laufen zu lassen. Die Hälfte ihrer Hand war mit einer großen, offenen, blutenden Wunde überzogen.

„OH MEIN GOTT... DU MUSST SOFORT ZU EINEM ARZT!" schrie ihre Mutter. Sie wusste das die Kurosaki-Klinik nicht weit weg war...

In der Lobby des Senders war Makoto währenddessen sehr erleichtert und froh als Keigo endlich auftauchte...

„JU HUH... Asano!" rief sie erheitert.

„Guten Morgen, Makoto-chan!"

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie und ging näher zu Keigo. Sie war wirklich sehr aufgeregt und aufgekratzt. „Asano... es ist unglaublich! Ich habe eine Story die mein großer Durchbruch werden wird. Wenn ich das sende, werden die mich befördern..."

„Hey, warum bist du so aufgeregt?" fragte Keigo. „Was ist los?"

Das war der Moment, in dem Makoto ihn direkt auf die Sache ansprechen hätte müssen. Vielleicht war das nicht der Richtige Ort. Und sie wusste das er bestimmt eilig hatte, weil sein Flug Verspätung hatte. Und nachdem was sie herausgefunden hatte, wollte er bestimmt nicht darüber sprechen. Aber sie beschloss es zu riskieren.

„Du... bist doch aus Karakura, oder nicht?" fragte die Frau. Keigo nickte einfach nur leicht angesäuert.

„Na ja, ich bin eigentlich aus Naruki! Aber ich habe in Karakura die Oberschule besucht! Warum? Was ist passiert?" Keigos Stimmung wurde schlechter. Er sprach nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit. Das hörte jeder aus seiner Stimme raus. Auch Makoto. Aber sie musste ihn darüber ausfragen bevor sie ihn möglicherweise in etwas hineinzog in das er vielleicht gar nicht involviert war.

„Vorgestern, hat ein Kurier ein Päckchen in der Redaktion vorbeigebracht. Es enthielt sehr interessantes Material über eine Familie aus Karakura. Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du..."

„ASANO-SAN! SIE WERDEN IM STUDIO D ERWARTET! ASANO-SAN, STUDIO D BITTE!" hallte die gelangweilte Stimme des Mannes vom Empfangsschalters durch die Lobby und unterbrach sie.

Keigo drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um. „Ich bin doch hier, wieso benutzen Sie ihr Mikrofon?"

„Hey, ICH MACHE HIER NUR MEINEN JOB!" maulte er ins Mikrofon. Er schaltete es erst aus als das Telefon neben ihm anfing zu klingeln und er rangehen musste.

„Sorry, Makoto-chan! Ich muss los. Wir könnten beim Mittagessen reden. Ich fliege heute Nacht noch zurück nach Okinawa. Was habe ich den mit deiner Story zu tun?"

Die Frau konnte nicht antworten, weil die Stimme des Mannes wieder durch die Lobby hallte: „ASANO-SAN, SIE SOLLTEN JETZT WIRKLICH INS STUDIO D GEHEN WENN SIE MIT FLIRTEN FERTIG SIND! IHR PRODUZENT WARTET SCHON!"

„JA JA... Ich komme!" maulte Keigo zurück. „Sorry, wir sehen uns später!"

Sie nickte und verabschiedete sich als Keigo an ihr vorbeiging und die Treppe in den ersten Stock nahm. „Okay, wir gehen um 10 Uhr damit auf Sendung. Das wird dich aus den Socken hauen. Wir sehen uns dann um 12 in der Kantine!"

Keigo lief die Treppe nach oben und betrat durch eine Tür den Flur mit den Synchronstudios. Makoto sah ihm noch hinterher. In seiner Stimme konnte sie hören das er diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens vergessen wollte. Sie würde damit auf Sendung gehen... um 10 Uhr. Aber die Fassung ohne Keigos Namen. Sie konnte ihn nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis da mit hineinziehen... Sie hatte zwei Fassungen vorbereitet: Eine mit und eine ohne das Keigos Name erwähnt wird. Nachdem sie seine Reaktion gesehen hatte nur als sie Karakura erwähnte... wusste sie das etwas nicht in Ordnung war...

In Karakura genossen Kazui und Yupa währenddessen die erste Pause in der Schule. Im Lehrerzimmer lief ein Fernseher...

Yupas Vater, ein Polizist, kam zu dieser Zeit gerade nach Hause nachdem er eine Nachtschicht hinter sich hatte. Sein Sohn war in der Schule, und seine Frau war gerade zur Arbeit gegangen. Sein Frühstück stand vorbereitet auf dem Tisch. Müde und erschöpft setzte er sich hin um zu essen und schaltete ebenfalls den Fernseher an...

In der Nähe liefen Karin und Yuzu gerade durch einen Park und unterhielten sich. Karin flehte ihre Schwester an niemandem von ihrer 'Beziehung' mit Toshiro zu erzählen und erinnerte sie an die Konsequenzen die dies für sie beide hätte. Aber Yuzu grinste einfach nur die ganze Zeit...

Michiru Ogawa weinte immer noch während sie auf dem Beifahrersitz saß während ihre Mutter sie zur Kurosaki-Klinik fuhr. Diese tat ihr bestes um ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, was jedoch sinnlos war da die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand viel zu groß waren...

Orihime kehrte nach Hause zurück nachdem sie die Kinder zur Schule gebracht hatte und sich kurz mit Tatsuki getroffen hatte. Heute war ihr freier Tag und sie entschloss sich Ichigo und seinem Vater in der Klinik zu helfen.

„Ich bin wieder da... Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb zehn! Wieso?" antwortete Ichigo.

„Oh... in einer halben Stunde beginnt Makoto Hirabatas 'City-Report'! Ich liebe ihre investigativen Berichte... Sie ist die beste Enthüllungsjournalistin der Welt! Sie ist mein großes Vorbild..."

Gegenwart...

„Woahhh... Hör auf..." rief Masaki. „Jetzt im ernst? Tante Orihime war ein Fan von der Fernsehtante?"

Kazui nickte: „Jawoll! Sie war vielleicht sogar ihr größter Fan!"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Alles war vorbereitet. Makoto konnte fühlen das ihr Puls anstieg. Sie wurde nervös. Sie wusste das die Geschichte zu unglaublich war um sie zu glauben. Aber die Fakten und die Beweise waren zu eindeutig. Am Ende des heutigen Tages... wird sie die bekannteste Nachrichtensprecherin der Welt sein... oder sie wird so eine Schande spüren das sie nie nie wieder vor eine Kamera treten kann. Aber: No risk, no fun! In diesem Geschäft gehörte es zur Alltäglichen Routine. So saß sie nun vor einem Spiegel und wurde auf ihre Sendung vorbereitet. Bis jetzt wussten nur drei Menschen von dem Inhalt dieses Berichts. Und viele andere waren sehr aufgeregt...

Millionen von Japanern schalteten die Fernseher an und waren ebenfalls neugierig. Einer von Kazuis und Yupas Lehrern lauschte dem Fernseher während er im Lehrerzimmer einige Klassenarbeiten korrigierte. Yupas Vater war mit dem Frühstück fertig und machte sich Bettfertig um etwas zu schlafen. Auch bei ihnen lief der Fernseher noch.

10 Minuten vor der geplanten Ausstrahlung, konnte Ichigo hören wie ein Auto vor der Klinik anhielt. Er sah auf und sah Michiru Ogawa, wie sie aus einem Auto ausstieg und auf den Eingang zu torkelte. Sie weinte und hielt ihre Hand, die in ein Blutverschmiertes Handtuch eingewickelt war.

„ORIHIME... OGAWA IST HIER!" rief Ichigo.

Orihime war im Flur als sie Ichigo rufen hörte. Sie war überrascht. Sie hatte ihre Freundin heute gar nicht erwartet...

„Ruf mich an wenn du fertig bist! Und keine Angst, alles wird gut!" sagte Michirus Mutter als ihre Tochter aus dem Auto stieg und fuhr davon.

Michiru hielt auf den Eingang zu und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür mit ihrer gesunden Hand. Ichigo half ihr sofort die Tür offen zu halten als er sah das die verletzt war.

„Michiru-chan, was für eine Überraschung..." sagte Orihime erheitert bevor sie das blutverschmierte Handtuch sah. „...Ach, herje! Was ist passiert?"

Michiru fing sofort wieder an zu weinen als sie ihnen von ihrem Unfall am Herd erzählte. Orihime nahm sie an ihrer gesunden Hand und führte sie in den Behandlungsraum. Ichigo holte seinen Vater und bereitete alles vor um die Wunde zu reinigen. Ogawa hatte Verbrennungen dritten Grades auf ihrer Hand. Er war sich sicher das da Narben zurückbleiben werden. Und er war froh das Orihime da war. Sie war bestimmt in der Lage ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Mit allem was sie brauchten, betraten Ichigo und sein Vater den Behandlungsraum in dem Orihime und Ogawa auf sie warteten... im Wohnzimmer lief unterdessen immer noch der Fernseher...

Im Studio des Senders, bereitete Makoto noch ihre Moderationskarten auf ihrem Schreibtisch in der Redaktion vor bevor sie zum Studio am Ende des Korridors ging. Dort setzte sie sich an den Tisch, prüfte noch mal ihr aussehen in einem kleinen Spiegel und atmete tief durch... Diese Geschichte wird eine Sensation.

In ihrer Schule, hatten weder Kazui noch sein Freund eine Idee von dem was gleich passieren würde. Beide hockten gelangweilt auf ihren Plätzen und hörten ihrer Lehrerin zu als sie beiden plötzlich etwas spürten... eine böse Macht... einen Hollow...

„Entschuldigung... darf ich kurz auf die Toilette?" fragte Kazui so höflich wie möglich. Irgendwo über ihnen war ein Hollow. Er hatte die Erlaubnis seiner Eltern, kleine Hollows in der Schule zu bekämpfen um seine Freunde und seine Klassenkameraden zu beschützen. Seine Lehrerin sah ihn an und nach ein paar Sekunden nickte sie und ließ ihn ziehen. Kazui verbeugte sich um sich zu bedanken und beugte sich noch zu Yupa um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. „Falls es länger dauert, deck mich!"

Yupa nickte...

Gegenwart...

„Und das war sein Debut als mein Sidekick!" sagte Kazui lächelnd.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Kazui verließ das Klassenzimmer und eilte zum Jungsklo um seinen Körper in einer der Kabinen zu verstecken während er den Hollow bekämpft der jetzt genau auf dem Dach war.

Währenddessen, stand Keigo Asano in Tokio im Synchronstudio und machte seine Arbeit. Er war müde, wo er doch im Flugzeug nicht sehr gut geschlafen hatte und dachte über Makotos Geschichte nach. Diese atmete währenddessen noch einmal tief durch während sie sich auf ihre Live-Show vorbereitete. Noch zwei Minuten bis zur Sendung...

In Karakura, weinte Michiru Ogawa noch immer voller Schmerz während Isshin sich ihre Verbrennungen ansah. Die Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm wie zuerst angenommen, aber alle waren sich sicher das Ogawa wirkliche eine Operation benötigte um die Verbrennungen wirklich anständig zu versorgen.

„Da bleiben Narben zurück, oder nicht?" fragte Ogawa besorgt.

„Keine Sorge! So schlimm ist es nicht..." sagte Isshin während er die Wunde reinigte und Ichigo, der gerade eine Spritze vorbereitete, die Blutverschmierten Tücher reichte. „Ich gebe dir jetzt was gegen die Schmerzen..."

„Ich... ah... könnte... ich... ein Glass Wasser haben?" fragte sie immer noch geschockt. „Mir ist nicht so gut!"

„Na klar... Orihime, würdest du bitte..." sagte Isshin und schickte Orihime los um etwas für Michiru zu holen.

Orhime ging in die Küche nachdem sie sah das das Mineralwasser in der Klinik alle war. Der Fernseher lief immer noch...

„Sehen Sie als nächstes... Den 'City-Report'..." sagte der Programmsprecher. Orihime sah zum Fernseher wo gerade der Trailer lief. Sie würde es wohl verpassen... aber ihre Freundin war jetzt wichtiger...

In einem Cafè, in der Nähe der Klinik saßen Tatsuki, Chad und Mizuiro beim brunchen. Ein Fernseher im Lokal strahlte gerade den Lokalen-Nachrichtenkanal aus. Zusammen sprachen sie über Mizuiros Zeit in Europa und Chads neues Projekt. Mit einer Art lächeln im Gesicht zog dieser einen Brief aus seiner Jacke um ihn seinen Freunden zu zeigen.

„Kam heute per Post. Ich habe die Genehmigung!" sagte er.

„Gratuliere!" sagte Tatsuki und nahm den Brief an sich um ihn zu lesen. „Also kannst du sofort loslegen?"

Chad plante eine Boxschule für benachteiligte Jugendliche in Karakura zu eröffnen. Ein ähnliches Projekt hatte er bereits in Mexiko am laufen.

„Nun, das ist erst der erste Schritt. Ich brauche immer noch eine Location und all das..." erklärte Chad während ein junger Mann auf sie zukam.

„Entschuldigung... sie sind doch Yasutora Sado, nicht wahr. Der Box-Champion?" fragte der Mann aufgeregt und Chad nickte. „Krieg ich ein Autogramm?"

„Natürlich!" sagte Chad und signierte das Notizheft des Mannes...

Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Makoto im Studio noch einen letzten Schluck Wasser bevor der Regisseur anfing herunter zuzählen...

„Und wir sind auf Sendung in fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins..."

Auf Millionen von Bildschirmen erschienen das Logo und das Intro der Sendung. Makoto (so cool wie immer) verbeugte sich für die Kamera und lächelte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, herzlich willkommen zum 'City-Report'... Unsere heutige Geschichte wird für einige von Ihnen sicher ein großer Schock sein. Wusste doch bis jetzt keiner, das mitten unter uns die Shinigami leben..."

Weder die Kurosakis, noch irgendeiner ihrer Freunde sahen den Report live. Die einzigen die es sahen und die ihnen 'relativ' nahe Standen waren Yupas Vater, der nur Sekunden später den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hätte um schlafen zu gehen und der Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer. Beide Männer waren sich natürlich der Konsequenzen bewusst.

Zuerst... Glaubte es keiner. Es war einfach viel zu lächerlich. Aber nachdem etwas Filmmaterial und ein paar Fotos gezeigt wurden fingen die Leute an es langsam zu glauben...

Kazui währenddessen, hatte erfolgreich den kleinen Hollow, von der Größe eines Hundes besiegt und beeilte sich um zurück zur Klasse zu kommen bevor jemand in der Schule merkt das er auf dem Klo 'gestorben' ist. Sein Lehrer währenddessen, rannte durch die Gänge und stoppte vor Kazuis Klassenzimmer. Er hatte keinen Plan, wie er das jetzt angehen sollte. Seiner Meinung nach... waren es Fake-News. Aber er sollte wenigstens seine Kollegin warnen. Nur um sicherzugehen das die anderen Schüler nichts erfahren und angst kriegen oder sonst was passiert. Im Lehrerzimmer klingelte bereits das Telefon wie wild... weil duzende von besorgten Eltern nach Antworten suchten... inklusive Yupas Vater.

In der Kurosaki-Klink, rief Ichigo gerade im Karakura General Krankenhaus an um einen Termin für Ogawa zu vereinbaren, die immer noch im Behandlungsraum wartete. Er konnte den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer nicht hören.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Uryu, in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme.

„Sie hat starke schmerzen. Wir können sie hier nicht operieren!" sagte Ichigo und erzählte dem Quincy was sie bis jetzt getan hatten und was getan werden sollte...

Während sie sich unterhielten, kam eine Frau auf die Klinik zu. Ichigo sah sie durch die Tür und lächelte. Dann stoppte die Frau jedoch sofort, nahm ihr Smartphone und las eine Nachricht bevor sie Ichigo durch die geschlossene Tür ansah und sofort geschockt wegrante... Ichigo war verwirrt...

In Kazuis Schule klopfte der Lehrer, der den Bericht gesehen hatte, an die Tür zu Kazuis Klassenzimmer und öffnete diese vorsichtig um mit der Kollegin zu sprechen. Er sah in die Klasse um sicherzugehen das alle in Ordnung waren. Kazui konnte er nicht sehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Kumora-san? Es ist sehr wichtig, hätten Sie einen Moment!"

Yupa sah wie seine Lehrerin genervt dreinblickte, die Kreide weglegte und den Raum verließ. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Während ich weg bin macht ihr die Aufgabe fertig..."

In der Kurosaki-Klink, legte Ichigo gerade auf als das Telefon sofort anfing zu klingeln. Er hob ab.

„Kurosaki-Klinik! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„MONSTER!" schrie ein Mann und legte sofort auf. Ichigo war etwas erschrocken und verwirrt.

„Was? Wie war das? Hallo...?" Ichigo legte wieder auf nur um zu hören das das Telefon wieder klingelte. „Hallo, Kurosaki-Klinik! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Kur... Kurosaki, richtig? Ichigo Kurosaki?" fragte ein anderer Mann vorsichtig und mit zittriger Stimme.

„Am Apparat!"

„Sie... Sie..." der Mann klang sehr sehr verängstigt und legte wieder auf.

„Was geht hier bloß vor?" fragte sich Ichigo.

In dem Café in dem Chad, Tatsuki und Mizuiro sich immer noch unterhielten, lief ein Mann an ihnen vorbei um mit der Angestellten hinter dem Tresen zu sprechen.

„Fräulein... Könnten Sie auf Tokyo-One umschalten. Die berichten gerade über etwas hier in Karakura..." sagte der Mann nachdem er einen Anruf von einem Freund erhalten hatte.

Die drei Freunde am Tisch hörten dies und drehten sich um Fernseher. Die Angestellte griff nach der Fernbedienung die neben der Kasse versteckt war und wechselte den Sender. Natürlich waren alle drei geschockt als sie ein Foto von Ichigo in voller Shinigami-Montur sahen. Genau so wie ein paar Fotos von ihnen...

„Hey, die Frau da kenn ich doch... sie ist hier..." sagte eine Kellnerin und alle sahen zu dem Tisch wo Tatsuki, Chad und Mizurio gerade gesessen hatten. Alle drei waren aus dem Cafè geflohen...

In Kazuis Schule liefen die beiden Lehrer zum Jungsklo um nach Kazui zu sehen.

„Also bitte... das ist das Lächerlichste was ich jemals gehört habe. Seelen-Fänger, Monster... Todesgötter und Geister... klingt für mich eher wie die Handlung eines Horrormangas." sagte Kazuis Lehrerin.

Im Klassenzimmer nutzten einige Schüler die Gelegenheit das die Lehrerin fort war um mit ihren Smartphones herumzuspielen... Einer von ihnen erhielt eine Nachricht von seiner Mutter: 'Halte dich von Kurosaki fern. Ich komme und hole dich. Sag es keinem!'

Natürlich sagte er es seinen Freunden und diese fingen an es weiter zu tuscheln. Yupa, der auch unter ihnen war, merkte langsam das es bei der Tuschelei um Kazui ging... und um ihn...

Vor der Tür des Jungsklos, klopften Kazuis Lehrer an.

„Kurosaki? Bist du da drin?" sagte sie. Keine Antwort! „Kurosaki? Ich komme jetzt rein!"

Vorsichtig, öffnete sie die Tür, betrat den Raum und fand Kazuis 'toten' Körper in einer der Kabinen... ihr folgender Schrei war so laut das jeder in der Schule ihn hören konnte... ebenso wie Kazui während dieser zurück zur Schule eilte...

„Oh, oh..." waren Kazuis und Yupas einzige Reaktion. Beide wussten nicht das das Geschrei zu bedeuten hatte, das Kazuis 'Leiche' gefunden wurde, aber sie spürten das etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste. Kazui beeilte sich und Yupa rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer...

In der Klinik seines Großvaters, begriffen dieser und seine Eltern inzwischen das nicht nur das Telefon in der Klinik sturmklingelte. Auch der Privatanschluss im Wohnzimmer und alle ihre Smartphones klingelten auch...

Verzweifelt versuchten Tatsuki, Chad und Mizuiro ihre Freunde zu erreichen... Während sie sich in einer Seitengasse versteckten...

„Ichigo, würdest du bitte endlich ans Telefon gehen?" rief sein Vater genervt. „Es nervt!"

„Ich gehe doch die ganze Zeit ran... Aber jeder der anruft hängt sofort auf oder beleidigt mich!" rief Ichigo zurück. „Orihime, würdest du bitte im Wohnzimmer abheben?"

„Entschuldige mich!" sagte Orihime zu Michiru, die sich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihre verbrannte Hand auf einem kalten Tuch ruhig hielt. Orihime konnte hören wie alles klingelt und war verwirrt. Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam hob sie das Telefon ab ohne auf den Fernseher zu achten.

„Hallo, Kurosaki hier!" sagte sie freundlich.

„HEXE!" schrie eine Frau. „BRENN AUF DEM SCHEITERHAUFEN!"

Orihime war so schockiert das sie fast den Hörer fallen lies. Die Frau hatte aufgelegt. In diesem Moment drehte sich Orihime zum Fernseher um und fing an zu schreien als sie sich selbst auf dem Fernsehbildschirm sah, zusammen mit einer Auflistung ihrer Kräfte...

„ICHIGOOOOO... HILFE, ICH BIN EINE HEXE!"

Kazui erreichte seine Schule und sah das Chaos. Nachdem Yupa begriffen hatte das seine Lehrerin Kazuis 'toten' Körper in der Toilette gefunden hatte, rannte er aus dem Klassenzimmer und eilte zur Toilette um die Situation irgendwie zu beruhigen. Er hatte immer noch den 'Kikanshinki' (den Erinnerungs-Austauscher) bei sich, den sie vor ein paar Tagen bei seinen Eltern benutzt hatten. Als Kazui ankam und durch das offene Fenster ins innere sprang, hatte Yupa bereits die beiden Lehrer 'ausgeknockt' und versuchte die Tür zu blockieren...

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ein Lehrer kam rein und hat Kumora-sensei mitgenommen. Dann haben sie dich hier gefunden! Ich habe versucht sie aufzuhalten..."

Bevor Kazui seinen Körper erreichte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und die ganze Klasse stürmte ins Jungsklo.

„Wo ist er?... Ich will es sehen... Ist er ein echter Shinigami?... Zeigt uns seine Superkräfte... Hat er schon Kumora-senseis Seele gegessen?..." Dies waren nur ein paar der vielen Fragen die gestellt wurden...

Geschockt sah Kazui zu seinem Freund: „Yupa, was hast du getan?"

Gegenwart...

„Wisst ihr... Ich hatte keine Ahnung vor wem ich mehr Angst haben sollte: Meinen Mitschülern, oder meinem Vater wenn er das herausfindet..."

Kazui hörrte sofort auf zu sprechen als sein Smartphone anfing zu läuten. Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach... es war sein Vater!

„Oh Gott, das ist er!"

„Dann, geh doch ran!" sagte Ichika genervt.

„Was wenn er weiß was hier vor sich geht?"

„Also, bitte woher sollte er das wissen..." maulte Ichika.

Kazui atmete tief durch und hob ab: „Hallo, Dad..."

**Bitte um Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo Kurosaki stand auf der Terrasse eines Strandhauses und sah hinüber zu den Lichtern Tokios und den dunklen Wolken die über der Stadt hingen.

„Hallo Sohn! Ich wollte nur nachfragen ob alles in Ordnung bei euch ist?"

„Oh, ja... alles ist in Ordnung!" sagte Kazui. „Nur der Strom ist ausgefallen."

„Oh, bestimmt wegen dem Sturm? Ich kann ihn sehen... sieht so aus als ob es zu uns rüberzieht." sagte Ichigo nachdem er wieder gen Himmel geschaut hatte. Der Sturm kam näher und näher.

„Masaki ist hier! Willst du Hallo sagen?" fragte Kazui und reichte das Telefon seiner Cousine.

„Hallo, Onkel Ichigo!"

„Masaki, Hallo!" sagte Ichigo erheitert. „Hey, wie geht es dir? Was machst du den bei uns? Wir haben nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

„Oh, ich, Mayuri und Keigo haben Kazuis Filmparty gecrasht und jetzt..." sagte Masaki bevor Kazui ihr sofort wieder das Telefon entriss um zu verhindern das sie sie platzen lässt.

„PARTY!?" schrie Ichigo wütend.

„NEIN NEIN... Keine Party! Masaki übertreibt. Hier sind nur ich, Yupa und Ichika! Ich feiere doch keine Party hier. Wie soll das gehen ohne Strom?" jammerte Kazui. „Nein, hier ist alles in bester Ordnung!"

„Mayuri und Keigo sind auch bei euch?" fragte Ichigo. „Keigos Mutter ist auch so eine... lässt ihren Sohn bei uns wann immer sie will. Und Mayuri... seine Mutter sagte doch das er seinen Vater besucht?"

„Sie sind hier bei uns!" sagte Kazui und sah zu den Jungs auf der Couch. Er konnte hören wie sein Vater genervt seufzte.

„Okay... also ich wollte nur sichergehen das alles gut ist. Habt noch einen schönen Abend!"

„Danke, euch auch. Ciao..." sagte Kazui und legte auf. „Das war knapp... Ich bin so froh das die jetzt nicht hier sind..."

Kazuis Eltern befanden sich gerade 80 Kilometer südlich von Karakura und Tokio auf der Miura-Halbinsel. Einige Tage zuvor hatte Orihime aus heiterem Himmel verkündet, das Kojima sie in das Strandhaus seiner Familie dort eingeladen hat. Und Ichigo meinte es wäre eine tolle Idee für ein paar Tage an die Küste zu fahren um mal abzuschalten. Kazui wäre ja alt genug um auf sich selbst für drei Tage aufzupassen. Aber dieser 'Urlaub' war in Wirklichkeit kein richtiger Urlaub. Es war mehr als Ausrede für Kazui gedacht damit dieser nicht zu viele Fragen stellt. Den sie waren aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Um etwas zu tun, das sie ihrem Sohn strengstens verboten hatten. Und auch den anderen Kindern: Sich diesen Gottverdammten 'Shinigami-Film'. Nicht wissend das diese den gleichen Plan hatten und sich den Film heimlich ansehen wollten während sich die Erwachsenen ihn heimlich ansehen.

Jetzt waren sie hier zusammen gekommen. Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Michiru und aus der Soul-Society Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Karin, Yuzu und Isshin waren heute Abend hier zusammengekommen, weil keiner von ihnen in der Lage war es weiterhin zu leugnen: Es gab einen Kinofilm über sie! Und nachdem sie mit der Tatsache konfrontiert wurden das eine Fortsetzung angekündigt wurde und der Film wirklich überall war (sogar in der Soul-Society, wo er sich einer sehr großen Beliebtheit unter den Shinigami erfreute)... gaben sie schlussendlich zu das sie ihn sich ansehen mussten. Wenigstens um sicherzugehen das die Drehbuchautorin (die Nachrichtensprecherin die sie damals öffentlich bloßgestellt hatte, aber hier ein Pseudonym verwendete) sie nicht schon wieder enttarnt. Genauer betrachtet, war es falsch Makoto die volle Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos zu geben. Schließlich kannten sie ja bereits die ganze Geschichte. Und hätte Mizuho es nicht ihr geschickt, hätte es auch jeder andere Veröffentlicht.

So saßen sie nun hier zusammen. Alles war vorbereitet. Sie hatten Popcorn, Chips, Kekse und Getränke. Ichigo kam zurück und jetzt saßen alle zusammen um die Blue-Ray-Disk mit dem Film. Keiner wagte es die Box zu öffnen...

Der einzige der gut gelaunt zu sein schien war Keigo, der gerade mit einem Tablett voller Gläser aus der Küche kam.

„GAZPACHO!" rief er und servierte den Drink, der damals Yuzu umgebracht hatte, seinen Freunden. Diesmal war die Suppe Drogen-frei.

Jeder nahm sich ein Glas und lächelte. Dann sah Ichigo wieder zu der Disk auf dem Boden. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob die Schachtel auf.

„Keigo... du bist der Filmindustie-Experte in dieser Gruppe! Also was kannst du uns darüber sagen?"

Keigo, der als einziger nicht in einem Gigai steckte musste lächeln: „Aww... Bitte sag das noch einmal! Das hört sich so gut an..."

Ichigo seufzte: „Keigo... du bist der Filmindustrie-Experte in dieser Gruppe! Und ich brauche dich damit du uns etwas über die Leute sagst die an diesem Film gearbeitet haben!"

Keigo wurde ganz rot und fing wieder an zu lächeln: „Bitte, noch ein mal..."

„Awww... jetzt mach schon! Du übertreibst wieder mal..." maulte Tatsuki und hob die Hand um Keigo eine zu knallen. Doch Keigo hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen, da hob er seinen Arm und blockte ihren Angriff ab und schob ihre Hand davon.

„Netter versuch! Aber ich habe mich nach meinem Tod weiterentwickelt!" sagte Keigo mit einem schon fast boshaften lächeln. Keigo war bekannt dafür nicht der stärkste Shinigami zu sein. Dafür aber einer der schnellsten.

Tatsuki wurde rot. „Ich komme mit jedem mal immer näher!"

„Beruhigt euch jetzt mal... und zwar ihr beide!" forderte Ichigo und reichte Keigo die Schachtel. „Also, erzähl uns etwas über diese Leute.

Keigo nahm die Schachtel an sich und fing an zu lesen: „Warum bist du dir so sicher das es in diesem Film um dich geht, Ichigo? Ich meine... nur weil dieser Film von einem Oberschüler mit einer hellen Haarfarbe und der Fähigkeit Geister zu sehen handelt, der einst den Mord an seiner Mutter mit angesehen hat der Shinigami-Kräfte von einer weiblichen Shinigami, die plötzlich in seinem Zimmer auftaucht, erhält um seine Familie zu beschützen als diese..."

„Hey, hast du den Film etwa schon gesehen?" fragte Ichigo erschrocken.

„Nein! Das steht hinten in der Filmbeschreibung!" sagte Keigo und wies auf den Text auf der Rückseite. „Also diese Namen... sehen schon ganz interessant aus. Der Ausführende-Produzent ist der gleiche wie von einem Film für den ich mal vor-gesprochen habe. Der Schnitttechniker war mal bei Tokyo-One. Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Sehr ehrgeiziger Typ. Und der Regisseur... Wow... Den kenne ich persönlich! Er war mal Assistent am Set von 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'. Sehr ehrgeizig und erfolgsorientiert. Ich freue mich wirklich für ihn das er mit dem Film so einen großen Erfolg hat. Denn haben alle am Set wirklich unterschätzt... Also, alles in allem... eine sehr gute Filmcrew..."

Keigo gab die Schachtel wieder an Ichigo, der schon wieder einmal tief Luft holte und sie öffnete um die Disk herauszunehmen und in den Player zu schieben. Vielleicht wird es ja nicht ganz so schlimm wie er denkt. Das Einspielergebnis zeigte das es ein guter Film sein musste. Und falls sie den Film für in Ordnung halten, würden sie es auch den Kindern erlauben sich ihn anzusehen. Aber zu wissen das jemand einen Film über ihr Leben gedreht hatte, fühlte sich sehr komisch an. Mit zitternden Händen, legte Ichigo die Disk in den Player und zusammen sahen sie sich die Trailer an bevor das Hauptmenü erschien.

„Eure Kinder sind übrigens gerade bei uns!" sagte Ichigo zu Keigo, Karin und Michiru.

„Aber ich dachte Junior verbringt die Woche mit seiner Mutter?" sagte Keigo und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach seinem Tod und der Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen, hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft das Akira zumindest einen Teil seines Vermögens erbt, damit sie für den Jungen sorgen konnte während er in der Soul Society ist. Natürlich hatten er und die Kurosakis stehts aufgepasst das sie niemals etwas über sein Fullbring herausfindet. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl der Junge bekommt sie nie zu Gesicht?"

„Und ich dachte das Mayuri seinen Vater übers Wochenende besucht?" fragte Michiru. Über die Jahre hatte sie sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden das ihr Sohn ein 'Aushilfsshinigami' war. Aber manchmal sehnte sie sich danach das der Junge ein normaler Mensch war.

„Masaki auch?" fragte Karin ebenfalls. Sie war jetzt seit 10 Jahren mit Toshiro Hitsugaya, dem Kommandanten der 10. Kompanie, verheiratet. Nachdem ihr Vater sie praktisch 'gezwungen' hatte als alle herausfanden das sie Schwanger war. „Toshiro hat gesagt er würde sie auf eine Trainings-Mission mitnehmen. Wie kommt sie den zu euch?"

„Nun, jetzt hocken sie zusammen mit Kazui, Ichika und Yupa in unserem Haus und treiben ohne Strom weiß der Teufel was."

„Und was treiben sie?" fragte Karin.

„Wer weiß... aber glücklicherweise können sie ohne Strom sich den Film nicht ansehen..." dachte Ichigo laut. „Falls der Junge wirklich eine Party schmeißt werden wir das schon herausfinden..."

„Jetzt wo wir über 'Filme ansehen' reden..." fing Rukia an und sie und Renji beugten sich näher zu Ichigo. „Da ist etwas was wir dich fragen müssen! Was weißt du über das Gerücht das unsere Tochter mit dem besten Freund deines Sohnes...?"

„Sschhhh... ruhig jetzt. Der Film fängt an..." sagte Orihime und wies auf den Bildschirm wo das Hauptmenü erschien.

Wieder einmal, atmete Ichigo tief durch, schloss die Augen und drückte auf den Enter-Knopf der Fernbedienung um den Film zu starten. „Okay Leute... jetzt kommts..."

Genau in diesem Moment, zuckte ein Greller Blitzt über den dunklen Abendhimmel und die Lichter gingen aus...

„BITTE SAGT MIR DAS DAS NICHT WAHR IST..." schrie Ichigo wütend als er begriff das der Strom jetzt auch noch bei ihnen ausgefallen war...

In Karakura waren Kazuis Hände immer noch am zittern...

„Weißt du, etwas stimmt nicht mit dem 'Urlaub' unserer Eltern?" sagte Kazui. „Ich habe das Gefühl das sie uns etwas verheimlichen."

„Würdest du bitte mit der Geschichte fortfahren!" beschwerte sich Keigo junior.

„Bitte, das ist nicht so leicht wie du denkst!" sagte Kazui und wurde blass. Einen Moment später kam Yupa zurück in den Raum. Den Arm voll mit Süßigkeiten, die er mühsam zusammengekratzt hatte und mit einem Schokoriegel im Mund. „Yupa, wie geht es dir?"

Kazui wusste das sein Freund ein 'Stressesser' war. Aber Zucker half bei ihm immer am besten wenn es darum ging sich zu beruhigen.

„Besser!" maulte Yupa und bot Ichika einen seiner Schokoriegel an. „Und? Habt ihr ihnen schon erzählt wie es passiert ist?"

„Sie haben uns gerade von dem Toiletten-Vorfall erzählt!" sagte Mayuri.

„Aww... das war so furchtbar." sagte Yupa aufgeregt und nahm einen weiteren Biss von seinem Riegel während er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckte.

„Ich habe mich schon so oft dafür entschuldigt. Aber du musst doch zugeben das es für einen kurzen Moment wirklich so aussah als ob es deine Schuld war." sagte Kazui was Yupa mit einem Nicken bejahte. Sein Freund hatte ja recht.

„Jetzt macht schon! Langsam wird die Geschichte spannend. Seit fünf Kapiteln müssen wir uns anhören wie es angefangen hat. Jetzt wollen wir wissen was während der Ausstrahlung passiert ist." sagte Keigo junior.

Kazui, Ichika und Yupa sahen einander verwirrt an: „Kapitel?"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Kazui war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder zu handeln. Er war einfach viel zu sehr geschockt als das er irgendetwas tun könnte. Da waren seine Lehrer die auf dem Boden des Jungsklos lagen, sein Körper in der Kabine und seine ganze Klasse die um diesen herumstand und ihn anstarrte wie eine Jahrmarktsattraktion.

Kazui sah seinen Freund an, der immer noch den Erinnerungs-Austauscher in seiner rechten Hand hielt und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Horror und Schock ansah.

„Yupa, was hasst du getan?"

„Ich... Gar nichts! Ich schwöre!" sagte Yupa und wies vorsichtig auf ihre Klassenkameraden die sie umstellt hatten und sie anstarrten. „Kumora-sensei ging aus dem Raum und dann hat sie geschrien und dann und dann...

„Oh mein Gott... Kurosaki hat Kumora-senseis und Nagasaki-senseis Seelen gegessen!" schrie ein Mädchen und wies auf die beiden schlafenden Lehrer.

„Nein...! NEIN, ich habe ihre Seelen nicht gegessen!" schrie Kazui. Was sinnlos war, da ja keiner außer Yupa ihn sehen konnte.

„Die... schlafen nur." sagte Yupa mit einem breiten unschuldigen lächeln. „Kazui hat doch von keinem die Seele gegessen. Wieso? Er ist doch kein Seelen-Esser oder so was in der Art."

Einer ihrer Klassenkameraden hob sein Smartphone um ihnen ein Foto zu zeigen das gerade im Fernsehen zu sehen war. „Im Fernsehen sagen sie das er ein Shinigami ist! Und das er uns sein Vater Seelen essen. Und seine Mutter ist eine Hexe!"

„HEY! Wie kannst du es wagen meine Mama eine Hexe zu nennen?" schrie Kazui wütend.

Als Kazui schrie, konnten seine Mitschüler den spirituellen Druck spüren. Viele von ihnen erschauderten. Andere wurden panisch. Das war der Moment als Kazui merkte das er und Yupa redeten während er immer noch in Shinigami-Form war und das jeder sehen konnte wie Yupa mit einem Unsichtbaren unterhielt. Voller furcht stürmte Kazui zu seinem Körper während Yupa sich nicht anders zu wissen wusste als den Erinnerungs-Austauscher auf die höchste Stufe einzustellen und den lilafarbenen Dunst auf seine Klassenkameraden zu schießen. Während die ganze Klasse ohnmächtig wurde, hatten Kazui und sein Freund etwas mehr Zeit zum streiten...

„Yupa, was ist hier passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Nachdem du weg warst, hat Nagasaki-sensei Kumora-sensei abgeholt und ist mit ihr hierher gekommen..." verteidigte sich Yupa bis er sah das die beiden Lehrer plötzlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen. „RENN!"

Zusammen rannten die beiden Jungs aus dem Jungsklo und versteckten sich in der nahen Abstellkammer des Hausmeisters...

Gegenwart...

„Nun, das hat die Erinnerungen unserer Klassenkameraden und dieser zwei Lehrer verändert. Aber das war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein!" erklärte Kazui traurig.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Nachdem er seine Frau schreien gehört hatte, rannte Ichigo ins Wohnzimmer. Er fand Orihime, in der Mitte des Raumes stehend und mit Tränen die ihr wie Wasserfälle das Gesicht runter rannten. Sie atmete schwer und war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ängstlich drehte sie sich zu Ichigo und wies auf den Fernseher.

„Ichigo, sieh nur!"

Ichigo drehte sich zum Fernseher um um sich selbst in seiner Shinigami-Form zu sehen. Und die Untertitel beschrieben auch noch seine Fähigkeiten.

„Hey, was geht hier vor?" fragte Isshin als er auch den Raum betrat. „Warum habt ihr den so geschriee... ieee... eeeeeeaaaahhhh..."

Isshin musste auch aufschreien, als er ein Foto von sich selbst im Fernsehen sah mit Untertiteln die erklärten das er vor dem Jahr 1982 gar nicht existiert hatte...

Im Behandlungsraum hatte sich Michiru Ogawa etwas beruhigt. Die Schmerzmittel schlugen an und sie hatte wenigstens aufgehört zu weinen. Sie war nun völlig ruhig. Aber sie hatte ja auch keine Ahnung das sie sich im Epizentrum einer unvorstellbaren Katastrophe befand. Sie starrte nur ihre verbrannte Hand an und fragte sich wie viele Operationen sie wohl über sich ergehen lassen musste. Aber trotz allem war sie überrascht das Orihime etwas über eine Hexe geschrien hatte...

Im Wohnzimmer sahen Ichigo, Orihime und Isshin weiterhin den Report der viele weitere Geheimnisse offenbarte. Ichigos Shinigami-Kräfte, einige von Orihimes Kräften und sogar Isshins wahres Alter...

„Vierhundert-sechsundneunzig?! Das ist nicht war! Ich bin erst Vierhundert-neunundsechzig Jahre alt. Wie kann diese Frau es wagen mich älter zu machen..."

„Dein Alter ist jetzt nicht wichtig!" schimpfte Ichigo. „Kapierst du nicht was hier vor sich geht? Unser Familiengeheimnis wird gerade Live im Fernsehen ausgeplaudert! LIVE!"

„Sie nennen mich eine Hexe!" sagte Orihime und fing an wieder zu weinen. „Ichigo das ist nicht wahr... Ich bin keine Hexe! Okay, ich habe heilende Kräfte und die Fähigkeit Schutzschilder zu bilden und... OH MEIN GOTT... Ich bin eine Hexe!"

„Ganz ruhig, Orihime! Glaubst du das irgendjemand das glaubt?" fragte Isshin.

Vor dem Haus, kamen bereits die ersten Leute an...

„Das ist viel zu lächerlich um wahr zu sein!" sagte eine Frau zu ihrem Ehemann.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt warum Kurosaki nicht wirklich altert?" sagte ein Mann zu einem Freund.

„Ob das wohl so eine Art Werbegag ist?" sagte eine andere Frau zu einer Freundin.

„Das ist eine Klinik... Leute sterben da drin? Es wäre genug Nahrung für sie?"

Im inneren fing Michiru Ogawa an sich zu langweilen. Sie hatte ihr Smartphone zu Hause vergessen und so hatte sie keine Ahnung was um sie herum gerade geschah. Genau wie Keigo, der im dunklen Studio hinter seinem Mikrofon stand und seine Szenen synchronisierte. Hätte Keigo gewusst was vor sich ging, wäre er sofort ins andere Studio gestürmt und hätte die Übertragung unterbrochen. Aber weder er, noch sonst jemand im Raum wusste das der Rest des Gebäudes gebannt den eigenen Sender ansah...

Da alle Telefone im Haus am läuten waren, waren weder Tatuski noch Chad oder Mizuiro in der Lage sie zu warnen. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sie anzurufen. Aber sie kamen einfach nicht durch. Stattdessen fingen ihre eigenen Telefone an zu klingeln weil die Leute wissen wollten ob es wahr war was im Fernsehen über sie gesagt wurde...

„Wir müssen sofort Ichigo warnen!" sagte Mizuiro.

„Und wenn er es inzwischen weiß?" fragte Tatuski und drehte sich zu Chad. „Chad... von uns, bist du derjenige der in dem ganzen Shinigami-Kram am stärksten involviert bist. Was glaubst du sind die Konsequenzen?"

Chad antwortete nicht. Aber in seinem Gesicht konnten beide sehen das sich seine typische Coolness langsam zu blankem entsetzen wandelte. Chad ging an ihnen vorbei, verließ die Gasse, trat auf die Straße und hob die Arme.

„TAXI!" schrie Chad.

Ein Taxi musste sehr hart bremsen um nicht in Chad hineinzukrachen. Chad öffnete die hintere Tür und verlangte von seinen Freunden das sie einsteigen um zur Kurosaki-Klinik zu fahren...

Genau dort, liefen Ichigo, Orihime und Isshin im Wohnzimmer immer im Kreis und Diskutierten.

„Okay... keine Panik! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das das niemand glauben wird. Die haben keine Beweise." sagte Ichigo.

„Und was wenn nicht? Ich weiß nicht wie ich einen brennenden Scheiterhaufen überleben soll!" sagte Orihime leicht panisch.

„Niemand verbrennt dich auf dem Scheiterhaufen! Aber was können wir tun? Natürlich werden wir alles leugnen, falls uns jemand darauf anspricht!" sagte Ichigo.

„JA... Und wir verklagen den Sender wegen Verleumdung! Das müssen wir, um glaubwürdig zu bleiben und so..." meinte Isshin. „Wir brauchen einen Anwalt!"

„Klar, ich meine... was kann schon passieren?" fügte Ichigo hinzu. „Ich meine, die haben doch keine Beweise... Wir werden behaupten das all diese Fotos gephotoshopt sind."

„Und wie willst du das Shihakushou erklären?" fragte Isshin.

„Aww... ich werde einfach behaupten das ich auf einer Kostümparty war." sagte Ichigo während ihm das eigenartige Gefühl überkam das jemand sie beobachtete.

„Eine Kostümparty? Glaubst du das die Leute dir abkaufen werden das du auf Partys gehst?" fragte Isshin.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee... außerdem sollten wir jetzt langsam nach vorne gehen. Weil ich spüren kann das dort Leute vor dem Haus sind. Hört ihr das?"

Orihime und Isshin konnten plötzlich auch die Leute vor dem Haus spüren und hören. Orihime rannte panisch die Treppe hoch um zu packen. Isshin prüfte ob seine Haare ordentlich saßen, zog seinen Doktorkittel gerade und atmete tief durch. Ichigo tat es ihm gleich und zusammen gingen sie zurück nach vorne um die etwa 16 Personen vor dem Haus zu treffen die eine wilde Diskussion über Wahrheit und Lüge hielten...

„Entschuldigung! Gibt es hier ein Problem?" rief Isshin und die Gruppe wurde sofort still. Sofort wurde wild angefangen herumzumummeln und zu tuscheln. Weder Ichigo, noch sein Vater waren in der Lage die Fragen der Leute mit diesen schüchternen Stimmen zu erkennen.

„Einer nach dem anderen bitte!"

„Geht es um den Bericht der gerade im Fernsehen läuft?" fragte Ichigo direkt. Drei Personen nickten. Der Rest blieb stumm. „Wir können ihnen zusichern, das alles was sie glauben in diesem Bericht gesehen zu haben frei Erfunden ist!"

„Beweisen Sie es!" rief ein Mann.

„Ach, bitte das ist doch lächerlich!" rief Ichigo zurück. „Sehe ich für sie wie ein Shinigami aus? Haben Sie schon einmal einen gesehen um sicher zu sein das ich einer bin?"

Die Gruppe schien es zu schlucken. Ichigos Rede machte Sinn. Sofort beruhigten sich die Leute...

Einige Blocks entfernt, raste das Taxi mit Chad, Tatsuki und Mizuiro durch die Nachbarschaft...

„SCHNELLER! DAS IST EIN NOTFALL!" schrie Tatsuki den Fahrer an.

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch... wir sind gleich da..." sagte der Fahrer. Er hatte schon etwas Schiss vor Tatsuki.

Vor der Klinik kamen Karin und Yuzu von ihrer Debatte im Park zurück und waren überrascht über vielen Leute vor der Klinik.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Yuzu. Die Schwestern waren sich der Situation noch nicht bewusst.

„Nichts! Die Leute hier wollten gerade nach Hause gehen. Weil wir ja bereits erwähnten das der ganze Bericht nichts weiter ist als ein Märchen!" sagte Isshin.

„Genau, richtig!" sagte Ichigo und öffnete die Tür um Karin und Yuzu reinzulassen. „Yuzu, würdest du bitte nach der Patientin in Raum Zwei schauen. Und Karin, könntest du bitte oben nach Orihime schauen. Ich glaube ihr ist etwas unwohl!"

Die Schwestern konnten hören das irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Weil ihr Bruder und Vater mit diesen 'Stimmen' sprachen. Isshin drehte sich wieder zu den Leuten, die sich langsam beruhigt hatten. Zwei weitere Personen erreichten den Schauplatz und fingen an das ganze zu filmen.

„Und nun würden wir es sehr begrüßen wenn Sie die Straße freimachen würden. Wir haben eine Patientin da die dringend ins Hauptkrankenhaus gebracht werden muss..." sagte Isshin ruhig.

Ein bisschen zu ruhig, für die Leute die wussten das Isshin Kurosaki eher ein lautes Trampeltier war. Aber die Leute schienen es trotzdem zu glauben.

„Ehm... Tut uns schrecklich leid..." sagte ein Mann und verbeugte sich.

„Es ist okay. Ich habe Verständnis dafür!" sagte Isshin. „Und nun, wie bereits gesagt: Wir haben eine Patientin um die wir uns kümmern müssen..."

Nur Sekunden später hielt das Taxi vor dem Haus und ihre Freunde stiegen aus. Natürlich waren diese über die Anwesenheit von so vielen Fremden erschrocken.

„Ahh... Die Verwandten!" sagte Isshin mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und öffnete die Tür für Ichigos Freunde. „Kommen Sie rein! Ihre Tochter wartet schon auf sie!"

„Tochter?" fragte Mizuiro verwirrt.

Isshin scheuchte sie rein um zu verhindern das einer von ihnen sie auffliegen lässt...

In ihrer Schule hatten sich Kazui und Yupa mittlerweile in der Besenkammer versteckt und lauschten dem Feueralarm, der von einem anderen Lehrer aktiviert wurde als er die Rauchwolke des Erinnerungs-Austauschers sah...

„Mein Vater wird mich umbringen!" murmelte Kazui kleinlaut während Yupa vor ihm beschämt den Kopf senkte.

Bitte um Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ein Feueralarm in einer Schule war eines der schlimmsten Szenarien die sich ein Feuerwehrmann vorstellen konnte. So eilten sie in ihre Fahrzeuge um so schnell wie möglich zu Kazuis und Yupas Schule zu eilen. Nicht wissend das es gar kein Feuer gab... nur zwei verängstigte Jungs die sich in einer Besenkammer versteckten, während der Rest der Schule evakuiert wurde.

„Du hasst es keinem erzählt, oder etwa doch?" fragte Kazui wütend.

„NEIN! Ich schwöre bei meiner Seele... ich habe es keinem erzählt!" jammerte Yupa kleinlaut. Es war ja auch wahr. Er würde seinen Freund niemals so dermaßen hintergehen. Kazui wusste dies und entschuldigte sich sofort.

„Tut mir leid! Ich weiß das du niemals... Oh Gott... Kotagawa hat gesagt es ist im Internet. Das bedeutet das alle wissen das..." Kazui begriff langsam alles und zusammen verließen die Jungs die Besenkammer um aus der Schule zu verschwinden. Sie mussten sofort zur Kurosaki Klinik. Selbst wenn es bedeutete das Kazui seinen Eltern gestehen musste das er Yupa das Familiengeheimnis erzählt hat. Aber seine Eltern mussten es sofort wissen. Vielleicht wussten sie ja eine Lösung.

Kazui wusste nicht das seine Eltern bereits im Bilde waren. Und sie taten ihr bestes um die Leute zu beruhigen. Ogawa saß immer noch im Behandlungsraum, wo Yuzu ein Auge auf sie hatte. Aber auch sie war schon leicht panisch nachdem ihr Vater sie aufgeklärt hatte. Ihr Schwester Karin währenddessen wurde nach oben geschickt um nach Orihime zu schauen, die wild durch das Haus hetzte um alles nötigste zusammenzupacken. Der Fernseher in Ichigos und Orihimes Zimmer war auch an und so erfuhr auch sie was gerade vor sich ging.

Alle Smartphones und Festnetztelefone waren endlos am klingeln. Plötzlich hielt Ichigo das Geräusch des Telefons nicht mehr aus, griff sich den Apparat und riss das Kabel ab. Aber glücklicherweise gingen die Leute vor der Klinik endlich. Isshin hatte ja recht: es war zu lächerlich um wahr zu sein. Aber dafür kamen andere Leute...

Einige Straßen weiter erreichte Yupas Vater die Schule seines Sohnes, nur wenige Sekunden bevor die Feuerwehr es tat. Besorgt hielt er nach seinem Sohn ausschau. Wenn es wirklich wahr war was sie im Fernsehen erzählt haben, dann war sein Junge in Gefahr so lange dieser Kurosaki-Junge in der nähe war. Die Lehrer waren besorgt, schließlich wussten alle das kein Probealarm geplant war und es drang wirklich Rauch aus der Toilette. Feuerwehrleute eilten in das Gebäude während Kazuis und Yupas Klassenkameraden und die beiden Lehrer benommen, verwirrt und vor allem lange nach allen anderen ins Freie torkelten wie betrunkene. Der Direktor der Schule war alles andere als erfreut als er er eine scheinbar völlig 'verkaterte' Klasse sah, die viel zu spät die Schule verließ und das auch noch während eines echten Notfalls.

„Wo zur Hölle waren Sie?"

„Ich... war mit der Klasse auf einem Ausflug zum Jungsklo um ihnen etwas übers wassersparen beizubringen als plötzlich eine Stinkbombe hochgegangen ist die jemand in einer der Kabinen versteckt hat und wir wurden alle ohnmächtig..." erklärte Kazuis Lehrerin benommen. Der Erinnerungs-Austauscher funktionierte mal wieder tadellos und die ganze Klasse hatte alles Shinigamimäßige vergessen. Aber der Direktor war natürlich sehr über diese Aussage verwirrt.

„Und ist ihre Klasse vollzählig?" fragte der Direktor während er die Kinder sah die alle aussahen als wären sie besoffen.

„Oh... Moment bitte... Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier..." zählte die Lehrerin. Kazui und Yupa hatten das Gebäude durch einen anderen Ausgang verlassen. Also fehlten sie. „...zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig... oh, da fehlen zwei! Kinder hat jemand Kurosaki oder Taramasaki gesehen?"

Alle Kinder schüttelten die Köpfe... keiner Erinnerte sich. Das gab Kazui und Yupa genügend Zeit sich davonzuschleichen und den Schulhof zu verlassen bevor jemand sie sieht. Zusammen rannten sie über die Straße und an Keigos Werbeplakat vorbei, das inzwischen durch ein neues, unbeschädigtes ersetzt worden war.

„Oh schön, sie haben Onkel Keigos Werbung repariert..." sagte Kazui erfreut bevor Yupa ihn daran erinnerte zu rennen.

„Mach schon... Bevor uns einer sieht!"

„JA..." schrie Kazui. Kazui war viel viel schneller als Yupa, also nahm er seinen Freund huckepack um im übermenschlichen Tempo weiterzurennen. „Okay... Wenn meine Eltern fragen... du hasst es mit allen anderen übers Fernsehen erfahren, okay!"

„Okay! Aber was ist passiert? Wieso ist es im Fernsehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Oh mein Gott... Ich hoffe das es nicht... Nein... Ist es möglich das... wir vielleicht daran schuld sind..." Kazui wurde ganz blass und hielt an. Yupa rutschte von seinen Schultern und saß nun auf der Straße.

„Warum glaubst du das?" fragte Yupa bevor er verstand was sein Freund meinte. „Oh... du meinst... die Fotos die wir gemacht haben..."

„Was ist wenn jemand die Fotos gefunden hat...?" sagte Kazui. „Warte... Ich weiß wohin wir gehen können... halt dich fest, ich habe eine Idee..."

Zusammen rannten sie nun zum einzigen Ort in der Stadt wo sie vielleicht Hilfe bekommen könnten... dem ehemaligen Standort des Urahara Shops...

Im inneren der Kurosaki-Klinik fing Michiru Ogawa langsam an sich zu langweilen. Yuzu saß neben ihr und versuchte selbst nicht auszuflippen.

„Was soll der komische Blick? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Michiru.

„Huch... oh... ehm... Ja, natürlich! Alles in Ordnung!"

„Sie glauben doch nicht das ich meine Hand verlieren werde?" fragte Michiru besorgt.

„Oh... nein nein nein nein... Nach der Operation wird ihre Hand noch besser aussehen als vorher..." log Yuzu. Sie sah die Verbrennungen und war sich sehr sicher das Narben zurückbleiben werden. „Lassen Sie uns über etwas anderes sprechen... haben Sie auch die letzte Folge von 'Kriminallabor-Tokio' gesehen? Ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler Asano-kun spielt da ja auch mit. Und er bekommt immer mehr Text mit jeder Folge..."

Im Wohnzimmer sprachen Ichigo und sein Vater gerade mit Chad, Mizuiro und Tatsuki über den Bericht der immer noch gesendet wurde. Karin war es irgendwie gelungen Orihime zu beruhigen und kam mit ihr die Treppe runter wobei letztere zwei gepackte Koffer mit sich trug. Die Menge vor der Klinik war vorerst weg... die Betonung lag auf vorerst...

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das so etwas überhaupt möglich ist!" sagte Mizuiro und hielt sich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht viel über eure 'Familienangelegenheiten', wo ich ja weiß das ihr immer unsere Erinnerungen gelöscht habt wenn etwas ernstes passiert ist. Also warum benutzt ihr nicht eins von euren coolen Shinigami-Teilchen und löscht einfach alle Erinnerungen, wie sonst auch?"

„Das ist bei weitem nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst!" sagte Isshin während er auf und ab lief.

Tatuski sah auf den Bildschirm und versuchte nicht so überrascht auszusehen wie sie war: „Ich gebe zu das ich niemals in die Sache hineingezogen werden wollte, weil ich genau wusste das das viel zu Heiß für mich ist. Aber da jetzt sowieso alle Bescheid wissen, denke ich ist es an der Zeit das ihr uns etwas aufklärt, damit wir nicht absolut alles glauben was da im Fernsehen berichtet wird."

Ichigo stöhnte. „Okay... Aber damit eins klar ist... was auch immer passiert... ihr leugnet alles! Egal was kommt oder wer auch immer fragt... ihr leugnet das ihr jemals davon gewusst habt. Weder von unserem Geheimnis, noch von den Shinigami, der Soul Society oder sonst etwas. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden!" sagten Mizuiro und Tatsuki bevor Yuzu ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

„Ogawa ist immer noch im Behandlungsraum!" sagte sie besorgt.

„Oje... Wir müssen sie irgendwie loswerden!" murmelte Isshin. Es war sehr schwer jemanden anzurufen der sie abholt und ins Hauptkrankenhaus bringt. „Vergesst die erst mal..."

Gegenwart...

„Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine Vorstellung das das ganze nur noch Schlimmer werden würde!" erzählte Kazui.

„Warum?" fragte Masaki.

„Nun... Während meine Eltern Tante Tatsuki und Onkel Mizuiro ein bisschen Basiswissen über die Shinigami vermittelten, hatten die beiden Typen die den Aufstand vor dem Eingang gefilmt hatten, sich zum halb offenen Fenster geschlichen hatten um weiter zu filmen..." sagte Kazui kleinlaut.

„Und warum?" fragte Mayuri. „Ich meine... wofür? Was hatten die denn davon sie zu filmen?"

Kazui, Ichika und Yupa hoben ihre Hände und rieben die Finger um es ihnen zu zeigen: „Kohle, Schotter, Kies!"

„Und ihr?" fragte Keigo junior und drehte sich zu Ichika. „Warum habt ihr nicht gleich eingegriffen?"

„Na ja..." begann Ichika und erinnerte sich...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Die Soul Society war ein Ort ohne Fernsehen, Radios, Smartphones und jeder Art von Medialer Ausstrahlung. Neuigkeiten und Tratsch verbreiteten sich nicht wie in der Menschenwelt. Aber wenn mal etwas wirklich wichtiges oder dramatisches dort passiert, gingen ein oder zwei Shinigami die Zeugen waren zurück um die Nachrichten zu verbreiten. Am Tag als die Kurosakis öffentlich bloßgestellt wurden, dachte sich nur ein Shinigami, das es eine gute Idee wäre zurückzugehen um es allen zu erzählen. Die Anführer der Gotei 13 sollten es wissen, schließlich war es auch die öffentlich Bloßstellung der ganzen Soul Society und aller Shinigami... und dabei war das meiste von dem was im Fernsehen lief noch nicht einmal wahr...

Und so ging dieser einzelne Shinigami, ein Mitglied der 10. Kompanie, sofort durch das nächste Portal zurück in die Soul Society um alles seinem Kommandanten zu erzählen. Jeder in der 10. Kompanie wusste das ihr Kommandant ein Freund der Kurosakis war. Trotz der Gerüchte das da zwischen ihm und Kurosakis Schwester noch mehr lief... Und so eilte er zurück zu seiner Kompanie. Und natürlich erzählte er es so vielen anderen Shinigami wie möglich die er auf dem Weg traf und diese erzählten es auch sofort weiter. Die öffentliche Bloßstellung der Kurosakis war die sich am schnellsten verbreitende Nachricht jemals in der Seireitei. Sogar noch schneller als die über den Quincy-Krieg 12 Jahre zuvor...

Toshiro Hitsugaya war nicht in seinem Büro, also erzählte der Shinigami alles seiner Vizekomandantin Rangiku Matsumoto. Diese informierte sofort ihren Stellvertreter und dieser seinen bevor sie zur Privatunterkunft ihres Kommandanten eilte um ihn zu informieren. Zusammen informierten sie auch die anderen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten. Aber durch eine Reihe unglücklicher Umstände waren die Kommandantin und der Vizekommandant die am dringendsten davon wissen sollte... ausgerechnet die die es zuletzt erfahren! Die Kommandantin der 13. Kompanie Rukia Abarai, geborene Kuchiki und der Vizekommandant der 6. Kompanie Renji Abarai.

Und so verging so viel wertvolle Zeit bevor diese wichtige Nachricht sie erreichte. Ihre Tochter Ichika auf der anderen Seite, war viel moderner als ihre Eltern. Sie interessierte sich für Menschenwelt-Dinge wie Smartphones, den Menschlichen Lebensstil und die Popkultur. Aber sie war auch eine verantwortungsbewusste Shinigami-Anwärterin und sich der Regeln und Gesetzte in ihrer Welt bewusst. Aber all sie den neuesten 'Tratsch' hörte, gab es nichts mehr was sie aufhalten konnte...

„Wirklich?" fragte sie den Shinigami vor ihr.

„Ja, die ganze Menschenwelt redet darüber. Sie nennen die Kurosakis Seelen-Fresser. Als ob die die Hollows wären!" erzählte der Shinigami.

„Und wer erzählt das?"

„Alles was ich weiß ist das sie es im Fernsehen zeigen! Und die zeigen dort sogar Fotos von denen..." erzählte der Shinigami bevor er weiter ging um es weiter zu erzählen.

„Hey, warte... und was können wir da tun?" rief Ichika aber er hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen...

In der Welt der Lebenden waren gerade etwa zwei Stunden seit der ersten Ausstrahlung vergangen. Orihime lugte vorsichtig nach draußen und sah wie eine Nachbarin sie durch das Fenster beobachtete. Erschrocken zog sie die Vorhänge zu. Aber sie ging nicht zu dem Fenster an dem die beiden 'Möchtegern-Reporter' sich versteckt hatten. Da das Fenster leicht geöffnet war konnten diese alles hören und alles mit ihren Smartphones aufnehmen. Wirklich alles!

„...also und das ist die Geschichte wie ich in diese Welt kam. Ich habe meine Medizinischen Kenntnisse die ich in der Akademie erworben habe genutzt um die Klinik aufzumachen und habe von dem Tag an das Leben eines Menschen geführt." erzählte Isshin. Tatsuki und Mizuiro hatten erstaunt zugehört. Die wirklich ganze Geschichte hörten sie nun zum ersten Mal. Sie waren sich der Kräfte dieser Familie bewusst, aber nicht das es gleich so weit ging.

„Also, sind Sie wirklich schon 496 Jahre alt?" fragte Mizuiro.

Isshin schüttelte den Kopf. „469! Ich habe alle meine Kräfte verloren aber erlangte sie teilweise wieder als Ichigo an jenem Abend Rukias absorbiert hatte. Ichigo und seine Schwestern wurden als Menschen geboren und sie werden auch als Menschen sterben..."

Der letzte Satz wurde nicht aufgenommen. Die beiden Männer sendeten sofort ihr Material an die Lokale Fernsehstation und schlichen sich ungesehen davon...

Keigo Asano währenddessen, hatte gerade die letzte Szene der neuesten Episode von Kazuis Lieblingsanime und ging zu der Couch, die in einer Ecke des Studios stand. Er hatte im Flugzeug letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut geschlafen als er aus Okinawa zurückkam. Und nun war er besorgt das er nicht genug Schlaf vor morgen bekommt, wo er doch heute Abend noch zurückfliegen musste. Keigo setzte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Er würde sehr sehr schnell einschlafen dachte er. Aber plötzlich stupste ihn jemand an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn wach bevor er richtig einschlief.

„Hey, wach auf!" sagte sein Produzent. „Wir gehen Mittagessen! Willst du mitkommen, oder willst du etwas Schlaf nachholen? Du hattest einen langen Flug?"

„Mittagessen?" fragte Keigo und sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast 12. „Oh, ich muss los. Ich treffe mich mit Makoto zum Mittagessen. Sie wollte etwas mit mir besprechen!"

„Hey, Asano... Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Makoto Hirabata?" fragte der Produzent.

„Wir essen nur zusammen!" murmelte Keigo. „Da läuft nichts zwischen uns. Kann es auch nicht, weil ihre Freundin ziemlich böse werden würde."

„Huh... jetzt sag bloß nicht das die... du weißt schon... auf Frauen steht..." fragte sein Produzent überrascht.

„Hey, das hasst du nicht von mir!" murmelte Keigo lächelnd...

Keigo ging zurück in die Lobby. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihm auf das es überraschend ruhig im Gebäude war. Und als er in der Lobby ankam sah er auch den Grund: Alle starrten gebannt auf die Bildschirme. Und als Keigo begriff das gerade über die Kurosakis berichtet wurde, erinnerte er sich mit entsetzten an Makotos Worte über das 'Material über eine Familie aus Karakura'.

„Was zum... I... Ichigo..." stotterte Keigo als er es sah. In ihrem Freundeskreis (zumindest in dem in der Menschenwelt), war er der letzte der von dem Vorfall erfährt. „Oh, nein... Makoto...!"

Voller Furcht fing er an sie zu suchen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung welche Folgen das haben wird...

In der Zwischenzeit, hatten Rukia und Renji endlich von den aktuellen Ereignissen in der Welt der Lebenden erfahren, als sie auf einen Shinigami der 9. Kompanie trafen während sie auf dem Weg waren um Ichika abzuholen...

„Wirklich?" fragten beide geschockt.

„Ja, die ganze Menschenwelt glaubt das Kurosaki und sein Sohn sich von Seelen ernähren und das seine Frau eine böse Hexe ist!" erzählte ihnen der Shinigami.

„Und warum?" fragte Rukia.

„Die zeigen Fotos von denen im Fernsehen." erklärte der Shinigami weiter. „Sieht so aus als ob jemand der ihr Geheimnis kennt es allen erzählt hat..."

Die Abarais sahen einander an während der andere Shingiami weiter ging. Sie waren sprachlos.

„Wow... denkst du nicht auch wir sollten mal nach ihnen sehen?" fragte Renji.

„Ja, finde ich auch! Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwie helfen?" sagte Rukia. „Aber zuerst holen wir Ichika... du weißt doch wie neugierig sie ist. Sie wird sofort dorthin stürmen um es selbst mit an zu sehen..."

Sie hatten keine Ahnung das Ichika es schon lange vor ihnen wusste und bereits auf dem Weg war...

In Karakura sah Orihime weitere Menschen vor der Klink und wieder gingen Ichigo und sein Vater nach draußen um den Leuten zu sagen wie lächerlich diese 'Fake-News' waren und das die Leute sich schämen sollten das sie auch nur wagten dieses unglaubliche Zeugs zu glauben. Aber sobald die Leute gingen, kamen neue. Und immer mehr und mehr Menschen benutzten ihre Smartphones um die Kurosakis und ihr Haus zu filmen. Voller Furcht war alles was Orihime tun konnte, weiter zu packen. Das Festnetztelefon war bereits abgestellt.

Auch Keigo Asano musste dies feststellen. Den jedes mal als er Versuchte die Kurosakis zu erreichen bekam er nur eine Frauenstimme vom Band die sagte: „Die gewählte Verbindung ist nicht möglich!"

„Verdammt, Ichigo geh ans Telefon!" jammerte Keigo. Er hatte sich in einer der Kabinen in der Herrentoilette versteckt und versuchte jede Nummer die er gespeichert hatte anzurufen. Er dachte er könnte sie warnen. Er wusste nicht das die Situation schon längst außer Kontrolle war. Auch andere Sender hatten sich in die Übertragung eingehängt. Und in der Nachrichtenredaktion klingelten die Telefone am laufenden Band weil hunderte von Menschen anriefen um auch etwas über die Kurosakis zu erzählen. Jetzt war sich jeder bewusst warum Karakura der Erdbeben-Hotspot des Landes war und Menschen die dachten sie hätten etwas 'gesehen' wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen um ins Fernsehen zu kommen. Nicht wissend das sie damit nur noch mehr Gerüchte schürften anstatt Fakten zu liefern. „Awww... Hoffentlich finden die einen Weg das aus der Erinnerung der Leute zu löschen..." jammerte Keigo als er die kleine Kabine verließ und aus der Toilette rannte. Ängstlich sah er sich um. Dann sah er sie wieder. Makoto Hirabata hatte gerade den Aufzug verlassen und winkte glücklich. Sie hatte sich auch an ihre Verabredung zum Essen erinnert und war froh ihn gefunden zu haben.

Keigo rannte auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und zerrte die überrumpelte Frau in die nahe Besenkammer.

„AUTSCH, DU TUST MIR WEH!" protestierte sie, während Keigo die Tür zuknallte und sich zu ihr drehte.

„MAKOTO... BITTE... Sag mir nicht das du mit mir darüber sprechen wolltest?!" sagte er aufgeregt und mit schriller, durchdringender Stimme.

„Was schreist du den so? Das ist die Story des Jahrhunderts." sagte sie stolz und selbstbewusst.

„Das ist nicht die Story des Jahrhunderts, das ist das Ende der Welt!" murmelte Keigo als er sich von ihr wegdrehte und versuchte die Fassung zu wahren. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter.

„Hmm... Was hast du da gesagt? Wieso bist du so komisch?" fragte sie bevor sie langsam begriff was vor sich ging und die Arme verschränkte. „Keigo... ist es möglich, das du etwas weißt..."

„NEIN!" antworte Keigo erschrocken. „Ich weiß von gar nichts!..."

Keigos stimme wurde flattrig. Der Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht runter. Ängstlich wollte er sofort raus aus der engen Kammer, aber die Frau warf sich gegen die Tür und hinderte ihn am fliehen. Strengen Blickes sah sie ihn an.

„Keigo... Wir haben nachgeforscht! Ihr seid auf die gleiche Schule gegangen. Ihr wart sogar Klassenkameraden. Und ich sehe in deinem Gesicht das du mehr weißt als du sagst... Bitte, sag mir etwas!"

Keigos Beine fühlten sich plötzlich so schlapp an als währen sie aus Gummi. Er bekam Flashbacks.

„KEIGO! Hörst du mir zu?!"

„Nein!" sagte Keigo und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Ich... kenne Kurosaki... aber... Ich weiß nichts über die Shinigami."

Es war gelogen. Keigo wusste über sie bescheid. Er wusste bei weitem nicht so viel wie die Anderen, aber es war genug. Und es war viel mehr als er wollte.

„Woher habt ihr die Fotos?" fragte Keigo geschockt.

„Die Fotos?"

„Ja, diese Fotos... Und diese Informationen?" fragte Keigo immer noch erschrocken. „Shinigami können doch gar nicht fotografiert werden..."

Gegenwart...

„Und da dachten die immer noch das mein Vater schuld war?" fragte Keigo junior wütend.

„Nun, das war ja auch nicht alles! Denn unsere Lage sollte sich noch mehr verschlimmern." erzählte Yupa. „Ihr wisst doch mein Vater ist ein Bulle. Und mit Bullen solltet ihr es euch besser nicht verscherzen..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Was meinen Sie mit: Er ist verschwunden?" fragte Yupas Vater wütend als ihm die Lehrerin seines Sohnes erklärte das er und Kazui nicht da waren.

„Sie sind weder bei ihrer Klasse, noch bei den anderen Schülern. Und die Feuerwehr kann sie drinnen nicht finden!" erklärte die Lehrerin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und dieser Kurosaki-Junge ist bei ihm?" fragte der Mann entsetzt. Die Lehrerin nickte. „Was wenn er schon seine Seele aufgegessen hat...?"

Im Haus der Kurosakis saß Orihime gerade mit Tatsuki im Wohnzimmer. Chad und Karin unterstützten Ichigo und dessen Vater draußen während Mizuiro Yuzu in der Klinik half Michiru abzulenken. Tatsuki tat ihr bestes um Orihime zu beruhigen. Diese erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihren Sohn.

„Oh, mein Gott... Kazui... was wenn..."

„Keine Sorge! Glaubst du die sehen in der Schule fern? Und selbst wenn, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das die Lehrer die Sache noch zum guten wenden werden. Dein Sohn ist ein starker Junge der sehr gut auf sich aufpassen kann..."

Sie wusste nicht das Kazui und Yupa schon längst aus der Schule geflohen waren um im Urahra-Shop schutz zu suchen.

Nachdem Urahara im Krieg umgekommen war, hatte Tessai den Laden mit Jinta und Ururu weitergeführt. Das weite Untergrund-Trainingsgelände war zu wertvoll um es zu schließen oder gar zu zerstören. Die Soul Society und die Shinigami sahen viele Vorteile in dem Gebäude. Yupa würde es toll finden, dachte sich Kazui. Aber als sie ankamen, fanden sie den Laden verlassen vor. Tessais Auto war weg und es gab kein Anzeichen dafür das jemand da war.

„Tessai-san? Tessai-san, sind Sie da?" rief Kazui während er und Yupa den Laden betraten. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, die Fenster offen... aber alles was nicht aus der Welt der Lebenden war, war verschwunden. Tessai und die anderen waren unterwegs um es zu verstecken. „Oh mein Gott... der Laden wurde geplündert..."

„Kazui... das gefällt mir nicht! Ich habe das Gefühl als ob uns jemand beobachtet..." sagte Yupa besorgt während sie durch den Laden gingen.

Und Yupa hatte recht! Auf dem Dach eines nahe gelegenen Gebäudes, beobachtete ein Mitglied eines Sondereinsatzkommandos den Hinterhofladen durch ein Fernglas und hielt über ein Walkie-Talkie Kontakt zu seinen Kollegen. Er hatte nicht gesehen wie die Jungs in den Laden gingen. Dutzende besorgte Anrufer hatten der Polizei von merkwürdigen Vorgängen in dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude berichtet. Und es hatte etwas mit den Shinigami zu tun!

„Alpha-Team, seid ihr bereit?" sagte der Mann in sein Walkie-Talkie.

„Alpha-Team, bereit und in Position!" sagte eine Stimme.

„Roger! Bravo-Team, seid ihr bereit?"

„Bravo-Team, bereit und in Position!"

„Gut! Es ist Zeit für die Geburtstags-Überraschung..." sagte der Mann und nahm wieder sein Fernglas um das Schauspiel zu beobachten.

Ein anderes Mitglied des Sondereinsatzkommandos schlich sich zu dem kleinen Fenster an der Seite. Dann zog er den Sicherungsstift aus der 'Geburtstags-Überraschung' und warf es durch das Fenster... direkt in Kazuis Hände...

„Aghh... Was ist das den?" rief Kazui als diese eigenartige 'Sprühdose' in seinen Händen landete.

Als Sohn eines Polizeibeamten, erkannte Yupa besagte 'Sprühdose' sofort. „AAAAGHHHH... EINE GEBURTSTAGS-ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Als Yupa schrie, schoss sofort weißer Rauch aus dem Gegenstand. Kazui hatte gerade eine Tränengas-Granate gefangen.

„AGGHHH... NIHM ES WEG... HUST..." schrie Kazui und warf es seinem Freund in die Hände der sofort auch anfing zu schreien und es zurück zu Kazui warf, der es wiederum Yupa zuwarf. Und so ging es ein paar Sekunden weiter.

„NEIN... HUST... ICH WILL NICHT... HUST... KAZUI, WO BIST DU..."

„HUST... ICH... HUST... YUPA..." Kazui konnte nichts mehr sehen. Das Gas brannte ihn in Augen und im Hals.

Plötzlich wurden die Türen eingetreten, während ein weiteres Mitglied des Sondereinsatzkommandos durch ein Fenster brach. Der ganze Raum war mit Gas gefüllt während eine Horde bewaffneter Männer ins innere Stürmte. Die Jungs wussten sich nicht anders zu helfen... als lautstark zu schreien... und zu versuchen wegzurennen...

Bitte um Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Tränengas-Wolke war so dicht, das weder Kazui noch Yupa etwas sehen konnten. Sie konnten auch nicht fliehen. Aber sie mussten fliehen, denn sonst würden sie hier auf der Stelle draufgehen. Kazui konnte sich nicht verwandeln. Das Tränengas setzte ihn außer gefecht. Nach einigen Sekunden, während das Sondereinsatzkommando über sie hinwegtrampelte, dache Kazui das es vielleicht eine gute Idee gewesen wäre die Granate wegzuwerfen, anstatt in Yupas Hände. Sein Freund währenddessen ging irgendwo in der Wolke verloren. Yupa konnte spüren wie jemand, der viel größer war als er, ihn umrannte und zu Boden warf. Kazui währenddessen konnte spüren das jemand mit einem sehr starken Reiatsu auf sie zuhielt... während er schlagartig bewusstlos wurde...

Die Mitglieder des Sondereinsatzkommandos konnten spüren wie etwas mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit, durch den Laden huschte und genauso schnell verschwand wie es aufgetaucht war. Und so fanden sie nur den weinenden und hustenden Yupa, unter dem Mann liegend der ihn gerade zu Boden geworfen hatte und waren überrascht den Sohn eines ihrer Kollegen hier zu finden...

Es stellte sich heraus das Ichika Abarai die 'Windböe' war die gerade Kazui aus dem Laden gerettet hatte, aber sich nicht bewusst war das Yupa immer noch da drin war. Sie trug ihn auf das Dach eines nahen Gebäudes wo sie ihn auf den Boden plumpsen lies. Zuerst wollte sie einen Scherz darüber machen wie lahmarschig er doch wäre und wie heldenhaft ihre Aktion war. Aber als sie sah wie Kazui sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete und unter schmerzen krümte während er kaum wach war war sie sofort besorgt. Glücklicherweise, tauchten in diesem Moment ihre Eltern auf...

„Wo warst du?" fragte ihr Vater wütend. „Du weißt doch das du... HEY, ist das etwa..."

„Kazui?" erkannte Rukia den bewusstlosen Jungen sofort. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich kam hierher nachdem ich gehört habe das alle Menschen die Kurosakis Seelen-Fresser nennen und hab ihn hier aufgespürt. Aber als ich ankam waren das diese komischen Männer die mit Nebelkanonen herumschießen." erklärte Ichika besorgt.

„Nebelkanonen?" fragten ihre Eltern verwirrt und sahen hinab zum Laden. Das Sondereinsatzkommando hatte gerade den Laden verlassen nachdem sie den Geheimen Keller entdeckt hatten und waren besorgt das der ganze Bereich einstürzen könnte.

„Oh nein... Die Polizei!" realisierte Rukia und sah zu Kazui. Der Junge brauchte dringend Medizinische Hilfe. Er war sehr stark am husten, da er kaum Luft bekam. Er war mit Verletzungen übersäht und kaum bei bewusstsein. „Schnell, bringen wir ihn zu seinem Vater. Hier können wir nichts für ihn tun. Wir kümmern uns später um das da unten..."

Zusammen brachten die Abarais Kazui wieder nach Hause, während sein Freund Yupa von einem der Mitglieder des Sondereinsatzkommandos aus dem Laden gebracht wurde. Nachdem sie das unterirdische Trainingsgelände gesehen hatten, wollte keiner unnötig Zeit verschwenden und so fingen sie an die Umgebung zu evakuieren. Aus Angst die riesige Höhle könnte einstürzen...

Gegenwart...

„Wir wussten nicht das Yupa auch im Laden war!" sagte Ichika kleinlaut und sah schuldbewusst zu Yupa der sie relativ Neutral ansah. Er wusste das es nicht ihre Schuld war.

„Und warum habt ihr euch nicht gewehrt?" fragte Keigo junior Yupa.

„Konnten wir doch nicht! Tränengas... besteht hauptsächlich aus 2-Chlorbenzylindenmalonsäuredinitril welches auf Basis von Oleoresin Capsicum basiert, das zu schweren Reizungen in den Augen und zu Verätzungen im Mund, Rachen und Nase führen kann." erklärte Yupa und verschränkte die Arme. Er war ja der 'Polizeiexperte' in der Gruppe aber er vergaß das er mal wieder Fachchinesisch sprach.

„Yupa... wir verstehen kein Polizei-Chinesisch!" maulte Masaki.

„Sorry... nun denn, ich war wie man so schön sagt... außer gefecht! Außer Lage zu reagieren..." maulte Yupa und sah zu Kazui und Ichika. „Und das war das letzte mal das ich Kazui sah..."

An der Küste, kamen bei den Abarais plötzlich auch die Erinnerungen an dieses Ereignis hoch...

„Weißt du noch, Renji?" fragte Rukia. „Der arme Yupa. Wenn wir gewusst hätten das er da drin war... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber plötzlich muss ich daran denken."

„Wir hätten ihm sowieso nicht helfen können?" sagte Renji.

„Yupas Name wurde in der Presse nie erwähnt!" erinnerte sich Keigo. „Makoto hätte beinahe auch ein Foto von ihm veröffentlicht."

„Ich kann nicht glauben das ich mal ihr Fan war!" sagte Orihime. „Hat diese Frau den gar keinen Anstand?"

„Nun, ich kenne sie ein bisschen besser als ihr alle." sagte Keigo und sah seine Freunde an. „Ihr ganzes Leben lang hat sie immer zu spüren bekommen das sie ein niemand sei, der nichts zu melden hat und es zu nichts bringen wird. Das hat sie zu einer sehr strengen und ehrgeizigen Person werden lassen mit einem gigantischen Wahrheitsdrang, einem Drang für Gerechtigkeit und so weiter... Ich konnte sie nicht davon überzeugen aufzuhören."

„Warum?" fragte Mizuiro.

„Frag nicht mich!" sagte Keigo und zeigte zum Fenster. „Frag sie doch selbst!"

Plötzlich begriff Keigo das er gerade wirklich auf das Fenster zeigte und war schockiert als er begriff das er wirklich eine bekannte Person da draußen spüren konnte die auch ganz nahe war.

Durch den Stromausfall war es dunkel im Haus. Nur drei Kerzen spendeten etwas Licht. Und so konnten sie draußen eine Frau in den Ästen eines Baumes sitzen sehen. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Regenmantel, der es schwer machte sie zu erkennen, während sie sich durch ein Fernglas beobachtete. Keigo sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster um sie genauer zu sehen. Und natürlich war die Frau erschrocken das sie aufgeflogen war. Und das vor einem Freund der eigentlich seit 10 Jahren tot ist.

„MAKOTO?!" schrie Keigo erschrocken.

„Oh oh..." war alles was Makoto sagen konnte, bevor Keigo sie mit seinem Supertempo erreichte, sie sich schnappte und sofort ins Haus brachte.

Alle waren schockiert. Das war ja auch verständlich. Nun war schließlich die Frau die zumindest 'ein bisschen' Schuld an der Katastrophe war, hier bei ihnen. Keigo benutze ihren Regenmantel um sie zu fesseln und nun saß sie von allen umzingelt in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie war völlig durchnässt und trotz ihrer Lage überraschend ruhig und gelassen...

„Es freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen." sagte sie gelassen. „Aber ihr wisst schon das das hier Freiheitsberaubung ist?"

„Was machst du den hier?" fragte Keigo erschrocken und sah sie an als wäre sie eine Außerirdische.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht hier um sie wieder bloß zustellen. Im Gegenteil, ich bin nur hier um etwas mehr herauszufinden."

„Du kannst mich sehen?" fragte Keigo, der nicht im Gigai war. „Und du erinnerst dich an alles, oder?"

„Ja! Etwa zwei Monate nachdem du die Kurosakis in ihrem Haus angegriffen hast und die mich ihn ihrer Besenkammer eingesperrt hatten, habe ich etwas im Archiv gefunden..."

Makoto nutzte ihre freie Hand um ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Ichigo schnappte es sich und lies ein Video laufen das sie erwähnte. Es zeigte Keigo und Makotos Gespräch im Besucherraum des Gefängnisses, ein paar Minuten vor der Ausstrahlung bei der Keigo mit Kazui und Ichika gesprochen hatte. Beide dachten die Kameras wären aus, doch sie liefen für einen Tontest. Und so wurde auch ihr Gespräch gefilmt.

„Als ich das gesehen hab... habe ich mich schlagartig an alles Erinnert. Die Kurosakis, die Shinigami, du und dein Hollow-Zwilling, alles..." sagte Makoto. Sie war die Ruhe selbst. Sie schien keine Angst vor all den Shinigami um sie herum zu haben. „Ganz nebenbei Keigo, der Tod steht dir gut!"

„Oh, vielen dank..." natürlich war Keigo von dem Kompliment kurz abgelenkt. „hey... ehm... weich nicht vom Thema ab!"

„Jetzt da sie ja hier sind..." mischte sich Orihime ein. „Vor 10 Jahren... hätte ich gesagt das es mir eine Ehre ist sie zu treffen! Aber jetzt... nachdem Sie mich im Fernsehen als Hexe denunziert haben..."

„HEY! Ich selbst habe sie nie als Hexe bezeichnet!" sagte Makoto mit strenger stimme. „KEIGO... Hast du denen den nie erzählt worüber wir in der Besenkammer gestritten haben...?"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigo lief vor Makoto auf und ab und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Makoto sah das sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Aber als Vollblut-Journalistin wusste sie mit Leuten, die die Wahrheit vertuschen wollten, umzugehen hatte.

„Keigo... Ich weiß alles. Aber ich habe deinen Namen nicht genannt weil ich weiß das du nicht gerne über deine Vergangenheit redest." sagte sie. „Ich habe versucht mit dir zu sprechen aber du warst beschäftigt. Und du weißt das ich niemals etwas veröffentlichen würde, von dem ich nicht sicher bin das es stimmt. Ich habe dutzende von Zeugenaussagen, Polizeiberichte und so vieles mehr... Keigo, ich bitte dich! Ich weiß das du darin involviert bist!"

„BIN ICH NICHT!" schrie Keigo.

„Ich kann sehen das du lügst!"

„Nein, das kannst du nicht!"

„Doch, das kann ich!" protestierte sie.

„Makoto... bitte hör auf! Du hasst ja keine Ahnung was das für Konsequenzen haben könnte?" fragte Keigo und nun konnte Makoto sehen das seine Augen voller Tränen waren. „Das ist nicht für das Fernsehen geeignet. Das ist nicht geeignet um von der Gesellschaft erfahren zu werden! Verstehst du nicht das es das Weltbild der Menschen grundlegend verändern könnte?"

„Keigo, ist es möglich das sie dich verhext haben?" nun bekam es Makoto etwas mit der Angst zu tun. „Deine ehemaligen Mitschüler haben mir da ein paar Sachen erzählt das du..."

„NEIN!" schrie er wütend, griff sich eine Glühbirne aus dem Regal und warf diese zu Boden wo sie mit lautem Scheppern zersprang. Dann drehte er sich wieder von ihr weg.

„Okay... Keigo ich fragte dich das jetzt als deine Freundin und nicht als Reporterin... Der Bericht ist vorbei. Ich werde nichts veröffentlichen was wir hier drin besprechen. Hast du gewusst das Kurosaki ein Seelen-Fresser ist und das sein Frau magische Kräfte besitzt?"

Keigo sah sie wieder an. Er hatte Angst. Natürlich konnte er alles leugnen aber sie konnte wirklich erkennen wenn jemand lügt. Und er war ein sehr schlechter Lügner. Aber wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt würde er seine Freunde verraten. Er hätte nie gedacht mal in so einer Situation zu sein. War das ein Test? Dachte sich jemand in der Soul Society das man seine Fähigkeiten ein Geheimnis zu wahren testen müsste? Das ganze Land kannte jetzt das Familiengeheimnis der Kurosakis und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor auch der Rest der Welt davon erfährt. Es war längst außer Kontrolle. Und es war seine Schuld! Wenn er sich vorher die Zeit genommen hätte ihr zuzuhören, bevor er ins Studio ging, hätte er die Sache vielleicht verhindern können. Jetzt war es zu spät. Aber vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit den Schaden zu begrenzen...

„Er... isst keine Seelen!" fing Keigo an zu sprechen. „Und Orihime ist keine Hexe oder dergleichen! Ich weiß nicht wie sie ihre Kräfte bekommen haben aber sie wurden in die Sache hineingezogen!"

„Und wie hasst du davon erfahren?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu dir irgendwelche Auskunft zu erteilen!" sagte Keigo. „Aber Ichigo Kurosaki ist kein Seelen-Fresser! Wäre er ein Seelen-Fresser, hätte er meine schon vor Jahren verschlungen!"

„Ihr beide habt wohl nicht die beste Beziehung zueinander, oder nicht?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu dir..." fing Keigo an aber Makoto schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Keigo, bitte hör auf damit. Ich habe mit deinen ehemaligen Mitschülern gesprochen. Alle haben mir erzählt das du und Kurosaki 'offiziell' Freunde ward... sie dich aber wie Dreck behandelt haben. Ich weiß mehr über deine Vergangenheit als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und ich besitze Hintergrund Informationen über die ganze Gruppe, die dich schockieren würden. Eigentlich müssten die alle schon längst im Gefängnis sitzen."

„Wofür? Gibt es ein Gesetz das es verbietet Seelen ins Nachleben zu schicken?"

„Nachleben?" nun war Makoto neugierig. „Okay Keigo, ich habe genug! Ich war geduldig mit dir aber jetzt erwarte ich von dir klare Antworten. Oder der Bericht den ich für die Primetime vorbereitet habe wird auch dich beinhalten."

„NEIN! BITTE! Makoto, du wirst nichts mehr über die Kurosakis, die Shinigami oder sonst wen senden... Und besonders nicht zur Prime-Time! Das ist viel zu Heiß für dich! An der Geschichte verbrennst du dich!"

„Du solltest mich inzwischen gut genug kennen um zu wissen das nichts zu heiß für mich ist!" sagte Makoto. Und sie hatte recht. Keigo war sich dessen bewusst. Makoto war eine zierliche, attraktive Frau die wie die personifizierte Unschuld daherkam. Aber sie war ausgestattet mit einem unermesslichen Maß an Selbstvertrauen und Willenskraft. „Keigo, bitte zeig mir das deine Klassenkameraden nicht recht hatten und das du Herr über deinen eigenen Willen bist... Sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Keigo sah sie an. Makoto hatte zwei Gesichter: die freundliche Frau die mit dir gerne zusammen zu Mittag isst und die kaltblütige Enthüllungsjournalistin die mit einem Fingerschnippen dein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen bringen konnte.

„Wenn... ich... dir was sage... bleibt es in diesem Raum!" Keigo hatte plötzlich eine Idee wie der den Schaden eventuell etwas eindämmen konnte. „Und... ich will deine Beweise sehen! Ich will wissen wer es dir geschickt hat und wie er oder sie an das Zeug gekommen ist!"

„Okay, ich akzeptiere deinen Wunsch!" sagte Makoto und verschränkte die Arme. „Also... ich höre..."

Keigo atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste das das riskant war. Aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit wie er verhindern konnte das sie die Kurosakis öffentlich in Monster verwandelt. „Es... geschah in unserem ersten Jahr in der Oberschule. Er hat die Kräfte eines Todesgottes von einem Shinigami erhalten der plötzlich in seinem Haus aufgetaucht ist..."

„Rukia Kuchiki!" sagte Makoto. „Die mysteriöse on-off Austauschschülerin von der mir deine Klassenkameraden erzählt haben. Ein Mädchen ohne Vergangenheit und Leben. Keine Geburtsurkunde, keine Adresse, keine Steuernummer, gar nichts..."

Keigo überraschte es nicht das sie Rukias Namen schon herausgefunden hatte. „Ichigo... ist ein Mensch! Seine Schwestern sind Menschen und sein Vater... na ja... aber seine Mutter war ein Mensch. Orihime ist ein Mensch, ihr Sohn ist ein Mensch und jeder andere auch. Sie ernähren sich nicht von Seelen und sie töten auch keine Menschen um sich an deren Seelen zu nähren. Es ist kompliziert zu erklären."

„Wieso?"

„Nun... als ich es erklärt bekommen habe, haben sie mir bloß so ein paar blöde Zeichnungen von einem Vorschulkind gezeigt um mir den ganzen 'Seelenkreislauf' zu erklären.

Gegenwart...

„Die Zeichnungen waren von mir!" sagte Rukia beleidigt und schüttelte den Kopf. Keigo grinste unschuldig. „Also bitte... Vorschulkind?"

Ichigo musste lachen. Er wusste das Keigos Beschreibung perfekt passte.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Du weißt mehr als du mir sagst!" sagte Makoto.

„Ja, und es ist viel mehr als ich überhaupt wissen will." jammerte Keigo und drehte sich wieder weg. „Glaube mir... Ich habe Dinge gesehen die ich nur zu gerne vergessen würde. Ich habe Sachen erlebt die ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünsche..."

„Wie war es dir plötzlich möglich sie zu sehen?"

„Es... ist ansteckend, glaube ich!" erklärte Keigo. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie es geschah."

„Ansteckend?" nun war Makoto noch neugieriger. „Bist du es auch?"

„Nein! Ich glaube nicht! Bitte, hör auf Fragen zu stellen Makoto. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich habe Karakura aus gutem Grund verlassen..."

„Um von den Schlägern davonzulaufen?"

„NEIN!" schrie Keigo wütend und fing wieder an zu weinen. Nun musste er unbedingt eine schlagfertige Antwort liefern. Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. „Ich... ich... AWWWW... Makoto, ich schwöre dir... Du hasst die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet! Wenn irgendjemand verletzt wird ist es deine Schuld!"

„Wer sollte den verletz werden?"

Gegenwart...

„Unser Sohn wurde verletzt!" sagten Ichigo und Orihime wütend und erinnerten sich.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Kazui war durch das Tränengas zu stark geschwächt um sich zu äußern. Aber er merkte das die Abarais bei ihm waren und das Ichika ihn gerade vor dem Sondereinsatzkommando gerettet hatte, während sein Freund Yupa in einen wartenden Krankenwagen getragen wurde um ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht zu werden. Beide Jungs wurden schwer verletz aber Kazui konnte sich glücklich schätzen das er jetzt nicht bei seinem Freund war. Weil jeder dachte das Yupa jetzt verhext oder 'besessen' oder dergleichen war. Die Abarais verschwendeten keine Zeit um ihn zu seinen Eltern zu bringen.

Vor der Klinik, wurde die Situation immer und immer schwieriger. Isschin war mit seiner Geduld am Ende...

„OKAY... ICH GEHE JETZT UND RUFE DIE POLIZEI!" schrie er wütend gegen die Leute. „Und ich werde Sie alle verklagen..."

„Vater, beruhige dich! Ich gehe die Polizei rufen..." sagte Ichigo und ging wieder hinein. Er ließ seinen Vater mit den etwa 10 Personen allein, von denen einer alles mit einem Camcorder filmte.

Yuzu kam aus dem Behandlungsraum um Ichigo etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Ichigo, Ogawa wird langsam nervös. Bitte, wir müssen Sie loswerden bevor sie begreift was hier vor sich geht..."

„Ich weiß... aber wir können doch niemanden anrufen weil alle Leitungen blockiert sind... Hat Ogawa ihr Smartphone dabei?"

„Nein! Sie hat es zuhause vergessen..." erklärte Yuzu.

Ogawas Eltern hatten dies auch erkannt. Und beide hatten Angst das ihre Tochter nun in Gefahr schwebt und sie sie nicht warnen konnten. Voller Angst, raste ihre Mutter zurück zur Klinik und überfuhr fast ein paar von den Leuten vor dem Gebäude.

„WO IST MEINE TOCHTER?!" schrie sie.

„Ahh... Ogawa-san! Schön das Sie da sind! Ihrer Tochter geht es gut, aber sie muss im Hauptkrankenhaus operiert werden. Sie können sie sofort mitnehmen..." sagte Isshin unschuldig und war froh das Ogawas Mutter zurück war. So würden sie diese wenigsten aus dem Haus haben.

„WOAH... Stop stop stop... Vor ein paar Minuten war noch diese andere Frau die Mutter ihrer Patientin!" erinnerte sich ein Mann.

„Das war Tatsuki Arisawa! Die gehört zu denen..." sagte eine Frau gereizt.

Isshin begriff langsam das die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Sie hatten ein paar Geräte daheim um Erinnerungen Auszutauschen aber langsam kamen immer mehr Menschen. Besonders die die gerade das neueste Video von Isshin beim Lokalsender gesehen hatten...

Zeitgleich konnte eine andere Frau in der Gruppe einen schwebenden Jungen in dem schmalen Bereich zwischen der Klinik und dem Nachbarhaus sehen. Zumindest für einen Sekundenbruchteil...

„Was zum..." rief sie.

„Was?" fragte ihr Ehemann neben ihr.

„Hast du das gesehen?" fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. „Ich könnte schwören das ich gerade ein fliegendes Kind da drüben gesehen habe!"

Es war Kazui der gerade von Renji getragen wurde, der in Begleitung von Rukia und Ichika und nicht im Gigai und somit für Menschen unsichtbar war.

„ICHIGO!" rief Rukia als sie und ihre Familie das Fenster ins Wohnzimmer öffneten und ins Haus eindrangen. „ICHIGO, WO BIST DU!"

Als Ichigo die bekannte Stimme hörte, eilte er sofort ins Wohnzimmer. Er wer entsetzt als er seine Shinigami-Freunde sah die seinen bewusstlosen Sohn dabei hatten. Dieser hustete als würde er gleich ersticken.

„OH GOTT, KAZUI! Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Wissen wir nicht!" sagte Renji und übergab Kazui an seinen Vater der sofort mit ihm zurück in die Klinik eilte. „Ichika hat ihn so in Uraharas Laden gefunden gerade als die Polizei dort war..."

„Was wollte er den in Uraharas Laden? Hasst du gerade gesagt die Polizei war da?" fragte Ichigo als er seinen Sohn in den anderen Behandlungsraum brachte.

Kazui spürte die Anwesenheit seines Vaters, konnte aber nicht sprechen. Die Schmerzen in seinen Augen und seinem Hals waren zu stark. Alles was er tun konnte war husten.

„KAZUI!" schrie Orihime als sie auch in den Raum kam und ihren verletzten Sohn sah. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Polizei hat den Urahara Shop gestürmt als er gerade dort war. Und die haben so einen merkwürdigen weißen Nebel benutzt der ihn gelähmt hat." erklärte Rukia.

„Oh mein Gott... Die Polizei setzt Tränengas gegen uns ein..." schrie Orihime panisch.

Im anderen Raum wurde Ogawa stutzig. „Was soll das Geschrei?"

Mizuiro war in der Küche um ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen. Also war sie allein. Alle waren jetzt auf Kazui konzentriert, so das niemand merkte das sie die Tür öffnete, gerade in dem Moment als Orihime ihre Heilungs-Kräfte aktivierte um ihren Sohn zu retten...

Durch die offene Tür des Behandlungsraumes und den offenen Haupteingang (den Isshin gerade geöffnet hatte um reinzukommen), hatten Ogawa und die Menschen draußen einen perfekten Blick auf Orihimes Heilungs-Kräfte. Eine perfekte Demonstration wie sie vor dem Gelb leuchtenden Schild stand, der ihren Sohn umgab um ihn von seinen Verletzungen zu heilen. Das grelle Licht versetzte alle Anwesenden in staunen. Plötzlich vergaß Ogawa die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand. Das Licht sah so wundervoll aus. Sie verspürte den dringenden Drang, das Licht mit ihrer verbrannten Hand zu berühren. Es war wie hypnotisierend.

Alle waren entsetzt als sie sahen das Ogawa hineingeplatzt war. Orihime begriff dies nicht weil sie zu sehr auf ihren Sohn fokussiert war. Sie ignorierte die Scheie der Leute um sie herum und auf der Straße. Der Mann mit dem Camcorder hielt drauf um auch ja alles auf Video festzuhalten. Kazui öffnete letztendlich die Augen...

„Hallo... Ogawa-san..." murmelte er benommen als er Ogawa erkannte.

Orihime war überrascht. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie sehen das Michiru drauf und dran war den 'Heilungsschild' anzufassen.

"Ogawa..."

Michirus verbrannte Hand berührte den Schild und sofort wurden alle durch ein grelles Licht geblendet, während Michiru selbst anfing zu schreien...

„OH MEIN GOTT... SIE IST EINE HEXE!" schrie eine Frau draußen während drinnen Michiru wie am Spieß schrie...

Bitte um Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Vor lauter Schreck, hatte Orihime vergessen das ihre Kräfte immer noch aktiv waren. Michiru Ogawa schrie als würde sie gefoltert werden, als ihre verbrannte Hand den leuchtenden Schild berührte. Ihre Mutter schrie ebenfalls als sie aufsprang um ihre Tochter zu 'retten'. Aber sie wurde von anderen aufgehalten die verhindern wollten das sie in ihr verderben rennt. Aber am schlimmsten war wohl das alles auf Video festgehalten wurde... weil einige Leute ihre Smartphones, Camcorder und andere Geräte benutzten um den Jungen in der leuchtenden Blase zu filmen...

Gegenwart...

„Daran erinnere ich mich!" sagte Makoto mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln, weil sie wusste das dieses Material nicht zuerst bei ihrem Sender landete. „Die höchste Einschaltquote in der Geschichte von TV JPN!"

„OKAY... Was ist dein Problem mit TV JPN?!" fragte Keigo. Er wusste das dieser Sender Makotos Wunder Punkt war.

„Sie haben mich in eine Hexe verwandelt!" sagte Orihime traurig. „Obwohl ich nur meinem Sohn geholfen habe war es der mit Abstand peinlichste Moment in meinem Leben..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Isshin gelang es gerade noch die Tür zu schließen und zu verriegeln bevor die Meute draußen ins innere stürmt. Aber die Glasstüren würden nicht lange halten, so wie die Menschen dagegendrückten. Eine Polizeisirene ertönte und kam näher und näher. In seiner eigenen Panik, wusste sich Isshin auch nicht anders zu helfen, als einen Kidou einzusetzen.

„BAKUDO, ERSTER GRAD DER FESSELUNG..." schrie Isshin und schoss mit aller Kraft einen Kidou gegen die Menschen die gerade dabei waren die Tür einzutreten.

Draußen fingen diejenigen die von Isshins Kidou getroffen wurden sofort an zu schreien als sie merkten das etwas oder jemand die Macht über sie übernahm. 10 der 29 Personen fielen plötzlich zu Boden, wurden bewegungsunfähig und mit den Händen am Rücken gefesselt. 16 Personen rannten panisch davon. Ogawa's Mutter stürmte auf die Tür zu und schlug darauf ein während Ogawa selbst ohnmächtig wurde. Ein Mann, der alles mit dem Smartphone gefilmt hatte versteckte sich hinter einem parkenden Auto und schickte sein Video sofort zu TV JPN. Nur der Mann mit dem Camcorder war noch da und filmte weiterhin die Klinik und Isshin, der beschämt die Vorhänge zuzog.

„NEEEIINNNNN... LASST SIE FREI! LASST SIE FREIIIIIII..."

Im Inneren begrif Isshin das er gerade alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?" schrie Ichigo entsetzt als er begriff das sein Vater gerade die Menschen draußen angegriffen hatte. „RUKIA! ERINNERUNGSAUSTAUSCHER! SOFORT!"

Rukia hatte es schon vorbereitet um es an den Menschen draußen einzusetzen. Sofort wurde es still. Nur der Mann mit dem Camcorder stand immer noch auf der Straße und erinnerte sich daran das er weglaufen sollte.

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN UND GEBEN SIE MIR DIE KAMERA!" schrie Ichigo und öffnete die Tür um den Mann zu verfolgen.

In der Klinik, wurde die bewusstlose Ogawa von Tatsuki und Mizuiro ins Wohnzimmer geschliffen. Orihime stoppte den Heilungsprozess und rannte wieder nach oben um sich wieder zu verstecken. Renji und Chad sahen währenddessen nach Kazui. Sie alle wussten nun... es war außer Kontrolle...

„Es ist außer Kontrolle!" begriff auch Keigo. Er war immer noch mit Makoto in der Besenkammer im Fernsehsender.

„Keigo, seit wann wusstest du davon?" fragte Makoto stur.

„Offiziel... seit dem Tag als dieser Möchtegern-Gott aufgetaucht ist und die halbe Stadt zerstört hat. Und inoffiziel... wusste ich es seit ich gezwungen war diese zwei Typen bei mir Leben zu lassen. Und davor hatte ich so oft Sachen gesehen... war aber einfach zu dumm und zu naiv um zu begreifen was da direkt vor meiner Nase vor sich ging..."

„Du meinst, du hasst einfach zu viele Gehirnwäschen verpasst bekommen bevor du was tun konntest." wendete Makoto ein.

Keigo drehte sich wieder von ihr weg und war kurz davor wieder zu heulen. Sie hatte recht. Keigo hatte so viele Gehirnwäschen verpasst bekommen. Aber als Ichigos Kräfte ihn und die anderen beeinflussten... erinnerte er sich an einige Dinge. Seine laute und aufdringliche Art jedoch machte es nicht einfach mit ihnen über die Sache zu reden. Auch weil sie es immer leugneten oder er von Tatsuki eine Ohrfeige verpasst bekam. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Makoto recht. Seine Freunde behandelten ihn wie Dreck. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen das die Medien sie in Monster verwandelten. Er wusste das es nun Zeit war zu handeln...

„Makoto... Ich will nichts mehr hören. Du hörst sofort auf zu senden! Und du wirst nichts mehr über die Kurosakis, oder die Shinigami oder sonst einen von denen veröffentlichen!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden? Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!" sagte Makoto wütend.

„Doch, du hasst richtig gehört! Ich will nicht das du noch mehr über die Kurosakis oder sonst wen sendest. Du hasst ja keine Ahnung, was du da auslöst." maulte Keigo und sah Makoto in die Augen. „Makoto-chan... Glaube mir, ich habe Dinge gesehen die ich nur zu gerne vergessen würde... Und ich sagte dir das nur weil ich wirklich Angst um dich habe. Das ist viel zu heiß! Selbst für dich! Und für alle anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt auch!"

„Das sagst du doch nur weil du Angst vor ihnen hast?! Gib es zu!"

„NEIN! Ich sage es dir, weil ich Angst vor den Konsequenzen habe! Glaube mir, ich habe Karakura verlassen um den ganzen Mist und den Schmerz hinter mir zu lassen. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Und nun... nachdem du die ganze Welt darüber aufgeklärt hast... weiß ich nicht mehr was ich sagen soll... Und jetzt zeigst du mir das Päckchen mit den Beweisen... oder ich erzähle der Nachrichtenredaktion eines anderen Senders, das ich das Bildmaterial aus Nordkorea herausgeschmuggelt habe... und nicht du wie du allen weiß gemacht hasst. Ich habe Beweise!"

„Das wagst du nicht... Der Bericht über das Nordkoreanische Nachtleben war mein Durchbruch!"

„Oh doch, das wage ich! Und versuch gar nicht erst mir zu Drohen. Meine Schwester hat mir schon wegen viel nichtiger Dinge die Hölle heiß gemacht. Du steckst genau so tief in der Scheiße drin wie ich..."

Gegenwart...

„Ich muss zugeben, dass das das erste Mal war das ich wirklich Angst vor dir hatte." erklärte Makoto. „Sonst dachte ich immer das du Angst vor mir hättest!"

10 Jahre zuvor...

In der Kurosaki-Klinik hatte Isshin alle Möbel vor den Haupteingang geschoben um diesen zu blockieren, während Chad die Tür zum Wohnbereich mit anderen Möbeln blockierte. Orihime nahm den immer noch bewusstlosen Kazui und versteckte sich mit ihm im Badezimmer im Obergeschoss. Ichigo kam zurück nachdem er den Mann erwischt hatte und ihn gezwungen hatte ihm die Speicherkarte auszuhändigen. Nun half er seinem Vater den Eingang zu blockieren. Draußen fuhr die Polizei vor...

„Toll gemacht, Vater!" sagte Ichigo wütend. „Jetzt denken alle das Orihime eine Hexe ist..."

„Woher hätte ich den wissen sollen das die Tür offen war..." verteidigte sich sein Vater.

Ichigo wollte seinem Vater gerade wirklich einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpassen aber es würde nichts bringen. Er hatte ja recht. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Es war ein Versehen. Ein wirklich fatales Versehen. Bis auf weiteres waren die Leute geflohen. Sein Vater hatte die vor dem Eingang am Boden liegenden Menschen aus dem Kidou gelöst um sie weglaufen zu lassen. Aber nun stand die Polizei vor der Tür. Zusammen mit Ogawas Mutter. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor die Meute wiederkommt.

„HILFE! DIE HALTEN MEINE TOCHTER DA DRIN ALS GEISEL!" schrie sie.

„IHRE TOCHTER IST NICHT UNSERE GEISEL!" schrie Isshin zurück. Die gläserne Vordertür war schon zerdeppert, so das sie alles hören konnten.

„Oh, nein... Ogawa ist immer noch hier..." erinnerte sich Ichigo. „Ehm... Ogawa-san, Ihrer Tochter steht es frei zu gehen. Und machen Sie sich keine Gedanken wegen der Rechnung. Die Behandlung geht aufs Haus..."

„WAGEN SIE ES NICHT DIE SEELE MEINER TOCHTER ANZURÜHREN!" schrie die Frau wütend.

„WIR SIND KEINE SEELENFRESSER!" schrie Ichigo zurück während hinter ihm Renji mit der bewusstlosen Ogawa im Arm aus dem Behandlungsraum kam.

„Hey, was ist mir der? Sie kann hier nicht bleiben!" sagte der Shinigami.

Ichigo rannte zu ihm, nahm ihm die Bewusstlose ab und trug sie nach vorne zum Eingang um sie an die Polizei zu übergeben.

„WACHTMEISTER! HIER IST DIE FRAU! NEHMEN SIE SIE BITTE!"

Vorsichtig, und voller Angst, schlich einer der Beamten näher zum Eingang. Natürlich hatte er angst um seine eigene Seele. Aber es war die Chance die 'Geisel zu retten'! Ichigo hob die Frau hoch um sie durch das große Loch in der Tür zu hieven und vorsichtig dem Beamten zu überreichen.

„SIE LEBT!" schrie er zu seinen Kollegen nachdem er den Puls fühlen konnte.

Sofort trug der Polizist die bewusstlose Frau vom Haus weg und zu einem Krankenwagen der an der nächsten Kreuzung wartete.

„Bitte... Ich weiß Sie glauben wir wären Monster, aber das stimmt nicht." rief Isshin. „Bitte... hier sind noch weitere unbeteiligte Personen im Haus... lassen Sie sie gehen..."

Isshin sprach über Tatsuki und Mizuiro. Beide wurden im Report nicht mit Namen erwähnt aber die Polizei wusste das sie zu ihnen gehörten.

Nach und nach kamen auch Rukia, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki und Ichika zurück in die Klinik. Rukia hatte gerade mit der Soul Society Kontakt aufgenommen.

„Wir können euch nicht hier lassen! Gebt uns ein paar Minuten. Wir bereiten ein Portal für euch vor damit ihr uns folgen könnt." erklärte Rukia.

„Wohin?" fragte Tatsuki leicht geschockt. „Jetzt sag nicht, das... wir alle jetzt in die Soul Society gehen?"

„Bevorzugst du es hier zu bleiben und gelyncht zu werden?" fragte Rukia. „Renji... jetzt bist du dran..."

Tatsuki und Mizuiro sahen einander an. Sie hätten sich niemals vorgestellt zu 'Lebzeiten' in die Soul-Society zu gehen. Renji währenddessen stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Er kannte und beherrschte einen Kidou der jetzt wirklich helfen würde. Zumindest fürs erste. Jeder konnte hören wie er ein paar Worte murmelte bevor es einen lauten Knall gab. Alle waren erschrocken doch plötzlich war es auch wieder mucksmäuschen Still. Denn das Haus war nun durch eine unsichtbare Barriere von der Außenwelt getrennt... Sie waren jetzt sicher...

Draußen währenddessen, kam Ogawa im Krankenwagen langsam wieder zu sich...

„Aww... man habe ich Kopfweh!" jammerte sie. Ihre Mutter hielt sie an der Hand und war erleichtert. „Mama, ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Albtraum! Ich war in der Kurosaki-Klinik nachdem ich mir die Hand verbrannt hatte und dann..."

„OH MEIN GOTT! DEINE HAND!" schrie ihre Mutter und wies erschrocken auf ihre andere Hand.

Ogawa hob die Hand und erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an alles. Sie wusste nicht was schockierender war. Die Tatsache das eine ihrer besten Freundinnen eine Hexe war... oder die Tatsache das ihre verbrannte Hand gar nicht mehr verbrannt war? Orihime hatte auch diese geheilt...

Gegenwart...

„Gut gemacht, Orihime!" sagte Ogawa als sie sich erinnerte und hob die Hand. „Nicht einmal eine Narbe ist zu sehen!"

„Danke!" sagte Orihime und wurde leicht rot.

„Also... sind Sie eine gute Hexe!" sagte Makoto.

„Das Wort Hexe gefällt mir nicht!" sagte Orihime und wurde schlagartig wieder wütend.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Schlussendlich hatte Makoto, Keigo zu ihrem Schreibtisch gebracht wo sie ihm das Päckchen zeigte das sie erhalten hatte...

„Da wären wir!" sagte sie kleinlaut während sie mit einem Schlüssel ihren abgeschlossenen Aktenschrank öffnete. Sie zog ein Päckchen hervor und zeigte es Keigo. Es hatte die gleiche Form, Größe und Muster wie das das er Kazui vor ein paar Tagen geschickt hatte. „Ist vorgestern hier eingegangen. Fotos, Videos, Zeitungsartikel und umfangreiche Informationen über alle Beteiligten. Über die Kurosakis, ihre Freunde und diese anderen Shinigami..."

Keigo zog das Päckchen an sich heran um hineinzusehen. Er fand duzende Fotos, Datenträger und Dokumente. „Wer hat euch das geschickt? Dieses Päckchen sieht genau so aus... wie... meins..."

„Ich weiß es nicht! Kein Absender!" antwortete sie während Keigo den Adressaufkleber, des Kurierdienstes fand. Es war direkt an Makoto in der Redaktion adressiert. Er sah auf den Stempel aus dem Postamt und notierte sich Datum und Uhrzeit. Als sie dann schließlich nicht hinsah... griff Keigo hinein um ein paar Bilder zu stehlen...

Es gelang Keigo, einige Fotos, Artikel und ein paar blätter Papier aus dem Päckchen zu entwenden. Glücklicherweise sah ihn keiner dabei.

„Du hälst meinen Namen da raus, ist das klar!" drohte ihr Keigo mit strengem Ton. „Vergiss nicht das du mir etwas schuldig bist!"

Wiederwillig akzeptierte sie seinen Wunsch. Und sie sagte zu seinen Namen so lange wie nur möglich aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Keigo verließ die Redaktion und eilte zurück ins Synchronstudio, wo er klammheimlich alle Mikrofone ausschaltete...

„Awww... so ein Mist aber auch... Wieso funktioniert hier auf einmal nichts mehr..." schimpfte der Produzent als er merkte das scheinbar alle Mikrofone kaputt waren.

„Oh, so was dummes... na ja... das bedeutet ich kann nach Hause gehen. Wir sehen uns dann wenn ich aus Okinawa zurück bin!" sagte Keigo unschuldig und verließ das Studio bevor jemand merkt das er für die technischen Probleme verantwortlich war...

In Karakura traf der Krankenwagen mit Yupa vor dem Krankenhaus ein. Seine Verletzungen waren viel schlimmer als die von Kazui. Neben der Verletzungen durch das Tränengas, hatte er einen gebrochenen Arm, eine gebrochene Rippe, duzende von Prellungen und Blauen Flecken und überall Schrammen im Gesicht und an den Armen. Die Polizisten kannten Yupa. Er war ja schließlich der Sohn einer ihrer Kollegen. Also riefen sie sofort seine Eltern an, die besorgt zum Krankenhaus eilten. Beide waren erleichtert das ihr Sohn noch lebte, aber schockiert über seine Verletzungen...

„WIE KONNTE MEINEM BABY DAS NUR PASSIEREN?!" heulte Yupas Mutter laut als sie ihren Sohn sah. „HAT DIESER KUROSAKI-JUNGE IHM DAS ANGETAN?"

Die Polizisten trauten sich nicht zu gestehen das eigentlich sie für die Verletzungen des Jungen verantwortlich waren. Aber glücklicherweise für sie hatten sie keine Zeit um mit Yupas Eltern darüber zu sprechen weil sie mit der Evakuierung der Häuser über dem Geheimen Keller weitermachen mussten...

Auch die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde mussten dies feststellen. Der Fernseher lief immer noch. Und natürlich berichteten die Nachrichten über die 'riesige Höhle unter der Innenstadt die einzustürzen drohte'...

„Es kann nicht einstürzen, oder?" fragte Mizuiro ein bisschen besorgt.

„Ein Einsturz ist völlig ausgeschlossen! Nicht einmal das stärkste Erdbeben könnte es einstürzen lassen." erklärte Isshin. „Urahara war damals sehr vorsichtig als er alles errichtet hat."

„Aber, ist es überhaupt möglich das zu verfüllen?" fragte Tatsuki und wies auf den Fernseher in dem gerade berichtet wurde das die Behörden planten die Höhle so schnell wie möglich mit Beton zu verfüllen. „Ich meine... ich war ja ein oder zwei mal da und weiß daher das es in ganz Asien nicht genug Beton gibt um das aufzufüllen."

„Die sollten das nicht einmal wagen. Ich bin mir sicher die Soul Society wird den Ort versiegeln während sie die Erinnerungen der Leute austauschen..." sagte Isshin, und hoffte sehr das er recht hatte.

Es war beängstigend still draußen. Die Polizei hatte die Straße gesperrt. Die Nachbarn waren evakuiert worden. Im Zentrum wurden die Menschen, die über der geheimen Höhle lebten, ebenfalls noch evakuiert. Überall herrschte totales Chaos. Und die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde befanden sich mitten im Epizentrum.

„Und... wie geht's weiter?" fragte Mizuiro vorsichtig.

Gegenwart...

„JA... Wie geht's weiter?" fragte Keigo junior ungeduldig.

„Ich bin mit meinem Part fertig. Ich war im Krankenhaus und habe nichts gesehen und nichts gehört!" sagte Yupa schlecht gelaunt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich war immer noch außer gefecht!" sagte Kazui und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme.

„Was?" fragte Ichika schlecht gelaunt. „Soll das heißen das ich jetzt weitererzählen muss?"

Ihre Freunde nickten. Ichika seufzte. Sie hatten ja recht! Nur sie wusste wie es in der Soul Society weiter ging...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Ichika folgte ihren Eltern zurück in die Seireitei. Sie sah wie besorgt die beiden waren. Sie war aber noch zu jung um sich des ganzen Ausmaßes bewusst zu sein, oder den furchtbaren Konsequenzen die noch folgen würden.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?" fragte ihr Vater ihre Mutter.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber wir sollten uns beeilen und alles in die Wege leiten. Es ist nicht nur Ichigo, die ganze Soul Society wurde Enttarnt."

„Und jetzt? So viel ich weiß gibt es keine Notfallpläne in einer solchen Situation! Weil keiner jemals auch nur in betracht zog das so etwas passieren könnte."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber jetzt erstmal sollten wir die anderen informieren..."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" fragte Ichika plötzlich und erschreckte ihre Eltern. Sie hatten sie schon vergessen.

„Ja... ja da wäre etwas!" sagte Rukia und kniete sich hinunter um von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihrer Tochter zu sprechen. „Ichika, geh bitte sofort zu deinem Onkel, und erzähl ihm von dem Notfallmeeting. Und dann wartest du dort auf weitere Instruktionen..."

„Ist das ein Versuch mich loszuwerden?" fragte Ichika. Sie wusste das sie zuhause bleiben sollte weil sie zu jung war.

Rukia wurde rot. Ihre Tochter hatte sie durchschaut. „Ehm... bitte... stör uns einfach nicht!"

Sie befanden sich schon vor dem Portal zum Kuchiki-Anwesen. Ihre Eltern öffneten das Tor und scheuchten sie hinein bevor sie weiter gingen. Ichika war sauer...

Gegenwart...

„WAS? Seit wann gibst du so leicht auf?" fragte Masaki.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin... War es das erste mal in meinem Leben, wo ich absolut keinen Plan hatte!" erklärte Ichika.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Während Ichika wie aufgetragen alles ihrem Onkel erzählte und anschließend auf ihr Zimmer ging um nachzudenken, hatten ihre Eltern alle Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten zu einem Notfallmeeting zusammengerufen um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Ichigo Kurosaki war der Held des Krieges gegen Yhwach und die Quincys und keiner wollte ihn wirklich leiden sehen. Aber niemand hätte sich auch jemals denken können das die Shinigami und die Soul Society vor allen Menschen auffliegen könnten. Es schien niemals auch nur möglich zu sein. Und das auch nicht einmal so wie es war, sondern in einer rufschädigenden und beleidigenden Form die sie alle als Seelenfressende Monster darstellt.

Die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde waren immer noch in ihrem Haus gefangen. Keigo eilte nach Hause und verbrannte die Beweise und die Ishidas bestiegen ein Flugzeug nach Deutschland (bekannt als das Land der Quincys) bevor jemand mit einem Haftbefehl auftauchte.

Das Treffen der Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten zog sich über ein paar Stunden hin. Aber der Plan sollte wie folgt aussehen...

Die Soul Society wird dafür sorgen das alle Erinnerungen in der Welt der Lebenden ausgetauscht werden. In der Zwischenzeit werden die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde in die Soul Society 'evakuiert'. Das Portal in dem Geheimkeller war durch das Sondereinsatzkommando bereits zerstört worden, also mussten sie ein neues in die Kurosaki-Klinik bringen. Alle stimmten zu das die 'nicht beteiligten' Menschen ebenfalls hierher gebracht werden. Und so schwärmten sie aus um alles für die Ankunft der 'geduldeten Ryoka' vorzubereiten...

Im inneren der Klinik, war alles was die Kurosakis tun konnten zu warten. Vor dem Haus hatte die Polizei alles abgesperrt und das Haus umstellt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie das Haus stürmen und sonst was tun. Alle waren nun im Wohnzimmer zusammengekommen. Alle Türen und Fenster waren abgeschlossen. Mit einem Bücherregal hatten sie ein Fenster verstellt während das aufrecht stehende Sofa das andere Fenster blockierte. Der Fernsehr lief immer noch und so wussten sie was draußen vor sich ging. Kazui war immer noch bewusstlos und lag in den Armen seiner Mutter während diese auf dem Sessel saß. Yuzu machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel und machte etwas zu Essen. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag. Und es war ruhig draußen. Zu ruhig...

In Minato, traf Keigo in seinem Haus ein und stürmte nach oben zu seinem Penthouse. Es gab bis jetzt keinen Anhaltspunkt das jemand von seiner Verbindung zu ihnen wusste. Makoto würde ihr Wort schon halten und seinen Namen da so lange wie möglich raushalten. Müde warf er seinen Koffer aufs Bett und lief auf und ab. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich auszuflipppen, weil keiner ihn sehen konnte. Nachdem er den Fernseher einschaltete um den Nachrichten zu lauschen durchsuchte er seine Schubladen. Nach ein paar Sekunden fand er wonach er gesucht hatte: Den Durschlag von dem Adressaufkleber des Päckchens das er selbst verschickt hatte. Der Stempel war aus dem selben Postamt, das Datum war das gleiche. Nur die Uhrzeit wich um zwei Minuten ab... aber das Päckchen das Keigo verschickt hatte, war nicht das Päckchen mit den Beweisen... es war an Kazui adressiert...

„Wie ist das nur möglich! Ich meine... ich hab doch nicht..." murmelte Keigo. „Nein, nein... Das kann nicht sein!"

Keigo durchsuchte wieder die Schublade bis er eine Schachtel Zigaretten fand und sich eine ansteckte.

„Ich dachte ich hätte aufgehört?" murmelte Keigo und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Dann nahm er den Beleg um noch einmal auf den Stempel zu gucken. „Nein! Nein,... das ist unmöglich..."

Keigo warf den Beleg in eine Schale. Dann nahm er die Fotos und all das andere Zeug aus seiner Tasche um es sich anzusehen. Auf den Rückseiten der Fotos waren Namen und Notizen.

„Man kann Shinigami doch gar nicht fotografieren! Wie konnten die ein Foto von Kazui schießen?" fragte Keigo sich selbst bevor er alles in die Schale warf, diese Raus auf seine Terrasse trug und mit seiner Zigarette anzündete. „Kazui sieht doch viel besser aus..."

Stundenlang versuchte er die Kurosakis und die anderen zu erreichen... niemand antwortete...

Im Haus der Kurosakis wurde währenddessen über die bevorstehende Reise ins Reich der Toten gesprochen...

„Okay, bitte macht es so schmerzlos wie möglich!" sagte Mizuiro und schloss seine Augen. Mental bereitete er sich auf den Tod vor.

„Was?" fragte Ichigo.

„Na... wenn ihr uns umbringt!" sagte Miziuro und schockierte alle. „Ich meine, meine Seele muss doch aus meinem Körper raus bevor ich in die Soul Society gehe, oder nicht?"

„Hier muss niemand umgebracht werden!" rief Ichigo. „Ihr müsst nur durch das Portal laufen..."

Plötzlich erschien eine Tür an der Wand. Als diese sich öffnete, traten Rukia und Renji ins Wohnzimmer und schleppten einige große Säcke mit sich...

„Okay Leute... Jetzt geht's los!" rief Rukia und erklärte den nicht aufgeklärten wie sie durch das Portal kommen würden. Die Türen hatten sich inzwischen wieder geschlossen und waren verschwunden. „Was ihr gerade gesehen habt... war ein Senkaimon. Wir müssen hier noch ein Gerät aufstellen das euer 'Kishi' in 'Reishi' umwandelt, damit ihr da durch könnt. Sobald ihr durch das Portal getreten seid, werdet ihr euch im Dangai befinden. Das ist die Welt zwischen eurer und unserer. Die Seireitei hat alle Schutzmechanismen dort deaktiviert, so das alle gefahrlos durchkommen. Das ist sehr wichtig. Rennt biss ihr durchseid und dann sehen wir uns alle auf der anderen Seite..."

Jeder bekam ein 'Seelenticket', das er mit sich führen sollte um durch das Portal treten zu können. Ichigo nahm seinen Bewusstlosen Sohn über die Schultern während er die anderen anwies sich gegenseitig an den Händen zu nehmen. Sie würden als Kette zusammen da durchlaufen. Renji bot an die Koffer zu tragen die Orihime vorbereitet hatte und Rukia nahm einen Rucksack den sie vorbereitet hatte.

Vor dem Haus, bereitete sich das Sondereinsatzkommando währenddessen vor, die Klinik zu stürmen...

Im inneren nahm Renji sein Zanpakutou um das Senkaimon wieder zu öffnen. Voller staunen sahen Tatsuki und Mizuiro wie die Tür wieder erschien. Ein tragbarer Reishi-Henkan-ki (ein Geisterpartikelumwandler) wurde vor dem Portal aufgestellt damit sie da durchliefen bevor sie durch das Portal traten.

„Okay... Bereit?"

Jeder war bereit. Sie wussten das sie nicht hier bleiben konnten. Es war zu gefährlich. Das Senkaimon öffnete sich wobei ein helles Licht erstrahlte. Nur sichtbar für die Menschen im inneren. Draußen war das Sondereinsatzkommando bereit zum stürmen. Nicht wissend wer oder was sie da drinnen erwartete.

Die Gruppe bereitete sich auf ihren Sprint vor. Renji und Rukia waren bereits losgelaufen.

„OKAY... AUF DREI... EINS... ZWEI... LOOOSSS!" rief Ichigo und so rannte die Gruppe los und auf das Portal zu...

Ichigo, sein Sohn Kazui auf seinen Schultern, Orihime, Isshin, Karin, Chad, Tatsuki und Mizuiro verschwanden durch das Portal... und Yuzu, die bis zum aller letzten Moment Mizuiros Hand gehalten hatte... knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter dem Senkaimon und ging bewusstlos zu Boden während das Portal schloss und zusammen mit dem Reishi-Henkan-Ki verschwand... ihr Seelenticket hatte versagt...

Bitte um Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Mizuiro konnte spüren das Yuzu seine Hand losgelassen hatte. Er schrie. Aber alle anderen schrien auch während sie durch das Dangai, die Welt zwischen der Soul-Society und der Welt der Lebenden, rannten. Jeder verlor irgendwie den Halt mit den anderen während sie rannten. Auch wenn die Soul Society alle Fallen hier ausgeschaltet hatte, hatten alle Angst. Sie kannten die Geschichten über das Dangai und sie wollten einfach nur so schnell wie möglich raus hier. Und weil es niemand wagte zurückzublicken (wie Rukia es ihnen geraten hatte) hatte keiner gemerkt das Yuzu nicht mit ihnen gekommen war.

Yuzu Kurosaki knallte mit so einer Wucht gegen die Wand hinter dem Senkaimon, das sie die Rigipsplatte unter der Tapete zertrümmerte während sie die Wand mit dem Blut vollschmierte, das ihr aus ihrer gebrochenen Nase schoss. Und ihre Stirn knallte so hart gegen die Wand das sie nicht nur ihr Bewusstsein verlor...

Das Sondereinsatzkommando stürmte ins innere... durchbrach die geschlossenen Türen und durch die Fenster... Nur um ein leeres Haus und eine bewusstlose schwer verletzte Frau auf dem Boden liegend zu finden...

Als ihre Familie und ihre Freunde endlich auf der anderen Seite ankamen, fielen alle erschöpft und erleichtert zu Boden. Die Sonne fing an unterzugehen und tauchte den ganzen Bereich in ein warmes, orangerotes Licht. Langsam begriffen Tatsuki und Mizuiro das sie sich wirklich in der Soul Society befanden. Vorsichtig sah Tatsuki zurück, das Portal war noch offen, so das sie ins innere des Dangai blicken konnten. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den rücken und sie wurde blass.

„Oh, das war vielleicht komisch!" murmelte sie und sah sich um.

Langasam beruhigten sich alle. Die Abarais kamen auf sie zu und halfen Ichigo mit dem bewusstlosen Kazui. Isshin sah nach seinen Töchtern... und sah sofort das Yuzu nicht bei ihnen war.

„Yuzu! Wo ist Yuzu?"

Alle sahen sich um... Yuzu war verschwunden...

Gegenwart..

„Warum?" fragte Masaki.

„Ihr Seelenticket hatte versagt!" erklärte Ichika. „Später fanden wir heraus das es ein Fehler in der Verwaltung war... aber dazu später mehr..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Während ihre Familie dachte, das Yuzu möglicherweise irgendwo im Dangai gestolpert war und Hilfe brauchte, wurde Yuzu von zwei Männern des Sondereinsatzkommandos aus dem Haus getragen. Ihr Gesicht war voller Blut und sie hatte keinen Ausweis bei sich. So erkannte sie niemand als Mitglied er Familie Kurosaki. Ein Krankenwagen brachte sie zum nächsten Krankenhaus. In der Zwischenzeit beschloss Keigo die Stadt zu verlassen. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Wenn er jetzt mit der Presse spricht, würde er nur alles verschlimmern. Aber natürlich sah er so viel wie möglich Nachrichten. Nicht wissend das die Polizei die Klinik bereits gestürmt hatte...

In der Soul Society waren alle besorgt. Was wenn Yuzu vom Dangai verschlungen wurde. Doch ein Mitglied der Kidou-Corps, die das Portal überwachten, bestätigten das nur 10 Personen auf der anderen Seite eingedrungen, durchgelaufen und auf dieser Seite wieder herauskamen. Also hatte Yuzu das Dangai niemals betreten...

„WARUM? OH NEIN... MEIN BABY!" schrie Isshin und versuchte wieder zurück zu rennen um sein jüngstes Kind zu retten. Die anderen mussten ihn festhalten da die gefährlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Dangai wieder aktiviert wurden und es unmöglich war es zu betreten ohne getötet zu werden. Die Shinigami und die Soul Society wussten nicht wie es passieren konnte. Oder warum es passiert ist? Aber es war Fakt das Yuzu Kurosaki in der Welt der Lebenden zurückgelassen wurde... und das war nicht die einzige Überraschung...

„HEY, wann haben Sie sich den den Fummel angezogen?" fragte Mizuiro und alle sahen das Isshin plötzlich ein altes Shihakushou trug.

„Was zum...?! Ich hab doch nicht meinen Körper verlassen... ich hab doch nur..." stotterte Isshin und alle sahen wieder in den Dangai.

Isshins Menschen-Körper, den er vor Jahrzehnten von Urahara erhalten hatte um in der Welt der Lebenden bleiben zu können, lag im Dangai. Als er den Gigai damals erhielt, war er nicht für Reisen in die Soul Society vorgesehen und schon gar nicht dafür geeignet durch das Dangai zu gehen. Das Dangai, war zu viel für es, auch wenn die Schutzmaßnahmen deaktiviert waren. So fing er schon an zu zerbröseln als sie durch das Portal traten. Nun mussten alle ansehen wie Isshins Körper anfing zu verschrumpeln bevor er zu Staub zerfiel...

Jemand anderes, der in der Welt der Lebenden zurückgelassen wurde, lief immer noch in seinem Penthouse auf und ab bis plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte. Voller Furcht versuchte Keigo ruhig zu bleiben. Das konnte nur die Polizei sein. Was wenn sie ihn nun verhaften wollten? Was wenn jemand der Polizei erzählt hat das er und Ichigo Freunde waren? Keigo wusste das sie ihm nichts nachweisen konnten! Er war schon vor Jahren gegangen und selbst davor war er nie in Ichigos 'Geschäfte' verwickelt. Keigo hängte die Sicherheitskette der Tür ein bevor er sie vorsichtig öffnete.

„Ja!"

„Keigo, bist du da?" sein Manager Shino Midori stand vor der Tür.

Keigo öffnete die Kette um lies ihn rein. Er war überrascht als er sah das Keigo ganz offensichtlich geweint hatte. „Ist alles okay? Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen?"

„Hast du?" fragte Keigo und sah auf sein Smartphone. Zwei verpasste Anrufe! Aber die hatte er nicht bemerkt weil er ja die ganze Zeit versucht hatte die Kurosakis anzurufen. „Entschuldige, ich war... beschäftigt!"

Die nächste halbe Stunde sprachen sie über Keigos Rolle in 'Kriminallabor Tokio'. Keigo beruhigte sich langsam als er begriff das Shino wohl nichts über seine 'Karakura-Connections' wusste. Aber richtig zuhören konnte er immer noch nicht. Weil er sich sorgen um die Kurosakis machte. Aber warum? Warum sollte er sich sorgen machen? Die Soul Society würde tun was sie immer tun und einfach alle Erinnerungen löschen. Aber was wird jetzt aus den Kurosakis? Werden die Leute sie Lynchen? Oder Makoto? Werden die Shinigami ihr die Todesstrafe geben weil sie sie alle hat auffliegen lassen? Keigo war in seinen Gedanken verloren. Sein Manager merkte das Keigo nicht so fröhlich wie sonst war.

„Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!" beklagte er sich.

„Huch... entschuldige! Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dir gerade gesagt das du in der nächsten Staffel eine Hauptfigur sein wirst und du lächelst nicht einmal? Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Shino. „Keigo... hasst du schon wieder irgendwelche Tabletten genommen?"

„Wa... nein! Ich meine... Wow, ich werde zur Hauptfigur... Das ist... nett!"

„Nett! Das ist alles? Okay, was geht hier vor? Ich sehe doch das du geheult hast. Du du ziehst ein Gesicht als ob jemand gestorben wäre?" fragte sein Manager. „Geht es um Akira? Habt ihr beide euch endlich getrennt?"

„Nein. Akira hat damit nichts zu... Was meinst du den mit endlich?" plötzlich war Keigo ziemlich sauer.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber denke diese Frau ist nicht ganz deine Liga! Also... was ist los?"

„Es ist... nur ein Problem aus meiner Vergangenheit von dem ich dachte das ich es gelöst hätte aber... wie auch immer das wird sich schon von selbst regeln... wie immer. Ich muss meinen Flug noch erwischen..."

Gegenwart...

„Wir alle wissen was in Okinawa passiert ist!" erzählte Ichigo. „Mein Sohn... na ja... hat es herausgefunden in dem er einen Film darüber gemacht hat...

„Pah... also bitte, ich erinnere mich an den Vorfall im Gefängnis! Sie können auch normal mit mir Reden." maulte Makoto. „Ihr Sohn hat ihm einen Helm aufgesetzt, ihn geröstet und seine Erinnerungen auf ein Videoband aufgezeichnet...

In Karakura weigerten sich die Teenager währenddessen den Kindern noch mehr zu erzählen...

„Warum?" maulte Keigo jr.

„Weil das schon alles war!" erklärte Kazui. „Danach war ich mit meinen Eltern in der Soul Society und Yupa war einen Monat im Krankenhaus. Und das nur weil deine Tante meine Eltern dafür bestrafen wollte weil dein Vater das richtige getan hat! Bloß gut das der Schuss nach hinten losging..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Mizuho Asano wusste das etwas vor sich ging, als sie merkte das die Leute um sie herum anfingen über die Kurosakis zu sprechen. Nun da die Kurosakis aufgeflogen waren, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Verbindungen ihres Bruders zu ihnen ebenfalls ans Tageslicht kommen. Und dann wird das Jugendamt keine andere Wahl haben als einzugestehen das das Anschwärzen durch ihren Bruder nur ein Vorwand war um die Seele des Jungen zu verschlingen. Mizuho hatte ja keine Ahnung das die Sache auch für sie viel zu heiß war. Das musste sie merken als sie sah das die Polizei die Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite evakuierte. Menschen rannten angsterfüllt durch die Straßen, voller Angst das gleich der Boden unter ihnen Nachgeben könnte. Über der Stadt heulten die Sirenen. Tausende verließen die Stadt, aus Angst ihre Seelen könnten verschlungen werden. Und Mizuho musste feststellen das der Name ihres Bruders bis jetzt nicht einmal genannt wurde. In keinem einzigen Report über die Kurosakis.

„Was zum? Dachte seine Geliebte das sie ihn schützen muss? Ich wusste es... Ich hätte es an TV JPN schicken sollen!" sagte sie wütend und griff sich das Telefon um die Redaktion selbst anzurufen.

Nach über einer halben Stunde in der Warteschleife (tausende riefen beim Fernsehen an um etwas auszusagen), hielt sie sich so kurz wie möglich.

„Keigo Asano, fragen Sie ihn über die Kurosakis! Er ist im Bilde..."

Sofort hängte sie auf. Der Angestellte in der Redaktion des Senders Tokyo-One war überrascht. Er schrieb Keigos Namen mit einem Fragezeichen auf einen Notizzettel und reichte diesen Makoto die wiederum die Notiz sofort in den Papierkorb warf. Sie wusste Bescheid, wollte aber ihr Versprechen halten. Nachdem sie von dem schwer verletzten Yupa erfahren hatte fühlte sie sich schlecht...

Während Keigo seinen Nihon-Air-Flug, vom Flughafen Tokio Haneda zum Naha Airport in Okinawa bestieg, beobachtete ein junger Shinigami namens Kaneda Ochi, der bei einem sehr bekannten Nihon-Air-Absturz im Jahre 1985 starb, während er von Handeda nach Osaka-Itami flog, zusammen mit anderen Shinigami die Kurosakis und deren Freunde wie diese durch die Seireitei zum Kuchiki Anwesen gingen. Der einzige Grund weshalb jeder so ruhig war, war die Tatsache das sie schlicht zu erschöpft waren um sich weiter aufzuregen. Sie vertrauten auf die anderen Shinigami das diese sicher gingen das keiner mehr verletzt wird.

„Das ist also der Berühmte Kurosaki-Clan?!" fragte Kaneda seinen Kameraden neben ihm.

„Ja, aber die scheinen nicht vollständig zu sein!" sagte sein Kamerad.

Bis jetzt wussten sie nur das Yuzu wohl auf dem Weg ins Karakura-General war. Sie wussten das die Ishidas sichergehen würden das niemand in ihre Nähe kommen würde um ihr zu schaden. Und es stimmte auch. Bevor sie flohen, hatte Ishida senior allen die von dem 'übernatürlichen' oder seinen Quincy-Kräften Bescheid wussten, angeordnet stillschweigen zu bewahren und sicherzugehen das alle neuen Patienten die den Kurosakis nahe standen den bestmöglichen Schutz erhalten. Auf diese weise wurde Yuzu (die von den Polizisten nicht erkannt wurde, aber von einer Schwester), mit falschem Namen angemeldet. Yupa (Kazuis Freund) hatte unterdessen nicht so viel Glück. Er wurde von allen anwesenden Polizisten erkannt und seine Eltern konnten nicht glauben das ihr Sohn mit dem Shinigami-Jungen die Schule verlassen hatte um zu diesem verfluchten Laden mit der Höhle darunter zu gehen.

„Er... Er hat ihn verhext! JA... dieses kleine Monster hat mein Baby verhext um seine Seele zu verschlingen!" heulte seine Mutter während sie die Hand ihres Jungen hielt. Er war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. „Warum sonst ist er in diesen Laden gegangen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Aber ich habe gerade mit meinen Kollegen gesprochen. Sie suchen überall nach den Kurosakis." erzählte ihr Ehemann. „Irgendwie haben sie es geschafft aus ihrem Haus zu fliehen, aber wir werden sie finden."

Beide waren sich noch nicht bewusst das ihr Sohn seine Verletzungen durch das Sondereinsatzkommando erhalten hatte. In diesem Moment fing Yupa an zu husten. Er wachte endlich auf.

„Oh, Yupa... keine Angst. Alles wird gut!"

„Ka... Ka..." Yupa versuchte Kazuis Namen zu rufen, aber die Schmerzen in seiner Brust waren zu stark. Das war keine große Überraschung nachdem der Polizst ihn getackelt hatte und ihm dabei eine Rippe brach. „Wo... Kazui..."

Seine Eltern waren schockiert...

Auch Kazui wachte endlich auf...

„YUPA...!" schrie Kazui als er aufwachte und von der Trage rutschte, mit der sein Vater und Renji ihn zum Kuchika Anwesen trugen.

Ichigo war so erschrocken das er seine Seite fallen lies und nach seinem Sohn sah.

„Oh KAZUI... Wie geht es dir? Bist du okay?"

„YUPA... ER UND ICH... WIR... Wo bin ich?" erst jetzt merkte Kazui das sie sich wohl in der Soul Society befanden. „Warum sind wir in der Soul Society?"

„Oh, Kazui... Es ist etwas furchtbares passiert." sagte seine Mutter weinend, aber erleichtert weil ihr Sohn endlich aufgewacht war.

„Wo ist Yupa?" fragte Kazui besorgt. „Haben die Bullen ihn verhaftet?"

„Yupa?" fragte Ichigo und begriff langsam worauf sein Sohn hinaus wollte. „Bitte sag mir nicht das er mit dir im Urahra Shop war! WARUM?"

Als sein Vater anfing zu schreien, war Kazui viel zu sehr verängstigt um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war ja quasi Fakt das alles nur seine Schuld war, weil er und sein Freund nicht vorsichtig waren. „Er... ist mir gefolgt und... wollte mir Helfen..."

„Awww... Yupa ist wirklich ein wahrer Freund!" sagte Orihime.

Kazui wusste das sie recht hatte. Yupa war wirklich ein wahrer Freund. Er würde ihn niemals hintergehen. Und nun hatte er ihn dort zurückgelassen. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen welch furchtbare Dinge die Polizei mit ihm anstellen wird um ihn zum reden zu bringen...

„Komm Kazui!" sagte Ichigo. „Wir bleiben bei den Abarais bis die Soul Society die Erinnerungen der Leute ausgetauscht hat."

Kazui folgte seinen Eltern und sah die anderen Shinigami wie sie sie anstarrten. Er sah auch wie Tatsuki und Mizuiro alles mit Neugier und Erstaunen ansahen. Es war ihr allererster Besuch hier und sie waren natürlich sehr neugierig. Zusammen erreichte die Gruppe das Kuchiki-Anwesen. Inzwischen war es fast Mitternacht. Es war ein schrecklicher und furchtbar anstrengender Tag, den jeder so schnell wie möglich vergessen wollte. Isshin hatte seinen Menschen-Körper verloren, Yuzu war schwer verletzt und lag neben Yupa, Ogawa und Dutzenden weiteren Unbeteiligten (die während Massenpaniken oder der Evakuierung verletzt wurden) im Krankenhaus. Ihr Haus war halb zerstört und die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihnen. Aber am schlimmsten war das sie flüchten mussten um sich hier in der Soul Society zu verstecken.

Ikkaku Madarame lief an ihnen vorbei und grüßte sie. Sie sprachen kurz über die Ereignisse und er erzählte das die halbe 11. Kompanie nach Karakura geschickt wurde um beim Erinnerungsaustausch zu helfen. Und von allen Shinigami, war ausgerechnet er der erste der Ichigo nach Keigo fragte. Und das obwohl er der Shinigami war der Keigo am wenigsten leiden konnte...

„Bist du die Nervensäge mit der schrillen Stimme endlich losgeworden, oder warum habt ihr ihn nicht mitgenommen." fragte der Vizekommandant der 11. Kompanie.

„OH NEIN, KEIGO!" Ichigo erinnerte sich plötzlich. Keigo war immer noch in der Menschenwelt. „Ich hab ihn total vergessen! RUKIA..."

„Keine Sorge! Wir haben alles überprüft! Keigos Name wurde bisher nirgendwo erwähnt." erklärte sie während sie das Tor öffnete. „Sieht so aus als ob er Glück hatte!"

„Ich hoffe das wenigstens er von dem ganzen Mist verschont bleibt..."

Keigo hatte es tatsächlich geschafft von dem ganzen Mist irgendwie verschont zu bleiben. Er saß vorne in der Business-Class auf dem Flug nach Naha und hatte sich halbwegs beruhigt. Eine Flugbegleiterin bot ihm ein paar Zeitungen an aber er wollte keine nehmen. Er hatte Angst noch mehr Dinge zu lesen die er vorher nicht wusste. Aber er dachte auch darüber nach wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte und wer dieses Zeug an Makoto geschickt hatte? Keigo nahm sich einen Zettel und einen Stift um sich Notizen zu machen.

Zuerst brauchte er einen Namen für das Chaos. Kurosaki-... Kurosaki... GATE! Ja, Kurosaki-Gate würde passen. Neben Watergate und Diesel-Gate passt es doch. So schrieb Keigo die Worte 'Kurosaki-Gate' in großen Buchstaben auf den Kopf. Gefolgt von einer Liste von Namen. Namen von allen die über die ganze Schinigami-Scheiße bescheid wussten.

Die gleiche Liste wurde von einem älteren Shinigami gefordert als dieser in Rukias Haus auftauchte kurz nachdem ihre Gäste dort eingetroffen waren. Ichigo nahm sich einen Moment und schrieb die Namen aller von denen er wusste das sie sein Geheimnis kennen auf eine Liste. Es war eine kurze Liste und eigentlich völlig unnötig, da ja jeder darauf (außer Keigo) sich gerade hier befand...

Keigo schloss seine eigene Liste ab und schrieb auch eine zweite Liste mit Namen von denjenigen die (vielleicht) Bescheid wussten. Diese Liste beinhaltete alle ihre Klassenkameraden, einige Schlägertypen die Ichigo mal bekämpft hatte und andere Personen die Ichigo aus irgendeinem Grund hassten. Und diese Liste war sehr lang. Keigo kannte selbst nicht alle beim Namen und schrieb einfach 'Typ Nr. 11' oder 'der Kerl aus dem Laden'...

In der Soul Society war Kazui immer noch ängstlich am zittern. Die Erwachsenen hatten sich mittlerweile halbwegs beruhigt und entschlossen sich zu Bett zu begeben.

Renji und Rukia boten ihr Haus auf dem Kuchiki-Anwesen an um darin die Nacht zu verbringen. Sie Renji und Ichika würden solange wieder zurück ins Haupthaus ziehen. Morgen würde alles wieder gut sein, Yupa am Leben und Keigo aus der Klemme. Isshin trauerte nur seinem Körper nach, war aber froh das sein Masaki-Forever-Poster den Dangai überlebt hatte. Alle waren viel zu müde um jetzt noch was zu tun. Aber alle freuten sich schon auf die Rückkehr. Nichtsdestotrotz musste jemand für all das Chaos bestraft werden. Und jeder war gespannt zu wissen wie und warum diese Nachrichtensprecherin sie öffentlich im Fernsehen bloßgestellt hatte.

Tatsuki und Mizuiro wären normalerweise sehr aufgeregt hier zu sein. Aber Rukia versprach ihnen sie morgen, wenn sich alles beruhigt hat, ein bisschen herumzuführen. Und so gingen alle zu Bett. Nur Kazui konnte nicht schlafen. Wohl wissend das alles nur seine Schuld war und das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis alle herausfinden das er die Regeln gebrochen hat.

Es war nicht das erste mal das die Soul Society die Erinnerungen der ganzen Welt austauschen musste. Aber es war nicht so einfach wie sich alle dachten. Es war ein komplizierter Prozess, der am Ursprung des Ereignisses angesetzt werden musste. Und das war für alle übereinstimmend die Live-Übertragung... nicht wissend das der wahre Ursprung (Keigos Schwester) gerade damit beschäftigt war alle verbleibenden Beweise im Zimmer ihres Sohnes zu beseitigen...

Als Keigo in Naha landete, stürmte er aus dem Flugzeug und eilte zum nächsten Fernsehbildschirm um sich die Nachrichten anzusehen. Unglücklicherweise berichteten sie immer noch darüber... und das um 3 Uhr morgens. Keigo verbrachte auch den Rest der Nacht wach am Flughafen um fernzusehen und die Nachrichten zu verfolgen... Bis plötzlich der Regisseur anrief um zu Fragen wo er bleibt...

Keigo hastete aus dem Terminal und nahm ein Taxi zum Hotel in dem die Episode gedreht wurde. Seine Freunde unterdessen wachten nach einer kurzen, ruhelosen Nacht auf. Zwei Shinigami der Kidou-Corps, die für den Erinnerungsaustausch zuständig waren kamen kurz darauf. Als Renji sie näherkommen sah, konnte er schon von weitem in ihren Gesichtern sehen das etwas nicht in Ordnung war... und er sollte Recht behalten...

Die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde waren froh über den neuen Morgen, weil es bedeutete das alles wieder beim alten sein musste. Zusammen bereiteten sie sich auf das Frühstück vor, während draußen Rukia und Renji sich mental darauf vorbereiteten das sie ihnen sagen mussten das es nicht funktioniert hatte...

„Und, wie sagen wir es ihnen?" fragte Renji.

„Frag nicht mich! Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wie wir ihnen sagen sollen das sie vielleicht nie wieder zurückkönnen..." murmelte Rukia und atmete tief durch. „Okay,... Renji, jetzt geht's los..."

Nach diesen Worten, klopfte sie an die Tür und öffnete diese um den Kurosakis entgegenzutreten.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie mit einer hörbar übertrieben freundlichen Stimme. „Wie geht es euch an diesem wundervollen Morgen?"

Alle sahen sie an. Noch nie hatten sie sie so erlebt.

„Sie brauchen noch mehr Zeit, oder nicht?" fragte Orihime enttäuscht. „Bitte seid ehrlich. Na ja, wir müssen eh noch erst einen neuen Gigai für Isshin besorgen..."

„Ähm... Wie wäre es mit einer hübschen kleinen Besichtigungs-Tour durch die Seireitei für unsere Gäste hier." sagte Renji plötzlich mit einem breiten Lächeln und wies auf Tatsuki und Mizuiro. „Ich meine es ist ihr erster Besuch hier und wir sollten sie ein bisschen herumführen..."

Renjis Lächeln war ein bisschen zu breit. Alle realisierten das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" sagte Ichigo und ging näher zu ihnen. „Seit wann gibt es hier Besichtigungs-Touren? Was ist los? Was ist passiert... ist Yuzu etwa..."

„Nein, Yuzu geht es gut... so weit... Es ist nur... Der Erinnerungsaustausch... ist... ist fehlgeschlagen..." gestand Rukia.

„Und das heißt...?" fragte Mizuiro.

Kazui beobachtete alles durch die halb offene Tür. Voller Furcht schloss er diese als die Erwachsenen anfingen sich gegenseitig anzuschreien darüber was die Konsequenzen sind und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht hinunter und er wollte sich nur noch in einem der anderen Räume verkriechen. Aber als er das andere Zimmer betrat, erwartete ihn dort bereits Ichika.

„HEY! Ich weiß das du was verschweigst!" sagte Ichika während sie ihr Zanpakutou an seine Stirn hielt. „Sage mir... Hast du etwa etwas damit zu tun?"

Kazui wurde blass...

Gegenwart...

„Das war der Moment in dem wir alle begriffen das wir in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten waren als wir zunächst dachten!" erzählte Kazui.

Sein Eltern währenddessen versuchten so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben während Makoto mit im Raum war.

„Woher weißt du das wir hier sind?" fragte Keigo. „Oder... sagt mir bitte zuerst... wieso bist du immer noch an den Kurosakis interessiert? Du weißt das du sie nicht mehr öffentlich..."

„Ich bin nicht hier um irgendjemanden öffentlich bloß zustellen. Ich weiß es schon seit Jahren und ich habe mittlerweile begriffen das die Sache viel zu heiß für mich ist. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein... deine Exfreundin hat mich vor ein paar Wochen kontaktiert. Sie erinnert sich auch ein bisschen daran was war und hat Angst vor den 'Zauberkräften' oder was auch immer euer Sohn hat..."

„Akira? Du stehst mit ihr im Kontakt?" fragte Keigo. „Hat sie dir etwa gesagt das du ihnen hierher folgen solltest?"

„Nun, sie hat sie hierher verfolgt. Ich habe sie nur begleitet!"

„WOAH... Moment mal! Sie ist hier?" fragte Ichigo geschockt.

Makoto sah ihn an und lächelte unschuldig an. „Sie wartet im Auto!"

Alle waren erschrocken. Also war Keigos Exfreundin auch hier. Alle sahen zu Keigo der sofort aufgab. „Ich kümmere mich um sie!"

Keigo shunpote weg, nur um eine Sekunde später mit seiner Überraschten Exfreundin in den Armen wieder aufzutauchen. Als Keigo sie sich schnappte, hatte Akira gerade mit ihrem Schminkspiegel ihr Make-Up überprüft. Also brauchte sie einen Moment um zu begreifen das sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Auto befand. Sie war schockiert als sie begriff das sie in Keigos Armen war. Ihr erster Gedanke war sofort der Vorfall mit 'Hollow-Keigo' an dem Abend als ihr Sohn geboren wurde...

"AAAAGHHHHHHH..." Akira schrie so laut, das sich alle die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

Keigo war so erschrocken das er sie fallen lies und instinktiv einen Kidou einsetzte um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Akira... ich weiß es mag für dich eigenartig sein den Toten Vater deines Sohnes zu treffen aber ich bin kein Hollow mehr! Ich war eigentlich nie einer... Glaub mit... Holeigo hat mich nicht kontrolliert. Zumindest nicht immer..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigo sprach gerade mit dem Produzenten und dem Regisseur am Set, das sich auf dem Gelände eines Ferienresorts befand...

„Asano, verschwinde und ruhe dich etwas aus. Du siehst furchtbar aus." sagte der Produzent und hielt die Hand auf Asanos Stirn. „Oh mein Gott... Du hasst ja Fieber!... Geh ins Bett... Bevor du die ganze Besetzung ansteckst. Wir haben einen sehr engen Drehplan. Deine Scene drehen wir morgen. Ich habe etwas Paracetamol in meiner Tasche. Nimm eine und dann fühlst du dich besser...

Keigo warf die erhaltene Medizin heimlich in den nächsten Mülleimer und schloss sich selbst in seinem Zimmer ein. Keigo war nun seit fast zwei Tagen am Stück wach. Er war am Ende... Aber er war sich auch nicht bewusst das tief im inneren seiner Seele... jemand den er nie zuvor bemerkt hatte sich plötzlich stärkter fühlte. Das war seine Chance... Sein Gefängnis war noch nie so schwach wie jetzt. Wenn er jetzt nur noch die Chance hätte seine eigene Stimme zu benutzen anstatt die ganze Zeit nur seine zu hören wie er sich über sein Leben, seine Schwester, seine Freunde und seine Freundin beklagt...

Stundenlang lief Keigo immer auf und ab. Er lief einfach nur auf und ab während der Fernseher lief und die Nachrichten liefen. Endlich trank Keigo wenigstens etwas... Aber leider war es Alkohol aus der Minibar. Er nahm auch eine Beruhigungstablette, die er von seinem letzten Therapeuten erhalten hatte.

„Agh... die schmecken grässlich!" sagte eine Stimme in Keigos Kopf. Keigo war erschrocken und hielt inne. Waren das gerade wirklich seine Gedanken. „Ja... JAAA... Zeit mal auf mich zu hören..."

Zum ersten mal überhaupt... hörte Keigo die Stimme seines geheimen Inneren-Hollows: Holeigo!

**Bitte um Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Es war nicht das erste mal, das Keigos innere Stimme nicht das sagte was sie sagen sollte. Aber dieses mal war etwas anders. Als ob da eine völlig andere Person in seinem Kopf wäre. Keigo schüttelte den Kopf und entschloss sich es zu vergessen. Er ist übermüdet, hungrig, durstig und ungeduldig wie immer, wenn die Soul Society etwas zu 'reparieren' hatte.

„Also bitte, wenn die wirklich im Stande wären das zu regeln hätten die es doch schon längst getan?" sagte Holeigo im inneren von Keigos Gedanken. Und natürlich dachte Keigo sofort das das seine eigenen Gedanken waren.

„Klar!" murmelte er und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Holeigo war überrascht. Das war großartig. Zum ersten mal seit dem er angefangen hat im inneren dieser Seele zu existieren, war er in der Lage mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Wenigstens etwas. Aber wenn er wirklich frei sein wollte, musste Keigo noch etwas schwächer werden...

In Karakura währenddessen... wachte Yupa endlich auf. Immer noch hustend aber wenigstens in der Lage mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen und ihrem Heulen zuzuhören. Nicht wissend das die Kurosakis schon längst auf und davon waren, versuchte er seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen das es nicht so ist wie sie dachten.

„Ich bin nicht... hust... verhext!" hustete Yupa. Er hatte starke schmerzen in der Brust beim sprechen. „Ich... bin... freiwillig... mit ihm... hust... mit!"

„Yupa... mein Junge... bitte..." heulte seine Mutter. „Bitte sag mir nicht, das du über die... 'Sache' Bescheid wusstest!"

„Welche Sache?" der Junge entschied sich den Dummen zu spielen. Aber seine Eltern sahen sofort das der Junge log.

„Yupa, du wusstest alles. Gib es zu!" sagte sein Vater streng.

Yupa drehte nur seinen Kopf weg und fing an zu weinen. Für seine Eltern war das ein Geständnis und auch sie waren geschockt.

Zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen, öffnete Yuzu Kurosaki zum ersten mal seit ihrem Aufprall gegen die Wand am vergangenen Nachmittag, die Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihr Mund war staubtrocken und sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war oder wie sie hierher kam. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war das sie mit Karin im Park war um dort mit ihrer Schwester über ihre 'so was wie Beziehung' mit Toshiro zu sprechen und das sie ihr schärfstens eingebläut hatte niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Besonders nicht ihrem Vater, da dieser ja mal Toshiros Kommandant war und auch nicht Ichigo, der bestimmt etwas ziemlich dummes, wie einen Streit losbrechen oder so, machen würde.

Yuzu sah sich um. Langsam begriff sie das sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden musste. Sie hängte am Tropf und ein enger Verband war um ihren Kopf gewickelt. Hatte sie einen Unfall? Wurde sie vielleicht von jemandem angegriffen? Sie wusste es nicht! Und ihr Kopf fühlte sich so an als würde er jeden moment aufplatzen wie ein Ballon. Sie suchte nach einem Rufknopf. Jedes Krankenbett in einem Krankenhaus hatte einen Rufknopf um eine Krankenschwester zu rufen. Schlussendlich fand sie etwas das sich wie eine Fernbedienung anfühlte an der ein Kabel hing. Und nur eine Minute später kam Ishidas vertrauenswürdige Krankenschwester in den Raum.

„Oh, sie sind wach!" sagte sie erleichtert und kam näher. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Wa...ser..." flehte Yuzu. Die Schwester füllte etwas Wasser in ein Glas und steckte einen Strohhalm rein damit Yuzu etwas trinken konnte. Danach ging es ihr schlagartig besser. „Wo bin ich?"

„Sie sind im Karakura General!"

„Was ist passiert? Wieso... bin ich hier?" fragte Yuzu immer noch benommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau! Die Polizei sagte das sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer gefunden wurden. Es sah wohl so aus als wären sie gegen die Wand gelaufen! Sie haben eine gebrochene Nase, eine Schädelprellung und eine Gehirnerschütterung." erklärte die Frau.

„Wie? Ich... wieso bin ich... Wo ist... meine Familie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. In der Soul Society vielleicht!" erklärte die Schwester, die von Yuzu sofort mit großen Augen angesehen wurde. „Ich bin im Bilde, keine Angst! Ich habe dafür gesorgt das keiner in ihre Nähe kommt solange sie hier sind. Das ganze Land jagt gerade ihren Bruder und ihren Vater. Und ihre Schwägerin wird wohl gerade als Hexe dargestellt...!"

Plötzlich kamen ein paar Erinnerungen zurück... „Oh nein... Ich muss gehen... Die Polizei... Die Menge..."

„Ssschhhh... Keine Angst! Sie sind hier sicher!" sagte die Schwester und kam näher um Yuzu etwas zuzuflüstern. „Hören Sie mir zu... Ihr Name ist Haruna Kobayashi und Sie sind hier, weil sie eine Treppe hinunter gefallen sind! Haben Sie verstanden?"

Yuzu nickte. Die Schwester nickte auch und machte sich auf zu gehen. „Ishida-san hat mir erzählt das ihre Freunde wohl alles Regeln werden! Alles wird gut!"

„Sind Sie... auch eine Quincy? Wieso helfen Sie mir?"

Die Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht bin ich ja verhext, so wie sie in den Nachrichten erzählen. Denken Sie daran, Kobayashi-san! Richtig?"

„Richtig?" nickte Yuzu wieder und die Schwester ging.

Jetzt hatte Yuzu etwas Zeit über das geschehene Nachzudenken. Sie hatte das Portal gesehen! Sie waren alle durchgegangen! Aber warum sie nicht?

Die gleiche Frage wurde auch in der Soul Society gestellt...

„Wieso ist sie nicht durch das Portal durchgekommen?" rief Ichigo wütend.

„Wir sind noch dabei das herauszufinden!" sagte Rukia. „Was auch immer passiert ist, wir werden es herausfinden! Fürs erste ist sie in Sicherheit. Sie ist im Krankenhaus unter einem falschen Namen. Ishida hat dafür gesorgt! Der Junge der mit Kazui im Laden war ist auch im Krankenhaus. Er hatte nicht so viel glück wie Yuzu... Wo ist Kazui?"

Kazui war immer noch im andren Raum wo Ichika ihn zwang ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Von Yupa, der ihre Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, weil Kazui so viele Geheimnisse hatte und wie Kazui sie ihm alle erzählte um sie zu retten und das obwohl es seine Eltern verboten hatten. Die ganze Zeit hielt Ichika ihr Zanpakutou an seinen Hals. Aber nachdem sie diese herzerwärmende Geschichte über Geheimnisse, Lügen und Freundschaft gehört hatte, senkte sie ihr Schwert und umarmte ihn. Er tat ihr gerade so leid...

„Und was glaubst du, wann wir zurück können?" fragte Ichigo Rukia. Er war immer noch wütend.

„Sobald wir den Ursprung des ganzen..."

„Den Ursprung!" fiel ihr Orihime ins Wort. „Ich kann dir Sagen wo der Ursprung ist! Makoto Hirabata! Sie hat es allen in ihrer Vormittagsshow erzählt und dann später noch mal in der Prime-Time Ausgabe."

„Und wer hat es ihr erzählt?" fragte Rukia.

„Ist das so wichtig?" fragte Mizuiro neugierig.

„Ja... er hat recht!" sagte Ichigo und ging einen Schritt näher zu Rukia. „Als Aizen die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, habt ihr 10 Minuten gebraucht um Jedermanns Erinnerungen auszutauschen. Als Kon mein Image zerstört hat als er... du weißt schon..." (Ichigo erinnerte sie an den Vorfall als Kon vor der ganzen Klasse seinen Körper benutzte um Tatsuki und Orihime zu küssen, sprach es aber in Gegenwart von Tatsuki nicht laut aus) hast du fünf Sekunden gebraucht! Was ist diesmal den so kompliziert daran?"

Rukia sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich muss zugeben, das weiß ich nicht! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt! Das könnte alle möglichen Gründe haben? Jemand könnte euch ausspioniert haben? Oder einer von euch hat sich mal vor einem Fremden versehentlich verplappert?"

„Also bitte, keiner meiner Freunde würde jemals so etwas tun! Richtig?" fragte Ichigo und sah Tatsuki und Mizuiro an, die beide nickten.

Es gibt eine Sondersitzung aller Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten. In 15 Minuten! Es geht nicht nur um euch. Die ganze Soul Society wurde bloßgestellt. Ihr seid alle eingeladen uns zu begleiten." erklärte Renji bevor er nach seiner Tochter rief. „ICHIKA!"

Ichika kam in den Raum. „Können ich und Kazui hier bleiben? Ihm geht's nicht so gut!"

Die Abarais waren überrascht. Ihre Tochter bekam die Chance bei einer äußerst wichtigen Seireitei-Besprechung teilzunehmen und sie lehnte ab? Aber dann dachten sie an Kazui und das es möglicherweise alles etwas zu viel für ihn war. Schließlich war sein bester Freund schwer verletzt und er wurde fast von einem Sondereinsatzkommando geschnappt. Also gingen sie ohne die Kinder und Ichika nutzte die Chance um mehr Infos von Kazui zu erhalten...

In seinem Hotelzimmer in Okinawa, dachte sich Keigo das es wohl wirklich nur sein eigener Stress war, der da zu ihm sprach und nahm sich etwas aus der Minibar. Nachdem er einen großen Schluck Whiskey getrunken hatte fühlte er sich nicht besser... und immer und immer wieder versuchte er jemanden von seinen Freunden zu erreichen. Aber niemand hob ab. In der Soul Society gab es ja keinen Empfang.

„Wollt ihr mich verarschen?" rief Keigo und gab auf. Wütend warf er das Smartphone in den Mülleimer.

„Und wiedereinmal bin ich der dumme der außen vor gelassen wird!" sagte Holeigo. Dieses mal so als ob er Keigo selbst wäre.

„Ja... genau wie immer!" Keigo glaubte es ihm.

Holeigo fand schnell raus das es besser war so zu sprechen als wäre er Keigo selbst und seine Gedanken. Dann würde er ihm zuhören. Hätte er jedoch mit Keigo gesprochen wie eine eigene Person, hätte er diesen sofort verängstigt und er wäre zum nächstbesten Shinigami gerannt, der ihn hier drin gefunden und sofort beide von ihnen getötet hätte. Und mit der ungeschönten Wahrheit traf er auch noch direkt den richtigen Nerv und schwächt seinen Willen immer weiter. Und wenn er erst schwach genug ist, würde er endlich in der Lage sein auszubrechen und würde ihn verschlingen. Und er wird gut schmecken. Er war sich der verborgenen Kraft in dieser Seele bewusst, trotz des schwächlichen Körpers.

„Wenn ich ihnen wirklich etwas bedeuten würde, hätten die ja mal wenigstens angerufen um zu fragen wie es mir geht?!" sagte Holeigo.

„Wieso wage ich das überhaupt zu denken?" dachte nun Keigo selbst. Sein Hollow konnte es hören und war zufrieden.

Keigo zappte durch die Kanäle. Neben den Berichten über die Kurosakis, drehte sich die Welt noch weiter und es wurden normale Programme gezeigt. Ein Sender zeigte seine Waschmittelwerbung.

„Oh mein Gott, wieso merke ich erst jetzt wie peinlich das ist?" fragte sich Keigo selbst.

„Ichigo und die anderen würden nicht einmal lachen! Die würden mir doch nur eine knallen und mir Vorwürfe machen. So wie sie mir für alles Vorwürfe machen. Egal was ich tue. Egal was ich erreiche. Ich werde immer die laute, nervige Klette sein..."

Holeigos Worte schmerzten, besonders weil Keigo dachte das das seine eigenen Gedanken waren. Aber sie waren ja sowieso wahr...

Dann ganz plötzlich, berichteten die Nachrichten über das plötzliche Verschwinden der Kurosakis...

In der Soul Society, kamen alle in der Halle an in der das Treffen stattfand. Nach einer kurzen Anwesenheitskontrolle fragte einer der anwesenden Shinigami plötzlich...

„Nicht alle von Ihrer Liste sind hier?" fragte er und wies auf Keigos Namen, der auch auf der Liste stand. „Asano Keigo? Wo ist er?"

Ichigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen." zwei Jahre um genau zu sein, aber Ichigo wollte jetzt hier nicht über seine 'Freundschaft' mit Keigo sprechen. „Er ist... sehr beschäftigt, glaube ich! Er arbeitet als Seiyuu!"

„Als was?"

„Er synchronisiert... Animes und Filme... fürs Fernsehen!" erklärte Ichigo. „Wieso? Wollen Sie ihn auch befragen?"

„Nun, wenn unsere Informationen korrekt sind, sind seine Spirituellen-Kräfte viel größer als die von diesen beiden da die sie mitgebracht haben." erklärte er.

„Wie bitte? Reden wir überhaupt über den gleichen Asano?" fragte Tatsuki. „Und wenn wir gerade davon reden... wie viel 'stärker' als ich... soll er den sein?"

Der Shinigami erklärte alles. Jeder von ihnen stand seit der Ryoka-Invasion unter der Beobachtung der Seireitei. Nach dem Sieg gegen Aizen, als sie 'offiziel' von Ichigos Kräften und der Soul Society erfuhren, standen sie unter besonderer Beobachtung weil ihre Fähigkeiten von Ichigos Kräften stammten. Auf einem Beistelltisch stand eine Schale mit Obst.

„Stellen Sie sich vor... dieser Apfel, wäre die gesamte Menge an Spiritueller Kraft die Mister Kojima-san in sich trägt." erklärte er und wies auf Mizuiro. „Arisawa-sans Apfel ist ein bisschen größer. Asanos Apfel..." seufzte er. „...Asanos Apfel müsste in etwa so groß sein wie eine etwas zu groß geratene Honigmelone! Und das waren die Daten von vor 12 Jahren..."

Tatsuki war überrascht.

Keigo währenddessen, bekam schlagartig Hunger auf Obst. Glücklicherweise war etwas Obstlikör in der Minibar. Er musste gerade erfahren das seine sogenannten Freunde abgehauen waren. Sie hatten sich selbst in die Soul Society gerettet. Ein Ort den er, wenn er ehrlich war, gerne einmal gesehen hätte. Aber nicht nachdem er stirbt. Was sollte er tun? Muss er sich umbringen um auch dorthin zu gelangen?

„Ich werde alle meine Erinnerungen verlieren wenn ich dorthin gehe! Aber Freunde wie die will ich wirklich einfach nur vergessen." sagte Holeigo und Keigo rannten die Tränen aus den Augen. „Was bilde ich mir den ein... meine Eltern hatten recht, unsere Mitschüler hatten recht... alle hatten recht! Ich war doch nie ein Teil dieser Gruppe..."

Keigo bekam Flashbacks... Die Schläge die er immer kassierte, ihre kalten Abweisungen. Klar, sie waren niemals die netten und zutraulichen Freunde die er wollte und die er manchmal auch wirklich brauchen konnte. Und es gab wirklich viele Situationen in denen er sie wirklich brauchte und sie ihn von sich stießen...

Holeigo spürte das Keigo immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Aber das war noch nicht genug. Er musste noch weitergehen. Dann jedoch konnte er spüren das er ein leicht kontrollieren konnte. Die Tabletten...

Gegenwart...

„Meine Seele war so lange stark genug ihm zu widerstehen! Aber an diesem Morgen, war ich nicht stark genug..." erzählte Keigo.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Komm schon Tatsuki! Schlag mich!" rief Holeigo um ihn noch mehr zu provozieren.

„OH... ich wünschte Tatsuki könnte mich jetzt sehen! Sie würde mir sofort eine knallen und mir sagen ich solle nicht so herum jammern! Sieht so aus als ob es wahr wäre und die einzige Sprache die sie spricht die Sprache der Gewalt wäre. Wieso habe ich bloß meinen Eltern nicht gehört und die Blöde Kuh links liegen lassen?"

Holeigo schaffte es irgendwie Keigo dazu zu bringen etwa 10 bis 15 Tabletten in das Glas zu tun das bereits mit Wodka gefüllt war.

„Agghh... Meine Eltern hatten recht als sie mir sagten das ich es bereuen werde. Wenn ihr mich nicht in euren Scheiß Angelegenheiten dabei haben wollten hättet ihr mich von vornherein gar nicht erst in die Scheiße mit hineinziehen sollen! Aber ich werde euch nicht die Chance geben zuzusehen wie ich scheitere. Ihr könnt mich mal... WENN IHR DAS IN DER SOUL SOCIETY HÖREN KÖNNT, SCHERT EUCH ZUM TEUFEL!... Ich will nicht weiter euer Clown sein!"

Keigo schloss die Augen und trank den vergifteten Wodka in drei großen Schlücken aus. Keigo hustete und schüttelte sich. Der Wodka brannte höllisch in seiner Kehle. Er fing an zu würgen und klang als würde er gleich brechen. Er war immer schon jemand der zu Überreaktionen neigt und immer sehr über emotional und anhänglich war. Das waren genug Tabletten um sich zu töten. Aber Keigo hatte sehr viel Glück das er rechtzeitig gefunden wurde... oder er wäre tot...

„Ich wünsche euch viel Glück in der Soul Society." murmelte Keigo benommen. Seine Wahrnehmung wurde ganz verschwommen und dunkler während er das Glas gegen den Fernseher warf wo es zersprang. Ein Foto von ihnen wurde gerade gezeigt. Ein Foto der ganzen Gruppe, außer Keigo! „Ich hoffe es stimmt das man alles Vergisst wenn man 'gekonzot' wird. Freunde wie euch will man einfach vergessen! Euch, meine Schwester, diese Shinigami... Und wenn ihr sie schickt um meine Seele zu holen, wagt es bloß nicht diesen Ikkaku oder diesen Yumi-wie-auch-immer zu schicken... Es war schon schlimm genug das Zimmer mit diesen Typen zu teilen ohne vorher zu fragen was ich denn davon halte... Bis heute, weiß ich nicht wieso..."

Keigo schnappte sich die leere Wodkaflasche und warf diese ebenfalls gegen den Fernseher. Sie traf den Bildschirm und zersprang...

Gegenwart...

„Wisst ihr, Holeigo war all die Jahre in mir drin. Er war gefangen... er wollte frei sein!" erzählte Keigo.

„Bloß gut das er es nicht ist!" maulte Tatsuki. „War schlimm genug es in deiner Erinnerung mit ansehen zu müssen!"

„Ja... aber warum kam er nicht einfach raus?" fragte Keigo und überraschte alle damit. „Ich meine... das war doch seine Chance?"

Plötzlich sprach Keigos Zanpakutou zu ihm.

„Was..." sagte Keigo und hob das Zanpakutou um es anzusehen... „...DU..."

Alle waren überrascht...

„Ehm... Was hat diese olle Katana damit zu tun?" fragte Akira verwirrt. „Oh mein Gott... Bitte sagt mir nicht das da wirklich eine Person drin ist...?"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Nachdem Keigo die Augen schloss und einschlief um auf den Tod zu warten... konnte sein Innerer-Hollow spüren das er frei war. Voller Vorfreude, bereitete sich Holeigo darauf vor die Kontrolle über diese Seele zu übernehmen... er konnte es spüren. Er fühlte einen Körper. Keigos Körper...

Während Keigos eigene Seele anfing mehr und mehr an Kraft zu verlieren konnte Holeigo mehr und mehr einen eigenen Körper spüren. Er war jetzt nicht mehr einfach nur ein winziger Fleck in dieser Seele... er wuchs und wuchs und fühlte sich mehr und mehr wie eine Person. Aber plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel... tauchte dieser Geist auf... und griff ihn an...

Keigo wurde von seinem Zanpakutou ausgesucht schon bevor er starb. Als er an der Schwelle des Todes stand um genau zu sein. Und so begann ein Kampf im inneren von Keigos Seele... ein Kampf den auch andere Menschen im Hotel mitbekamen. Inklusive seines Agenten...

Shino Midori hatte gerade das Hotel betreten um nach Keigo zu sehen. Am Set hatte er von Keigos plötzlicher Fiebererkrankung erfahren und machte sich sorgen um den Drehplan. Während er durch den Korridor ging... wurde Keigos Körper durch den Kampf in seiner Seele kreuz und quer über das Bett gezerrt. Keigo war zu benommen um zu merken was vor sich ging und das er sogar über dem Bett schwebte. Der Kampf zwischen dem Zanpakutou-Geist und seinem Inneren Hollow war so intensiv das sein Körper den Belastungen nicht mehr standhielt und er den giftigen Cocktail herauswürgte...

„Keigo? Ist alle in Ordnung?" rief Shino von draußen als er hörte das er sich übergab. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Und plötzlich war es ruhig.

„KEIGO!" schrie Shino und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die abgeschlossene Tür.

Die Stille im inneren war unheimlich. Etwas schreckliches musste da drin vor sich gehen. Shinos Geschrei hallte durch den Gang wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit eines Zimmermädchens auf sich zog die gerade das andere Zimmer sauber gemacht hatte und wütend auf ihn zuhielt.

„Entschuldigen sie mal! Würden Sie bitte nicht so einen Lärm machen!" sagte das Zimmermädchen mit strenger Stimme.

„Öffnen Sie die Tür! Ich muss da rein!" sagte Shino und sah sie flehend an.

„Bitte was? Ich lasse Sie doch nicht einfach so in ein fremdes Zimmer! Wer sind Sie? Und wie können Sie es wagen so etwas überhaupt zu fragen?"

„Bitte, öffnen Sie die Tür! Ich habe schreckliche Angst das etwas schreckliches da drin vor sich geht! Bitte, ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung!"

Das Zimmermädchen sah in Shinos flehende Augen. Sie konnte sehen das er wirklich besorgt war und fühlte sich schlecht. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht und es ging wirklich etwas schreckliches in dem Zimmer vor. Sie wies auf das 'Bitte-nicht-Stören'-Schild an der Tür und hatte es deshalb nicht betreten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber schon hatte sie ihre Schlüsselkarte in der Hand um die Tür zu öffnen. Das sie das ihren Job kosten könnte, ignorierte sie so gut sie konnte.

„Oh, vielen Dank!" sagte Shino und öffnete die Tür. „Keigo... Ich komme jetzt rein... Keigo?"

Shino und das Zimmermädchen betraten den Raum. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, die zersprungene Wodkaflasche lag auf dem Boden, der Fernseher war an und dieser furchtbare Gestank nach Alkohol, Schweiß und Zigarettenrauch lag in der Luft.

„Keigo... Bist du da?" sagte Shino und ging in den Schlafbereich. Der Schock war groß als sie beide den 'leblosen' Körper auf dem Bett fanden. „KEIGO!"

Das Mädchen schrie wie am spieß als sie Keigo fanden. Mit offenem Mund, blasser Haut und ohne Atmung lag er da. Er hatte sich in die Hose gemacht. Leere Tablettentrays lagen neben ihm. Das war eindeutig eine Überdosis...

„RUFEN SIE EINEN KRANKENWAGEN! ER LEBT NOCH!" schrie Shino nachdem er Keigos Puls gefühlt hatte.

Das Mädchen rannte raus, um ihr Telefon zu holen...

Keigo Asano überlebte seine Überdosis, weil sein Zanpakutou versuchte seine Seele vor seinem eigenen Inneren Hollow zu beschützen und der Kampf Keigos Körper dazu brachte, den tödlichen Cocktail auszukotzen bevor er seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte...

Gegenwart...

„Shino und ich brauchten nicht lange um herauszufinden das es etwas mit dieser ganzen... Shinigami-Sache zu tun haben musste!" erzählte Akira während ihr eine Träne das Gesicht runter lief. „Die nächsten zwei Wochen haben wir damit verbracht dafür zu sorgen das keiner davon erfährt. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es war alle glauben zu lassen das du bloß eine schwere Lungenentzündung hast?"

Keigo sah sie an. Er sah das es sie sehr mitnahm und verstörte. Gar nicht zu schweigen das sie sich wohl sehr komisch vorkommen musste: Schließlich sprach sie hier und jetzt mit einem 'Untoten'...

„Ich weiß das mag dir jetzt komisch vorkommen!" sagte Keigo. „Aber woher weißt du vom Fullbring unseres Sohnes? Und wieso kannst du mich sehen?"

„Hälst du mich für so bescheuert?" fragte Akira. „Glaubst du ich kann euch beide nicht reden hören jedesmal wenn du aufkreuzt?"

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zu deiner Familie konnte ich ja nicht, deine Schwester ist ja immer noch in der Psychiatrie und deine Eltern haben mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt als ich sie nach dir gefragt habe..."

„Du hast mit meinen Eltern gesprochen?" fragte Keigo erschrocken. „Und du hasst ihnen von Junior erzählt? Wann?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen... deine Mutter war so entsetzt das sie ohnmächtig geworden ist. Und dein Vater hat mir mit Anwälten und 'rechtlichen Schritten' gedroht wenn ich sie ihn nicht sehen lasse. Aber ich wusste was du davon halten würdest und deshalb habe ich ihnen den Umgang mit unserem Sohn natürlich verboten..."

„Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt... musstest du es ausgerechnet meinen Eltern erzählen. Nach allem was auf dem Klassentreffen passiert ist, sind sie die wirklich letzten Personen die ich in der nähe meines Sohnes wissen will."

„Klassentreffen? Welches Klassentreffen?" fragte Orihime.

„Unseres! Ogawa, hasst du es ihnen niemals erzählt?" fragte Keigo. Ogawa wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich dachte du hättest?"

„Was?" fragte Orihime wieder. Sie wusste das es wohl ein Klassentreffen gab während sie in der Soul Society waren und das sie es verpasst hatten. Aber nun klang es so als ob etwas schlimmes dort passiert sein musste.

„Dazu kommen wir noch später, aber jetzt erst einmal möchte ich wissen was meine Eltern genau gesagt haben als sie von Junior erfahren haben?" fragte Keigo mit strengem Ton.

Akira lächelte unschuldig. Aber schlagartig war sie ebenfalls sehr besorgt. Genau in diesem Moment, klopfte jemand in Karakura an die Tür des Wohnhauses der Kurosakis...

Die Jugendlichen und die Kinder waren im Wohnzimmer und versuchten diese davon zu überzeugen etwas anderes zu tun anstatt der Kurosaki-Gate-Geschichte zuzuhören! Als sie das Klopfen hörten waren sie überrascht. Die Klinik war geschlossen und sie hatten immer noch keinen Strom. Außerdem regnete es draußen in Strömen. Sie erwarteten niemanden.

„Huch... wer könnte den das sein?" fragte Kazui und stand auf um aufzumachen... nicht wissend das sich gerade jemand draußen befand den weder die Kurosakis, noch Keigo im Haus haben wollten...

**Bitte um Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Der Regen draußen war so stark, das Kazui sich entschloss die Tür zu öffnen un die Leute hineinzulassen. Er war auch neugierig wer das sein könnte. Um diese Zeit und das obwohl die Klinik zu war...

„Tut mir Leid, die Praxis ist geschlossen!" rief Kazui durch die geschlossene Tür. „Wenn Sie medizinische Hilfe benötigen sollten, gehen Sie bitte zu..."

„Kurosaki, öffnen Sie sofort die Tür!" rief eine Männerstimme in sehr strengem Ton.

„Ja! Wir wollen unseren Enkel sehen!" folgte eine Frauenstimme.

„Ihren Enkel?" fragte Kazui. Er kannte die Stimmen nicht." Ah... Sie müssen Mayuris Großeltern sein. Kommen Sie rein!"

Kazui dachte das Ogawas Eltern da vor der Tür standen um Mayuri abzuholen. Also öffnete er die Tür, die von außen so kräftig aufgestoßen wurde das sie Kazui ins Gesicht knallte...

Zwei Personen... ein Paar in den siebzigern, betraten das Haus und eilten sofort zum Wohnzimmer.

„AUTSCH..." rief Kazui als die Tür seine Nase traf. „MAYURI-CHAN,... DEINE GROßELTERN SIND HIER!"

Als er das hörte, stand Mayuri auf um seinen Großeltern in die Arme zu laufen. Aber als sich die Tür öffnete blieb er stehen, denn da standen zwei Fremde in der Tür. Und er fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer nähe.

„Hey, Sie sind nicht meine Oma und mein Opa!" sagte Mayuri beleidigt.

„Keigo?" fragte die Frau besorgt und mit Tränen in den Augen. „Keigo Fukuota?"

Mayuri schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf die Couch wo Keigo junior sich erhob und sich seinen Großeltern, die er hier zum ersten mal überhaupt traf.

„Okay, was ist hier los?" fragte Kazui wütend während er sich die schmerzende Nase hielt und wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Genau in diesem Moment fing sein Smartphone wieder an zu klingeln. Es war wieder sein Vater...

Ichigo rief auf Keigos Wunsch hin wieder an um sicherzugehen das alles okay war. Akira begrif unterdessen das es keine gute Idee war...

„Ich schwöre... ich wollte doch nur wissen..." heulte sie aber Keigo schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du bist jetzt still. Darüber unterhalten wir uns später... Ichigo!?..." schimpfte Keigo aber Ichigo hob die Hand um ihm zu zeigen das er ruhig sein sollte, weil Kazui gerade abhob.

„Ich rufe gleich zurück..." sagte Kazui hastig bevor er wieder auflegen wollte um herauszufinden wer diese Fremden waren.

„KAZUI, NICHT AUFLEGEN! Bitte... es ist wichtig. Sollte irgendjemand auftauchen, der Keigo sehen will, las sie bloß nicht ins Haus! Verstanden?"

„Oh,... zu spät!" war alles was Kazui sagen konnte und begriff das es ein fehler war die Tür zu öffnen.

Keigo, der Kazuis Worte deutlich hören konnte, war jetzt nicht mehr zu stoppen. In einem Wimpernschlag verschwand er um zum Haus der Kurosakis zu eilen um seinen Sohn zu 'retten'.

„Wow... das war beeindruckend!" sagte Akira als sie sah wie ihr Exfreund blitzschnell verschwand.

„Da stimme ich zu!" sagte Makoto, die ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt war. „Wie lange braucht er in dem Tempo nach Karakura? 10 Sekunden?"

Renji und Rukia wussten über Keigos Shunpo-Fähigkeiten besser Bescheid und sahen die beiden Frauen gelangweilt an.

„Fünf!" sagte Renji unbeeindruckt und hob die Hand. „Höchstens!"

Tatsächlich, benötigte Keigo sechs Sekunden... Aber in diesen Sekunden hatten seine Eltern seinen Sohn schon begrüßt und sich ihm genähert.

„Hallo,... Keigo..." sagte seine Mutter heulend. „Du... siehst wirklich genauso aus wie dein Vater!"

„Du... kennst uns nicht... aber wir sind deine..."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" schrie Keigo als er plötzlich wie aus dem nichts im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. "STOOOOP! STOP!... STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Keigo, der die Fähigkeit besaß sich für Lebende Menschen sichtbar zu machen die über keine Spirituellen Kräfte verfügten (eine besondere Fähigkeit, die nicht jeder Shinigami hatte und die er eher unfreiwillig erhielt als er 'irgendwie' mit Holeigo Hollowfiziert war), stand nun im Wohnzimmer der Kurosakis direkt zwischen seinen Eltern und seinem Sohn.

„Papa?" sagte Junior überrascht.

Seine Eltern fingen einfach nur an vor lauter Angst zu schreien...

Weil Kazui nicht aufgelegt hatte, konnten alle die Asanos schreien hören...

„Der Urlaub ist vorbei!" sagte Ichigo gelangweilt. „Los, gehen wir nach Hause, bevor die sich gegenseitig umbringen..."

Zusammen fingen sie an zu packen. Ohne Strom würden sie sich den Film eh nicht ansehen können...

Im Haus der Kurosakis, brauchte Keigo nur zwei Sekunden um seine Eltern zu überwältigen und sie mit einem Kidou an den Boden zu fesseln.

„OH, mein Junge... Sein Sohn... haben die dir weh getan? Was auch immer sie zu dir gesagt haben, hör ihnen nicht zu!" sagte Keigo besorgt und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Keine Angst! Ich passe auf das sie dir nichts antun..."

Keigo sah daraufhin zu seinen Eltern die natürlich entsetzt waren ihren 'toten' Sohn vor sich zu sehen. Mit einem schwarzen 'Samurai-Kostüm' als ob er gerade vom Set eines Action-Films kam. Und er war sehr schlecht drauf.

„Was? Überrascht mich zu sehen?" fragte Keigo seine erstaunten Eltern. „Ich weiß ich habe damals zu euch gesagt das ihr mich nie wieder sehen werdet aber ich werde eure Erinnerungen an das hier eh auslöschen. Junior, was für furchtbare Dinge sie auch immer zu dir gesagt haben, glaub ihnen kein Wort und nimm das bloß nicht für voll... Die haben doch keine Ahnung. Die hatten sie nie... genau wie damals als die Kurosakis wegen Mizuhos boshafter Aktion fliehen mussten..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Mizuho Asano sah durch ihr Fenster nach draußen und war geschockt über das Chaos auf den Straßen. Die Evakuierngszone, über der Höhle unter dem Urahra-Shop, begann direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite. Absperrungen hielten die Menschen davon ab das Gebiet zu betreten. Ihr Arbeitsplatz war ebenfalls dort. Alle hatten Angst das das ganze Areal einstürzen könnte oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmeres... was wenn das ganze ein riesiges Portal in die Shinigami-Welt war und jeder der sich dort befand nun verflucht war. Tausende hatten schon die Stadt verlassen. Inklusive ihres Exmanns, seiner neuen Ehefrau und ihres Sohnes. Mizuho musste zugeben das es ganz gut war das ihr Sohn jetzt nicht in der Stadt war und das ganze nicht mitbekam. Aber sie fragte sich natürlich schon warum ihr Bruder bis jetzt nicht in der Presse erwähnt wurde.

Dieser war inzwischen schon längst in einem Krankenhaus in Okinawa eingeliefert worden, wo die Ärzte alles in ihrer Macht stehende taten um sicherzugehen das er auch wirklich alle Tabletten wieder herausgekotzt hatte...

In der Zwischenzeit, klopfte jemand an Mizuhos Tür. Neugierig öffnete sie und war überrascht ihre Eltern zu sehen. Mit einem Picknickkorb und einer Flasche Sake kamen sie lächelnd hinein.

„Mutter? Vater?" sagte sie überrascht. „Was macht ihr den hier?"

„Wir haben im Fernsehen gesehen das sie die halbe Stadt wegen dieser Shinigami-Höhle evakuieren und haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du ja direkt am Rande der Zone lebst." sagte ihr Vater während beide hereinkamen. „Sieht so aus als ob du Glück hast und nicht auch dein Zuhause verlierst."

Mizuho führte sie zum Esstisch. Ihre Mutter hatte Fisch dabei, mit Reisbällchen und ein paar kleinen Mini-Muffins als Dessert...

In den letzten paar Jahren, bemühten sich ihre Eltern sehr das Verhältnis zu ihr zu verbessern. Aber genau wie ihr Bruder, kümmerte sich Mizuho nicht darum was ihre Eltern von ihnen hielten. In diesem Punkt stimmte sie Keigo zu (was schon ein Wunder an sich war, da sie ja grundsätzlich nie einer Meinung waren). Sie war alles andere als Glücklich darüber das ihre Eltern immer fort waren, nie zu Hause waren, ihre Geburtstage vergaßen und nur auftauchten wenn es wirklich sein musste. Klar hatten beide wirklich hart gearbeitet und ihnen so ein (zumindest finanziell) Sorgenfreies Leben ermöglicht. Nun über die letzten Jahre, hatten sie sich geändert und suchten nach Mizuhos Aufmerksamkeit. Im Gegensatz zu Keigo, war Mizuho verheiratet, hatte einen 'vernünftigen' Job, und ein gut geordnetes Leben... zumindest nach außen hin. Nach ihrer Scheidung waren ihre Eltern natürlich auf ihrer Seite. Nicht wissend wie sie ihren Ehemann behandelt hatte. Aber warum sie heute hier aufkreuzten wusste sie nicht. Die wollten wohl so tun als ob sie gute Eltern wären die sich um ihre Tochter sorgten, dachte sie. Mizuho scherte sich nicht mehr darum was ihre Eltern von ihr hielten aber sie verbarg ihre Abneigung und entschloss sich ihre Anwesenheit zu tolerieren.

Sie aßen zusammen und unterhielten sich über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Beide wussten nicht das das Jugendamt sie dazu 'gezwungen' hatte ihren Sohn zu ihrem Exmann zu geben. Sie erzählte ihnen das sie ihren Exmann gebeten habe mit dem Jungen die Stadt zu verlassen bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben...

„Ich wusste es!" sagte ihr Vater kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe schon immer gewusst das dieser Kurosaki nicht normal ist! Aber das ist noch viel schlimmer als ich mir jemals vorgestellt habe. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das dein Bruder dieses Monster immer in Schutz genommen hat!"

„Was ist wenn die Gerüchte stimmen?" fragte ihre Mutter. „Was wenn... sie ihn wirklich verhext haben?"

„Verhext?" nun war Mizuho hellhörig geworden. Die Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern wurde aufeinmal vielleicht ganz nützlich. „Sag mir bitte... Wer sagt das Kurosaki Keigo verhext hat?"

„Ich habe mich heute mit dem Vater von einem ehemaligen Mitschüler deines Bruders unterhalten. Sein Sohn habe ihm nachdem die Sache publik wurde erzählt, das dein Bruder von diesem Monster und seiner Gang besessen war. Keigo wurde von ihnen wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt. Die haben ihn sogar Misshandelt. Und er rannte ihnen hinterher wie ein reuiger Hund." erzählte ihre Mutter und fing an zu weinen. „Hast du zu ihm Kontakt?"

„Zu wem?"

„Zu deinem Bruder?" fügte ihr Vater hinzu. „Das letzte mal als wir ihn trafen weigerte er sich mit uns zu sprechen. Er hat sogar seine Adresse geändert nachdem wir herausgefunden haben wo er wohnt. Damals lebte er in einem Kapselhotel in Higashi-Kanda, einer Nachbarschaft in Chiyoda-ku, Tokio. Er hatte keinen Job und war sehr unfreundlich und unhöflich zu uns. Dann hat er sogar behauptet, du hättest ihn damals aus der Wohnung geworfen. Wie lächerlich ist das den?"

Die hatten ja keine Ahnung was wirklich in ihrer Wohnung abging wenn sie nicht zuhause waren. Mizuho war sich dessen bewusst und zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern um zu signalisieren das sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, wovon er da sprach.

„Was ist wenn er mit ihnen gegangen ist?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

„Besser nicht! Ich will unseren Namen nicht in die Sache hineingezogen haben. Dein Bruder wusste schon immer wie er unsere Familie blamiert." sagte ihr Vater. In seinen Augen war Keigo ein Versager und Mizuho der immer zuverlässige Engel. „Ich meine... seht ihn euch doch mal an. Denkt er wirklich das 'Schauspieler' ein Beruf mit Zukunft ist? Ich meine habt ihr diese lächerliche Waschmittel-Werbung gesehen? Manchmal frage ich mich was wir falsch gemacht haben?"

Gegenwart...

„Ich gebe offen zu, das ich die Waschmittel-Werbung bereue! Aber selbst in dieser Situation, als ich wirklich Hilfe gebraucht habe, haben meine eigenen Eltern nichts besseres getan als mir weiter Vorwürfe zu machen! Es gab nichts was ihr Falsch gemacht habt, ihr wart ja nie da für uns." erzählte Keigo wütend. „Ich meine, ich weiß das ihr keine Ahnung hattet was zu Hause vor sich ging. Euer unschuldiger, lieber Engel Mizuho würde euch doch niemals anlügen, oder? Aber das ihr ihr sogar bei ihrer Rache geholfen habt... das war einfach nur verlogen von euch..."

„Wovon redest du da?" fragte seine Mutter entsetzt. Ihre Erinnerungen waren ausgelöscht. Beide erinnerten sich an gar nichts über Kurosaki-Gate.

„Er ist aus dem Reich der Toten gekommen um uns für unsere Fehler zu bestrafen..." fuhr sein Vater fort.

Keigo verschränkte die Arme und drehte sich von ihnen weg um zu verbergen das ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte... aber leider darf ich das nicht..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Mizuho hörrte ihren Elten aufmerksam zu. Mizuho erzählte diesen das sie keinen Kontakt zu Keigo hätte und ihn seit 11 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Seit er damals 'weggelaufen' ist um 'irgendetwas dummes' zu treiben. Sie war natürlich nicht begeistert das Keigos Stimme heute überall im Fernsehen, in Filmen, im Radio, in Kinder-Hörspielen und in Werbespots war. Aber sie wusste nicht das Keigo und die Kurosakis auch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr miteinander geredet haben. Aber sie war sich bewusst, wie jeder über die 'kranke' Freundschaft zwischen ihnen dachte.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er wohnt!" erzählte Mizuho. Aber sie wusste wie sie ihre Eltern auf ihre Seite ziehen konnte. „Aber ich weiß wo er arbeitet?"

„Wirklich?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Ja! Er arbeitet meistens im gleichen Gebäude in dem der Fernsehsender Tokyo-One seinen Sitz hat. Er könnte diesen Skandal dazu benutzen um seine Bekanntheit zu steigern. Ich glaube, er sitzt genau in diesem Moment mit seiner Freundin zusammen um eine Stellungnahme auszuarbeiten, die ihn als das Arme Opfer darstellt, oder als Shinigami-Experte um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das die Medien ein Haufen Geld für Informationen zahlen würden..."

Geld war schon immer der Wunde-Punkt ihres Vaters. Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihn an der Leine...

In der Soul Society saßen währenddessen Ichigo, seine Familie und Freunde mit den Kommandanten, den Vizekommandanten und ein paar anderen Shinigami in einem großen Konferenzraum. Von jedem wurde eine Zeugenaussage aufgenommen. Jeder musste sagen was er erlebt hatte und in den Wochen vorher getan hatte bevor sie Bloßgestellt wurden. Während Mizuiro über seine Zeit in Moldawien und seine Rückkehr nach Japan vor ein paar Tagen erzählte, betrat ein weiterer Shinigami den Raum, verbeugte sich und entschuldigte sich für Störung.

„Es tut mir leid sie zu unterbrechen. Aber ich habe ein paar wichtige Information über die beiden verbleibenden Personen auf Kurosakis Liste. Fräulein Kurosaki Yuzu und Herr Asano Keigo!"

Ichigo erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und fing an zu schreien. „WIE GEHT ES IHNEN?"

Der Shinigami sah auf um Ichigo anzusehen. „Ihrer Schwester geht es gut. Sie erhlolt sich gerade. Sie ist unter falschem Name im Krankenhaus um nicht von den Leuten bedrängt zu werden."

„Und was ist mit Keigo?" fragte Ichigo. Der Shinigami senkte den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte, ich kann ihnen nichts über ihn mitteilen. Er ist verschwunden!"

„Verschwunden?" fragte Ichigo. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir haben seine aktuelle Adresse herausgefunden und zwei Leute hingeschickt. Aber die haben den Ort verlassen vorgefunden. Er ist wohl überstürzt abgehauen... im Moment können wir ihn nicht finden!"

„So lange er in Sicherheit ist!" murmelte Ichigo und setzte sich wieder. „Also... was nun..."

„Nun, wir müssen 'Patient-Null' finden! Und sobald wir ihn oder sie gefunden haben, können wir die Erinnerungen der Menschen an das ganze Chaos auslöschen." erklärte ihnen Rukia.

„Patient-Null?!" fragte Tatsuki.

„Nun... den Ursprung!" erklärte Renji weiter.

„Ihr müsst wissen... wir dachten diese Nachrichtensprecherin wäre der Ursprung der Enthüllung. Da unser Versuch die Erinnerung der Leute auszutauschen fehlgeschlagen ist, muss jemand anderes ihr die Informationen zugespielt haben. Und sobald wir diese Person finden,... oder ihr Motiv verblasst... wird alles so sein wie vorher..." fuhr Rukia fort.

„Nein!" sagte Orihime traurig. Sie erinnerte sich an die Meute vor ihrem Haus und sie fing an zu weinen. „Es wird niemals wieder so sein wie vorher..."

Ihr Sohn dachte das selbe. Während er Ichika alles erzählte hatte er mühe die Fassung zu wahren. Aber er musste es jemandem erzählen und Ichika konnte er trauen, das wusste er.

„Also... hat Yupa es jemandem erzählt?"

„Nein!" sagte Kazui entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Yupa würde das niemals tun! Aber, was wäre wenn jemand die Fotos gefunden hat die wir gemacht haben?"

„Hmmm... das klingt einleuchtend. Hast du irgendwelche Feinde? Ist irgendjemand so wütend auf dich das er dein Leben zerstören will?" fragte Ichika.

„Nein! Ich glaube nicht! Aber... nachdem ich die Gesichter meiner Mitschüler gesehen habe... Und Yupa? Was ist wenn sie ihn schon verhaftet haben?"

In dem Meeting wurde auch über Yupa gesprochen...

„Da war ein Menschenjunge bei ihrem Sohn." fragte ein Shinigami. „Wir haben ihn auch im Krankenhaus gefunden. Er ist sehr schwer verletzt. Und seine Eltern sind ziemlich wütend auf ihren Sohn!"

„Oh mein Gott... der arme Yupa!" murmelte Ichigo und stellte sich vor wie wie Yupa da liegt. „Kazui hat gesagt das Yupa ihm helfen wollte!"

„Hat der Junge spirituelle Kräfte? Oder weiß er über die Soul Society Bescheid?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Ich habe Kazui strengstens verboten es irgendjemandem zu erzählen..." erzählte Ichigo.

Einige Shinigami notierten sich Yupas Namen. Der Junge war es wert das man ihn auch verhört.

In der Welt der Lebenden währenddessen... wurde Michiru Ogawa aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und eilte zum Auto ihrer Mutter bevor die Reporter sie erreichten. Ihr Gesicht war in allen Medien. Und natürlich wurde sie sofort von einigen als die 'schüchterne Frau von der Supermarktkasse' erkannt. Also war ihr Name bereits raus. Michiru bat ihre Mutter sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu bringen und nie wieder darüber zu sprechen. Besonders nicht über ihre verbrannte und nun wieder verheilte Hand. Die würden sie sofort in ein Labor sperren und an ihr herumexperimentieren wenn das herauskommt.

Yuzu währenddessen war pausenlos am heulen. Sie betete dafür das es aufhört und sie von diesem Albtraum aufwacht.

In einem anderen Raum hatte Yupa einen schlimmen Streit mit seinen Eltern um diese davon abzuhalten zur Presse zu gehen und Kazui für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich zu machen die er während des Polizeieinsatzes erlitten hatte. Aber je mehr er versuchte seine Eltern zu überzeugen das er nicht verhext war, waren seine Eltern immer mehr überzeugt davon das er es war.

Jeder war sich nicht im klaren, das Keigo gerade um sein Leben kämpfte. Während Holeigo alles versuchte um die Kontrolle über seine Seele zu erlangen, versuchte der Geist der sich entschloss sein Zanpakutou zu werden sein bestes um das zu verhindern. Keigos Körper krampfte und schüttelte sich dabei, wobei er Ärzte und Schwestern in Angst versetzte. Keigo selbst war im Moment zu schwach und zu benebelt um zu begreifen was vor sich ging. Nicht zu vergessen das seine Körpertemperatur von Minute zu Minute anstieg, sein Puls und sein Blutdruck viel zu hoch waren und das er so schnell atmete das alle Angst hatten ihn zu berühren. Aber das schlimmste von allem war dieser sehr kurze Moment, als Holeigo die Kontrolle über Keigos Körper hatte...

Keigo, oder eigentlich Holeigo, öffnete seine Augen. Als er das blendend helle Licht der Lampe an der Decke sah dachte er, oder sein Innerer-Hollow, das das der Weg in den Tod war. Holeigo wusste... die Soul Society wird ihn sofort vernichten. Also benutzte er Keigos Körper um einen höllischen Schrei auszustoßen. Der Arzt und die zwei Krankenschwestern die sich mit ihm in Raum befanden, wichen entsetzt von ihm ab als ihr Patient plötzlich anfing zu schweben und einen lauten, hallenden Schrei ausstieß der die Fenster zum bersten brachte...

Ängstlich versteckten sich die Schwestern und der Arzt in einer Ecke des Raumes und wurden ohnmächtig von der Macht während um sie herum Glasscherben und anderes Zeug durch die Luft flog. Und im Epizentrum des ganzen gelang es Keigos Seele die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück zu erlangen und Holeigo wieder zurückzudrängen. Keigos schwacher, abgemagerter, drogengeschädigter Körper war nicht in der Lage dem Stress auszuhalten... das war der Moment, als Keigos Herz aufhörte zu schlagen...

Ein anderer Arzt rettete ihn, indem er Keigo eine hohe Dosis puren Adrenalin verabreichte um sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Aber Keigo fiel ins Koma. Die Explosion in dem Raum, die drei verletzten Kollegen, die zerbrochenen Fenster und Keigo selbst machten alle sehr nervös. Also entschlossen sie sich die Person anzurufen die für die Behandlung bezahlte...

„Bitte was..." fragte Keigos Agent Shino erschrocken als der Arzt ihn anrief um ihn über Keigos Performance vom 'fliegenden Mann' zu erzählen. „...Nein! Nein, da müssen Sie sich irren!... Nein!... Ich bin in ein paar Stunden da! Und... bitte... dieser Vorfall hat niemals stattgefunden... Okay!... JA... Natürlich werden wir die kaputten Fenster bezahlen... Okay, bis morgen!"

Akira hörte Shino aufmerksam zu und war besorgt. „Midori-san, was ist passiert?"

Shino sah sie an. Er war ganz blass und sah so aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Kennst du, diese Szene aus 'Der Exorzist' wo das besessene Mädchen anfängt über dem Bett zu schweben? Keigo hat gerade dem Klinikpersonal da unten seine eigene Version davon gezeigt!"

Akira wurde nun selbst ganz blass. Und zusammen sahen sie nun auf die Fotos die sie vor sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatten. Nachdem Keigo im Krankenhaus angekommen war hatte Shino den nächsten verfügbaren Flug nach Tokio genommen wo er und Akira in Keigos Wohnung 'einbrachen' um nach einem Anhaltspunkt zu suchen warum er plötzlich so ausflippte. Und neben einem Anrufbeantworter voller wütender aufgebrachter Nachrichten von Makoto, seinem Produzenten und ein paar Leuten die behaupteten sie währen ehemalige Mitschüler von ihm und verbrannten Dokumenten und Fotos in einer Schale auf der Terasse, fanden sie einen gut versteckten Umschlag mit alten Fotos von Keigo und der 'Shinigami-Gang'.

„Er... er... wollte ihnen folgen? In das Reich der Toten, wollte er...?" fragte Akira erschrocken.

„Er hat nie über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen! Es war so als ob er... davonläuft... vor seiner Vergangenheit!" antwortete Shino. „Und die Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter...?"

„Hat er... ich meine... Wenn er wirklich davongerannt ist... warum ist er..." stotterte Akira während ihr eine Träne das Gesicht runterlief.

„Fukuota-san, bitte behalten Sie das für sich. Keigo hatte einen Grund weshalb er das so lange Geheimgehalten hat. Ich weiß es nicht! Aber was auch immer passiert ist... nur Keigo kann uns das beantworten. Falls er jemals wieder aufwacht?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Er hatte gerade einen Herzstillstand! Er liegt im Koma..."

Gegenwart...

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte was mit Keigo passiert ist, hätte ich ihn sofort in die Soul Society nachgeholt. Egal ob er ein Seelen-Ticket hatte oder nicht!" erzählte Ichigo beschämt während er sich bereit machte loszufahren und die beiden Frauen ansah die immer noch gefesselt auf der Rückbank von Michirus Auto saßen. „Ogawa... Pass auf unsere 'Gäste' auf! Wir löschen ihre Erinnerungen später aus. Bis nachher!"

„Okay!" war alles was Michiru sagte während Ichigo durch den Regen zurück zu seinem eigenen Auto lief in dem Orihime, Mizuiro und Tatsuki auf ihn warteten. Sein Vater, seine Schwestern und die Abarais waren schon los um selbst nach Karakura zurück zu reisen.

„Sie wissen das das hier Freiheitsberaubung ist und das sie sich strafbar machen?" fragte Makoto während Michiru in ihrer Handtasche nach den Schlüsseln suchte. Das Auto der Kurosakis fuhr währenddessen an und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich wünschte ich müsste jetzt nicht mit ihnen beiden hier..."

„HALLOOOOO!" rief eine Männerstimme.

Michiru erstarrte bei dem Klang dieser Stimme. Diese Stimme würde sie unter tausenden wiedererkennen.

„Hallo! Ist da jemand?" rief die Stimme wieder.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein..." sagte Michiru erschrocken. „Nein, er ist nicht hier..."

„Was? Wer ist da?" fragte Makoto aber Michiru hörte ihr nicht zu.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto um durch den Regen zurück zum Haus zu gehen. Um die Person zu sehen die gerade an einem Fenster stand um ins innere zu blicken. Ein junger Mann, der ein Shihakushou trug und ein Zapakutou bei sich hatte und der gerade die Erlaubnis für Reisen in diese Welt zurückbekommen hatte. Während er in das Haus sah, musste er feststellen das das Strandhaus leer war. Zuerst dachte er das er sich am Haus geirrt hat, aber dann spürte er wie sich ihm jemand näherte.

"Ka... Kaneda?"

Kaneda drehte sich zu der Frau um die direkt neben ihm stand und war überrascht. Es war Michiru, die Frau die er vor zehn Jahren versehentlich geschwängert hatte...

„Michiru?" sagte er überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht sie heute Abend auch hier zu treffen.

Mit großen Augen kam sie näher... auch um unter das Vordach zu kommen und damit sie nicht weiter im Regen stand... dann gab sie ihm plötzlich eine Ohrfeige...

„Sorry!" sagte sie sofort danach. „Ich musste einfach nur sichergehen das du wirklich vor mir stehst."

Kaneda war überrascht aber lächelte. „Schon okay. Ich weiß das es ziemlich überraschend für dich sein muss mich jetzt zu sehen."

Ogawa erzwang sich ein lächeln, bevor sie ihn wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Und das... war dafür das du mich ungefragt geschwängert hast..."

**Bitte um Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Es war das erste mal seit der Geburt ihres Sohnes, das Michiru Ogawa und Kaneda Ochi aufeinander trafen. Natürlich entschuldigte sich Michiru auch für die zweite Ohrfeige. Kaneda lächelte einfach und zeigte ihr das er vollstes Verständnis für sie hatte. Beide standen nun unter dem Vordach während um sie herum weiterhin der Sturm tobte.

„Du... siehst gut aus!" sagte Kaneda kleinlaut.

„Danke! Du... auch!" sagte Michiru auch kleinlaut. „Also,... du... darfst wohl wieder in die Welt der Lebenden wie ich sehe?"

„Ja! Erst vor ein paar Stunden habe ich die Bestätigung bekommen! Keigo hat mir von Kurosakis Filmparty hier erzählt und ich dachte ich schaue erst mal hier vorbei bevor ich zu dir und Mayuri komme. Nur damit sie für mich klären ob es okay für dich ist. Ich habe dich nicht hier erwartet. Wo sind alle?"

„Oh, sind alle wieder nach Hause gefahren. Sieht so aus als ob sich im Haus der Kurosakis ein Familiendrama abspielt!" erzählte Michiru und seufzte bevor sie knapp erklärte was geschehen war. „Komm mit, du kannst mit mir fahren! Wir müssen uns über ein paar Dinge unterhalten..."

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Wagen... wo Kaneda erschrocken war über die Anwesenheit der 'Fernsehtante' und der 'selbstverliebten-Ex', die beide gefesselt auf der Rückbank saßen.

„Ja was zum...?" rief Kaneda.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte!" murmelte Michiru während sie ins Auto stiegen. Sie am Lenkrad und er neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz während die beiden Frauen auf der Rückbank durch das Auftauchen des nächsten Shinigami verstummten. „Weißt du... ich finde es schön einen Sohn zu haben. Ich liebe ihn. Aber ich bin nicht sehr glücklich darüber wie es dazu kam."

„Ja... ich weiß... ich erinnere mich, du warst nicht die einzige die nicht sehr glücklich war..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

In der Soul Society war Kaneda Ochi unter den vielen anderen neugieren Shinigami, die versuchten in das Gebäude zu kommen in dem das Treffen zwischen den Kommandanten, Vizekommandanten und dem Kurosaki-Clan stattfand. Das Treffen zu dem Ichigo und seine Freunde eingeladen wurden würde bald ohne richtige Lösung enden. Das einzige was sie erfuhren war das es eine Untersuchungskommission geben würde die den Vorfall untersucht und versuchen wird den Ursprung des Chaoses zu finden.

„Und was denken Sie?" fragte Ichigo. „Wie lange wird es dauern bis wir zurückkehren können? Meine Schwester ist ganz allein dort... der beste Freund meines Sohnes wurde schwer verletzt..."

„Das wissen wir..." sagte Rukia besorgt. „Aber so hart wie es es jetzt klingt... ich befürchte, das einzige was wir jetzt noch tun können ist warten! Es geht noch viel weiter als wir dachten. Ich kann euch nicht sagen wie lange es dauern wird. Tage? Eine Woche? Vielleicht länger? Ich hoffe nicht... Aber lasst uns einfach das beste hoffen!"

Die Shinigami-Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten sahen einander an. Niemand konnte darauf antworten, weil keiner eine Antwort hatte. Zögerlich hob Tatsuki die Hand um eine Frage zu stellen. Ikkaku Madarame hob die Hand um ihr zu zeigen das sie sprechen durfte.

„Ehm... da wir ja nicht wirklich in ihre 'Geschäfte' verwickelt sind... können wir dann gehen?"

„Natürlich, wir haben eure Aussagen aufgenommen! Sie können jederzeit gehen!"

Tatsuki war erleichtert. „Awww... großartig! Wissen Sie, ich habe morgen im Dojo eine Klasse zu unterrichten und ich sollte dorthin bevor jemand merkt das ich..."

„Ehm... Entschuldigung!" unterbrach sie Ikkaku. „Aber so lange die Untersuchung läuft müssen Sie hier bleiben."

„Was?" Tatsukis stimme wurde lauter. „Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Bitte sagen Sie mir das sie es tun!"

„Sie mögen vielleicht Kurosakis Freundin sein, die über keine speziellen Kräfte verfügt. Aber auch sie wurden im Fernsehen gezeigt. Sobald wir Sie zurückkehren lassen, werden sie Sie solange belästigen bis sie reden. Wir akzeptieren Kurosakis Wunsch nicht ihre Erinnerungen auszulöschen aber..."

„Das wagen Sie nicht..." schimpfte Tatsuki und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl um Ikkaku direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht entgegenzutreten.

„Tatsuki, bitte beruhige dich!" sagte Ichigo. Er hatte Angst das sie gleich etwas wirklich dummes tut.

„Halt die Schnauze, Ichigo!" rief sie wütend bevor sie sich wieder zu Ikkaku umdrehte. „Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen hier zu bleiben. Ich bin ein Mensch! Haben Sie schon einmal was von 'Menschenrechten' gehört?"

„Hüten Sie ihre Zunge. Sie können froh sein das sie die Erlaubnis bekommen haben sich hier aufzuhalten. Sie sind nicht mehr als eine 'tolerierte Ryoka'..."

„Ehem... bitte... definieren Sie... 'Tolereirte-Ryoka'..." jetzt wurde Tatsuki blass.

„Nun, sie sind ein Mensch. Und normalerweise gehören Sie hier nicht her. Aber weil sie ein Freund von Kurosaki sind und er für sie gebürgt hat, steht es ihnen frei hier zu bleiben so lange es nötig ist. Aber die ganze Zeit über bleiben Sie unter der Aufsicht von..."

„WOAHHHH... Soll das etwa heißen... Ich stehe unter Hausarrest?!" fragte Tatsuki wütend und trat noch einen Schritt näher auf Ikkkau zu. „SIE..."

Ikkaku griff nach dem Griff seines Zanpakutous. Er versuchte ihr damit zu zeigen das er es gegen sie einsetzen würde sollte sie noch näher kommen. Aber Tatsuki war so wütend als sie das sah und fühlte sich so vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass sie ausflippte, auf ihn losging und Ikkaku am Hals packte wobei sie ihn Kräftig schüttelte. Ikkaku erschrak so sehr das er sie kräftig davonstieß und Tatsuki zu Boden flog.

Alle sprangen auf und versuchten Tatsuki zurückzuhalten. Das Treffen wurde abgebrochen.

„SCHAFFT DIESE VERRÜCKTE HIER RAUS!" schrie Ikkaku als er wieder Luft bekam. Tatsuki wurde von Chad und Ichigo raus getragen und schrie die ganze Zeit wie eine Wahnsinnige.

Tatsuki Arisawa war der allererste Mensch überhaupt der es auf das Cover des Seireitei Communication Magazines geschafft hatte. Weil irgendjemand schnell genug reagierte und ein Foto schoss während sie ausflippte und Ikkaku am Hals packte um ihn zu schütteln. Die Titelzeile lass: 'Am Ende mit den Nerven! Kurosakis Freundin rastet aus!' Ein sehr peinliches Foto für sie beide. Für Tatsuki die nun den Ruf einer verrückten Irren hatte und für Ikkaku, der auf dem Foto so aussah als hätte er sich gerade selbst in die Hose gemacht. Und das war der Grund weshalb Tatsuki für fast zwei Wochen aus Scham das Haus nicht verließ... und Ikkaku Madarame nie wieder bei ihnen zu besuch kam...

Gegenwart...

„Ich glaubs nicht... Tatsuki hat wirklich einen Shinigami angegriffen?" fragte Michiru erschrocken. „Und mit dieser Auktion kam sie auf ein Zeitschriftencover?"

Kaneda nickte. „Ganz unter uns... Ich glaube mein Kommandant hat das Foto gemacht und es weitergegeben... Nun und all das nur weil Keigos verrückte Schwester nicht zugeben wollte das sie ein Problem hat..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Mizuho Asano wusste das die Dinge sich nicht so entwickelten wie sie es wollte. Inzwischen waren einige Tage vergangen und ihr Bruder wurde bis jetzt immer noch nicht irgendwo erwähnt. Sie hätte erwartet das er schon längst in irgendeiner Talk-Show aufgetreten wäre um mit seiner peinlich, selbst demütigenden Art verzweifelt zu versuchen seine sogenannten Freunde zu verteidigen. Aber es geschah nichts. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wenn er mit ihnen zusammen in die Soul Society gegangen wäre, wäre es gut für sie. Denn dann hätte sie einen Beweis für seine Beteiligung. Aber zuerst brauchte sie seinen Namen in der Presse.

Also rief sie ein paar Tage später Makoto in der Redaktion an...

Makoto saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sprach mit Keigos Agenten über das Telefon. Sie wusste bis jetzt nicht was mit Keigo passiert war und war überrascht als sein Agent ihr von seiner 'Lungenentzündung' erzählte.

„Okay... und keine Sorge, ich weiß Bescheid. Ich hallte seinen Namen so lange es geht da raus..." sagte sie bevor sie sah das noch ein Anruf reinkam. „Oh, Entschuldigung... Auf der anderen Leitung kommt ein Anruf rein, bis dann!... Hallo..."

"Hirabata-san? Makoto Hirabata?"

"Ja... am Apparat!"

„Ich muss mit ihnen über ihren Freund Keigo Asano sprechen!" sagte Mizuho. Makoto war überrascht. „Ist ihnen eigentlich bewusst, das er ein enger Freund des Seelenfressenden Shinigami Ichigo Kurosakis ist?"

Makoto war leicht erschrocken. Aber sie würde Keigo niemals so hintergehen, schließlich traute er ihr. „Es tut mir leid... Wovon sprechen Sie gerade?"

„Awww... bitte... Ich weiß das der Typ der in Sie verschossen ist in Kurosakis Verbrechen verwickelt ist..."

„Ehm... Keigo Asano ist nicht mein fester Freund. Ich bin in einer Beziehung." sagte Makoto verwirrt und sah aufs Display um sich die anrufende Nummer zu notieren. „Wer sind sie? Und haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise?"

„Whoa... Keigo ist nicht ihr geliebter?"

„Nein! Was denken Sie sich... Wir sind Freunde aber... Okay, wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

Langsam begriff Mizuho das die Dinge nicht so waren wie sie dachte: „Nicht wichtig!" sagte sie und hängte auf.

Dies wurde bestätigt als sie am nächsten Morgen das Jugendamt anrief und darauf bestand ihren Sohn zurück zu bekommen. Natürlich erzählte sie ihnen das Keigo nur darauf auswar die Seele des Jungen für Kurosaki zu klauen. Und in diesem Moment stellte sie fest das ihr Plan völlig fehlgeschlagen war...

„Wissen Sie, Sie sind bereits die 31. Person diese Woche, der ein Kind weggenommen wurde, der anruft und behauptet, die Kurosakis wären für die Probleme ihrer Kinder verantwortlich. Aber sie sind die erste die behauptet das ein naher Verwandter so eine Art 'Seelen-Sammelnder-Handlanger' für die war... Jetzt werden sie lächerlich." sagte die Frau vom Jugendamt ins Telefon. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören... hören Sie mal gut zu, ihr Sohn bleibt bei seinem Vater. Anstatt andere für Ihre Fehler verantwortlich zu machen, sollten Sie mal darüber nachdenken ob nicht vielleicht Sie selbst..."

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN SIE BLÖDE KUH!" schrie Mizuho wütend ins Telefon bevor sie sich den Mund zu hielt. Das war ein Fehler.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Asano-san!" antwortete die Frau. „Vergessen Sie nicht das der einzige Grund weshalb sie nicht sofort ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurden der ist das wir uns über ihre problematische Vergangenheit bewusst sind und verstehen das ihr Problem psychischer..."

„FICKEN SIE SICH INS KNIE!" schrie Mizuho wütend bevor sie den Hörer so hart auf den Apparat knallte das dieser zerbrach. Dann schnappte sie sich das Telefon und warf es so fest sie konnte auf den Boden.

Das Telefon zersprang in seine Einzelteile als es den hölzernen Boden traf und Mizuho fiel weinend auf die Knie. Sie war am flennen. Alles was sie wollte war ihren Sohn zurück. Unter allen Umständen. Ihr Bruder, ihre Eltern, ihr Exmann oder sonnst irgendwer... sie waren ihr alle egal. Sie wollte den Jungen zurück.

Völlig aufgeregt, ging sie nach draußen auf den Balkon um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Ihre Eltern würden ihr niemals Helfen Keigo in den Schmutz zu ziehen, denn sonst wären auch sie im Interesse der Öffentlichkeit. Müde, setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und sah sich um.

Die evakuierte Zone, die auf der anderen Straßenseite begann, war wieder geöffnet worden, nachdem Ingenieure die Höhle unter dem Urahara-Shop und den Boden darüber untersucht hatten. Trotz der Bestätigung das der Bereich nicht einstürzen konnte, meideten viele Menschen (besonders Familien mit Kindern, inklusive ihres Exmanns und ihres Sohnes) den Bereich. Und alle die zurückkehrten stellten schalen mit Äpfeln vor ihre Türen, auf Balkone und auf Fensterbänke. Viele Leute schienen ihre Kenntnisse über Shinigami vom Manga und Anime 'Death Note' zu haben und dachten wohl wirklich das Äpfel in der Lage waren Shinigami zu betören... Andere dachten sie könnten einen auf 'Light Kagami' machen und erschreckten andere mit selbstgebastelten 'Death-Notes'...

Mizuho lief auf und ab um über alles nachzudenken. Vielleicht war das doch nicht der richtige weg. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so etwas großes benutzen sollen wie die Kurosaki-Sache. Ihr fiel aber sonst nichts ein was ihm so dermaßen wehtun würde. Keigo musste bestraft werden. Aber wie? Sie wusste... ihr Bruder war ein lauter, aufdringlicher Perversling der immer um Aufmerksamkeit buhlte. Sein selbst blamierendes Verhalten fand sie immer so peinlich. Sie ließ ihn es auch immer spüren wenn es wo war. Nicht wissend, das ihr eigenes Verhalten auch nicht gerade gut für ihre Reputation war.

Neugierig durchsuchte sie ihre Schubladen nach allem was sie noch aus ihrer Oberschulzeit übrig hatte. Vielleicht findet sie ja da eine Lösung... Das wars... ihre Oberschulzeit... seine Klasse...

Mizuho fand eines seiner alten Klassenfotos. Er lächelte darauf, so wie immer. Und das obwohl ihn die meisten in seiner Klasse nicht leiden konnten. Und diese Leute würden ihr helfen... Sie wird ein großes Klassentreffen organisieren...

Yuzu Kurosaki währenddessen war immer noch am heulen als plötzlich das Telefon neben ihr anfing zu klingeln. Heute würde sie entlassen werden und sie hatte Angst davor nach Hause zu gehen, weil sie ja kein zuhause mehr hatte. Und die Leute würden sie auf der Stelle erschießen wenn sie ihnen ihren richtigen Namen nennen würde. Den Namen Haruna Kobayashi würde sie noch eine Weile benutzen müssen. Zumindest so lange es ging... Aber wer rief sie hier an? Hier im Krankenhaus? Auf einem Telefon, für das man doch sonst eine überteuerte Gebühr zahlen musste...

In der Soul Society lief Isshin besorgt auf und ab während er dem Freizeichen lauschte. Isshin nutzte seine guten Kontakte als ehemaliger Kommandant der 10. Kompanie und traf sich mit ein paar Leuten von der 12. Kompanie die ihn mit seiner Tochter verbinden konnten. Zusammen mit ihm standen auch Ichigo und Karin vor einem eigenartigen Gegenstand der aussah wie ein altes Grammophon, der aber Geräusche wie ein normales Telefon machte.

„Oh, Yuzu... bitte heb ab!"

Yuzu hatte schreckliche Angst. Aber sie entschloss sich dazu abzuheben, egal was kommt. „Hallo!"

„OH, Yuzu..." rief Isshin erleichtert und er und seine anderen beiden Kinder kamen näher an das Grammophon. „Yuzu bist du okay?"

„Daddy..." rief Yuzu glücklich. „Daddy... was ist passiet?" Wieso bin ich immer noch hier?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht! Aber sag uns... wie geht es dir?"

„Ich... glaube es geht so... Ich bin ziemlich hart gegen die Wand geknallt." murmelte sie bevor sie anfing zu flüstern. „Mein Name ist Haruna Kobayashi und ich bin eine Treppe hinunter gefallen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange ich diese Lüge noch aufrecht erhalten kann. Ich habe Angst. Wenn ich das Krankenhaus verlasse werden die mich sofort umbringen."

„Yuzu... Kannst du mich hören?" fragte Ichigo und Yuzu gab laut um zu bestätigen. „Hör mir zu... Ich werde irgendjemanden finden der dich abholt. Hasst du etwas zum schreiben?"

Yuzu sah zum Beistelltisch und fand dort einen Bleistift und einen kleinen Notizblock. „Ja!"

Ichigo diktierte ihr Keigos Adresse in Minato und seine Telefonnummer. Er war kurz in der Lage einen Blick auf Keigos Akte zu werden und hatte sich diese Gemerkt. „Hör zu, das ist Keigos Adresse. Keigo Asano, du erinnerst dich doch noch an ihn? Sollte irgendetwas passieren, geh zu ihm... Irgendwie hat er es geschafft von dem Chaos verschont zu bleiben... Vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen?"

„Und eure Nummer? Wie kann ich euch erreichen?" fragte sie.

„Ich befürchte, das das hier nur in eine Richtung funktioniert. Mann kann die Soul Society nicht einfach mit einem Telefon aus der Welt der Lebenden anrufen..." erklärte Isshin und hörte wie Yuzu wieder anfing zu heulen. „Awww... Yuzu... bitte... hör auf zu weinen! Bitte!"

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

„Wir werden es herausfinden... Keine Angst!" sagte Ichigo.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten zwei Stunden nur mit reden. Yuzu weinte die ganze Zeit. Und versprach Keigo so schnell wie möglich anzurufen...

Sie war sich nicht bewusst das Keigo in einem anderen Krankenhaus an diverse lebenserhaltende Maschinen angeschlossen war... und um sein Leben kämpfte... zumindest seine Seele...

„DU KANNST MICH NICHT BIS IN ALLE EWIGKEIT HIER DRIN EINSPERREN!" schrie Holeigo tief im inneren von Keigos Seele...

Gegenwart...

„Und wie konnte der Typ dann Ausbrechen wenn er doch bis in alle Ewigkeit in Keigos Seele eingesperrt sein sollte?" fragte Akira neugierig.

„Genau... Und wieso erfahre ich erst heute von seinem Selbstmordversuch? Und nicht als es passiert. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich doch sofort alle Berichte abgebrochen." sagte Makoto erschrocken.

Kaneda sah nach hinten auf die Rückbank zu den beiden gefesselten Frauen.

„Müssen wir wirklich diese beiden Frauen mitnehmen?" fragte Michiru während diese so schnell wie möglich über die Autobahn fuhr.

„Du musst es nicht! Ich muss!" sagte sie wütend. „Aww... hat Asano dir erzählt was auf dem Klassentreffen war?"

„Ja... und ich muss wirklich sagen, das meine Schwester als eure Lehrerin in vollem Maße versagt hat..." sagte Kaneda und erinnerte sich.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Schon gehört..." fragte Ryo Kunieda, eine ehemalige Mitschülerin von Michiru Ogawa, als diese eines Tages im Supermarkt auftauchte. „Sie organisieren ein Klassentreffen! Unser Jahrgang, und die Jahrgänge über und unter uns! Eine große Party in unserer alten Schule."

„Ich weiß!" sagte Ogawa ruhig während sie den Inhalt ihres Einkaufskorbes einscannte. „Die Einladung war gestern in der Post. Gehst du hin?"

„Natürlich! Du nicht?"

„Nö... Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung!" sagte Ogawa, jetzt mit einem Hauch von Sorge in ihrer Stimme. „Das macht dann 2.170 Yen, bitte!"

Seit jenem furchtbaren Tag, waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Die Kurosakis waren verschwunden und waren nie wieder gesehen. Yuzu Kurosaki versteckte sich irgendwo. Yupa Taramasaki würde sehr bald aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden.

„Also bitte... jeder der nicht aus der Stadt geflohen ist nachdem Kurosakis mörderische Seite aufgeflogen ist, wird da sein. Wieso du nicht? Ist es weil sie dich als Geisel festgehalten haben?" fragte Ryo während sie Michiru das Geld gab. „Glaub mir, sie können dir nicht mehr wehtun jetzt wo sie in ihrer Heimatdimension sind..."

„Nein! Das ist es nicht! Das sind übrigens nur 2.100!" sagte Ogawa und bat ihre Freundin ihr noch die verbleibenden 70 Yen zu geben. „Ich will einfach nur... nicht alles noch mal von vorne durchkauen müssen!"

„Du meinst... wie Orihime... du weißt schon..." sagte Ryo während sie ihr das Restgeld gab.

„Nein! Es ist... kompliziert... Ich weiß nicht warum?" sagte Michiru kopfschüttelnd. „Und du? Gehst du da wirklich hin?"

„Klar... die ganze Gruppe! Ich, Natsui, Chizuru... alle Mädels. Oh bitte komm mit." sagte Ryo. „Du weißt doch das Natsui in drei Monaten ihr Baby auf die Welt bringt und wir wollen noch mal alle zusammen was unternehmen bevor sie nicht mehr kann..."

„Ich habe nicht einmal... jemanden der mich dorthin begleitet..." versuchte Michiru sich raus zureden. Sie war eine Alleinstehende Frau die immer noch bei ihren Eltern lebte.

„Du hasst uns als Begleitung! Und das wird schon!" sagte Ryo und nahm die gepackte Einkaufstüte von ihrer Freundin entgegen. „Und selbst wenn, ein paar Wochen Zeit hasst du noch um einen Typen zu finden der dich begleitet. Wir sehen uns..."

Ryo winkte während sie den Supermarkt verließ. Michiru winkte zurück. Sie wusste... sie wollten ihr nur helfen. Aber brauchte sie das überhaupt? Sie sah wieder auf ihre Hand, die von Orihime geheilt wurde und wurde blass...

Gleichzeitig öffnete Keigo Asano wieder seine Augen... zum ersten mal seit zwei Wochen...

„Doktor... sehen Sie, er wacht auf!" sagte eine Frauenstimme.

Keigo fühlte sich als hätte er mehrere hundert Kilo an Gewicht zugelegt. Ihm war schwindlig und er fühlte sich so schwach das er nicht einmal die Arme heben konnte. Langsam begriff er das er in einem Krankenhaus war. Eine Krankenschwester und ein Arzt waren bei ihm. Was war geschehen? Wo ist er? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war das er etwas getrunken hatte um sich zu beruhigen während er die Nachrichten über Ichigo und die anderen verfolgte.

Mit einer kleinen Mini-Taschenlampe prüfte der Arzt die reaktion seiner Pupillen. „Asano-san, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Keigo versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme klang so eigentartig. Das war der Moment in der er merkte das er eine Sauerstoffmaske trug.

„Asano-san, sie sind im Krankenhaus von Nakagami auf Okinawa-jima! Sie hatten einen Herzstillstand!"

Keigo hörte dem Arzt aufmerksam zu. Hat er gerade gesagt das er einen Herzstillstand hatte? Keigo war zu schwach um zu Antworten...

„Asano-san, können Sie sich erinnern was passiert ist?"

Keigo konnte leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln um zu zeigen das er die Frage verneinte.

„Sie hatten bei ihrer Einlieferung einen Blutalkoholspiegel von 2,6 Promille. Und wir mussten Ihnen den Magen auspumpen. Sie haben eine Überdosis an Tabletten zu sich genommen..."

Keigo war geschockt. Hat er versucht sich umzubringen? Was war geschehen? Dachte er etwa er könne den Kurosakis auf diese Weise folgen? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?

„Sie haben zwei Wochen im Koma gelegen..."

„Zwei... Woo... cheen... Wa..." jammerte Keigo. Eine Träne lief ihm das Gesicht runter. „...wo..."

Während Keigo versuchte mit dem Schock klarzukommen, das zwei Wochen vergangen waren... verließen zwei weitere Personen die in dieser Welt zurückgelassen wurden das Krankenhaus in Karakura: Yupa Taramasaki versteckte sein Gesicht hinter einer Zeitung während seine Eltern ihn an der Menge an Reportern vorbei in ein Taxi bugsierten um damit nach Hause zu fahren. Seine Eltern waren immer noch wütend und verlangten nach Antworten. Aber Yupa hatte Kazui sein Wort gegeben es niemals irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Egal was kommt...

Yuzu währenddessen, verließ das Gebäude über einen kleinen Nebeneingang. Die Haare hatte sie sich schwarz gefärbt und das Gesicht hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille versteckt. Sie hatte neue Sachen zum Anziehen bekommen und sich entschlossen den Namen Haruna Kobayashi so lange wie nötig weiter zu benutzen. Ishidas vertrauliche Krankenschwester reichte ihr ihre Handtasche und verbeugte sich.

„Viel Glück, Kobayashi-san! Jetzt sind sie auf sich gestellt!"

Yuzu verbeugte sich auch und ging...

Sie war jetzt obdachlos, hatte kein Geld und keine Arbeit. Sie hatte noch Ersparnisse auf der Bank, aber sie hatte genug Krimis gesehen um zu wissen das die Polizei bestimmt schon alle Konten der Familie eingefroren hatte... Es war nur der Beginn einer Odyssee...

Mehrmals versuchte sie Keigo zu erreichen. Aber jedes mal als sie anrief, hob nur der Anrufbeantworter ab. Sie hatte viel zu große Angst eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Sie war sich sicher das er bestimmt genug eigene Probleme hatte. Während sie weinte, sah sie nicht wo sie hinlief... und so stieß sie mit einem Mann zusammen...

„Autsch..." rief Yuzu während sie mit dem Kopf gegen das Kinn eines Fremden stieß, der überrascht aufschie. „Oh mein Gott... Das tut mir schrecklich leid, mein Herr!"

Der Mann vor ihr schien nicht böse zu sein. Er hatte ein freundliches, unschuldiges Lächeln, war in ihrem Alter und hatte eine schlanke Statur. Er verbeugte sich nur um zu zeigen das alles in Ordnung war.

„Das tut mir so leid. Ich wollte ihnen nicht wehtun. Ich meine das nicht so wie sie denken. Was denn sonst sollen Sie denken wenn sie mich sehen?" sagte Yuzu mit schneller, ängstlicher Stimme. Sie hatte Angst das er Mann vor ihr gleich eine Szene macht, weil er sie erkannt hat. Aber stattdessen sah er sehr überrascht aus und als ob er sie nicht verstehe.

„Ehmm... Ich nicht... sprechen Japanisch..." sagte er mit einem furchtbaren Akzent. „...ich... Korea..."

Yuzu lächelte unschuldig während sie ganz blass wurde.

„...Bitte Entschuldigung... wo ich finde... Bahnhof..."

Yuzu war erleichtert. Er schien sie weder zu erkennen noch zu verstehen. Ein Tourist vielleicht. Oder ein Ausländer auf Geschäftsreise der sich verlaufen hatte. Hastig griff sie sich ein Taschentuch um sich ihr Gesicht abzuputzen und wies mit der Hand wie der zum Bahnhof kommt.

„Immer Geradeaus und die dritte Kreuzung links, dann können sie ihn schon sehen..." erklärte sie. Der Mann schien sie nicht zu verstehen. „... die dritte... eins, zwei, drei... links!"

Der Mann sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er verstand kein Wort.

Yuzu seufzte: „Wissen Sie was... folgen Sie mir einfach!"

Sie entschloss sich ihn persönlich zum Bahnhof zu bringen...

Während sie zusammen zum Bahnhof gingen, fühlte sie sich schlagartig etwas besser. Vielleicht weil der Mann nicht wusste er sie war, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl mit jemandem zu sprechen. Yuzu konnte ja nicht ahnen... das der Mann neben ihr, ihr Leben schon bald zu Hölle machen würde...

Yupa währenddessen, kam mit seinen Eltern zuhause an, stürmte nach oben in sein Zimmer und verweigerte jedes Gespräch mit seinen Eltern und jede Auskunft über Kazui und dessen Eltern...

Mit tränen in den Augen, fragte sein Mutter ihren Mann um Rat. Die einzige Idee die er hatte, war es einen Experten zu rufen.

Und so kam etwa eine Stunde später eine Kollegin von der Polizei zu ihnen. Eine Polizei-Psychologin die im Umgang mit traumatisierten Kindern geschult war.

„So etwas habe ich schon mehrmals bei Kindern gesehen die Zeugen von Verbrechen wurden. Lass mich mit ihm reden... Ich sehe was ich tun kann..." sagte die Frau und ging nach oben.

Keiner konnte ahnen das das Gespräch das Yupa und die Psychologin gleich führen würden... alles nur noch schlimmer machen wird...

**Bitte um Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gegenwart...

Keigo lies seinen Sohn nicht aus der Umarmung raus. So erleichtert war er als er merkte das ihm nichts passiert war. Seinen Eltern, die immer noch von seinem Kidou gefesselt am Boden lagen, würdigte er keinen Blickes. Beide waren entsetzt, schließlich stand vor ihnen ihr Sohn der bereits seit 10 Jahren tot war. Vor lauter Furcht, glaubten beide selbst Tot zu sein un ihn nun im Reich der Toten begegnet worden zu sein. Aber er war wirklich hier. Hier im Haus der Kurosakis.

„Oh mein Gott... Keigo... bist du das wirklich?" fragte seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen.

Keigo drehte sich einfach nur weg um seinen Sohn vor ihren Blicken zu schützen.

„Wow... du und deine Eltern haben wohl nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander?" fragte Yupa.

„Nun... wenn deine Eltern immer in dir nichts weiter sahen als eine verrückte Schande, würdest du auch nicht sehr gut von ihnen denken, oder nicht?" antwortete Keigo.

Yupa seufzte: „Oh... na ja, ich weiß wie das ist?"

Plötzlich wurde Yupa wieder sehr trübsinnig...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Die Polizei-Psychologin klopfte an die Tür zu Yupas Zimmer.

„Geht weg!" rief er wütend.

„Yupa-chan! Ich bin es, Hana! Erinnerst du dich an mich? Wir haben uns ein paar Mal auf der Polizeistation getroffen immer wenn dein Vater dich herumgeführt hat. Darf ich rein kommen?"

„Nein! Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen!"

„Ich will dir keine Fragen stellen auf die du nicht Antworten willst. Ich will nur mit dir reden!"

„Pah... Ich weiß das Papa sie angerufen hat um mich zu 'behandeln'!"

„Ich verstehe das du wütend bist, Yupa. Aber früher oder später werden andere Leute kommen und Fragen stellen. Und die werden nicht so höflich und zurückhaltend sein wie ich. Ich bin nicht hier um dir Vorwürfe zu machen oder dir für irgendetwas die Schuld zu geben. Ich will dich nur darauf vorbereiten, was kommen könnte..."

Als sie hörte wie Yupa aufstand um zur Tür zu kommen bereitete sich darauf vor ihn entgegenzutreten. Aber die Art und weise wie er sie ansah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren... Yupa hatte einen kalten und boshaften Blick, so wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor bei einem Kind gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Erfahrung im Umgang mit traumatisierten Kindern, aber Yupa schien ein völlig neues Level zu sein...

Er ließ sie in sein Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, schlichen seine Eltern näher um zu lauschen...

Währenddessen sprachen die Kurosakis in der Soul Society über ihren eigenen Sohn...

„Weißt du, seit wir hier sind ist Kazui so erschreckend ruhig!" sagte Orihime.

„Ich glaube er macht sich nur Sorgen um Yupa?" sagte Ichigo.

„Ich glaube nicht das das etwas mit Yupa zu tun hat! Irgendetwas liegt ihm auf der Seele." antwortete sie.

Im anderen Zimmer, sprach Kazui offen mit Ichika über alles. „Ich habe ihm gesagt das er niemals niemand etwas sagen darf. Und ich weiß das er sein Versprechen halten wird. Aber ich habe so ein schreckliches Gefühl..."

„Und was?" fragte Ichika.

„Ich glaube... jetzt in diesem Augenblick, geht etwas furchtbares vor sich..." antwortete Kazui.

Nicht weit weg, wurde im Konferenzraum der Untersuchungskommission auch über Yupa gesprochen.

„Hat jemand schon diesen Jungen befragt?" fragte der Leiter der Kommission und wies auf ein Foto von Yupa, das sie von den Kurosakis bekommen hatten.

„Noch nicht! Er erholt sich noch von seinen Verletzungen. Aber es wäre wohl an der Zeit. Es ist möglich das der Junge mehr weiß als Kurosakis Sohn uns gesagt hat..."

In seinem Zimmer, saß sich Yupa wieder auf sein Bett. Seine Verletzungen waren noch deutlich sichtbar. Er beobachtete die Frau wie sie sich in seinem Zimmer umsah und sein Poster von Superhelden und Fußballstars ansah.

„Du bist Fußballfan? Und du magst Superhelden?" fragte sie. Yupa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was ist dein Lieblingsverein?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig?" erwiderte sie und wies auf ein Poster mit einem Superhelden. „Ah... das ist Hero-Man, nicht wahr. Aus diesem bekannten neuen Anime. Keigo Asano spricht sein Menschliches Alter-Ego. Weißt du der Schauspieler der ihn synchronisiert, spielt auch in meiner Lieblingsserie mit: 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'."

„Hana-san, hören Sie auf mit mir zu reden wie mit einem Ihrer Zeugen. Mir geht es gut! Ich bin nicht traumatisiert. Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich warte nur darauf das die Soul Society das alles aus den Erinnerungen der Leute löscht."

„Die Soul Society? Was ist das?"

„Das braucht Sie nichts anzugehen!" sagte Yupa wütend und sah sie böse an. „Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

„Yupa... du weißt ich bin auf deiner Seite! Die Anderen sind es nicht. Sie scheren sich nicht darum wenn du ihnen sagst das das sie dein Zimmer verlassen sollen. Die wären bereit alles zu tun um dich zum sprechen zu bringen. Du willst nicht über Kazui Kurosaki sprechen und das ist okay. Lass uns über dich reden. Warum bist du an jenem Tag zu diesem Hinterhof-Laden gegangen? Warum warst du dort, wenn du doch in der Schule sein solltest?"

Yupa erinnerte sich an die Konfrontation mit ihren Klassenkameraden, den Vorfall in der Toilette, das Ankommen der Feuerwehr, das Sondereinsatzkommando das in den Laden stürmte...

„Weißt du noch?"

„Ja,... Ich... ich meine... wir... sind weggelaufen. Es hätte niemals geschehen dürfen! So etwas, haben die niemals kommen sehen! Sie haben es nie erwartet..."

„Wer? Die Kurosakis?"

„Nein, die Soul Society!"

„Ah, die Typen die mich nichts angehen! Lass uns über die sprechen..."

Wie aufs Stichwort, erschienen zwei Shinigami am Fenster uns spähten ins innere. Überrascht, sah Yupa auf und versuchte sie von seinem Fenster wegzuscheuchen. Die völlig überraschte Frau sah nun auch zum Fenster. Sie sah die beiden Shinigami nicht, welche wiederum selbst sehr überrascht waren das Yupa sie sehen konnte.

„Hey, er kann uns sehen?" sagte einer von Ihnen.

„Was? Ist da irgendjemand?"

„Wa... nein nein nein... ehm... ich... möchte... nur das Fenster aufmachen." sagte Yupa. „Mir ist so heiß!"

„Oh, klar!" sagte sie und öffnete das Fenster. Als sie es öffnete, sprangen die zwei Shinigami hinein und standen nun auf seinem Schreibtisch. Yupa ging auf die Knie und bettelte um Vergebung.

„Bitte, ich wollte nicht das das passiert! Aber tauschen Sie erst ihre Erinnerungen aus. Ich will nicht das sie das hört..." rief Yupa.

Die überraschten Shinigami sahen zu der Frau und einer von ihnen hob einen Erinnerungsaustauscher hoch um die Frau außer Gefecht zu setzten. Als sie bewusstlos am Boden lag, legte Yupa ein umfassendes Geständnis ab. Wie wütend er auf Kazui war weil dieser ihn anlog. Wie Kazui traurig darüber wurde und sich entschloss sein Geheimnis mit ihm zu Teilen. Wie viel Zeit sie danach zusammen verbrachten und alles was Kazui ihm über die Shinigami, die Soul Society und Geister, Hollows und all dem Zeug erzählt hatte...

In Schande, verbeugte sich Kazui vor den Shinigami und bat um Vergebung. Er würde jede Strafe, selbst die Todesstrafe akzeptieren. Aber er bat auch höflichst seine Seele nicht in die Hölle zu schicken. Als seine Mutter das hörte, stürmte diese ins innere um ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Wobei sie aber auch die bewusstlose Psychologin sah und ihren Sohn wie er sich vor der Wand verbeugte.

„AGHHHH... Yupa, was hasst du getan?"

„Was?" fragte Yupa und sah zu der bewusstlosen Frau. „Oh, das war nicht! Die warens!"

„Wer?"

„Ach... niemand!" sagte der Junge und öffnete Vorsichtig eine Schublade um eine Kinder-Kamera rauszuholen. „Ich wollte gerade... niemandem... die Fotos zeigen die ich mit Kazui gemacht habe und die versehentlich im Fernsehen gelandet sind..."

Yupas unschuldiges Lächeln, verschonte ihn nicht vor den Angstschreien seiner Eltern...

Natürlich nahmen die Shinigami die Fotos von der Kamera mit zur Soul Society, nur um enttäuscht zu werden...

„Das sind nicht die Bilder die im Fernsehen gesendet wurden! Das bedeutet das er fälschlicherweise Dachte das er und Kurosaki für alles Verantwortlich sind." sagte der Leiter und wies auf die Fotos. „Die Kinder sind also völlig unschuldig."

„Ja, das haben wir dem Jungen auch gesagt... nachdem wir die Erinnerungen seiner Eltern ausgetauscht hatten..."

„Wo ist der Junge jetzt?"

„Oh, er ist immer noch bei sich zuhause. Er wollte eigentlich mitkommen. Aber das konnten wir nicht tun. Wir sind uns sicher... das er bei seiner Familie am besten aufgehoben ist..."

Die Shinigami hatten ja so unrecht...

Unter Tränen beobachteten Yupas Eltern wie ihr Sohn in einen Krankenwagen getragen wurde. Der Junge schrie und versuchte sich von der Trage, auf der er festgeschnallt war, loszureißen, während die Angestellten der Psychiatrie in die er gebracht wurde sich um ihn kümmerten...

Gegenwart...

„Ach herje... Na ja... Du hasst ja mal erwähnt das deine Eltern... es nicht gut aufgenommen hatten..." sagte Keigo.

Yupa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versuche nach vorne zu blicken. Die Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit. Meine Eltern hatten einfach nur Angst um mich. Ich verstehe es..."

Nur wenige Momente später, tauchten Rukia, Renji, Isshin, Karin und Yuzu wie aus dem Nichts auf. Alle waren im Gigai und sichtbar für die Asanos.

„Okay, was ist hier los?" fragte Isshin.

„SIE!" schrien die Asanos voller Angst. „Sie sind nicht gealtert!"

„Lass mich raten... deine Eltern?" fragte Karin und Keigo nickte.

„Hallo Mama!" sagte Masaki gut gelaunt. „Cousin Kazui, Ichika und ihr fester Freund haben uns gerade von Kurosaki-Gate erzählt, als diese alten Leute hier aufgetaucht sind um Keigo zu entführen!"

„Kurosaki-GATE?!" schrie Karin erschrocken.

„FESTER FREUND?!" schrien Rukia und Renji erschrocken und sahen wütend zu Ichika und Yupa.

„ENTFÜHREN?" schrie Keigo am lautesten.

„NEIN! Wir wollten ihn nicht entführen! Wir wollten ihn doch nur sehen. Deine Ex-Freundin lässt uns doch nicht." heulte Keigos Mutter. „Ich weiß wir waren nicht die besten Eltern. Wir wissen es. Wir haben versucht..."

„Was habt ihr versucht? Ihr habt versucht einfach so weiterzumachen wie immer!" schimpfte Keigo.

„Ehm... Keigo, könnten wir später über eure Familienprobleme reden... Zuerst würde ich gerne wissen wie viel die drei den Kindern erzählt haben?" fragte Yuzu leicht besorgt. „Weil... ich es bevorzugen würde, wenn sie nicht alles wissen was ich so getrieben habe während..."

"Oh... bitte. Du musst dich doch nicht schämen nur weil du es mit einem Nordkoreanischen-Terroristen getrieben hast..." sagte Keigo junior und erschreckte Yuzu.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Yuzu schaffte es irgendwie sich weiterhin unter ihrer neuen Identität zu verstecken, aber sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Als sie versuchte einen Geldautomaten zu benutzen, musste sie feststellen das wirklich alle Konten der Familie von der Polizei eingefroren wurden. Und als sie einmal durch einen Supermarkt lief, schien eine Frau sie zu erkennen und fing an eine Szene zu machen.

Yuzu war immer die 'spirituell Schwächste' in der Familie. In den Medien ging das auch rum. So kamen bald Gerüchte auf, das Yuzu vielleicht sogar adoptiert sein könnte...

„Das ist es..." sagte ihr Vater während sie in einer Telefonzelle stand. Sie hatte abgenommen nachdem sie es klingeln gehört hatte. Es war eine ihrer wenigen Gelegenheiten zu sprechen. „Yuzu, du bist adoptiert!"

„WAS?" schrie Yuzu erschrocken.

„Natürlich nicht in echt!" sagte ihr Vater. „Aber wenn jemals irgendjemand dich erkennen sollte, sag ihm das du Adoptiert wurdest und keine Ahnung hattest! Ich weiß es ist gelogen... aber wäre es dir lieber die Leute... ich traue mich gar nicht es laut auszusprechen..."

„Ja... ich verstehe was du meinst..." sagte Yuzu während sie eine Frau beobachtete die an der Telefonzelle vorbeiging und sie neugierig ansah. „Sag mir wie es aussieht? Habt ihr etwas herausfinden können?"

Isshin verneinte. Er erzählte ihr das die Kommission keine Anhaltspunkte hatte. Sie erzählte ihm das sie in der Lage war für ein paar Wochen eine winzige Einzimmerwohnung zu mieten. Aber während ihres Gespräches wurde plötzlich die Verbindung schlechter...

„Yuz... bit... sa... no... mal... kann... ni... ren..." die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte sich plötzlich so an als käme sie aus einem schlecht eingestellten Radio.

„Papa... Papa kannst du mich hören? Hallo?" Yuzu bekam angst. Dann hörte sie plötzlich nur noch ein Freizeichen. „Hallo...?"

In der Soul Society fing das Gerät mit dem Isshin und Yuzu kommunizierten an zu qualmen. Eine Glühbirne explodierte und plötzlich hörte es auf zu arbeiten...

Yuzu brach in Tränen aus. Das war nicht gut. Ihr Vater würde niemals einfach so auflegen. Etwas musste passiert sein. Voller Angst verließ sie die Telefonzelle... nur um wieder in den Koreanischen Touristen hineinzulaufen wobei dieser seinen Korb mit Einkäufen fallen ließ...

„Oh, mein Gott... Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung!" sagte sie und beugte sich nach unten um den Mann zu helfen seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Dann begriff sie das es wieder dieser Mann war. „Sie!"

„Sie!" sagte er auch. „Hallo... Ihnen gehen... gut?"

Yuzu erhob sich und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch das Gesicht ab. „Tut mir leid! Es ist nur... gar nichts. Das braucht sie nicht zu stören..."

Der Mann lächelte. „Ich... bin... auf... dem Weg zu... Hotel." Yuzu musste lächeln während er sprach. Der Mann klang einfach so lustig, wenn er versuchte Japanisch zu reden. Nachdem sie ihm seinen Korb wieder gab, verbeugte sie sich wieder um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Brauchen Sie... Hilfe?"

„Nein, ich bin okay! Und selbst wenn, bei meinen Problemen könnten Sie mir sowieso nicht helfen. Und wenn ich es ihnen erzählen würde, würden sie es eh nicht verstehen... Oh das tut mir leid... Nichts gegen Sie... Ihr Japanisch klingt eigentlich ganz okay. Woher kommen Sie?"

„Oh, mein Name ist... Joon-sik! Ich bin ein... Handelsvertreter... aus Busan in der Republik... Korea. Ich bin gekommen... nach Japan um... verkaufen Produkte..."

Yuzu merkte es nicht, aber sie liefen fast eine halbe Stunde lang zusammen und unterhielten sich. Yuzu erzählte ihm etwas über Karakura und wo man die besten Läden finden konnte oder die Sehenswürdigkeiten waren. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wohl wissend das etwas davon vielleicht hilfreich sein könnte.

„Oh, das ist Hotel... wo ich wohne!" sagte er plötzlich und sie hielten vor dem Eingang eines Gebäudes.

„Oh, okay... vielen Dank. Es hat richtig gut getan sich mal mit jemandem zu unterhalten." sagte Yuzu.

„Sie möchten... Essen?" fragte er.

„Oh, danke aber ich habe gerade gefrühstückt!" antwortete sie.

„Nein... heute... Abend... gehen essen! In das... Restaurant?" fragte er.

„Ehm... Fragen Sie mich gerade... ob ich mit ihnen Ausgehe?" fragte Yuzu überrascht. Ihre Antwort überraschte sie noch mehr... „...klingt nach Spaß! Ich kann ihnen dabei noch weiter die Stadt zeigen..."

Und so traf Yuzu ihren Nordkoreanischen-Terroristen-Freund... Aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Es war das erste mal seit jenem furchtbaren Tag, das sie sich frei fühlte...

Gegenwart...

„Er war ein freundlicher Typ!" erzählte Yuzu beschämt und erregt. „Niemand konnte auch nur ahnen das er ein..."

„Sie... Sie sind auch tot." sagte Keigos Mutter erschrocken. „Sie sind... die Frau... die in der Wohnung meines Sohnes Selbstmord begangen hat?!"

„Ja, das bin ich... Und ich bin nicht stolz drauf!" erzählte Yuzu. „Was in den Wochen danach passiert ist, ist nicht wirklich schön."

„Oh, ja..." antwortete Keigo. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich war auch nicht gerade eine sehr ehrenhafte Person damals..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigo Asano verließ das Krankenhaus auf eigenen Wunsch und eigene Verantwortung nur zwei Tage nachdem er aus dem Koma aufgewacht war. Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran das er sich das Leben nehmen wollte oder von dem Kampf der sich tief im inneren seiner Seele zwischen einem Zanpakutou-Geist und Holeigo abgespielt hatte. Letzerer war wieder geschwächt und gefangen. Sofort nachdem Keigo den nächsten Flug zurück nach Tokio genommen hatte, ging er wieder zur Arbeit...

„Nagasaki-san, bitte rufen Sie Nummer 10 an... Nagasaki-san Nummer 10 bitte..." hallte die immer gelangweilte Stimme des Empfangsmitarbeiters durch die Eingangshalle während er ins Mirkofon sprach und Keigo sah wie dieser auf ihn zu kam. „Oh... Asano-san, Sie leben ja auch noch..."

Keigo wusste, das der Mann nicht wissen konnte, das das die wahrscheinlich schlechteste Wortwahl war die er jetzt treffen konnte. Er ignorierte seine Wut und ging auf ihn zu. „Sagen Sie mir nur, was ich verpasst habe!"

Der Mann öffnete eine Schublade und reichte Keigo einen Stapel Briefe. „Sie haben ein Haufen Post bekommen. Mehr als sonst..."

Keigo nahm seine Post entgegen, die sehr schwer war. Aber er wusste das das nicht sehr freundliche Post sein konnte...

Anschließend ging er zu den Synchron-Studios. Die roten 'nicht-eintreten' Lampen leuchteten überall und zeigten das überall gearbeitet wurde. Sein Produzent verließ eines der Studios und war froh ihn zu sehen.

„Oh, Keigo... wie geht es dir? Ich habe von deiner Lungenentzündung gehört."

„Ich bin okay!" log Keigo. Er war nicht okay. Im Gegenteil, nach dem er erfuhr das die Menschen immer noch über die Kurosakis Bescheid wussten und das sich keiner bei ihm gemeldet hatte und das obwohl schon drei Wochen vergangen waren. „Ich bin Bereit wieder zu Arbeiten!"

„Sicher? Ich glaube du solltest dich noch ein paar Tage ausruhen..."

„Ich bin in Ordnung!" antwortete Keigo sichtlich irritiert.

„Okay..." sagte sein Produzent leicht verwirrt. „Ich schau mal eben nach was wir da haben..."

„Oh... ehm... weißt du zufällig... ob Akira heute hier ist?"

„Fukuota? Ja, ich glaube ist ist in Studio D! Aber die nehmen dort gerade auf, da kannst du nicht rein!"

„Danke, ich werde warten!" sagte Keigo und sah sich um.

Er fühlte sich eigenartig. Dieser Ort fühlte sich eigenartig an. Er arbeitete hier jeden Tag, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder. Keigo sah in einen Spiegel der an der Wand hing. Bevor er hierher kam, war er sicher gegangen das er normal aussieht. Aber er fühlte sich nicht normal. Er war nicht normal. Er war es noch nie... Wissend das er fast gestorben wäre... das all dies hier beinahe nicht mehr wäre... wein ganzes leben... wieso? Wieso zum Teufel... Der ganze Shinigami-Mist ist Vergangenheit, also warum verschwendete er immer noch seine Gedanken daran? Keigo wachte erst aus seiner Lethargie auf als jemand neben ihm stand.

„Hey, Asano-san?" sagte ein Mann. Keigo drehte sich um und sah einen Synchronsprecher-Kollegen neben sich stehen. Der Mann reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. „Hier, nehmen Sie das. Werden Sie brauchen!"

Der Mann ging wieder. Keigo sah sich die edel aussehende und stylische Karte an und war überrascht: Toranosuke Mota, Rechtsanwalt. Er kannte den Namen aus dem Fernsehen. Das war ein sehr bekannter Star-Anwalt, der nur die ganz ganz großen Fälle betreute...

„Wofür ist die den?" fragte Keigo, doch der andere Mann war schon weg. Stattdessen liefen zwei Frauen an ihm vorbei, die ihn anstarrten als wäre er ein Außerirdischer und anfingen zu tuscheln. Plötzlich fühlte sich Keigo viel schlechter als vorher.

„ASANO-SAN... Der Intendant will Sie sehen. Asano-san, bitte ins Büro des Intendanten..." hallte die Stimme des anderen Mannes durch die Lautsprecher.

Keigo hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl. Das sollte das aller erste mal werden, das er persönlich auf den Intendanten des Senders trifft. Etwas sagte ihm das es nicht gut war... Das wurde durch die besorgten, schockierten und manchmal auch anklagenden Blicke der anderen Leute bestätigt. Und als er schließlich das Büro betrat, wusste er erst recht das etwas nicht stimmte. Denn neben Makoto, dem Intendanten und dessen Assistentin, waren auch zwei Männer von der Polizei im Raum.

„Ah... Asano... ich freue mich das sie ihre Lungenentzündung gut überstanden haben. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz... wir haben ein paar wichtige Dinge mit ihnen zu besprechen." sagte der Intendant.

„Keigo, es tut mir leid..." sagte Makoto schuldig.

„Makoto, was hast du getan...?" fragte Keigo.

„Oh, Fräulein Hirabata-san hat nichts getan! Genau das ist ja das Problem!" sagte der Intendant und drehte den Bildschirm seines Computers so das Keigo den neuesten Artikel eines Klatsch-Magazins sehen konnte. „Ein anderes Medienunternehmen hat es getan!"

'Bekannter Seiyuu in 'Shinigami-Affäre' verwickelt! Was verheimlicht er?'

Keigo wurde blass. Ein altes Foto von ihm und der Gruppe war Online. Jemand hatte die Informationen an die Presse weitergegeben...

„Asano-san, wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen!" sagte einer der Polizisten.

„Asano-san..." fing der Intendant an und drehte den Monitor wieder weg. „Seit wann arbeiten Sie bei uns im Hause?"

„Ich... habe vor... etwa 10 Jahren hier angefangen!" sagte Keigo, mit furcht in seiner Stimme.

„Ja... als Hausmeister-Gehilfe!" sagte der Intendant und öffnete eine Akte. Keigos Akte! „Bereits nach kurzer Zeit erhielten Sie das Angebot zu Synchronisieren. Und heute, sind Sie einer der begehrtesten Synchronsprecher Japans. Wir bekommen immer nur Positive Bewertungen über ihre Arbeit und viele Animations-Studios fragen speziell nach Ihnen und Ihrer 'vielseitigen' Stimme für ihre Arbeit."

Keigo wurde ganz rot. „Oh, vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich sehr nett..."

„Aber jetzt... berichtet jedes andere Medienunternehmen in diesem Land das sie und diese 'Shinigami-Was-auch-immer' zur selben Schule gegangen sind. Einige behaupten das sie Freunde waren. Andere erzählen das sie von ihnen gemobbt und terrorisiert wurden. Und ich bin verwirrt. Weil weder Hirabata-san, noch sonst ein Journalist in diesem Land in der Lage zu sein scheint was zwischen Ihnen und Kurosaki nun wirklich herrscht. Hirabata-san, war bereits so ehrlich uns von ihrer 'Unterhaltung' in der Besenkammer zu beichten. Aber jetzt wäre es wirklich Zeit für die Wahrheit!"

Keigo wollte schreien. Er wollte wegrennen und er wollte auf der Stelle sterben! Aber er konnte nichts davon. Es war vorbei. Sein Name war nun auch in der Presse. Er schien aber noch glück zu haben, denn sein Intendant schien ihm die Chance zu geben seinen Standpunkt mitzuteilen bevor sie sonst was ausstrahlen das seinen Ruf ruinieren könnte. Keigo atmete tief durch und seufzte.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen!" sagte Keigo. „Ich bin mit ihm zur selben Schule gegangen. Er war einer meiner Klassenkameraden. Aber sonst haben wir nichts gemeinsam."

„Aber Sie wussten das er ein Shinigami ist?"

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste das ich sterben würde, hätte ich das herum getratscht. Und das wars!"

Der Intendant sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Sie wissen das sie hier eine Straftat begehen. Sie decken einen vermeintlichen Mörder!"

„Ich decke niemanden! Sie können mich Fragen was Sie wollen! Ich weiß von nichts! Und es gibt kein Gesetz das es verbietet die Fähigkeit zu haben Shinigami sehen zu können! Ich habe Rechte. Und eines davon ist es zu schweigen."

„Asano-san, sie machen es nur noch schlimmer." sagte einer der Beamten. „Wir empfehlen Ihnen dringendst mit uns zu kooperieren... Wir haben bereits alle ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler befragt. Sie können es nicht mehr verheimlichen..."

Keigo wurde wieder ganz blass...

**Bitte um Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Keigo verweigerte jede Aussage. Es gab ja ohnehin nichts was er ihnen erzählen konnte. Er gestand das er von Ichigos Shinigami-Kräften wusste und das sie damals in eine Art 'Interdimensionalen-Krieg' hineingezogen wurden. Aber das war auch schon alles was er wusste. Sie hatten niemals mit ihm darüber gesprochen, hatten ihm eine geknallt wenn er auch nur wagte es anzusprechen und so entschloss er sich keine Fragen mehr zu stellen und sein Leben weiterzuleben...

„Wie sie sehen..." sagte Keigo und atmete noch mal tief durch. „...ist das alles was ich Ihnen dazu sagen kann. Sind wir jetzt fertig? Ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen!"

„Nein! Das haben Sie nicht!" sagte der Intendant des Senders und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Solange wir keine Umfangreiche Aussage von Ihnen haben, gehen Sie nirgendwo hin..."

„Das war schon die 'umfangreichste' Aussage die ich Ihnen geben konnte!" sagte Keigo. „Also, wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, würde ich jetzt gerne wieder gehen! Und so ganz nebenbei, es gibt noch viele andere Themen über die man Berichten sollte... Unser Land ist voller verdrängter Probleme die etwas Aufmerksamkeit verdient haben!"

Keigo erhob sich und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Asano-san, wir bitten Sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht die Stadt zu verlassen. Falls wir noch weitere Fragen haben." sagte einer der Polizisten.

„Okay, wenn es wirklich nötig ist?!" sagte Keigo genervt.

„So lange diese Untersuchung läuft, haben Sie keine Sendezeit mehr." sagte der Intendant. Keigo kümmerte es nicht. „Und... sie sind nicht länger Teil der Besetzung von 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'!"

„Fein!" war alles was Keigo sagen konnte. Seine ganze Karriere war am zusammenbrechen und alles was er sagen konnte war 'fein'!

Voller Wut verließ er das Büro. Alle starrten ihn an wie einen Außerirdischen. Keigo eilte nur zum Aufzug um hier raus zu kommen... zurück in der Lobby, lief er auch am Empfang vorbei, wo ein Paketbote gerade mit dem Mitarbeiter dort sprach. Dieser wies auf Keigo.

„Ah... Asano-san... Eine Eilsendung für Sie!" sagte der Mann und reichte Keigo einen großen Umschlag.

Keigo nahm den Brief widerwillig an sich und unterschrieb auf dem Gerät des Mannes bevor er zurück ins Studio ging, den Brief auf den Stapel mit der Restlichen Post warf und sich an die Arbeit machen wollte. Doch er musste erfahren das er aus allen Shows raus genommen und ersetzt worden war...

Gegenwart...

„Autsch... klingt wirklich hart!" sagte Isshin.

„Oh, ja... das war es auch... die folgenden Wochen waren auch nicht gerade angenehm. Für niemanden..."

„Ja... Ich weiß was du meinst!" sagte Yuzu. „Zumindest ich dachte ich könne so tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre..."

„Nun, du hattest deinen Nordkoreanischen-Terroristen, der dir wenigstens das Gefühl gab geliebt zu werden. Ich hatte eine Freundin die sich mehr sorgen um ihre eigene Reputation machte. Und Yupa hatte zwei über besorgte Eltern die panische Angst um seine mentale Gesundheit hatten." sagte Keigo und machte damit Yuzu und Yupa ganz kleinlaut.

10 Jahre zuvor...

Aber was geschah nun eigentlich in den folgenden Wochen...

Keigo musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Er musste die ganze Zeit Reporter und neugierige Menschen meiden. Er schloss sich selbst in seiner Wohnung ein, wurde Depressiv und fing an zu trinken und Beruhigungsmittel zu schlucken. Er synchronisierte immer noch, aber nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Werbespots. Seine Stimme verschwand mehr und mehr aus dem Fernsehen. Manchmal verließ er Tagelang nicht seine Wohnung. Seine einzigen Gesprächspartner waren seine Pflanzen. Akira bekam angst. Als sie einmal die Visitenkarte des Anwalts ins Keigos Wohnung fand, ging sie dorthin um nach Rat zu fragen. Der Rest der Geschichte wurde bereits erzählt... Keigos Verrücktheit währenddessen erreichte ein neues Level als er sich dazu entschloss die Seelen von einigen Tieren davor rettete in dem er lebende Tiere auf dem Markt erwarb und adoptierte, die eigentlich hätten in den Woks der lokalen Restaurants landen müssen... Als Keigo schließlich zum Hauptverdächtigen der Soul Society wurde, bekam er auch besuch von einem Mitglied der Kommission. Aber an jenem Abend war Keigo so betrunken das er ihn nicht bemerkte. Der Shinigami nahm nur Keigos Smartphone mit und einige Papiere. Eines Tages, öffnete Keigo auch endlich den Brief den er per Eilboten bekommen hatte und war wirklich sehr überrascht als er sah das es eine Einladung zu einem Klassentreffen war...

Yupa verbrachte einige Zeit in einer psychiatrischen Klinik, versuchte mehrmals wegzulaufen und konnte sogar einmal wirklich fliehen... nur um von den Kollegen seines Vaters geschnappt und wieder zurück in die Anstallt gebracht zu werden... Glücklicherweise bekam er keine 'Behandlung' mit Medikamenten oder ähnlichen. Er weigerte sich, weder den Ärzten, noch seinen Eltern etwas zu sagen. Seine Eltern sahen daher keine andere Möglichkeit als ihn in der Anstallt zu lassen, wo sie hofften das er von dem 'Fluch' mit dem die Kurosakis ihn belegt hatten geheilt werden konnte.

Yuzu konnte sich erfolgreich unter ihrer neuen Identität so lange wie möglich verstecken. Immer mit der Hoffnung das ein nahes Telefon anfängt zu klingeln damit sie wieder mit ihrer Familie sprechen konnte. Natürlich versuchte die Soul Society herauszufinden wieso ihr Seelenticket versagt hatte. Die Lösung war so einfach, das sie schon nicht gleich zu erkennen war... Aber Yuzu war ihr Seelenticket egal, sie wollte einfach nur überleben. Zumindest hatte sie jemanden der sie spüren lies das sie gebraucht wurde. Yoon (der Südkoreanische Handelsvertreter, der in wahrheit ein Nordkoreanischer-Terrorist mit einer gefährlichen Mission war) ging ein paar mal mit ihr aus. Sie genoss ihre Dates. Er war ein Gentleman. Höflich, freundlich, hilfsbereit... war er vielleicht sogar Mr. Right? Okay, er verstand nie richtig was wenn sie sich unterhielten aber sie war eine gute Lehrerin und er lernte richtig schnell Japanisch. Aber es war unmöglich, dachte sich Yuzu. Sie belog ihn am laufenden Band... Er kannte ja nicht einmal ihren richtigen Namen. Es waren schon einige Wochen vergangen und in den Medien wurde bereits darüber berichtet das Yuzu Kurosaki sich wohl immer noch in Karakura aufhielt. Danach verließ sie ihr Apartment gar nicht mehr... Natürlich hatte sie noch Keigos Adresse, aber sie war sich durchaus bewusst das er genug eigene Probleme hat...

Und so lebten alle drei ihre zerstörten und ruinierten Leben weiter. Bis der Abend des Klassentreffen kam...

„Tut mir Leid Keigo, aber ich habe keine Lust einen Haufen Fremder zu treffen die du selbst nicht treffen möchtest." sagte Akira mit strenger Stimme und legte auf.

Keigo überraschte ihre Reaktion nicht. Sie hatte sich seit seinem fehlgeschlagenen Selbstmordversuch verändert. Er ging wieder zu einem Therapeuten. Aber er brach die Therapie sofort wieder ab. Er verstand sie nicht mehr. Sie mied ihn aus irgendeinem Grund. Keigo verstand nicht das Akira den Anblick des sich selbst zerstörenden Keigos nicht mehr ertrug. Überhaupt war Keigo auch sehr überrascht das er zu einem Klassentreffen eingeladen wurde. Er war ja schließlich nicht der beliebteste in der Schule. Und da war ja auch das Risiko auf alte Rivalen oder gar seine Schwester zu treffen. Aber warum hatten sie ihn dann eingeladen? Wegen Ichigo? War es eine Falle? Nein, dafür gab es ja keinen Grund. Vielleicht hatten sie herausgefunden das er sich einen Namen als Synchronsprecher gemacht hatte, wollten sich entschuldigen oder ihn über den ein oder anderen Schauspielkollegen ausfragen? Oder sie wollten vielleicht selbst ins Fernsehen kommen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen.

Keigo sah in den Spiegel während er sich die Haare kämmte. War er wirklich bereit dazu? War er wirklich bereit dazu nach all den Jahren wieder diesen Leuten entgegenzutreten? Er konnte sich denken was sie von seiner Anwesenheit denken...

„Ich hoffe Asano kommt nicht auf die blöde Idee sich selbst einzuladen!" sagte Ryo Kunieda während sie in Michiru Ogawas Zimmer auf eben diese wartete, das sie sich umgezogen hatte.

„Warum?" fragte Michiru während sie sich fertig machte.

„Also bitte... er ist die aufdringlichste Person der Welt. Und er wusste von... aw... lass uns das Thema wechseln. Und nun zeig dich..." Michiru trat hinter dem Raumtrenner hervor um sich Ryo in ihrem neuen Kleid zu zeigen. Sie sah wundervoll aus. „Wow... Ogawa-chan... du siehst unglaublich aus!"

„Wirklich? Ich meine... du findest es nicht zu gewagt?"

„Nein! Du siehst großartig aus!" sagte Ryo während ihr Telefon piepste und sie eine Nachricht las die sie erhalten hatte. „Wir müssen los. Die Mädels warten... Das wird ein wundervoller und spaßiger Abend..."

Michiru nickte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung das es für die meisten von ihnen der schlimmste Abend ihres Lebens werden würde...

Yuzu Kurosaki währenddessen spickte vorsichtig durch ihr Fenster nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Die Stille in der Stadt war furchterregend. Die Menschen in Karakura hatten immer noch Angst vor den 'Seelen-Fressenden-Kurosakis' und Yuzu sah immer noch Teller mit Äpfeln überall stehen.

„Warum schauen sich alle Leute auf einmal Death-Note an?" ärgerte sich Yuzu und ging zurück zum Fernseher um die Nachrichten zu schauen. Glücklicherweise berichteten die Nachrichten nicht ausschließlich über die Kurosakis sondern auch über normale Themen. Es war sehr warm. Sie hatte Angst davor die Klimaanlage einzuschalten, weil die Leute sonst merken würden das jemand zuhause war.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür...

Yuzu war so erschrocken das sie sich zuerst unter der Decke versteckte aber sie wusste das es lächerlich war. Keiner wusste das sie da war. Aber was wenn jemand ihren richtigen Namen herausgefunden hatte? Was wenn jemand herausgefunden hatte wer sie wirklich ist? Was wenn sie jetzt gekommen sind um sie zu lynchen? Die Person klopfte wieder an der Tür. Vorsichtig kam Yuzu aus ihrem Versteck und schlich zum Fenster neben der Tür um raus zu spicken. Es war ganz dunkel da draußen aber sie erkannte eindeutig ihren Freund Yoon unter den Leuten da draußen...

Erfreut öffnete sie ihnen um sie herein zu lassen...

Keigo währenddessen saß in seinem Auto und versuchte nicht so viel zu grübeln. Natürlich war er nervös und aufgeregt diese Leute wiederzusehen. Aber wollte er das wirklich? Er kann ja immer noch nein sagen und einfach fernbleiben. Aber wäre das nicht feige? Nicht so feige wie sein gescheiterter Selbstmordversuch, den er bis heute nicht verstand. Einer der nicht sehr begeistert war all diese Gesichter wieder zu sehen war Holeigo, der Tief im inneren von Keigos Seele steckte. Aber er konnte sich im Moment nicht mitteilen, da Keigos Seele ihn zu sehr unterdrückte.

Keigo dachte über seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nach. Er wusste im Grunde gar nichts über sie. Er war sich sicher das die meisten gar nicht erst kommen. Viele hatten nach der Schule Karakura verlassen um in anderen Teilen des Landes oder sogar im Ausland zu arbeiten. Genau wie er. Aber er wusste auch nicht was er zu erwarten hatte.

Jemand anderes der sehr aufgeregt war war Mizuho, die sich auch auf das Klassentreffen vorbereitete. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie auf ein Foto ihres Sohnes blickte das an der Wand hing. Ihr Plan musste funktionieren. Es musste einfach... Nachdem sie noch einmal tief Luft holte, nahm sie das Telefon in die Hand um ihre Eltern anzurufen. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie brauchte den Hilfe. Ihre Anwesenheit würde sehr hilfreich sein.

„Keigo wird heute Abend an unserem Klassentreffen teilnehmen." erklärte sie ihnen. „Ich befürchte, er plant irgendetwas peinliches zu machen!"

„Was glaubst du, was er vorhat?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich habe ein furchtbares Gefühl. Ihr wisst ja wie beschämend er sich immer aufgeführt hat. Und nun will er uns die Feier ruinieren. Ich weiß es, genau deshalb haben wir ihn ja gar nicht erst eingeladen."

Das war eine Lüge. Tatsächlich war Keigos Name wegen seiner 'Verbindungen' zu den Kurosakis nicht auf der Liste. Aber Mizuho hatte ihm heimlich doch eine Einladung geschickt.

„Ein paar Leute haben herausgefunden das er heute kommen wird. Ich weiß es ist sehr kurzfristig aber... könnten du und Mutter vorbeikommen und ihn aufhalten. Ich glaube Keigo braucht etwas Erziehung von richtigen Erwachsenen!"

„Hmmm... das leuchtet ein. Da gibt es wirklich ein paar Dinge die ich deinem Bruder gerne sagen würde!" sagte ihr Vater. „Weißt du was... deine Mutter und ich werden auch kommen. Und bevor du etwas sagst, ich weiß es ist eigenartig wenn Eltern zu den Klassentreffen ihrer Kinder kommen, aber du kannst auf uns zählen."

Mizuho hatte sich angewöhnt niemals auf ihre Eltern zu zählen, aber natürlich sagte sie ihnen das nicht. Sie lächelte einfach. "Aww... würdet ihr das wirklich für mich tun...?"

Ein paar Blocks entfernt, war Yuzu überrascht den Typen, mit dem sie seit ein paar Wochen ausging, vor ihrer Tür stand und auch noch drei weitere Fremde dabei hatte.

„Yoon-kun? Was für eine Überraschung?"

„Hallo, Haruna! Ich brauche dein... Hilfe! Wir haben verloren... Hotelzimmer... Können wir kurz bei... dir... ehm... beiwohnen?" stotterte er in seinem schlechten Japanisch.

„Oh, kommt rein... Ich koch uns was schönes!" sagte Yuzu ohne darüber nachzudenken und ließ die Männer herein. „Und wer sind die da?"

„Ehm... das sind meine... Kameraden!" sagte der Koreaner und stellte seiner japanischen 'Freundin' seine 'Kameraden' vor. „Ich hoffe... wir nicht stören? Wir nicht bleiben... lange!"

„Awww... fühlt euch wie zuhause! Ihr stört mich nicht! Ich liebe es Besuch zu haben..."

Gegenwart...

„Zumindest tat ich es bis zu diesem Abend..." sagte Yuzu.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Nehmt doch Platz!" sagte Yuzu erfreut. „Habt ihr Hunger? Ich koche was..."

Yuzu ging in die Küche und fing an Abendessen zu machen. Sie hatte nur sehr sehr wenig Geld zur Verfügung und hatte nicht einmal genug im Haus um für die alle zu kochen. Aber Yoon und seine drei Freunde vermittelten ihr ein Gefühl der Normalität. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung was gerade wirklich hier in ihrer Wohnung vor sich ging...

„Okay... so lange sie hier ist... sprechen wir nur Koreanisch! Wie sieht es mit unseren Mitteln aus?" fragte Yoon auf Koreanisch, damit Yuzu sie nicht verstand.

„Wir haben kein Geld mehr. Aber wir müssen jetzt handeln. Das Datum ist gesetzt."

„Die Fluggesellschaft wird in drei Tagen mit ihrem größten Jet nach Haneda kommen. Alles ist vorbereitet. Der Jungfernflug wird..."

Yuzu betrat den Raum mit einem Tablet um ihren Gästen Tee anzubieten... sofort versteckten sie ihre Dokumente unter dem Tisch.

„Alles okay?" fragte sie.

„Oh, ja... alles okay..." sagte Yoon unschuldig und Yuzu ging wieder in die Küche. „Wenn alles erledigt ist, müssen wir sie loswerden!"

„Das wird kein Problem sein!" sagte einer von ihnen und hob eine Pistole aus seinem Rucksack.

„Nicht hier! Pack das Ding weg..." zischte Yoon. „...noch brauchen wir sie!"

Yuzu merkte nicht das sie sich in ernsthafter Gefahr befand... sie war einfach nur glücklich Gäste zu haben die sie bekochen konnte...

Michiru Ogawa traf währenddessen auf die anderen Frauen um mit ihnen zusammen zum Klassentreffen zu gehen. Ein paar von ihnen hatte sie schon teilweise seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war glücklich. Sie gestand sich ein das sie diesen Abend brauchte um mal abzuschalten. Sich zuhause oder auf der Arbeit vor der Welt zu verstecken war keine Lösung.

Ihre Freundin Mahana Natsui war im 7. Monat schwanger und war gerade in den Mutterschutz eingetreten. Alle waren sehr begeistert von ihrem Baby. Und sie freute sich von allen am meisten. Michiru freute sich sehr für sie, wo sie ja wusste das sie niemals wissen wird wie sich das anfühlt...

Gegenwart...

„Nun das war bevor ich dich getroffen habe!" maulte Michiru zu Kaneda der neben ihr saß. Sie fuhr noch immer über die Autobahn und versuchte auf die Kurosakis aufzuschließen die viel schneller fuhren als sie und auch schon einen großen Vorsprung hatten. „Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung was passieren würde..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Zusammen erreichte die Gruppe ihre ehemalige Schule. Die Feier fand in der Turnhalle statt. Seit ihrem Abschluss war die Schule modernisiert und umgebaut worden. Sie konnten noch die frische Farbe riechen. Immer mehr und mehr Leute kamen. Die Sonne senkte sich gerade. Die Stimmung schien gelassen und fröhlich. Aber plötzlich sah Michiru einen Teller Äpfel neben der Tür stehen.

„Sogar hier?" sagte sie und wies auf die Äpfel.

„Natürlich... Ich hoffe keiner von denen wagt es hier aufzutauchen." sagte Ryo. „Lass uns nicht darüber sprechen... wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben..."

Die Gruppe betrat die hübsch dekorierte Turnhalle. Es kamen tatsächlich weniger Leute als erwartet, weil viele ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden die Stadt verlassen hatten oder einfach zu große Angst hatten. Nicht einmal die Hälfte ihres Jahrgangs war da. Die beiden anderen Jahrgänge waren da schon stärker vertreten. Zusammen erreichten sie das Buffet und fingen an Spaß zu haben...

In ihrem Versteck, bereitete Mizuho Asano alles vor. Sie hatte eine kleine Überraschung für ihren Bruder. Sie war sich todsicher das er hier erscheint. Sie kannte ihn, er war so berechenbar... aber plötzlich merkte sie das sie etwas vergessen hatte: Ihre Kamera und ein sehr wichtiges Videoband lagen wohl noch bei ihr zuhause...

„OH NEIN!" schrie sie so laut das einer ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sie hören konnte und sich erschreckte. „Ich brauche die Kamera für die Beweise..."

Mizuho schlich davon um nach Hause zu eilen und die Kamera zu holen. Sie wollte Keigos Nervenzusammenbruch für das Jugendamt auf Film festhalten. Während sie sich davon schlich, musste ihr ehemaliger Klassenkamerad etwas trinken um sich zu beruhigen.

„Weißt du was..." sagte er zu einem Freund. „... ich könnte schwören ich hätte gerade Mizuho Asano brüllen gehört!"

„Wann hat die mal nicht gebrüllt?" sagte sein Freund genervt. „Ich hoffe sie kommt auch nicht. Weißt du noch wie herrschsüchtig die war?"

„Oh, bitte erinnere mich bloß nicht daran! Lieber würde ich Kurosaki hier treffen als sie!"

Mizuho war sich nicht bewusst das sie nicht so beliebt war wie sie dachte. Keiner wusste das sie diesen Abend organisiert hatte. Das sie nur hier waren weil sie es wollte... das sie ihre 'Komplizen' waren... das wussten sie nicht.

Während Mizuho die Turnhalle durch die Hintertür verließ und ein dort abgestelltes Fahrrad klaute um damit nach Hause zu rasen, trafen ihre Eltern ein und sahen sich um. Natürlich fiel die Anwesenheit des älteren Paares sofort auf.

„Hmmm... wer sind die den?" fragte Ryo während sie, Michiru, Mahana und Chizuru an einem Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. „Die kommen... mir irgendwie bekannt vor..."

„Die sind definitiv nicht aus unserem Jahrgang!" sagte Chizur sarkastisch.

„Sind das vielleicht Lehrer hier?" fragte Michiru.

„Nein! Aber ich glaube..." Ryo könnte schwören das sie dieses ältere Paar schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

Ein paar Block weiter, suchte Yuzu ihre Küche nach allem essbaren ab, das sie für das Abendessen verwenden könnte. In ihrem Zimmer konnte sie ihre Gäste wild auf Koreanisch diskutieren hören. Sie verstand kein einziges Wort, aber es ging wohl eh nur um ihre Geschäfte. Tatsächlich sprachen sie über ihren baldigen Anschlag auf einen Flug nach Dubai in ein paar Tagen. Und über die folgenden Auktionen wenn sie die Iraker beschuldigen, damit die Vereinigten Staaten gezwungen werden ihre Truppen aus Südkorea in den Mittleren Osten zu verlegen...

Es war ein kleines ein Zimmer Apartment mit einer separaten Küche und einem winzigen Badezimmer. Alles was sie sagten, konnte von Yuzu gehört werden, die sich entschloss etwas für das Abendessen zu improvisieren. Während sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, versteckten die Koreaner wieder ihre Waffen...

Keigo hatte ein wirklich eigenartiges Gefühl als er sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz seiner ehemaligen Schule abstellte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihn über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Er wollte wirklich den meisten von ihnen nicht begegnen. Und die bestimmt auch nicht ihm. Besonders nach der öffentlichen Bloßstellung der Kurosakis. Aber sie hätten ihn ja niemals eingeladen, wenn sie ihn auch beschuldigt hätten. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung das es der schlimmste Abend seines Lebens werden wird. Mit zitternden Händen stieg er aus seinem Auto und sah zu dem Gebäude. Seine Erinnerungen an diesen Ort (sowohl die guten als auch die vielen schlechten) kamen wieder hoch. Nein, dachte er sich. Er hat sich lange genug versteckt. Er wusst ja nicht das er bereits erwartet wurde...

„Asano ist hier!" flüsterte eine Frau verängstigt zu ihrem Ehemann als sie von draußen wieder rein kam.

„Oh mein Gott. Mizuho Asano! Oh nein, sie ist so ein..." fing ihr Ehemann an zu jammern. Er war ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von Mizuho und litt auch oft unter ihrem beherrschenden Verhalten. Aber seine Frau, die Mizuho nie kennen lernte weil sie auf eine andere Schule ging, sprach nicht über sie.

„Welche Mizuho? Nein... Ich spreche über Keigo Asano..." flüsterte sie. „Du weist schon... der Typ aus dem Fernsehen! Der mit den Shinigami-Verbindungen!"

Zusammen verbreiteten sie die Nachricht im Raum. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte sie den Tisch mit Mizuhos Gruppe...

„... ehm, Ladies... Keigo Asano ist hier!" sagte ihnen einer ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

„Keigo Asano?! Wer hat den den Eingeladen?" sagte Mahana und rieb sich besorgt ihren Babybauch.

„Wer weiß? Aber warum taucht er überhaupt hier auf?" fragte Ryo.

„Was ist wenn..." fing Michiru an. „...er aus dem gleichen Grund hier ist wie wir? Um einen schönen Abend zu verbringen?"

Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwirrt an, aber verstanden sie. Asano war immer sehr naiv. Vielleicht war er ja auch dieses mal so dumm zu glauben das alle Vergessen haben das er zu 'der Gruppe' gehörte. Natürlich erfuhren auch Keigos Eltern von der Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes...

Gegenwart...

„Wir wollten nicht..." heulte Keigos Mutter, doch Keigo nutzte einen Kidou um sie und seinen Vater zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Nur eine Sekunde später, öffnete sich die Tür und Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad und Mizuiro betraten das Haus, nachdem sie endlich eingetroffen waren.

„Okay,... da sind wir... was ist hier los und... Oh mein Gott..." rief Ichigo als er das Chaos sah. „Keigo, war das wirklich nötig?"

„Ja, das war es!" maulte Keigo. „Moment mal... Was ist mit Akira und Makoto?"

„Keine Sorge... ihnen geht es gut. Ogawa und Ochi kümmern sich um sie!"

„Woah... Kaneda ist wirklich hier. Also hat er endlich seine Erlaubnis für Reisen in die Welt der Lebenden zurückbekommen? Mayuri, Gratulation! Dein Vater ist Rehabilitiert!"

Mayuri jubelte erfreut.

„Also, was ist hier los?" fragte Ichigo wieder.

„Wir waren gerade dabei zu hören was zwischen den Asanos bei dem unheilvollen Klassentreffen passiert ist, Onkel Ichigo!" erzählte Masaki.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über meine Familie zu sprechen?!" maulte Keigo und sah sich um. Inklusive ihm waren jetzt genau 16 Personen (Keigo, Keigos Sohn, seine Mutter, sein Vater, Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Yupa, Masaki, Mayuri, Renji, Rukia und Ichika), mit ihnen im Raum. Und wenn Ogawa, Kaneda und die Damen kommen, würde der Raum noch überfüllter sein als er jetzt schon war.

„Was ist auf dem Klassentreffen passiert?" fragte Isshin neugierig.

„Ich glaube wir sollen das nicht hören!" sagte Ichigo zu seinem Vater und fing an alle aus dem Raum zu scheuchen. „Das ist etwas zwischen Keigo und seinen Eltern..."

Keigo junior war der letzte der noch den Raum zu verlassen hatte. „Aber ich will es hören..."

„Nein, mein Sohn! Bitte!" sagte Keigo und wies auf die Tür. Der Junge legte sein bestes 'beleidigtes' Gesicht auf und verließ den Raum. Ichigo schloss die Tür und sah Keigo mit einem 'sei geduldig mit ihnen' Blick an.

Keigo war jetzt mit seinen Eltern allein, während die ganze Gruppe in den Flur zwischen dem Wohnbereich und der Klink stand. Aber keine dachte daran zu gehen. Stattdessen beschlossen es alle so zu tun wie Isshin es immer an Ichigos Tür tat, und mit einem Glas am Ohr zu lauschen...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigo fühlte sich als würde er immer schwerer und schwerer werden. Als ob irgendetwas in seinem Inneren versuchte ihn zu warnen... Holeigo war wieder am jammern, konnte aber nicht eingreifen. Er spürte dafür aber Keigos Angst.

„Was zur Hölle mache ich hier eigentlich?" fragte sich Keigo selbst bevor er die geschlossene Tür zur Turnhalle erreiche und zu dem Teller mit Äpfeln rüber schielte der daneben stand. „Gut das ich die Rolle in dem Death-Note-Film damals abgelehnt habe!"

Ein weiteres mal, atmete Keigo tief durch. Es gab keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Die meisten von denen haben doch eh nie mit ihm gesprochen und er war nicht hier um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Er war hier weil er wenigstens für einen Abend seine Probleme vergessen wollte. Er konnte die Musik drinnen spielen hören und Leute die sich unterhielten. Die Stimmung drinnen schien fröhlich zu sein...

Mizuho währenddessen war sehr wütend während sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung fuhr um die Kamera und das Video zu holen die sie für ihren Plan brauchte. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt sie vor ihrer Eingangstür, sprang vom Fahrrad und rann nach oben. Sie hoffte nicht zu spät zu kommen... aber sie würde alles verpassen...

„Okay... Jetzt geht's los!" sagte Keigo und öffnete die Tür zur Turnhalle.

In dem Moment, als Keigo die Tür öffnete und die Turnhalle betrat... hörte plötzlich die Musik auf zu spielen und alle wurden ruhig und hörten auf zu sprechen. Weil ihn alle anstarrten.

Keigos Herz hörte sofort auf zu schlagen. Sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und sein Körper erstarrte als er begriff das er von allen angestarrt wurde. Das war der Moment als er begriff: „Das war ein Fehler!"

**Bitte um Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Keigo fühlte sich als stünde er direkt auf dem Präsentierteller. Es fühlte sich so an als ob alle nur darauf gewartet hätten das er auftaucht. Und das fühlte sich alles andere als gut an. Die meisten Leute sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Angst und Ablehnung an. Keigo wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als unschuldig zu lächeln und sie zu grüßen.

„Ehm... Guten Abend!" sagte er. „Was ist mit der Musik passiert?"

Der Mann am Mischpult sah Keigo genau so erschrocken an wie alle anderen auch. So vergaß er es wieder auf Play zu drücken.

Die Stille war furchterregend. Keigo lief weiter in die Mitte des Raumes und sah sich um wobei er jeden freundlich und höflich anlächelte. Keiner ging darauf ein. Egal wer es war... keiner schenkte ihm auch nur ein Lächeln...

Yuzu währenddessen verließ die Küche um nach ihren Gästen zu schauen. Diese lächelten unschuldig, waren in Wahrheit aber über ihre Anwesenheit nicht gerade froh. Als sie zurück in die Küche wollte, stieß sie mit ihrem Fuß versehentlich den Rucksack um der neben Yoon auf dem Boden stand. Dabei fiel eine Pistole heraus...

„JA WAS ZUM...?" schrie sie bevor sich ihr 'Freund' die Waffe griff uns sie ihr mitten ins Gesicht hielt...

In ihrer ehemaligen Schule fühlte sich Keigo zur gleichen Zeit mehr und mehr als wäre er nicht willkommen. Die erste Person die ihm wenigstens ein Lächeln und ein freundliches Nicken schenkte war Ogawa, die mit den Anderen immer noch am Tisch saß. Diese steckten die Köpfe zusammen und fingen an zu tuscheln. Nach etwa 30 Sekunden unheimlicher und peinlicher Stille, ging die Musik wieder los. Keigo fühlte sich etwas besser aber die Leute starrten ihn immer noch an wie einen Außerirdischen. Seine Eltern traten schließlich aus der Menge hervor und liefen auf ihn zu.

„Okay, wir gehen!" sagte sein Vater und packte ihn am Arm um ihn hinauszuführen.

Keigo war entsetzt und überrascht seine Eltern hier zu treffen. Hier!? Auf seinem Klassentreffen?!

„Was macht ihr den hier?" zischte er kleinlaut. Er wollte hier und jetzt keine Szene machen.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten!" sagte sein Vater.

Keigo befreite sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters während er versuchte nicht zu schreien. „Sorry! Aber das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und nicht der richtige Moment!"

Natürlich merkte er das jeder im Raum sie anstarrte und darauf wartete das Keigo oder seine Eltern eine Szene machten. Ogawa merkte das Chizuru ihr Smartphone aus der Handtasche zog um sie zu filmen. Alle waren sich sicher das Keigo Asano eine Szene machen würde falls er auftaucht. Er war berüchtigt dafür laut, nervig und immer am übertreiben zu sein...

„Ich habe gesagt, das wir jetzt gehen!" sagte sein Vater wütend und lauter.

Keigo zog seinen Arm wieder aus seinem Griff: „Wag es ja nicht mich anzufassen! Ich weiß ihr weigert euch es zu glauben, aber ich bin eine erwachsene Person und darf selbst bestimmen wo und wann ich wohin gehe. Und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen an diesem Klassentreffen teilzunehmen. Wo wir gerade davon reden... Was macht 'ihr' beide eigentlich hier? Ist es neuerdings üblich das 'Eltern' an den Klassentreffen ihrer Kinder teilnehmen?"

„Was wir hier machen?" die Stimme seines Vaters wurde mit jedem Satz immer wütender und lauter. „Als deine Schwester uns erzählt hat das du dich selbst eingeladen hast, hatte sie angst das du mit deinem peinlichen Benehmen die Party ruinieren würdest..."

Alle hörrten nun genauer zu. Einige wurden neugierig. Ogawa rutschte langsam unter den Tisch. Sie war sich sicher das sie das nicht hören wollte.

„Mein Benehmen?" schimpte Keigo und hielt darauf kurz inne um einmal tief Luft zu holen. Er musste jetzt ganz genau aufpassen was er tut und sagt. Er war so kurz davor eine Szene zu machen. „Ich... bin jetzt nicht gerade derjenige... der hier eine Szene macht..."

Mehr Leute kramten ihre Smartphones raus um alles zu filmen. Als er das sah war Keigo so erschrocken das er kreidebleich wurde. Plötzlich fühlte sich Holeigo, im inneren von Keigos Seele viel besser und beschloss einzugreifen...

„Ihr wollt euch unterhalten?" fragte Keigo wütend. „Macht einen Termin aus! Wenn ich mit euch sprechen musste musste ich das auch vorher machen."

Jemand kicherte als er das hörte.

„Hör mal Keigo, ich will das nicht vor all diesen Fremden hier diskutieren. Dein Vater und ich sind nur hier weil wir uns sorgen um dich machen..." begann seine Mutter, doch Keigo schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Was? Das ich euch blamiere? Oder Mizuho? Keine Sorge, das schafft die schon selbst mit ihrer herrschsüchtigen und dominierenden Art..."

„Oh ja, da hat er recht!" sagte ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad seiner Schwester und bekam großen Zuspruch vom Rest der Menge. Keigo war positiv überrascht, so das Holeigo für einen Moment an Kraft verlor und noch einen Moment unterdrückt wurde. Seine Eltern hingegen waren geschockt.

„Wo wart ihr als wir euch brauchten? Wo wart ihr wenn wir Probleme hatten? Klar Mizuho hat all ihren Frust immer an mir ausgelassen! Aber wenn ich jemanden brauchte..."

„Bist du zu deinen falschen Freunden gegangen!" sagte sein Vater wütend.

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nun verstand Keigo das es mal wieder nur über Ichigo ging. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte langsam von Weiß zu Rot.

„Nur zu euerer Info, ich habe seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu 'ich weiß von wehn ihr redet'. Aber fangt jetzt nicht von ihm an. Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit!"

Aus sicherer Distanz beobachtete Ogawa die Szene. Trotz der lauten Musik, konnten sie jedes einzelne gesprochene Wort deutlich hören. Nicht einmal laute Musik war in der Lage Keigos kräftige durchdringende Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hören will!" murmelte Ryo.

„Ich auch. Chizuru, hör auf zu filmen!" zischte Mahana und nahm ihrer Freundin das Smartphone weg um sie zu stoppen.

„Macht ihr Witze? Das ist besser als eine von diesen Scripted-Reality-Soaps!" sagte Chizuru. Ihre Begeisterung verflog jedoch sofort, als sie Keigos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Jeder der Keigo aus der Schule kannte, wusste das er ein immer zu gut gelaunter, fauler, dummer, aufdringlicher Clown und Loser war, dessen einziger Sinn im Leben zu sein schien die Aufmerksamkeit von Kurosaki und anderen Schulschlägern auf sich zu ziehen. Und egal wie mies sie ihn behandelten, Keigo behielt immer sein Lächeln. Nach der Schule, als Keigo die Stadt verließ und erfolgreich wurde, merkten die ersten Leute das Keigo vielleicht mehr war als nur der 'IIIIIICCHIIIIGOOOOOO-Kerl'. Und als das Geheimnis der Kurosakis herauskam, waren sich alle sicher das Keigo damals einfach nur 'verhext' war und 'verstanden' nun das kranke Verhältnis zwischen ihnen (zumindest dachten sie das). Deshalb waren auch alle überzeugt davon das die 'enge Freundschaft' die in der Klatschpresse verbreitet wurde auch nicht wahr war. Sie kannten ja die Wahrheit. Also blieben alle ruhig und beschlossen einfach abzuwarten. Für die meisten war es jedoch wirklich das aller erste mal das sie Keigo richtig wütend sahen. Und zwar wirklich richtig wütend! Und mit ein bisschen Nachhilfe von Holeigo, der sich immer stärker fühlte, je wütender Keigo war, war Keigo Asano zum aller ersten mal in der Lage seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern richtig Angst einzujagen. Deshalb traute sich auch niemand zu intervenieren. Obwohl wirklich keiner von dem Familiendrama wissen wollte das sich bei den Asanos abspielte, war niemand in der Lage über seinen Schatten zu springen und einzugreifen. Egal wie.

Keigo wünschte sich so sehr das irgendjemand laut aufschreit das sie gefälligst ihre Probleme wo anders klären sollten. Dann hätten sie einen Grund wenigstens vor die Tür zu gehen. Er wusste das seine Klassenkameraden es nicht mochten wenn er laut wurde. Aber dieses mal war etwas anders. Er fühlte sich wie eine Jahrmarktsattraktion. Und seine Eltern waren seine Nebendarsteller. Natürlich bemerkte er das sie immer noch von allen angestarrt wurden und das machte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde noch unruhiger. Holeigo auf der anderen Seite, fühlte sich durch Keigos ansteigende Wut immer stärker und genoss es. Aber er war immer noch zu schwach. Also beschloss er es noch ein Weilchen zu genießen.

„Ich finde ihr beide solltet jetzt gehen!" sagte Keigo und wies auf die Tür.

„Wir werden gehen, aber bitte begleite uns!" sagte seine Mutter.

„Für was? Ihr wollt also reden, okay. Lasst uns reden!" sagte Keigo und verschränkte die Arme.

„Hier?!" fragte sein Vater entsetzt.

„Ja klar... warum nicht! Ihr habt euch entschlossen hierher zu kommen um eine Szene zu machen, also kann ich entscheiden wo wir eine machen. Und das ist hier!" sagte Keigo wütend.

Keigo hatte ja keine Ahnung, das seine Schwester genau diese Situation vorhergesehen hatte und wusste das Keigo vor allen eine Szene macht. Aber seine Eltern wollten das nicht. Sie dachten, sie könnten ihn abpassen und einfach draußen mit ihm sprechen. Auf dem Hof, oder in einer Gasse, oder vielleicht in Mizuhos Wohnung? Aber nicht vor all ihren Freunden. Keigos Wut stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Jetzt hört mal gut zu... Ihr glaubt ich hätte mich selbst eingeladen, aber dem ist nicht so. Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen..." erklärte Keigo, was viele überraschte. Besonders als er die Einladung aus seiner Tasche zog um es zu beweisen. „...Ich habe mir natürlich auch sehr gut vorher überlegt ob ich überhaupt hierher komme. Ich weiß wie die meisten hier von mir denken. Das ich nicht mehr bin als der 'Iiichhiiiigooo-Typ' der sich immer zum Affen macht. Aber es ist mir egal was die anderen über mich denken, es ist mir ja auch schnurz-piep-egal was für Typen die sind. Ich weiß ja auch das dieser Haufen Delinquenter auch nicht froh ist mich zu sehen."

Keigos harte Worte ließen viele sich beleidigt fühlen. Keigo drehte sich zu der Menge und fuhr fort.

„KOMMT SCHON! Ihr wisst das ich Recht habe! Unsere Schule war berüchtigt dafür!" schnaufte Keigo bevor er sich wieder zu seinen Eltern umdrehte. „Also was hat Mizuho euch erzählt? Das ich mich selbst eingeladen habe? Das ich sie blamiere? Oder unsere Familie? Ich bin ganz ehrlich wenn ich sage das ich auch nicht glücklich bin falls ich hier heute Abend begegne. Aber das sie euch anruft nur um mich hier raus zuwerfen, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Deine Schwester hat sich sehr große Mühe gegeben diesen Abend zu organisieren. Und du wirst diesen Abend nicht ruinieren!" sagte sein Vater wieder wütender.

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Ich... ich..." sein Vater war sich nicht sicher. Und langsam bekam auch er Angst vor Keigos Gesichtsausdruck.

Keigos Mutter auf der anderen Seite, war viel besorgter: „Keigo! Bitte mein Sohn! Was ist mir dir los? Bist du... verhext? Bist du...?"

„Ich möchte hier und heute klar stellen das ich nicht verhext, besessen, oder sonst irgendwie unter irgendjemandes Kontrolle stehe." sagte Keigo selbstbewusst und so das es alle verstanden. „Ich weiß das ihr über... 'die'... reden wollt. Immer wenn ihr was falsch gemacht habt, habt ihr 'die' als Ausrede benutzt. Wenn Mizuho auf mich eingeprügelt hat, war es Kurosakis schuld? Als Mizuho und ich Geldprobleme hatten war es Kurosakis schuld..."

„Und diese gewalttätigen Schlägertypen die er dich gezwungen hat bei euch zu leben?" fragte seine Mutter verängstigt. „Sie sagte du hättest eines Abends..."

„Das war meine eigene Schuld! Das geb ich zu. Ich hatte einfach nicht genug Mumm um Nein zu sagen. Ich habe erst später erfahren das es um diesen 'Shinigami-Mist' ging aber um Mizuho braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie hat es genossen. Die war so von der Glatze des einen Typen besessen... die hätte ihn sofort geheiratet, hätte er sie nicht abgewiesen."

Einige Leute mussten wieder kichern.

„Deine Schwester hat nichts falsches getan! Das warst du als du so besessen versucht hast Kurosakis dreckigem kleinen Gewalt-Klub beizu..." sein Vater hustete. Das waren vielleicht nicht die richtigen Worte, also fuhr er anders fort „...lass uns darüber sprechen. Sag... Was haben wir deiner Meinung nach falsch gemacht?"

„Falsch? Ihr fragt mich was ihr beide falsch gemacht habt?" fragte Keigo überrascht. Während er sprach, stoppte plötzlich wieder die Musik. Keigo wollte nicht das alle das mithören und drehte sich wütend zum DJ um. „HEY... MACH GEFÄLLIGST DIE SCHEISS MUSIK WIEDER AN! DAS IST EIN PRIVATGESPRÄCH...!"

Keigo schrie so laut das der DJ fast einen Herzanfall bekam und ängstlich wild irgendwelche Knöpfe drückte um die Musik wieder zum Laufen zu bringen... Das war der Moment, in dem Keigo anfing eine Szene zu machen. Das war der Moment auf den alle warteten...

„Ihr fragt mich was ihr falsch gemacht habt?" fuhr Keigo fort und kam näher. „Keine Sorge, ihr beide habt nichts falsch gemacht. Ihr wahrt ja nie da für uns. Also gab es nichts was ihr überhaupt falsch machen konntet..."

„Wir haben sehr hart gearbeitet damit du und deine Schwester ein geordnetes und sorgenfreies Leben führen konntet... Wie kannst du es wagen so schlecht über..."

„OH... also wisst ihr es nicht? Das Jugendamt hat euch nichts erzählt? Lasst mich raten, ihr wart mal wieder abwesend. Oder sie hat euch die Schuld gegeben so das das Jugendamt euch gar nicht erst informiert?"

„Was?" fragte Keigos Mutter verwirrt. „Das Jugendamt?"

„Was ist mit denen?" fragte sein Vater. Plötzlich wandelte sich seine Wut in Sorge.

„Woah... Okay! Ich erzähle es euch... vor zwei Jahren, hat Mizuhos Exmann sich bei mir gemeldet und mich um Rat gefragt. Er war sehr besorgt wegen Mizuhos Unberechenbarkeit und hatte Angst weil sie alleine mit ihrem Sohn war. Ich wusste wie sehr sie sich über jeden Mist aufregen konnte und so bin ich zusammen mit ihm zum Jugendamt gegangen und habe die gebeten, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Ein paar Tage später... bekam ich einen anderen Anruf. Diesmal vom Jugendamt! Die haben mir gesagt das ich möglicherweise das Leben des Jungen gerettet habe..."

Alle waren schockiert. Aber die meisten waren nicht überrascht. Mizuho Asano war in der Tat in der Lage so fies zu sein, das nicht einmal ihr eigenes Kind vor ihren Ausbrüchen verschont bliebe. So wie Keigo berüchtigt dafür war eine Nervensäge zu sein, war Mizuho berüchtigt dafür dominant und verrückt zu sein. Keigos Eltern wurden blaß. Sie konnten es nicht glauben. Sie wollten es auch nicht glauben.

„Ist das... wirklich... wahr...?" fragte sein Vater, diesmal deutlich erschrocken.

„Ruft das Jugendamt an und fragt nach Takamuri-san!" sagte Keigo und zog seine Brieftasche hervor aus der er einen kleinen handgeschriebenen Zettel hervorzog, den er immer mit sich führte seit er damals den Anruf erhielt. „Sie wird jedes einzelne Wort bestätigen! Aber das ist doch kein Problem für euch... ich meine euer lieber kleiner Engel bleibt doch sowieso euer Lieblingskind."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine damit, das wenn ihr ein bisschen mehr Zeit daheim und nicht irgendwo sonst auf dieser Gott verfluchten Welt verbracht hättet, und mir und Mizuho richtige Eltern gewesen wärt die sich um uns kümmern... Ja, ihr habt uns Geld geschickt damit wir nicht verhungern. Ja wir hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf. Aber wo wart ihr als wir Geburtstag hatten? Wenn einer von uns krank war, verletzt oder in Schwierigkeiten? Als ihr beide damals nicht zu dem Elternfest gekommen seit, das sie damals organisiert hat war sie so wütend das sie eine heiße Pfanne nach mir geworfen hat. Ihr glaubt ich bin ein Problemkind, dabei wisst ihr gar nichts. Weder über mich noch über Mizuho. Sie wird es niemals offen zugeben aber sie hat euch dafür gehasst. Ich weiß es, schließlich musste ich immer mit ihrer Wut leben. Und glaubt mir... ich habe das Jugendamt nicht gerufen um ihr wehzutun... Ich wollte ihr damit auch noch helfen. Sie war ja nicht immer so wie sie ist. Es fing ja erst an nachdem ihr beide euch dazu entschlossen habt weit weg und rund um die Uhr zu arbeiten. Dafür das wir beide keinerlei Erziehung genossen von dem beginn der Pubertät an... Ich bin mir sicher das die Dinge anders verlaufen wären wenn wir jemanden gehabt hätten der nicht nur anruft nur um mir zu erzählen was ihnen an mir nicht passt..."

Eine Frau fing an zu weinen. Das war eine traurige Geschichte. Ein paar Leuten tat Keigo jetzt wirklich leid. Ogawa fing auch an zu weinen während ihre Freundin Natsui vorsichtig über ihren Babybauch rieb. Chizuru konnte nicht aufhören zu filmen. Trotz der lauten Musik, konnten alle Keigos Frust deutlich hören. Andere ertrugen es nicht und verließen den Saal um frische Luft zu schnappen. Andere hörten genauer zu. Einige von ihnen hatten selbst Kinder. Und natürlich dachten nun auch die meisten von ihnen über das Verhältnis zu ihren eigenen Kindern und Eltern nach.

„Ist... das der Grund weshalb du... gegangen bist?" fragte seine Mutter verängstigt.

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, als Mizuho mich rausgeworfen hat, hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Ich konnte ja keinen aus der Schule um Hilfe bitten, also bin ich gegangen um mein eigenes Leben zu führen. Ich habe mich erfolgreich von der Straße hochgearbeitet und mir ein Leben aufgebaut. Aber ich weiß das ich es euch sowieso nicht recht machen kann, egal was ich tue. Und deshalb habe ich aufgegeben es überhaupt zu versuchen. Ich weiß inzwischen wann es an der Zeit ist die Notbremse zu ziehen. Den Fehler begehe ich nicht nochmal?"

Sein Vater wurde blas. „Hat Kurosaki..."

„NICHT SCHON WIEDER!" rief Keigo. „Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki... Ich kann den Namen nicht mehr hören. Ich weiß ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden, aus welchem Grund auch immer den ihr mir sowieso nicht nennen werdet. Aber hier geht es jetzt nicht um die. Glaubt mir ich wollte sterben! Ich wollte vor Scham sterben als ich den Report im Fernsehen gesehen hatte! Aber ich weiß das eure Ablehnung gegen ihn nicht erst nach ihrer öffentlichen Bloßstellung anfing. Ihr wollt jetzt über Ichigo reden? Na fein? Was ist es? Seine komische Haarfarbe? Seine delinquente Art?"

„Du hasst ihn als Freund bezeichnet, aber dabei hat er dich wie Dreck behandelt?!" sagte sein Vater. „Ich habe furchtbare Dinge über ihn gehört und ich wusste das er dich eines Tages in irgendetwas hineinziehen wird das uns..."

„Ja... Ich wurde in den Mist hineingezogen. Und ja, ich bereue es! Und ja, sie waren ein Haufen falscher Freunde die mich nur 'geduldet' haben." sagte Keigo wobei ihm auch eine Träne das Gesicht hinunterlief. „Aber obwohl sie in mir nichts weiter als eine Nervensäge gesehen haben, so waren sie wenigstens für mich da. Klar ist niemand perfekt. Und vielleicht war ich auch von Ichigos Stärke und seinen Superkräften geblendet, die er so ganz neben bei nicht einsetzt um Seelen zu Essen... Die hatten es auch nicht leicht. Sie mussten auch gegen die Vorurteile wie eure ankämpfen..."

„Was willst du uns damit sagen? Soll das heißen... du wärst lieber... ein Kurosaki?" fragte sein Vater zittrig.

Keigo zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Nun ja... sein Vater mag vielleicht ein durchgeknallter, spaß-liebender komischer Kauz sein... Aber der war wenigstens für seine Kinder da. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen ihm und dir gehabt hätte... dann hätte ich ihn gewählt..."

Das waren sehr harte Worte...

Gegenwart...

Keigo hörte auf zu erzählen als er Isshin glücklich aufschreien hören konnte. Sofort wusste Keigo das er mal wieder gelauscht hatte und verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Glücklich und voller Ekstase, öffnete Isshin die Tür und verriet so das wirklich alle sie belauscht hatten. Als er Keigo erreichte fiel er auf die Knie.

„Awww... das ist das wundervollste was jemals jemand über mich gesagt hat!" sagte Isshin mit Tränen in den Augen und mit einem Lächeln das so breit war das es schon schmerzhaft aussah.

Keigo entschied einfach zurück zulächeln. „Gern geschehen!"

Isshin nahm Keigo bei den Händen und hörte einfach nicht auf zu lächeln. „Keigo Asano, hiermit adoptiere ich dich!"

Überrascht sagte Keigo schlichtweg: „Okay!"

„YEAHHH... MASAKI... OH MASAKI, wir haben jetzt einen zweiten Sohn..." rief Isshin glücklich zu einem Foto seiner verstorbenen Frau das an der Wand hing.

„Ehm... könnten wir nachher weiter machen... Ich bin immer noch dabei woahhh..." Keigo hielt inne als er plötzlich in einer starken und sehr schmerzhaften Umarmung steckte. Er sah zur Tür und sah seinen eigenen Sohn und die Anderen da stehen. „Kinder, geht mal einen Schritt zur Seite..."

Sein Sohn wusste was jetzt kommen würde und scheuchte seine Freunde weg. Als die Kinder aus der Gefahrenzone raus waren, setzte Keigo einen Kidou ein um seinen Adoptivvater zurück in den Korridor zu schleudern wo er gegen Wand klatschte und an dieser Kleben blieb wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. Aber auch die anderen Erwachsenen und die drei Teenager wurden von der einen Wand zur Anderen gedrückt um sie vom weiteren Lauschen abzuhalten Isshin war immer noch glücklich und nun auch noch Stolz wie Oskar.

„Den habe ich ihm beigebracht!" sagte Isshin voller Stolz bevor Keigo mit einem weiteren Kidou die Tür zu knallte.

Die Anderen, die Teilweise gegenseitig auf den anderen Leuten lagen und sich auch nicht mehr bewegen konnten waren nicht so froh. Rukia, die unter Chad lag und Orihimes Haare im Mund hatte beklagte sich: „Ich wusste es... hust... wir hätten ihn zu den Kidou-Korps schicken sollen."

„Was beklagst du dich bei mir!" maulte Renji zurück. Er hing neben Isshin an der Wand, aber mit dem Gesicht zu ebendieser. „Dein Bruder wollte ihn doch unbedingt in der sechsten..."

Im Wohnzimmer, wandte sich Keigo wieder seinen Eltern zu. „Okay. Wo waren wir?"

„Ehmm... Entschuldige bitte... Aber ich verstehe das nicht! Du bist wütend wegen etwas das wir an diesem Abend gesagt haben aber bis jetzt hört es sich so an als ob du den Streit dominiert hättest?" fragte sein Vater verwirrt.

„Ja, was ist wirklich passiert?" fragte seine Mutter.

Keigo wurde blass... „...nun... danach wurde es richtig übel..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Keigos harte Worte trafen seine Eltern sehr. Auch ihre 'Zuhörerschaft' war nun sehr aufgewühlt.

„Ist... das der Grund weshalb du heute hier bist?" fragte seine Mutter traurig.

Keigo begriff das es etwas zu hart war. „Nein! Ich bin heute Abend nicht hierher gekommen um mich mit euch zu Fetzen. Ich dachte nur ich könnte wenigstens einen Abend den ganzen Mist rund um die Kurosakis, meinen Job, meine Freundin und all den anderen Mist vergessen... Ich denke in einer Sache habt ihr aber recht: Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen!"

Keigo wandte sich ab um nach der Tür zu suchen. Sie waren von Menschen umzingelt und er würde sich seinen Weg durch die Menge erkämpfen müssen um raus zu kommen.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" schimpfte sein Vater und packte ihn am Arm.

Keigo zog seinen Arm sofort wieder aus seinem Griff und drehte sich wütend zu ihm: „Vor einer Minute wolltest du das ich hier verschwinde und jetzt willst du das ich bleibe? Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was mit mir los ist? Was ist mir dir los?" die Stimme seines Vaters wurde wieder lauter. „Du rennst mal wieder weg! So wie immer..."

„Wie..." Keigo wollte widersprechen doch sein Vater schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Du siehst aus als wärst du besoffen! Du machst hier eine Szene. Und du verteidigst immer noch Leute die dir wehtun? Manchmal bereue ich es das wir nicht auf die anderen Leute gehört haben und dich zum Psychiater geschickt haben?"

Keigo wurde blass. Sein Innerer-Hollow fühlte sich plötzlich wieder stärker und entschloss sich sich in seine Wortwahl einzumischen.

„Wieso könnt ihr nicht einfach die Klappe halten so wie sonst auch. Jetzt weiß ich warum sogar die Shinigami die bei uns gewohnt haben dachten das wir eine kranke und kaputte Familie sind..."

Das war genug für seinen Vater. Plötzlich drehten sich alle Lichter zu ihnen, die Musik setzte schon wieder aus, weil jemand versehentlich einen Stecker zog... So konnten alle deutlich sehen und hören wie Keigo eine kräftige Ohrfeige von seinem Vater erhielt.

„DU WARST SCHON IMMER EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNSERE FAMILIE!" schrie sein Vater so laut das wirklich alle es hören konnten.

Keigo wollte sterben! Er wollte auf der Stelle vor Scham sterben! Noch nie in seinem Leben wurde er so von jemandem gedemütigt. Er hatte ja schon viele Ohrfeigen und Schläge in seinem Leben kassiert, von Ichigo, Tatsuki, Schlägern und seiner Schwester... auch vor Zeugen. Aber jetzt sogar sein Vater und das vor all diesen Leuten mit ihren Kameras war genug. Und seine Worte setzten dem ganzen die Krone auf.

Sein Vater indes bemerkte das geschockte Gesicht seines Sohnes und die geschockten und angewiderten Gesichter der ganzen anderen Leute.

„Jetzt wissen wir woher Mizuho Asano ihre gewalttätige Ader her hat?" murmelte irgendjemand kleinlaut.

Jetzt war es sein Vater der vor Scham auf der Stelle sterben wollte. Weil er begriff das er es war der eine Szene machte. Das er bewiesen hatte das sie nicht die perfekte Familie waren wie er es allen immer erzählt hatte. „Oh... nein... Keigo... es tut..."

Keigo war voller Zorn und Hass. „WAG ES JA NICHT MICH ANZUFASSEN! MIT EUCH BIN ICH FERTIG!"

So fest er konnte stieß er seinen Vater von sich. Der Mann fiel gegen einen Tisch, wo Mizuho ein paar Fotos vorbereitet hatte die sie herumzeigen wollte. Keigo währenddessen stürmte zur Tür... er wollte den Saal verlassen bevor er in Tränen ausbricht. Ein paar Leute, die nicht auf ihre Schule gingen und nur ihre Ehemänner oder Frauen begleitet hatten, wollten sich um ihn kümmern und ihn trösten. Doch Keigo stieß alle von sich, wobei er einem Mann sogar den Ellenbogen gegen die Nase stieß...

Sein Vater währenddessen lag auf dem Tisch und sah die Fotos die Mizuho vorbereitet hatte. Die meisten davon waren sehr Peinlich... Langsam begriff er das dieses Klassentreffen... vielleicht nicht wirklich ein Klassentreffen war!

Keigo stürmte durch die Tür nach draußen. Ein paar Leute wollten ihm folgen aber Keigo entkam ihnen. Sofort knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und griff sich einen Stuhl der daneben stand um die Tür zu blockieren und die Leute damit einzusperren...

Keigo wusste es! Es war ein Fehler! Es war ein verfluchter scheiß Fehler heute hierher zu kommen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein zu denken das die Zeiten sich geändert hätten... Voller Angst und beschämt bis geht nicht mehr rannte er zu seinem Wagen um diesen verfluchten Ort zu verlassen..."

Gegenwart...

„Vor jenem Abend, hatte ich nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben das wir eines Tages ein Normales Gespräch führen könnten. Ich dachte immer darüber nach euch zu vergeben. Ich dachte die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen. Aber nach diesem Abend, wo ich von euch so vor allen gedemütigt wurde... Ich war einfach nur froh das wenigstens Mizuho nicht da war um sich darüber zu erfreuen!"

„Du bist gerade rechtzeitig weg!" sagte Michiru die plötzlich in der anderen Tür stand. Sie und Kaneda waren gerade angekommen. Kaneda begrüßte sie kurz bevor er durch die andere Tür ging um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen und um sie nicht weiter zu stören. Keigo und seine Eltern sahen Michiru an. Sie erinnerte sich an alles was an jenem Abend geschah. Sie vergoss eine Träne. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit verging von dem Moment als du raus gestürmt bist, bis zu dem Moment als sie zurück kam. 3 Minuten, vielleicht sogar weniger. Aber es war genug Zeit für uns alle um zu Entscheiden das es besser war zu gehen... leider, war es schon zu spät."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Während Keigo davonraste, begriffen seine Eltern das die Eskalation zwischen ihnen und Keigo von vornherein geplant war und flohen so schnell sie konnten vor den wütenden und vorwerfenden Blicken der Anderen. Schlussendlich war jemand in der Lage die Tür aufzubrechen so das sie alle den Saal verlassen konnten. Mehr als die Hälfte der Leute war schon raus als Mizuho wieder zurückkam. Nicht wissend das sie die Eskalation verpasst hatte und das es anders verlief als sie erwartet hatte. Geplant war das Keigo eine Szene macht und sie ihre Eltern danach einlässt und nicht das sie davor aufeinander Treffen. Als sie den Saal durch den Nebeneingang betrat musste sie feststellen das nur noch wenige Leute da waren. Es lief keine Musik mehr und der Rest der Leute machte sich auch an zu gehen. Also lief irgendetwas nicht so wie sie geplannt hatte.

„HEY, WAS ZUM TEUFEL GEHT HIER VOR?" schrie sie wütend und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Zwei ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden stürmten sofort nach draußen. Andere sahen sie vorwurfsvoll und ablehnend an. „ICH WARTE IMMER NOCH AUF EINE ANTWORT! WAS GEHT HIER VOR?"

„Wir gehen!" sagte Natsui, während Ogawa ihr in ihren Mantel half.

Ein anderer ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von ihr schrie vom anderen Ende der Turnhalle: „Hätte ich gewusst das du diesen Abend hier geplant hasst, wäre ich gar nicht gekommen!"

„Ich hoffe Kurosaki schickt deine Seele in die Hölle!" schrie ein Anderer.

Ein weiterer ehemaliger Klassenkamerad kam vorsichtig näher um sie direkt zu fragen. „Asano... dein Bruder und deine Eltern hatten hier vor ein paar Minuten einen kleinen Streit und..."

„WAS? SO WAR DAS NICHT GEPLANT!" schrie sie wütend bevor sie sich den Mund zuhielt.

Alle sahen sie entsetzt an. Jetzt begriffen es alle. Ogawa beugte sich zu Ryo um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Also, war diese Party doch nur um Asano mit der Shinigami-Sache zu blamieren. Ich verschwinde!" sagte Ogawa und eilte mit ihren Freundinnen zur Tür.

„WO WOLLT IHR HIN?! Schrie Mizuho wütend. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER PASSIERT?"

Mahana Natsui, die selbst bald Mutter wurde, sah Mizuho mit einem giftigen Blick an um ihr zu zeigen was sie von ihr dachte: „Das du eine verrückte Irre bist wussten alle. Aber das du so weit gehst hätte niemand gedacht!"

„Wie hasst du mich gerade genannt?" fragte Mizuho erschrocken.

„Jetzt weiß ich wieso Keigo immer so anhänglich war... Mit so einer kranken Schwester muss man einfach so werden!" sagte Natsui... und brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Mizuho fing an wütend zu brüllen bevor sie sich einen Stuhl schnappte und diesen nach der Schwangeren warf. Mahana versuchte auszuweichen, aber der Stuhl traf sie an der Hüfte. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen als sie getroffen wurde, auf einen Tisch flog der unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenbrach und bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Ryo und Chizuru gingen auf Mizuho los während Michiru nach ihrer Schwangeren Freundin sah. Auch andere kamen um zu Helfen... Alles verlief wie in Zeitlupe. Leute schrien, sie konnte Glas zerbrechen hören und anders Zeug das zu Bruch ging. Dann konnte Michiru sehen wie Ryo zu Boden ging. Diese hielt sich Gesicht mit Beiden Händen, wobei das Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Chizuru und zwei andere Leute, deren Gesichter sie nicht erkannte, waren schließlich in der Lage Mizuho zu überwältigen und sie zu Boden zu drücken. Als ihre Freundin Mahana ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, fing sie sofort an vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Panisch hielt sie sich ihren schmerzenden Babybauch während ihr das Blut aus dem Unterleib lief...

Das einzige was Michiru tun konnte war voller Angst zu schreien... sie wünschte sich so sehr das Orihime hier wäre... eine Hexe mit Heilenden-Kräften, war das was ihre Freundin und ihr Baby jetzt am dringendsten brauchten...

**Bitte um Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Michiru Ogawa fiel in eine Art Schockstarre. Alles war auf einmal so seltsam. Sie war wie in einem eigenartigen Traum gefangen in dem sie nichts fühlen konnte und auch auf nichts und niemanden reagieren. Das einzige was sie tun konnte war zuzusehen wie ihre Freundin Mahana in einen Krankenwagen gebracht wurde. Wie diese endlos weinte und sich den Babybauch hielt. Chizuru und Ryo stiegen mit ein um mit ihr ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, wo sie einen Notkaiserschnitt durchführen würden um das Baby zu retten.

Mizuho Asano war wie wild am schreien während zwei Polizeibeamte sie mit Gewalt auf den Rücksitz eines Streifenwagens buchsieren mussten. Ihre Eltern waren schon längst weg und standen in einer nahen Telefonzelle um mit der Frau vom Jugendamt zu telefonieren die Keigo erwähnt hatte. Keigo währenddessen raste davon, bretterte durch die engen Straßen wie ein Wahnsinniger und überfuhr dabei beinahe sogar einen der Nordkoreaner, der gerade Yuzus Wohnung verlassen hatte um im Automaten etwas zu trinken zu kaufen. Keigo ignorierte ihn, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt aufgeregt und wütend zu sein.

Gegenwart...

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich hatte einen totalen Blackout. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist das ich auf einer Bank im Park saß und meine Eltern auf mich zukamen und mich fragten was passiert sei. Und da merkte ich das es schon 10 Uhr am nächsten Morgen war..." erklärte Michiru. Sie musste platz nehmen. „Keigo, deine Schwester ist Irre. Mahana hatte großes Glück das der Krankenwagen rechtzeitig da war. Ihr kleiner Junge hat überlebt. Aber er musste die ersten sechs Monate seines Lebens im Brutkasten verbringen."

Keigo seufzte. „Oh mein Gott... Ich wünschte ich wäre niemals aufgetaucht. Vielleicht wären die Dinge dann anders verlaufen. Aber... Moment mal... Ogawa, du sagts meine Schwester hätte fast ein ungeborenes Kind getötet und wurde in Haft genommen. Wie konnte sie dann sechs Monate später hier her in dieses Haus kommen und alle als Geiseln nehmen...?"

„Du bist gestorben!" antwortete Ogawa direkt. „Zwei Tage später, habe ich den Anruf aus dem Gefängnis bekommen in dem du warst. Am Tag drauf hab ich Mayuris Vater getroffen... um am nächsten Morgen habe ich aus den Nachrichten gehört das du bei einem Verkehrsunfall umgekommen bist... Kaneda verschwand und ward nie wieder gesehen... Und die ganze Welt vergaß die Kurosakis und alles was wegen ihnen passiert war. Und so haben auch alle Vergessen das dieses Klassentreffen jemals stattfand..."

„Oh, ja... das bedeutet... das es der gleiche Abend war, an dem Yuzu von den Terroristen..." Keigo erkannte einen Zusammenhang und ging in den Flur, wo die anderen immer noch von seinem Kidou an die Wand gedrückt wurden. Nachdem er sie befreite, nahm er Yuzu an der Hand und führte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Yuzu, ich weiß du redest nicht gern darüber... aber was ist passiert während die Terroristen... du weißt schon..."

„Das habe ich auch bis heute nicht verstanden!" antwortete sie. „Etwas sehr sehr merkwürdiges..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Der Mann, den Keigo fast überfahren hätte, ging wieder zu der Wohnung im Ersten Stock und passte auf das ihn keiner dabei sah. Yuzu saß auf dem Boden. Gefesselt und mit einem Handtuch im Mund damit sie nicht wegrennen oder schreien konnte. Voller Angst blickte sie auf die Waffe, die ihr sogenannter Freund ihr gerade an die Stirn hielt. Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht runter... Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ist es jetzt vorbei? Haben sie es herausgefunden? Kennen die ihre wahre Identität und töten sie hier und jetzt?

Yoon, ihr 'sowas-wie-Freund' von dem sie dachte das er eine tolle Person ist, richtete immer noch die Waffe auf sie die aus seinem Rucksack gefallen war. Er sah genervt und müde aus.

„Ich gebe zu das das nicht so geplant war!" sagte er. Plötzlich war sein Japanisch viel fließender und besser als vorher. Aber sein lustiger Akzent, den Yuzu immer so amüsant fand, war immer noch da. Aber das machte die Situation nicht besser. „Okay, Haruna... Ich wollte nicht das es so endet. Aber es gibt keine andere Wahl."

Er nannte sie immer noch Haruna? Das war doch gut oder nicht? Also hatte er nicht herausgefunden das sie in Wahrheit Yuzu Kurosaki ist? Aber mal davon abgesehen, warum zum Teufel hatte er eine Waffe? Und wieso ist sie jetzt hier gefesselt? Yuzu wollte wieder schreien, doch das Handtuch das ihr über den Mund gewickelt war machte es unmöglich zu schreien.

Sie hörte ihnen weiter zu. Sie diskutierten wild auf Koreanisch was sie als nächsten tun sollten und auch wie sie sie loswerden könnten. Yuzu verstand kein einziges Wort, aber sie sich sehr sicher das es nichts gutes war...

Ihr Vater währenddessen, war schon immer in der Lage zu fühlen wenn sich eines seiner Kinder in Gefahr befand, besorgt war oder Angst hatte. Und genau jetzt spürte er auch das es Yuzu nicht gut ging.

„OH MEIN GOTT... ICH KANN YUZU SPÜREN!" rief Isshin, während er, Ichigo und Orihime in einem Büro saßen. Zusammen mit zwei Mitgliedern der Kommission, einem weiteren Shinigami der alles aufschrieb und Kaneda, dem erlaubt wurde an dem Treffen teilzunehmen weil er den Befehl seines Kommandanten hatte. „Ich spüre es... sie ist traurig!"

Es war einer dieser Momente in denen Ichigo seinem Vater normalerweise einen Schlag oder Tritt verpasst hätte um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen aber er war selbst zu müde und zu besorgt um etwas zu tun. Und er war noch zu wütend auf diese beiden Kommissionsmitglieder vor ihm die die immer gleichen Fragen zum gefühlt millionsten mal stellten.

„Wie lange wollen Sie uns diese Fragen noch stellen?" fragte Ichigo wütend. „Sieben Wochen... Seit sieben gottverdammten Wochen versuchen sie schon herauszufinden wer uns bloßgestellt hat. Meine Schwester allein dort, weil irgendein Idiot einen gottverdammten Stempel auf ihrem gottverdammten Seelenticket vergessen hat. Wir haben den Kontakt zu ihr verloren. Mein Sohn leidet, meine Schwestern leiden, meine Freunde leiden... Und sehen sie was ich mit meinem Vater zu ertragen habe? Also warum wollten Sie uns sehen?"

„Wir glauben... Wir stehen kurz vor dem Durchbruch!"

Plötzlich war die Laune der Kurosakis viel viel besser.

„Wirklich?" fragte Orihime.

„Ja, noch können wir es nicht beweisen, deshalb können wir auch noch nicht die Erinnerungen der Leute austauschen. Aber wir haben einen Kameraden in die Welt der Lebenden Geschickt um ein Beweismittel zu holen. Wir wollten Sie nur darüber informieren das die Untersuchung vorankommt. Und wenn es so gut weiterläuft wie bis jetzt... denke ich könnten wir spätestens Übermorgen schon einen Namen haben." erklärte der Shinigami.

„Awww... das klingt großartig!" sagte Ichigo. „Aber..."

„Aber?" fragte der Shinigami zurück.

„Ich sehe doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck das da ein 'aber' ist!"

„Nun... Da ist immer noch die Tatsache das ihr Gigai, den sie jahrelang als menschlichen Körper benutzt haben im Dangai zerstört wurde, Kurosaki-san!" sagte der andere Shinigami zu Isshin der nickend bejahte.

„Sie... wollen mir damit sagen das ich nicht zurück kann! Ich habe die Soul Society vor so vielen Jahren verlassen. Mein Zuhause ist jetzt die Welt der Lebenden..." sagte Isshin nun sichtlich aufgeregt. „Meine Familie..."

„Was ich sagen wollte... ist das der Spezial Gigai den sie hatten nicht mehr wiederherzustellen ist. Und wir wissen nicht wie lange ein Standard-Gigai halten wird, da ihre Shinigami-Kräfte in den letzten Jahren fast vollständig wiederhergestellt wurden. Außerdem alterte der Gigai damals mit ihnen..."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe was sie meinen!" sagte Isshin. Ichigo und Orihime waren sowohl überrascht als auch erschrocken.

Isshin hatte es vorausgesehen von dem Tag als er spüren konnte das seine Kräfte sich wiederherstellten. Er und Masaki hatten darüber in der Vergangenheit gesprochen aber gingen immer davon aus das alles schon gut werden würde. Isshin wurde in einen Menschen verwandelt und würde auch Jahrzehnte später als Mensch sterben. Nun wurde sein Menschlicher Körper vom Dangai zerstört und Isshin wurde in seine alte Shinigami-Form zurückverwandelt. Aber wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? War er überhaupt einfach so wieder in der Soul Society willkommen? Selbst nachdem die Gotei 13 herausfand das er am Leben war, in der Menschenwelt lebte und der Vater eines Aushilfsshinigami, dachte er das er nicht mehr willkommen war bis er eines Tages stirbt und seine Seele 'zurückgekonzot' wird. Aber jetzt hatten sich die Zeiten geändert... und sie würden es akzeptieren müssen.

Ichigo würde die Klinik schon handeln können, da war sich Isshin sicher. Yuzu würde am Boden zerstört sein, aber mit Karins Hilfe schon darüber hinweg kommen. Letztere würde ihm erst vorwerfen nicht gut genug auf seinen Gigai aufgepasst zu haben bevor sie sich selbst aufregt um dann gelassen wie immer einfach weiterzuleben. Aber selbst wenn, Karin hatte sich doch über die letzten Wochen stark verändert. Ihre Familie ging davon aus das sie sich einfach nur wegen der Gerüchte über sie und Hitugaya aufregte. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung das die Gerüchte nicht nur wahr waren, sondern auch noch viel weiter gingen...

„Sind wir hier fertig?" fragte Ichigo.

„Ja, bis auf weiteres!" sagte der Shinigami und Ichigo, seine Frau und sein Vater standen auf um zu gehen.

„Hmm... eine Frage hätte ich noch..." sagte Ichigo und drehte sich zu den beiden anderen Shinigami. „...wer sind die da? Sind Sie auch in der Kommission?"

„Oh, nein... Ich bin hier weil mein Kommandant alles ganz genau wissen will." sagte Kaneda und verbeugte sich um sich vorzustellen. „Ochi Kaneda, Mitglied der 12. Kompanie. Es ist mir eine große Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Ichigo lächelte und verbeugte sich auch. „Danke! Auch sehr angenehm Ochi-sensei... ugh... san! Entschuldigung, ich meinte San! Ihr Name verwirrt mich ehrlich gesagt. Ich hatte mal eine Lehrerin die Ochi hieß! Und Sie sind?"

Der Shinigami der alles aufgeschrieben hatte verbeugte sich auch und lächelte. „Kurosaki-san, ich und einige Andere arbeiten zur Zeit an ihrer Offiziellen Autobiographie..."

„WAS..." rief Ichigo als er hörte das jemand ein Buch über ihn schrieb.

„...ich bin hier, weil wir die Gelegenheit nutzen wollten sie zu fragen, wie Sie ihr Buch gerne nennen möchten?"

„WAGT ES NICHT EIN BUCH ÜBER MICH ZU SCHREIBEN!" schrie Ichigo wütend und verließ mit den Anderen den Raum.

Gegenwart...

„OH... Also das ist der Grund weshalb deine Autobiographie diesen eigenartigen Titel hat?" realisierte Michiru und lächelte zum ersten mal an diesem Abend.

Ichigo zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das die das wörtlich nehmen!"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Die Kurosakis verließen das kleine Haus in dem das Treffen stattfand und wollten zurück nach Hause um nach Karin zu sehen die sich heute Morgen nicht wohl gefühlt hatte.

„Du sagtest gerade das du spüren kannst das Yuzu traurig ist?" fragte Ichigo seinen Vater.

„Im ernst!" sagte sein Vater aufgeregt. „Ich kann spüren das jetzt in diesem Augenblick irgendetwas ihr Kummer bereitet... es ist... als hätte sie Angst..."

Isshin hatte ja so recht. Genau in diesem Moment wurde Yuzu mit einer Waffe bedroht und hörte auf zu versuchen zu schreien. Sie dachte über das nach was jetzt kommt. Oder warum es überhaupt passiert? Und wieso spricht ihr Freund auf einmal ihre Sprache viel besser als er zuerst behauptet hat? Wenn er sie umbringt, ist sie dann bei ihrer Familie? Oder muss sie extra gekonzot werden? Wird sie sich danach noch an alles Erinnern? Wie fühlt sich ein Konzo an? Sie war sich bewusst wie der ganze 'Seelen-Kreislauf' abspielt aber sie hätte nie gedacht das es sie schon in so jungen Jahren trifft. Yuzu war so in Gedanken verloren das sie nicht merkte wie die Gruppe Koreaner (von der sie nun sicher war das sie aus Nordkorea und nicht aus Südkorea kamen) zum anderen Ende des Raumes ging um zu darüber zu streiten was als nächstes kommt. Eigentlich die perfekte Gelegenheit um zur nicht abgeschlossenen Tür zu schleichen und zu fliehen. Aber sie war zu aufgebracht. Stattdessen weinte sie und betete das sie direkt zu ihrer Familie kommt, oder wenigstens in einen Bezirk der in der Nähe der Seireitei lag damit sie sie leicht finden konnten.

Der Streit zwischen den Koreanern wurde immer lauter und lauter. Aber plötzlich spürte einer von ihnen eine eigenartige Energie in der Luft. Überrascht sahen die Männer zu ihr, einer schrie dabei auf und ihr Freund ließ die Waffe fallen. Yuzu konnte nichts sehen, weil sie so stark am weinen war. Aber auch sie fühlte sich komisch. Eine komische Energie schien ihr in den Armen zu kribbeln... und plötzlich spürte sie wie das Seil, mit dem ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengebunden war, sich plötzlich wie von selbst zerschnitten zu haben und ihre Arme frei waren.

Einer der Koreaner schrie etwas das sie nicht verstand. Aber sie merkte das es wohl ein „Was zur Hölle war das?" war.

Der Andere schien ein: „Ich weiß nicht!" zu antworten.

Obwohl ihr Hände jetzt frei waren, war Yuzu zu verängstigt um wegzulaufen. Die hätten sie sofort erschossen. Aber stattdessen schienen die nun völlig verängstigt zu sein... aber sie war es noch mehr...

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte ihr vermeintlicher Freund erschrocken. „Was war... das?"

Yuzu hatte absolut keinen Plan wovon er da sprach. Aber sie fragte sich natürlich auch wie sie in der Lage war ihre Fesseln zu zerreißen. Sie wusste das sie bei weitem nicht stark genug war. Ihre Augen waren immer noch so verheult das sie nicht richtig sehen konnte. Aber sie konnte erkennen das die Gruppe sie immer noch verängstigt ansah.

Einer von ihnen trat einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei eine kleine Schachtel aus dem Regal...

Trotz ihrer neuen falschen Identität, war Yuzu in der Lage ein paar Fotos und wichtige Dinge ihrer Familie zu retten. Inklusive eines Fotos der ganzen Familie Kurosaki das in ebendieser kleinen bunten Schachtel im Regal versteckt war. Als es herausfiel, nachdem der Mann mit seinem Ellenbogen dagegen stieß, verteilte sich der ganze Inhalt über den Boden vor ihnen. Und alle konnten das Familienfoto mit Yuzu (hier noch mit ihrer echten Haarfarbe), ihrem Vater, ihren Geschwistern, ihrer Schwägerin und ihrem Neffen. Die Koreaner hoben das Foto auf und verglichen 'Haruna' vor ihnen, mit 'Yuzu' auf dem Foto. Plötzlich begriffen sie das die Person vor ihnen, ebenfalls nicht die war die sie vorgab zu sein. Sie war ein Teil von dieser Familie von 'Untoten' und 'Hexen' von denen alle sprachen.

Aus Angst griff sich ein Anderer seine eigene Waffe. Er wollte sie sofort erschießen bevor sie ihre Seelen verschlingt. Auf der Anderen Seite gab es einen der wusste das Yuzu vielleicht die 'einzig halbwegs normale Mensch' in der Familie war die keine besonderen Fähigkeiten hatte. Der andere flehte das sie verschwinden könnten bevor ihr Bruder auftaucht und sie alle abschlachtet. Yuzu verstand kein einziges Wort ihres Gesprächs das immer verrückter zu werden schien. Aber als sie die zweite Waffe sah fing sie an zu schreien, hob den Arm... und sah ein merkwürdiges blaues Licht im Raum.

Yuzu konnte immer noch nicht sehen was passierte, oder warum da plötzlich dieses blaue Licht direkt vor ihr war das die Form eines Pfeils hatte. Aber was immer es war, es reichte aus um die Terroristen so sehr zu erschrecken das sie aus der Wohnung flohen ohne auch nur ihre Sachen mitzunehmen...

Yuzu verschloss die Augen und verkroch sich in die Ecke. Sie hatte immer noch zu große Angst. Ein paar Minuten später erst, öffnete sie endlich wenigstens ein Auge um nachzusehen was passiert ist.

Die Terroristen waren verschwunden. Sie hatten alle ihre Papiere und Taschen da gelassen. Sie hatten nur die zwei Waffen die sie in den Händen hielten mitgenommen. Und sie hatten nicht einmal die Tür hinter sich zugemacht als sie raus gestürmt sind. Das komischste aber, war ein kleiner aber auffälliger Brandfleck an der Wand genau da wo sie gestanden hatten.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Yuzu und merkte das ihre rechte Hand leicht blutete. Sie hatte das blaue Licht da gesehen?! Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vorsichtig schlich sie zur offenen Tür um hinauszusehen. Es war so ruhig wie immer seit ihre Familie öffentlich bloßgestellt wurde. Alle versteckten sich zuhause und kamen nur raus um Äpfel nachzulegen. Yuzu sah sich um. Die Stille war furchteinflössend. Ebendiese Stille war vorbei als sie so vorsichtig wie möglich die Tür schloss. Das Quietschen der Schaniere war auf einmal viel viel lauter als sonst... Da sie ihre verletzte Hand zum Schließen der Tür nutzte, schmierte sie die Türklinke mit Blut voll. Genau wie die Tür selbst, die Wand an der sie sich versteckt hatte, den Teppich und den Tisch. Es sah aus wie auf einem Tatort. Ein lächerlicher Gedanke wenn man bedachte das das ja wirklich ein Tatort war. Sie begriff das sie gerade einem Trupp Terroristen Obdach gewährt hatte. Gottverdammten Nordkoreanische-Terroristen! Und sie kannten ihre wahre Identität. Sobald sie zur Polizei gehen, kommen die und verhaften sie...

Voller Angst, schloss sie alle Vorhänge, schaltete alle Lichter und elektronischen Geräte aus und wickelte ihre blutende Hand in ein Handtuch. Sie lief auf und ab und dachte darüber nach was als nächstes kommt: Die Polizei kommt... erschießt sie aus Angst... und ihre Seele lockt sofort den nächsten Hollow an lange bevor ihr Bruder eintrifft um das Konzo an ihr durchzuführen. Yuzu fiel auf die Knie und hob das Foto ihrer Familie vom Boden auf um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie entschuldigte sich dafür so dumm und so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich: Das sind Terroristen! Die können doch gar nicht zur Polizei gehen! Sobald sie zur Polizei gehen werden sie verhaftet und enttäuschen ihren 'großen Führer'. Und Nordkoreaner wagten es nicht sich mit ihrem großen Führer schlecht zu stellen... oder nicht... Aber was wenn... Was wenn sie zurück kommen und sie zwingen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Was wenn sie sie entführen um sicherzugehen das sie schweigt? Oder sie zwingen sie zu unterstützen. Sie kann keine Nordkoreanerin werden! Sie kann dort ja nicht mal kochen, weil es dort nicht einmal Lebensmittel gibt... Yuzu ging in das winzige Bad und starrte in den Spiegel.

Sie sah sowohl furchtbar als auch lächerlich aus. Ihr schwarz gefärbtes Haar wuchs und ihre echte Haarfarbe wurde langsam wieder sichtbar. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie die Fliesen an den Wänden aber auch tiefrot vor Scham. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Wasserhahn um sich Wasser über die blutende Hand laufen zu lassen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran wo oder wie sie sich verletzt hatte, aber sie zitterte und kribbelte immer noch. Voller Furcht und Scham sah sie wieder in den Spiegel. Es war ihre Schuld. Es war alles nur ihre Schuld. Sie wusste das es nun vorbei ist. Die Polizei würde bald eintreffen. Yuzu wusch sich die Haare um die falsche Haarfarbe wieder rauszubekommen und um wieder 'normal' auszusehen wenn sie setzte sie sich vor ihrer Eingangstür auf den Boden und wartete auf die Polizei... für Stunden und Stunden...

Gegenwart...

„...Das war so eigenartig. Ich habe niemals verstanden wieso sie plötzlich abgehauen sind. Vielleicht hatten sie ja so große Angst vor mir? Aber ich weiß das es irgendetwas mit dem blauen Licht zu tun haben musste das ich gesehen hatte..."

„Ein blaues Licht?" fragte Ichigo.

Langsam begriffen alle die darüber wussten, das Yuzu möglicherweise an diesem Abend Quincy-Kräfte entwickelt haben könnte...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Während Yuzu auf die Polizei wartete... raste Keigo mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zurück nach Minato. Er überfuhr fast zwei Fußgänger und einen Radfahrer, als er in seine Tiefgarage einbog. Anschließend stürmte er nach oben und passierte in der Lobby das Büro seiner Hausverwalterin Tahiki Sakura, die froh war ihn noch zu treffen bevor sie nach Hause geht.

„Oh, Guten Abend Asano-san. Gut das ich sie treffe. Ich muss mit Ihnen über diesen Tierstall auf ihrer Terrasse sprechen. Sie wissen schon das es gegen die Hausordnung ist Tiere zu halten. Die Leute beklagen sich über Lärm und den Gestank... aghh..." die Frau war entsetzt und verängstigt als sie Keigos Gesichtsausdruck sah. Diese Mischung aus Frust und Wut ließ sie erstarren. „Aww... wissen Sie... das hat noch Zeit. Gute Nacht, Asano-san..."

Die erschrockene Frau ging zurück zu ihrem Büro um es abzuschließen und zu gehen, während Keigo wie verrückt auf den Rufknopf für den Aufzug hämmerte...

Er wollte jetzt allein sein. Er wollte allein sein um zu heulen, sich vollzufressen und zu besaufen... Er wollten diesen höllischen Abend vergessen. Er wusste das seine Schwester ihn dafür hasste das er das Jugendamt informiert hatte. Aber das sie sogar ihre Eltern, die ja noch nie eine Ahnung hatten was wirklich vor sich ging,... Keigo wünschte sich seiner Schwester nur einmal einen richtig kräftigen Faustschlag in ihr Gottverdammtes Gesicht zu verpassen, nur um ihr zu zeigen wie weh so etwas tut. Er wusste nicht das seine Schwester gerade in Polizeigewahrsam war, weil sie einen Stuhl gegen die Schwangere Mahana geworfen hatte, die nun im Krankenhaus notoperiert wurde um das Baby zu retten. Keigo lies seinen Tränen freien lauf als er endlich in seinem Stockwerk ankam. Als sich die Türen öffneten und er zu seiner Tür ging, sah er sofort das jemand in seiner Wohnung war...

Seit dem Beginn des Kurosaki-Gates, hatte er immer die Tür zweifach verriegelt und ein kleines Stück Schnur in der Tür eingeklemmt um immer zu sehen falls jemand in die Wohnung eingedrungen war während er weg war. Die Schnur war weg und die Tür war nicht mehr abgeschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schaltete das Licht an um nachzusehen. Es war niemand da. Nur sein Privatzoo war da. Alles sah normal aus. Keigo dachte zuerst das er einfach vergessen hatte abzuschließen. Aber er hätte schwören können das er abgeschlossen und dabei die Schnur in die Tür geklemmt zu haben bevor er ging. Aber war immer noch zu aufgebracht um darüber nachzudenken. Er warf seine Jacke ab, stürmte zu seinem Kühlschrank in der Küche und sah nach was er hatte. Der Kühlschrank war bis auf einen halben Apfel und ein Ei leer. Aber neben eineinhalb Flaschen Wodka fand er noch eine alte Flasche Wein versteckt im Gemüsefach. Keigo hatte vergessen das er sie überhaupt noch hatte. Ohne auf das Etikett zu schauen, entkorkte Keigo die Flasche und trank diese in einem großen Satz leer...

Er konnte nicht ahnen, das genau in diesem Moment in der Seireitei, die Mitglieder der Untersuchungskommission zu einem letzten Treffen zusammenkamen... Einer von ihnen Präsentierte ihnen Keigos Smartphone, das sie schon vor Wochen hatten mitgehen lassen, und die Chats mit Makoto. Ein anderer hatte die Fotos der Überwachungskameras von Keigo und Makoto wie sie die Besenkammer betraten. Es war für alle mehr als offensichtlich das alle Spuren zu Keigo führten... Ein anderer bestätigte das Keigo nicht zu Hause war, er aber gerade seine Tür geöffnet hatte um seine Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Keigo hatte etwas auf seiner Terrasse verbrannt... Keigo Asano... war der Verräter!

Besagter fuhr währenddessen damit fort in seinem Penthouse zu schimpfen, zu saufen und zu heulen. Immer mit der Weinflasche in der Hand hörte er den 10 Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter zu. Von seinem Produzenten der ihn Fragte ob er einen Werbespot synchronisiert und ob er die 'Chance' annimmt, von Makoto die versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen ein Exklusivinterview zu geben, vom Reporter eines anderen Fernsehsenders der auch ein Interview zum ganzen Kurosaki-Mist haben wollte und, zu seiner großen Überraschung, von seiner Mutter die heulend um einen Rückruf bettelte weil sie und sein Vater sich für den Vorfall auf dem Klassentreffen entschuldigen wollten. Keigo löschte die Nachricht noch bevor sie ausreden konnte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie die seine Nummer herausgefunden hatten und war wütend das er sie nun auch noch wechseln musste. Er war fertig mit ihnen. Mit allen... Mit seinen Eltern, Mizuho, Makoto, den Kurosakis... das war das einzige worum es den Leuten ging. Es ging nicht um ihn... es drehte sich alles um die Kurosakis. Es ging in seiner Jugend immer nur um die Kurosakis, es ging jetzt nur um die Kurosaksi und es würde bis in aller Ewigkeit um die Kurosakis gehen... sogar diese Flasche Wein.

Als er auf das Etikett sah, erinnerte sich Keigo sofort an den Tag an dem er sie bekommen hatte. Es war der Tag an dem er seine sogenannten Freunde das letzte mal persönlich traf. Der Tag von Chads großem Kampf den sie zusammen im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Mizuiro war gerade von einer Geschäftsreise nach Moldawien zurückgekehrt. Dem Land in dem er vor der öffentlichen Bloßstellung der Kurosakis sogar ein paar Monate gelebt hat. Das wusste Keigo aus Makotos Notizen. Er hatte für alle Wein mitgebracht und Keigo hatte den ältesten bekommen: Ein Wein aus dem Jahr 1986. Seinem Geburtsjahr. Mit original Russischem Aufdruck und Sowjetischen Symbolen. Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut und wollte den Wein für einen besonderen Anlass aufheben. Später fand er heraus das es das Jahr der Katastrophe von Tschernobyl war und das die Radioaktive-Wolke auch über Moldawien hinwegfegte. Also versteckte er den 'radioaktiven-Wein' im Kühlschrank und vergaß ihn. Natürlich war es lächerlich zu glauben das der Wein wirklich radioaktiv war. Und selbst wenn, dann würde eine Flasche ihn schon nicht umbringen. Keigo war eigentlich nur wütend das die Flasche schon leer war. Wütend warf er die leere Flasche auf das Sofa und ging zum Schnapsschrank um zu sehen ob er noch etwas hatte. Da war noch eine Flasche Sake...

Akira währenddessen betrat unten die Lobby und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Sie konnte nicht mehr so weitermachen. Die Situation war ihr über den Kopf hinausgewachsen. Sie war Keigos Freundin (teils inoffiziell, teils offiziell), aber das er sich so sehr verändert hatte seit der ganze Kurosaki-Mist anfing verängstigt sie. Natürlich war er aufdringlich und nervig, aber nun verwandelte er sich in ein furchteinflössendes und unberechenbares Etwas. Also sah sie sich nach jemand anderem um. Toranosuke Mota war ein erfolgreicher Star-Anwalt. Wohlhabend, erfolgreich aber vor allem nüchtern und unbelastet. Aber am kompliziertesten war die Tatsache, das er Arzt ihr gerade gesagt hat das sie Schwanger ist. Und das schon in der neunten Woche. Es war definitiv von Keigo. Sie kannte Tora noch nicht lange genug um von ihm Schwanger sein zu können. Übermorgen würden sie beide zusammen nach Dubai fliegen für einen Kurzurlaub. Aber bevor sie die Stadt verlässt, wollte sie noch mit Keigo sprechen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung was sie erwartet wenn sie nach oben geht.

Keigo war bereits außer Gefecht. Er hatte noch ein paar Beruhigungspillen mit dem Sake genommen und schlief innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden ein. Jetzt schnarchte er so laut das Akira es schon vom Flur aus hören konnte. Sie war entsetzt. Sowohl von der Tatsache das die Tür offen war, als auch von dem Chaos das Keigo hinterlassen hatte während er sich hat volllaufen lassen... Und sie war entsetzt über den betrunkenen, schlafenden Keigo in seinem Sessel der eine offene Sake-Flasche in der einen und eine offene Dose Beruhigungsmittel in der anderen Hand hielt. Akira kam näher und fand auch die leere Weinflasche.

„Besonderer Anlass?!" sagte sie betrübt. Sie wusste von dem Wein und warum dieser im Kühlschrank versteckt war. Nachdem sie näher zu dem schnarchenden Keigo kam, konnte sie den Alkohol aus seinem Mund riechen. Und sie sah das er verletzt war. Von einem Schlag womöglich. „Oh Gott..."

Das war also der Mann von dem sie ein Kind erwartete: ein drogenabhängiger Alkoholiker...

Gegenwart...

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr..." sagte Akira als sie und Makoto plötzlich in der Tür standen. Beide waren eigentlich in Michirus Auto zurückgelassen worden, entkamen aber und kamen auch ins Haus. Es machte ja sowieso keinen Sinn wegzulaufen, also entschloss sich Akira, die Chance zu nutzen und sich ihrem Ex-Freund zu stellen. „Ich hatte angst. Ich meine... ein Labiler Alkoholiker als Vater... hättest du das gerne gehabt?"

Sie weinte. Keigo war auch betrübt. Er verstand sie. Sie hatten beide Fehler gemacht...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Akira schnappte sich einen Stift und einen Zettel: „Es reicht! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr! Keigo... Ich sag es einfach: Es ist aus!"

Akira war völlig aufgewühlt. Sie warf die Nachricht auf Keigos Brust und stürmte durch die Tür nach draußen wobei sie diese so laut zuschlug das Keigo aufwachte. Benommen und verwirrt bemerkte er die Nachricht und nahm, nachdem er sie gelesen hatte, noch ein paar mehr Beruhigungstabletten mit Sake...

In der Soul Society währenddessen konnte Ichigo es spüren. Er konnte spüren das genau in diesem Moment etwas furchtbares vor sich ging. Sie waren noch auf dem Weg zurück vom Büro der Kommission zum Kuchiki Anwesen als sie plötzlich anhielten und ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Was ist los?" fragte Orihime.

„Irgendetwas passiert gerade!" sagte Ichigo. Das fühlte er.

„Natürlich passiert gerade etwas..." sagte Isshin. „Habt ihr nicht gemerkt das wir die ganze Zeit verfolgt werden?"

Isshin wies auf Kaneda der nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen stand und unschuldig lächelte.

„Sie schon wieder?" fragte Ichigo überrascht. „Was? Ist Kurotsotchi so an uns interessiert?"

„Ja, tut mir leid..." sagte Kaneda.

„Aww... Schon okay. Ich meine, das ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld!" maulte Ichigo und atmete tief durch. „Viel wichtiger ist erst einmal das wir Yuzu so schnell wie möglich hierher kriegen, bevor ihr irgendetwas passiert."

„Und wie... wir können hier doch nicht weg?" fragte Orihime.

Ichigo hatte eine Idee...

„Hey, Ochi-sensei... SAN! Verdammt, ich meinte San..." Ichigo war immer noch verwirrt.

„Sie können auch einfach Kaneda zu mir sagen, wenn das für Sie einfacher ist!"

„Sorry... Hätten Sie Interesse an einer Spezial Mission in die Welt der Lebenden?"

Gegenwart...

„Ja... Ich erinnere mich... hätte er mich damals nicht gefragt, hätte ich niemals deine Mutter kennengelernt!" sagte Kaneda zu seinem Sohn. Seine Ex-Affäre indes fing an verängstigt zu grinsen...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Kaneda begleitete sie nach Hause, wo er eine Notiz mit Yuzus aktueller Adresse und mit Keigos Adresse erhielt. Er kannte Yuzu von einem Foto das in einer Zeitschrift abgedruckt war. Also musste Ichigo sie nicht extra beschreiben.

„Okay... das sollte alles sein. Falls Yuzu nicht zuhause ist, könnte sie bei Keigo sein. Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll zu ihm gehen falls etwas passiert. Wenn Sie ihn sehen, richten Sie ihm bitte aus das es mir schrecklich Leid tut, das ich ihn in die Sache hineingezogen habe. Sie brauchen keinen Gigai, er kann sie sehen."

„Klar... Oh ganz nebenbei, wie sieht dieser Keigo eigentlich aus?" fragte Kaneda. Weil Keigo ja der Hauptverdächtige war, wurde sein Foto bis jetzt nicht in der Soul Society veröffentlicht.

„Ach ja... Orihime? Haben wir ein Foto von Keigo?"

Orihime sah bereits die Sachen durch die sie aus ihrem Haus gerettet hatte und suchte nach einem Foto von Keigo. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sie kein aktuelles von ihm. Schlussendlich fand sie ein etwas älteres. Ichigo war über ihren Fund nicht gerade begeistert.

„Orihime... Wie alt ist dieses Foto?" fragte Ichigo. Keigo war nicht älter als 15 auf diesem Foto. „Na ja... ist ziemlich alt... aber das ist wohl alles was ich Ihnen geben kann!?"

Kaneda war auch überrascht. „Er kommt mir bekannt vor! Er erinnert mich ein bisschen an..."

„Ich weiß... Sosuke Aizen!" sagte Isshin kleinlaut. „Mit Brille, einer anderen Frisur und einem Haori, wäre er ein perfekter Doppelgänger..."

„Nein nein nein... Nicht Aizen! Ich wollte sagen er erinnert mich ein bisschen an diesen lustigen Labortechniker aus 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'. Aber jetzt wo sie sagen... er sieht wirklich ein bisschen wie Aizen aus..."

Daraufhin verließ Kaneda das Haus um zuerst, wie aufgefordert seinem Kommandanten bericht zu erstatten und um Erlaubnis zu Fragen zu gehen...

Gegenwart...

"Aizen?" fragte Keigo beleidigt und sah in einen Spiegel.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sein Vater.

„Und dann? Was passierte danach?" fragte Mayuri neugierig.

„Das wars!" sagte Yupa. „Der Rest dieser Geschichte wurde bereits erzählt!"

**Bitte um Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

„Nein nein nein nein..." schrie Keigo junior lauthals und machte eine Szene wie sie sein Vater gemacht hätte. „Das kann doch nicht das Ende sein!"

„Aber... das war das letzte was passiert ist bevor ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin und alles was daraufhin passiert ist wurde bereits erzählt!" erklärte sein Vater. „Ich bin zur Arbeit. Yuzu und Kaneda sind angekommen. Die Terroristen wurden verhaftet, ich wurde verhaftet, Ichigo hat herausgefunden das seine Schwester mit..."

„So musst du auch nicht ins Detail gehen!" mischte sich Karin ein bevor Keigo etwas für sie peinliches sagte. „Kinder... Die Sache ist die... wir sind alle froh das es vorbei ist. Das war eine sehr schwere Zeit für uns alle und wir wollen euch mit der Sache nicht belasten..."

„Aber... Da sind noch so viele Fragen offen?" beklagte sich ihre Tochter.

„Und was?" fragte Karin.

„Na ja... Wieso habt ihr niemals die Fernseh-Tante bestraft?" fragte Masaki und wies auf Makoto die sich hinter Akira verstecken zu versuchte. Ihr Mutter schubste sofort ihre Hand weg uns erinnerte sie daran das es unhöflich war mit dem Finger auf Leute zu zeigen.

„Hmmm... wisst ihr..." fing Ichigo an zu murmeln. „Ich muss zugeben das ich wirklich ganz kurz davor war ihr den Kopf mit meinem Zanpakutou abzuhacken.

„WAS?" fragte Makoto erschrocken. „Wann?"

„Als Sie damals Keigos Leiche identifiziert haben..." sagte Ichigo wütend und erinnerte sich.

10 Jahre zuvor... Nach dem Ende des zweiten Teils...

Ichigo kniete neben dem kalten Metalltisch auf dem Keigos toter Körper lag und bettelte um Vergebung. Der Leichenbeschauer war gerade kurz raus, so das er jetzt allein mit Keigos totem, schwerst verletzten Körper in der Leichenhalle war. Er war endlos am heulen und am entschuldigen. Was ja eigentlich sinnlos war. Er hatte gesehen wie Keigos Seele sofort in die Soul Society überging. Unmittelbar nachdem der Lieferwagen ihn erfasst hatte. Keigo war schon tot, bevor sein Körper gegen das parkende Auto geschleudert wurde und dann auf die kalte Straße rutschte. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war. Ein paar Stunden vielleicht? Aber es war genug Zeit damit die Polizei jemanden auftreiben konnte um die Leiche zu identifizieren: Makoto!

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir das das nicht wahr ist... Er ist nicht tot! Nein, Kurosaki hat sich ihn nicht geschnappt?" hörte Ichigo sie sagen als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Er konnte es nicht glauben. In der Metropolregion Tokio gab es mehr als 37 Millionen Menschen und sie mussten ausgerechnet sie hierher holen! Sie ist dabei sogar verantwortlich für den ganzen Stress... Und da wagte sie es auch noch zu sagen das er sich Keigo 'Geschnappt' hätte? Ichigo spürte wie die Wut in ihm anstieg. Sofort griff er nach dem Griff seines Zanpakutous um sie in Stücke zu schneiden wenn sie hereinkommt. Aber als sie eintrat, änderte sich seine Laune schlagartig...

Die taffe und starke Makoto, sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht runter. Sie konnte nicht einmal aufrecht laufen. Der Leichenbeschauer führte sie zu dem abgedeckten Körper. Sie stand Ichigo nun direkt gegenüber, auch wenn weder sie, noch der Leichenbeschauer ihn sehen konnten. Ichigo hielt immer noch den Griff des Zanpakutous, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Obwohl er immer noch vor Wut kochte. Vorsichtig hob der Leichenbeschauer das weiße Laken an um Keigos Gesicht freizulegen. Als sie ihren Toten Kollegen und Freund sah, fing Makoto wieder an zu schluchzen und heulte um so mehr.

„Jaaa..." schluchzte sie. „...er... ist es..."

„Er hat nicht gelitten!" sagte der Mann und hoffte das es das leichter für sie macht. „Es tut mir so leid für sie.!"

„Ich glaube es nicht! Ich weigere mich es zu glauben! Wieso ist Keigo plötzlich so ausgeflippt?"

Ichigo sah die weinende Frau an. Seine Hand senkte sich wieder und sein Körper entspannte sich. Es war falsch ihr die volle Schuld an allem zu geben. Ehrlich gesagt... hat sich ja nur ihren Job gemacht. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen das Keigo die Kontrolle über sein Leben verlieren wird... oder das die Menschen sie aus dieser Welt jagen werden! Ichigo senkte den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Er ertrug ihre Anwesenheit, neben seinem toten Freund nicht...

Gegenwart...

„Ich gebe offen zu... ich war so wütend auf Sie. Mental hatte ich mich schon darauf vorbereitet ihnen mit meinem Schwert den Kopf abzuschlagen..." sagte Ichigo wütend und kopfschüttelnd. Makoto hörte unbeeindruckt zu. „Aber ich konnte es nicht! Es war nicht richtig Ihnen die volle Schuld an allem zu geben. Es war ja alles meine Schuld. Die Hexenjagt die die Medien gegen Keigo führten und dann kamen wir und haben ihn überrumpelt. Dann haben wir ihn zu Tode erschreckt... den Rest kennen Sie ja..."

„Oh, nein! Das tue ich nicht!" antwortete Makoto. „Nein, mir ging es nur darum die Wahrheit herauszufinden..."

10 Jahre zuvor...

Der Leichenbeschauer wollte gerade das Laken wieder über Keigos Gesicht legen als Makoto plötzlich etwas sah, das dem Leichenbeschauer bisher nicht aufgefallen war...

„Hat ihn jemand geschlagen?"

„Was? Oh... ja... die Wunde ins seinem Gesicht!" sagte der Mann. Er hatte zunächst angenommen das sie auch von dem Unfall stammte. Aber jetzt sah auch er das es durchaus auch von einem Schlag mit einer Hand stammen könnte... „Sie haben recht! Sie haben ein gutes Auge fürs Detail! Ich habe mich so auf die tödliche Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf konzentriert das ich es fast übersehen hätte."

Der Mann sah nun noch etwas genauer nach und bemerkte auch Keigos andere Verletzungen. Innerhalb einer Minute war er sich sicher... das Keigo definitiv angegriffen wurde...

Gegenwart...

„Wie sie sehen... war ich wirklich sehr neugierig wieso alle Welt auf einmal an einen 'Unfall' glaubte der durch einen 'Nervenzusammenbruch' kam.

„Und du Mama?" fragte Keigo Junior plötzlich. „Wo warst du?"

Akira wurde ganz rot. Sie schämte sich...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Akira und ihr neuer Star-Anwalt-Freund Toranosuke stiegen gerade am Flughafen von Dubai aus dem Flugzeug als Akira ihr Smartphone mit dem Lokalen Wifi verband. Sie floh gerade rechtzeitig aus Japan als Keigo verhaftet wurde. So hatte sie den größten Teil des Skandals verpasst. Also musste sie zunächst all die älteren 'Eilmeldungen' lesen. Sie hatte alle wichtigen Klatsch- und Promi-Apps installiert. Da war es kein Wunder das sie hunderte Nachrichten hatte. Von Keigos heldenhaften Einsatz in Haneda, über seine Verhaftung, die Toten in seinem Penthouse, die Shinigami-Attake live im Fernsehen bis hin zu seinem tödlichen Unfall direkt vor seinem Haus...

Als sie die schockierende Nachricht über ihren Exfreund las, der ja auch der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes war und dem sie erst kurz zuvor das Herz gebrochen hatte, fühlte sich Akira wie der schlimmste Mensch der Welt. Sie stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus bevor sie ihr Telefon fallen lies...

Gegenwart...

„Keigo, es tut mir so leid!" sagte sie und fing an zu weinen. „Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit dir das zu sagen aber..."

„Akira, ist schon gut!" schnitt Keigo sie ab. „Du hattest Recht als du mich verlassen hast! Wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre hätte ich das Gleiche getan! Ich bin der der sich zu entschuldigen hat. Lasse ich dich und Junior einfach zurück..."

Keigo tätschelte über den Kopf seines Sohnes und sah zu ihm hinab.

„Du... hättest mich vorwarnen können das unser Sohn ein Full... Was auch immer hat?" sagte Akira.

Keigo zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Als ich von Fullbrings erfahren habe... war er schon geboren." erklärte Keigo. „Ich gebe zu das ich schon davor davon gehört habe. Aber wie schon gesagt, alles was die mir früher erklärt hatten, erklärten sie mit mit ein paar Zeichnungen die ein Vorschulkind gemacht hatte..."

„EHEEMMMM..." Rukia wollte protestieren, während Ichigo wieder zu kichern anfing.

„Rukia... du magst zeichnen, ich weiß. Wieso machst du nicht einfach einen Kurs bei der Volkshochschule?" sagte Keigo bevor er sich wieder zu seiner Exfreundin drehte. „Ich verstand das Grundlegende über Fullbring und das unser Sohn eines haben könnte während ich nach meiner Hollofizierung eingesperrt war und Ichigos Buch las."

„Du meinst: 'Wagt es nicht ein Buch über mich zu schreiben!'" sagte Akira und zog das Buch aus ihrer Handtasche. „Das habe ich im Schlafzimmer unseres Sohnes gefunden!"

„Deshalb hat sie mich kontaktiert! Als ich das Drehbuch für den Shinigami-Film geschrieben hatte... wusste ich nicht mehr das ich das Buch schon gelesen hatte. Und als sie es mir gezeigt hat, erinnerte ich mich plötzlich daran das ich ja damals in der Besenkammer dort eingesperrt war und die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hatte dieses Buch zu lesen während Keigo seinen bösen Zwilling losgeworden ist..."

„Ich gebe zu das ich Holeigo ein bisschen vermisse! Er war so lange in mir drin und er verstand mich besser als jeder andere. Mir macht nur sorge das er wohl ein bisschen auf Mizuho stand..." sagte Keigo und wurde blass.

„Oh ja... deine verrückte Schwester..." sagte Michiru und verschränkte die Arme. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihre Ex-Affäre und ihren Sohn beobachtet die gemeinsam im Flur waren. Aber als sie hörte das wieder über die verrückte Irre gesprochen wurde musste sie erzählen was passiert war...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Michiru Ogawa war überwältigt. Von dem was sie gerade getan hatte und von der Tatsache das neben ihr ein 'Untoter' in ihrem Bett lag. Ihre Sachen lagen kreuz und quer im ganzen Raum verstreut und Kanedas Shihakushou lag wie eine Decke auf ihr. Es war so weich und so leicht. Kaneda selbst war auch überwältigt. Es fühlte sich ziemlich prickelnd an, wenn man bedachte das er gerade ein Verbrechen begangen hatte...

„Wow! Ich hätte niemals gedacht das er Tod so... spaßig ist!" sagte Ogawa.

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht das die Lebenden so... erfreulich sind?" antwortete Kaneda.

„Huh,... sag bloß in deinen, weiß Gott wie vielen Hundert Jahren hast du nie...?"

Kaneda sah sie überrascht an. „Für wie alt hällst du mich?"

Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... Zehntausend Jahre?"

„Boah... Ich kenne keinen der jemals überhaupt so alt werden kann. Nein! Ich bin 49!"

„Nur? In Menschenjahren?"

„Ich bin 1985 im Alter von 19 Jahren gestorben." erklärte Kaneda und lächelte. „Also bin ich alles in allem 49 Jahre alt."

„Oh mein Gott... Ich habe einen alten Mann befriedigt." murmelte Michiru nur Sekunden bevor plötzlich ein Portal vor ihnen wie aus dem nichts auftauchte. Ein gruseliger Shinigami mit einem Gesicht das mehr wie eine Maske aussah, betrat plötzlich das Schlafzimmer...

Kaneda wurde blass und starrte seinen Kommandanten mit offenem Mund an. Michiru schrie einfach nur los und versteckte sich unter dem Shihakushou.

„Oh... Herr Kommandant..." rief Kaneda erschrocken. „...ehm... das kann ich erklären..."

Mayuri Kurotsotchi, Kommandant der 12. Kompanie, war überrascht, schockiert aber auch sehr amüsiert... seine folgende Reaktion überraschte sowohl Kaneda als auch Michiru.

„Ich hoffe sie war es wert?!" sagte der gruselige Kommandant. „Oh... und falls sie schwanger wird, will ich das das Kind nach mir benannt wird..."

Gegenwart...

„ICH WUSSTE ES!" schrie Kazui erfreut und drehte sich zu Yupa. „Ich habe gewonnen!"

Genervt, überreichte Yupa seinem Freund 200 Yen... Michiru war entsetzt als sie realisierte das die Jungs darauf gewettet hatten...

10 Jahre zuvor...

Das nächste woran sich Michiru erinnerte war das sie am nächsten Morgen mit einem lauten Schrei aufwachte. Sie war schweißgebadet und sah sich erschrocken um. Das Portal war weg, der gruselige Kerl war weg, Kaneda war weg... genauso wie alle ihre Verletzungen die sie während der Massenpanik erlitten hatte. War es ein Albtraum? War alles was sie erlebt hatte nur ein böser Traum?

Müde und erschöpft lief sie die Treppe hinunter. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an um den Nachrichten zuzuhören während sie sich etwas zum Frühstück machte.

„...der bekannte Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler Keigo Asano, ist tot! Er starb vergangene Nacht als er vor seiner Wohnung in Minato von einem Lieferwagen erfasst wurde..."

„WAS?" schrie Michiru und lies eine Flasche fallen die auf dem Boden zersprang. Voller Angst rannte sie zurück zum Fernseher um die Nachrichten über Keigos tödlichen Unfall zu sehen. „NEIN! Nein nein nein... das ist nicht wahr... sie... oh mein Gott... sie haben ihn gekillt?"

Vor lauter Angst versteckte sich Michiru fast eine Woche lang zuhause...

Alle schienen die Kurosakis vergessen zu haben. Sie sah sie zurückkehren, ihr Haus renovieren und wie sie zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückkehrten. Und sie tat ihr bestes um sie zu meiden. Jedes mal wenn Orihime in den Supermarkt kam, versteckte sich Michiru im Büro. Aber nach einiger Zeit... merkte Michiru das sie sich immer unwohler fühlte. Sie fühlte sich schwach, musste sich ständig übergeben... aber das schlimmste war das sie immer noch überall Geister sehen konnte...

Dann... ungefähr 6 Wochen nach Keigos Tod und ihrem One-Night-Stand mit Kaneda, als sie gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause lief... tauchte plötzlich wieder der Masken-Mann-Shinigami vor ihr auf. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Shinigami. Sie schrie lautstark um Hilfe und versuchte Wegzulaufen... Aber sie schnappten sie, entführten sie und brachten sie in die berüchtigte 'Untergrund-Höhle' unter dem Urahara-Shop, die die Stadt eigentlich mit Beton auffüllen wollte.

„NEIN NEIN NEEEEIIINNNN! AGHHHHHHHHH... LAST MICH GEHEN..." schrie sie so laut, das alle drei Shinigami sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

„Ogawa-san... jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch mal..." sagte Kurotsotchi genervt bevor er sie mit Hilfe eines Kidous zum Schweigen brachte. „Keine Angst... Wir müssen nur etwas kontrollieren."

Der Gruselige Masken-Mann legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch während die beiden anderen Shinigami sie an Armen und Beinen festhielten. Sie heulte während sie sich mental darauf vorbereitete getötet zu werden und das ihre Seele gleich gefressen wird oder sonst etwas. Sie gab auf sich zu wehren und heulte einfach weiter während sie seine kalten Hände auf ihrem Bauch spüren konnte...

„Nun den..." sagte er. „Sieht so aus als dürften wir Ihnen gratulieren!"

„WAS?" schrie Michiru. „Wozu?"

„Na zu ihrer Schwangerschaft!" sagte Kurotsotchi und verbeugte sich. „Und da zu erwähnen ist das der Vater ein Shinigami ist, wird ihr Kind ein Aushilfsshinigami..."

„BOAH... stop stop stop... Finger weg 'Masken-Mann'!" rief Michiru und erstaunte damit die anderen zwei Shinigami. Niemand hatte jemals gewagt so mit Mayuri Korotsotchi zu reden. „...wagen Sie es nicht mich anzufassen! Und... Ich... bin... nicht schwanger... Nein nein nein, das ist unmöglich... Ich bin Unfruchtbar! Ich kann gar nicht schwanger werden... Ich habe ein Attest vom Arzt das es belegt..."

„Nun... Ochi-sans Spermien scheinen sehr sehr effektiv zu sein..." sagte Kurotsotchi mit einer Art boshaften lächeln und machte sich Notizen. „Unglücklicherweise, ist es uns nicht erlaubt in die Sache einzugreifen! Nach Kurosaki-Gate wurden neue Regeln aufgesetzt. Und da sie sich an alles erinnern zu können, ist es sinnlos ihre Erinnerungen auszutauschen. Noch einmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wir überlassen es ihnen Kurosaki zu kontaktieren. Wir empfehlen ihnen ihn regelmäßig zu konsultieren. Er wird schon sichergehen das ihnen und ihrem kleinen Shinigami-Baby nichts passiert... Haben Sie noch fragen?"

Michiru sah die drei Shinigami entsetzt an. Sie weigerte sich auch nur ein Wort zu glauben. Also fing sie einfach an wieder zu schreien...

Kurotsotchi und die beiden anderen Shinigami mussten sich wieder die Ohren zuhalten. Ihr lauter Schrei schmerzte ihnen in den Ohren.

„DÜRFEN WIR...?" fragte einer der Shinigami und Kurotsotchi nickte nur um zuzustimmen. Das nächste woran sich Michiru erinnerte war das sie wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufwachte und dachte sie hätte nur wieder schlecht geträumt.

Erfolgreich verdrängte sie ihre Schwangerschaft für Monate. Die Tatsache das sie immer dicker wurde, wurde durch ihren exzessiven Appetit erklärt... Das ihre Regel ausblieb schob sie auf ihre eigene Unfruchtbarkeit... Sie war bereits im 5. Monat und es war drei Wochen bevor der Hollowfizierte Keigo angreifen würde, als sie sich endlich eingestand das sie vielleicht doch schwanger sein könnte...

Gegenwart...

„Ich meine... das war total verrückt. Ich wusste ja nicht wem ich trauen konnte. Ich meine Orihime und Ichigo hatten ja gerade Asano gekillt und alle anderen Menschen hatten die ganze Shinigami-Sache vergessen..." erzählte Michiu und alle sahen wie aufgeregt sie war. „...ich war so erleichtert als ich erfuhr das der Junge sichtbar ist..."

„Du dachtest wirklich im ernst das der bereits im Shihakushou und mit Zanpakutou aus dir herauskommt?" fragte Renji.

Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hey, war das etwa das ende... ich meine, was waren die Konsequenzen?" fragte Keigo junior.

„JA..." furh Mayuri fort als er mit seinem Vater auch in den Raum kam. „Was hat sich verändert?"

„Nun ja..." sagte sein Vater Kaneda. „Eine Menge!"

10 Jahre zuvor...

Der Angeklagte, Kaneda, saß vor der Untersuchungskommission und senkte den Kopf als er seine Strafe erfuhr: Eine Einreisesperre in die Welt der Lebenden für 10 Jahre. Aber weil der Junge definitiv ein Aushilfsshinigami wird und daher bereits früh trainiert wird, darf er mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben und ihn auch immer sehen wenn er in die Soul Society kommt. Zumal er auch für alles Verantwortlich war was der Junge so trieb.

Zur selben Zeit saßen Karin und Yuzu zusammen in Toshiros Büro wo Karin gezwungen war sich die klagenden Worte ihrer Schwester anzuhören, das weder sie noch ihr Ehemann auf irgendeinem der Hochzeitsfotos lächelten.

Keigo erholte sich erfolgreich von seiner 'Hollowfizierung' und beendete sein Training in der Akademie mit durchschnittlichen Bewertungen. Weil er einen Sohn mit Fullbring-Kräften in der Welt der Lebenden hatte, durfte er ihn aber regelmäßig besuchen um ihn zu trainieren.

Die Seireitei führte neue Regeln im Umgang mit Menschen mit spirituellen Kräften ein, damit sich die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholen. Alle Menschen die von der Soul Society, den Shinigami oder Aushilfsshinigami wussten, wurden Registriert und mussten nun regelmäßig konsultiert und befragt werden. So sollte sichergestellt werden das niemand mehr genau so wie Keigo ausflippt.

Auch Yupa erholte sich erfolgreich von den Ereignissen. Er hatte gelernt seinen Eltern zu vergeben. Er wusste das sie einfach nur Angst um ihn hatten. Offiziell wurde er zu Kazuis 'Sidekick' erklärt (mit Zustimmung der Sereitei), was es ihm auch möglich machte dabei mehr Zeit mit Ichika zu verbringen...

Isshin und seine Töchter arrangierten sich mit ihrem neuen Leben in der Soul Society während Karin ihre Tochter Masaki zur Welt brachte.

Ogawa brachte ihren Sohn Mayuri zur Welt und Akzeptierte ihr Schicksal eine 'Shinigami-Mutter' zu sein. Aber sie schrie immer noch manchmal...

Das Baby ihrer Freundin Mahana überlebte und wurde ein paar Monate nach der Frühgeburt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie und ihre Familie zogen später weg. Sie ertrug es nicht in der gleichen Nachbarschaft zu leben wie die Eltern der Frau die fast ihren Sohn getötet hätte.

Akiras Erinnerungen wurden ausgetauscht. Aber Keiro schaffte es das sie zumindest etwas von seinem Vermögen erbt damit sie sich um den Jungen kümmern konnte. Und natürlich unterstützten sie auch Ichigo und Orihime. Später erhielt sie noch einige neue Engagements als Schauspielerin und brachte es zu großer Bekanntheit.

Makoto blieb von jeglicher Bestrafung verschont. Die Soul Society wusste das sie nicht verantwortlich war und nur ihren Job erledigt hatte. Sie machte ihre Arbeit weiter und wurde, obwohl ihre wohl bekannteste Story aus der Erinnerung der Leute verschwunden war, die beliebteste Nachrichtensprecherin des Landes...

Mizuhos Sohn lebte immer noch mit seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter. Zusammen lebten sie heute alle in Osaka. Er erholte sich vollständig und erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seine Mutter Mizuho, die er nie wieder sah...

Und Mizuho... Alle waren erschrocken...

„Oh, ja... Was passierte mit ihr?" fragte Keigo junior.

„Nun ja..." murmelte Ichigo und erinnerte sich zurück.

10 Jahre zuvor...

„Und den Quatsch sollen wir Ihnen glauben?" fragte der Polizeibeamte verwirrt.

Mizuho nickte. Holeigo hatte ihr schwere Verletzungen zugefügt und sie war einige Zeit bewusstlos. Als sie hier im Krankenhaus aufwachte war sie mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt, fing an zu schreien und eine Szene zu machen. Sie erzählte den Polizisten alles über Kurosaki-Gate, wie sie allen eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hatten und über ihren Toten Bruder der nun zum Seelen-Sammler ausgebildet wurde.

„Also, ist das der Grund weshalb sie mit einer Waffe in ein Haus gestürmt und 14 Menschen als Geiseln genommen haben. Inklusive Dreier Kinder und zwei schwangerer Frauen?" fragte der andere Polizist.

„Klingt mehr so als hätten sie in der Vergangenheit zu viele Mangas gelesen."

„NEIN! MEIN DÄMLICHER BRUDER HAT IN DER VERGANGENHEIT ZU VIELE MANGAS GELESEN!" schrie Mizuho und versuchte sich loszureißen. „LASSEN SIE MICH SOFORT GEHEN! ICH WILL HIER RAUS!"

Die zwei Polizisten verließen den Raum während zwei Ärzte und zwei Schwestern rein gingen um sich um die Verrückte zu kümmern.

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber ich denke sie ist eher ein Fall für die Psychiatrie..."

Gegenwart...

„Aber in einer Sache hat Mizuho sich verbessert..." sagte Keigo. „Sie hat endlich eingesehen das sie ein Problem hat..."

„Ja... nachdem sie fast Mahana-chans Baby umgebracht hat, hier um sich geschossen hat, fast die Kinder verletzt hat und fortfuhr dich für alles zu beschuldigen währen ihres Prozesses." sagte Orihime wütend.

Während sie sprachen konnte Keigo seine Eltern weinen sehen. Es war das erste mal überhaupt das er einen von ihnen weinen sah.

„Aww... das ist alles unsere Schuld..." heulte sein Vater.

„Bitte vergebt uns!" fuhr seine Mutter fort.

**Bitte um Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Keigo sah seine Eltern an während er vorsichtig seinen Sohn hinter sich schob um ihn aus ihrem Blickfeld zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. Er erinnerte sich an zu viele schlechte Dinge... er konnte ihnen einfach nicht mehr trauen. Warum sollte er auch... Sie haben ja ihm nie getraut!

Und um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, waren da mehr als ein Dutzend weiterer Leute im Raum die ihre Familienprobleme eigentlich nichts anging. Obwohl er in der Vergangenheit wirklich ihre Hilfe nötig hatte, ging es sie doch eigentlich nichts an.

„Ehm... würdet ihr bitte... Das ist ein Privatgespräch!" zischte Keigo.

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir..." fing Orihime an aber Keigo hob die Hand um ihr zu zeigen das sie ruhig sein sollte.

„Bitte!" sagte Keigo. „Hey, Kaneda-kun... warum gehen du und Ogawa-chan nicht nach oben und und redet miteinander. Ich bin mir sicher das es nach 10 Jahren ein Haufen Dinge gibt die ihr zu diskutieren habt. Ichigo, Orihime... passt mal kurz auf Junior auf. Kazui, Ichika, Yupa... ich weiß nicht... geht Hollows jagen oder sonst was."

„Aber wir..." fing Ichika an, doch Keigo schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Raus! Oder ich erzähle deinen Eltern von deiner letzten 'Geheimen-undercover-Aufklärungs-Mission' mit Yupa im Kino!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Ichika weg um den Augenkontakt mit ihren Eltern zu meiden und um Keigo zuzuflüstern: „Woher weißt du davon?"

„Awww... bitte... die halbe Seireitei weiß das du und Yupa bereits nicht nur Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht habt..." sagte Keigo mit einem schon leicht gehässigen Ton. Ichika wurde wieder rot, während sie die Jungs an den Armen packte und mit ihnen rausstürmte. Ihre neugieren Eltern folgten sofort.

„Ichika, warte... jetzt wo Yupa auch hier ist... Würden wir euch gerne etwas fragen!" sagte Rukia und verließ mit Renji den Raum ebenfalls.

Nachdem Yuzu und Karin von sich aus gingen und Masaki mitgenommen haben war nur noch Isshin mit Keigo und seinen Eltern im Raum und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Als dein neuer Vater bestehe ich darauf..."

„Mich... alleine mit ihnen zu lassen." sagte Keigo und schickte seinen 'Adoptivvater' mit dem gleichen Kidou wie schon zuvor zurück in den Flur.

Isshin wurde vom Boden gehoben und zurück in den Flur geschleudert wo er wieder gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Dieses mal kopfüber. Freudentränen liefen ihm aus den Augen, als er den gut ausgeführten Kidou lobte.

„Ich bin ja so stolz!"

Nach diesen Worten, schloss Ichigo die Tür um Keigo etwas Privatsphäre zu verschaffen. Während er sich um die Akira und Makoto Sache kümmern wollte, konfrontierten Rukia und Renji ihre Tochter und ihren mutmaßlichen Freund mit ihrem Wissen über ihre letzte 'Aufklärungs-Mission'.

Was für ein verrückter Abend. Es war schon fast Mitternacht. Der Sturm war vorbeigezogen aber sie hatten immer noch keinen Strom... Makoto wurde aufgefordert im Wartezimmer der Klinik platz zunehmen und lächelte unschuldig.

„Ich kann mir denken das sie wütend sind..."

Ichigo verschränkte die Arme und seufzte. „Warum sollte ich? Nur weil sie einen Film über mich gedreht haben? Was kommt als nächstes? Ein Anime 366 Folgen? Ein Manga? Fanfiction im Internet?"

Alles was Makoto tun konnte war weiterhin unschuldig lächeln...

Orihime kümmerte sich um Akira, Keigo junior und Mayuri während sich Mayuris Eltern nach oben zurückzogen um über ihre Beziehung zueinander zu unterhalten... oder vielleicht... Neugierig schlich sich Orihime nach oben um zu lauschen und konnte hören das sie nicht wirklich redeten aber... oh... völlig aufgewühlt ging Orihime wieder nach unten. Völlig errötet. Ein bisschen wütend das es ausgerechnet in ihrem und Ichigos Bett passieren musste aber auch hoffend das sie diesmal ein 'Verhütungsmittel' benutzen...

Unten im Wohnzimmer, lies Keigo seine Eltern letztendlich aus seinem Kidou frei und erlaubte ihnen aufzustehen. Natürlich waren beide über die Anwesenheit ihres 'toten' Sohnes sehr aufgeregt und überfordert. Sie hätten niemals gedacht das sie jemals die Chance haben würden noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber es war auch offensichtlich das er kein normaler Geist war der da aus dem Jehnseits wieder auf die Erde gekommen ist. Mit dem schwarzen Gewandt und der Katana und den Magischen Kräften... sah er eher wie ein Krieger aus...

„Du siehst... besser aus!" sagte sein Vater zögerlich.

Keigo antwortete nicht darauf. Er verschränkte nur die Arme und sah sie eiskalt an. Er war sich durchaus bewusst das sie nun da durch mussten. Sei es denn für seinen eigenen Frieden, für den Frieden seiner Eltern, oder ob sie nur noch etwas hatten für was sie ihm die Schuld geben wollten.

„Du... hattest noch nie so viele Muskeln? Und seit wann hasst du Superkräfte? Der Tod steht dir gut." sagte seine Mutter erstaunt. „Der letzte Satz war nicht gut gewählt aber ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine."

Keigo blieb still. Sein böser Blick wurde nur noch intensiver.

„Ich weiß das es... falsch war dich vor so vielen Leuten zu beleidigen und zu blamieren. Das ist das wohl schlimmste was Eltern ihrem Kind antun können. Und dann auch noch die Tatsache das wir uns in der Vergangenheit nicht gut genug um dich und Mizuho gekümmert haben..." stammelte sein Vater.

„Was dein Vater damit sagen will ist... das..."

Keigo hob die Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so dunkel das es so aussah als würde er sie gleich hier auf der Stelle umbringen. „Ich habe eine Frage, bevor ihr weiter redet! Warum seid ihr heute Abend wirklich hierher gekommen?"

Seine Eltern senkten die Köpfe. „Deine Ex-Freundin ist Gestern aufgetaucht... sie wollte Antworten. Und dabei hat sie gestanden das der Junge existiert... Wir dürfen bereits keinen Kontakt zu Mizuhos Sohn haben. Sein Vater verbietet uns den Kontakt. Und dein Sohn ist jetzt schon unser zweites Enkelkind das wir nicht sehen dürfen... Ich weiß wir haben dir und deiner Schwester in der Vergangenheit nicht die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt die ihr brauchtet. Und das wir... sie dir Vorgezogen haben... nicht wissend das sie das... Keigo als wir gesagt haben das du..."

„Was? Das ich eine Schande für die Familie bin? Das ihr mich verleumdet habt?..." sagte Keigo wütend. „Das ihr immer nur erst dann gekommen seit... 'nachdem' etwas passiert ist. Und natürlich immer Leute beschuldigt, die ihr nie zuvor getroffen habt! Ich kann mir vorstellen das ihr nur hierher gekommen seid weil ihr dachtet das Ichigo und seine Familie meinen Sohn in einen Schlägertypen verwandeln. Ist es nicht so? Ihr solltet mal sein Buch lesen bevor ihr voreilig handelt! Er ist wenigstens zu meiner Beerdigung gekommen..."

„Niemand hat uns gesagt wann die Beerdigung ist!" sagte seine Mutter während ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „An dem Tag, waren wir beim Jugendamt... Und mussten uns von einer Frau beschuldigen lassen das wir schlechte, egoistische Rabeneltern sind... und dann haben wir alles verstanden."

„Es tut mir leid das ich deine Freunde einen Haufen gewalttätiger Schlägertypen genannt habe." sagte sein Vater. „Und ich gebe zu das ich sehr voreingenommen war als ich über sie richtete ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen. Wenn Kurosaki wirklich die Vorlage für diesen Typen aus dem Shinigami-Film ist verstehe ich das ich sehr voreilig war."

„Wisst ihr eigentlich wie es sich anfühlt vernachlässigt zu werden? Von den eigenen Eltern? Von der eigenen Familie? Von den eigenen Freunden? Nicht wissend an wenn man sich wenden kann wenn man Probleme hat. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie oft ich wirklich jemand hätte gebrauchen können der mir zuhört und mir nicht einfach nur einen Schlag oder Tritt verpasst... JA, ICH WEIß DASS IHR UNS BELAUSCHT!"

Im Flur wichen seine Freunde erschrocken wieder von der Wand ab. Isshin, der immer noch an der Wand hing verlangte zu erfahren was sie gehört hatten. Keigos Eltern wurden wieder blass.

„Dein Vater und ich sind so erleichtert das wir die Chance haben mit dir zu sprechen."

„Ja... Als... Wir erfahren haben das du gestorben bist... haben wir uns so schlecht gefühlt. Weil wir uns die Schuld gaben. Wir konnten einfach nicht damit klar kommen das unsere letzten Worte an dich so... schlecht... und... wir wollen einfach nur um Entschuldigung bitten."

Seine Eltern entschuldigten und verbeugten sich vor ihm. Keigo erinnerte sich nicht daran das seine Eltern sich jemals bei ihm entschuldigt hätten.

„Als du damals fortgegangen bist... konnten wir sehen das du wirklich den Willen hattest dein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Und im Nachhinein, konnten wir sehen das du wirklich dazu im Stande warst und hasst bewiesen das wir dich unterschätzt haben." plötzlich wurde Keigo neugierig und hörte seinem Vater nun genauer zu. „Und alles was wir sagen wollten, bevor du was auch immer mit uns machst... unsere Erinnerungen löscht, unsere Seelen in die Hölle oder das Fegefeuer oder sonst wohin schickst... wollten wir dir nur sagen... Das wir stolz auf dich sind!"

Keigo merkte es nicht, aber auch ihm kamen die Tränen. Weil gerade etwas passiert ist, das er niemals erwartet hätte...

Im Flur liefen die anderen auf und ab. Makoto und Akira lagen im Wartezimmer, schlafend und mit bereits ausgetauschten Erinnerungen. Als Keigo aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, kamen alle Anwesenden sofort auf ihn zu.

„Und, was ist passiert?" fragte Ichigo.

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja... Ich habe gerade ihre Erinnerungen ausgetauscht nachdem ich... sie umarmt habe... wenn sie aufwachen werden... sie sich nicht erinnern das ich glaube... ihnen verzeihen zu können..."

Ichigo umarmte Keigo. Inzwischen wusste er wann er eine brauchte. Keigo schloss die Augen und genoss es. Denn jetzt brauchte er wirklich eine.

„Also, was ist mit Makoto... Ich hoffe ihr habt sie nicht kalt gemacht!"

„Aww... wir haben über Animes und Fanfiction geredet..."

„Oh ja... da ist wirklich interessantes Zeug dabei. Habt ihr schon den gelesen in dem mein Character von SHIELD angeheuert wird?" fragte Keigo nun besser gelaunt. „Ich warte schon seit Monaten auf das nächste Kapitel aber..."

„Awww... Ein Film ist schon schlimm genug! Aber ein Anime über mich? Ughhh..." Ichigo erschauderte. „Und Fanfiction... Ich will nicht lesen wie die Leute mich mit sonst wem verkuppeln..."

Ichigo hielt sofort inne. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

Kazui war da schon begeisterter. „Hmm... Ich muss zugeben, mir gefällt Fanfiction. Stell dir mal die Möglichen Crossovers vor. Wir kämpfen Seite an Seite zum Beispiel mit Naruto und Boruto, mit den Piraten aus One-Piece, oder Baymax und Big Hero 6...?

„Big Hero 6?" fragte Ichigo. „Wer würde den das lesen?"

„Oh, ich würde das lesen! Ich habe den Film und die Serie geliebt." sagte Yupa. In seinem Gesicht konnten alle sehen wie verängstigt er war aber er wollte unbedingt seine Meinung sagen. „Kann ich auch eine Rolle haben?"

„Ich denke ja... neben Mayuri, bist du der beliebteste 'Neu-Charakter' in dieser Geschichte." sagte Keigo junior und erhielt verwirrte Blicke von allen.

„Oh, danke! Ich bin froh das die Leser..." sagte Yupa bevor plötzlich Renjis Arm den Kragen seines Hemdes packte und um ihn wieder zurück in das Zimmer zu zerren in dem sie sich aufhielten.

„Komm sofort zurück! Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!" sagte der Shinigami wütend und Yupa verschwand mit entsetzten wieder in dem Raum.

„Sagt meinen Eltern das ich sie geliebt habe..." waren die letzten Worte des Jungen.

„Ehem... Es ist sehr schön das sich meine Söhne so gut mit einander vertragen, aber könntet ihr mich bitte..." beklagte sich Isshin. Er hing immer noch kopfüber an der Wand und langsam wurde ihm schwindelig.

„Oh, sorry!" sagte Keigo und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern um Isshin zu erlösen.

Als der ältere Kurosaki zu Boden plumpste, gingen plötzlich die Lichter wieder an. Der Strom war wieder da.

„Oh, großartig... wir haben wieder Strom." sagte Orihime.

„Ja, aber es it spät... Ich denke wir sollten jetzt alle schlafen gehen!" sagte Ichigo. „Rukia, Renji... lasst den Jungen frei, bevor seine Eltern verdacht schöpfen..."

Sie konnten hören wie der Junge fallen gelassen wurde und auf den Boden plumpste. Anschließend rannte Yupa erschrocken und aufgeregt raus. „Danke Kurosaki... Bis morgen Kazui... GUTE NACHT, ALLE ZUSAMMEN!"

Als Yupa hinausrannte, fiel etwas aus seiner Hemdtasche. Tatsuki hob es auf.

„Hey, Taramasaki-chan... du hasst deine..." fing Tatsuki an und hielt erschrocken inne als sie den Titel auf der Blue-Ray-Disk las, die Yupa gerade verloren hatte. „... ehem... Blue-Ray des 'Shinigami-Films'..."

Als sie das hörten drehten sich alle erschrocken zu Kazui um... der so was von aufgeflogen war!

Kazui lächelte unschuldig, wurde aber ganz blass und kleinlaut als er die Wut seines Vaters sah.

„Du... und dein Freund... ihr... wolltet diesen... Gottverdammten Film sehen." rief Ichigo wütend und stampfte einmal so fest auf das seine eigene Blue-Ray-Disk aus seiner Tasche fiel... „Was kannst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen?"

„Ich würde sagen... Wie konntest du nur?" sagte Kazui und hob Ichigos Kopie des Films auf. Nun war sein Vater derjenige der Unschuldig lächelte.

Was folgte war ein lauter und erregter Streit der zwischen allen Anwesenden ausbrach. Keigos Sohn ging einfach an ihnen Vorbei um ein paar Worte zu sagen...

**AN EUCH...**

„Boah... was für eine verrückte Familie, nicht wahr? Jetzt nach 19 Kapiteln voller Drama, Liebe, Freundschaft, versteckten Easter-Eggs und Fiktion... ist es an der Zeit ein letztes mal durch die 4. Wand zu brechen und euch allen im Namen des Autos fürs lesen zu danken. Ein Besonderer Dank geht an alle die während der Veröffentlichung Reviews und Kommentare schrieben und so halfen die Geschichte noch zu verbessern. Für alle die kein Deutsch können, gibt es die komplette Geschichte auch in Englischer Sprache. Der Autor bedankt sich außerdem beim Autor des oben genannten Bleach-SHIELD-Crossovers für die Inspiration, das Ende des ersten Teils umzuschreiben und so zwei Sequels und dieses Prequel. Besagtes Bleach-SHIELD-Crossover ist auch in Deutscher Sprache von diesem Autor veröffentlicht worden. Ich bin nur eine Erfindung, aber vielleicht treffen wir uns auch mal in einem anderen Fic. Ich bin frei zur Nutzung. Genau so wie Yupa und die Anderen. Yupa wünscht sich wirklich in einem Bleach-Big-Hero-6-crossover zu erscheinen. Aber es steht nicht fest ob diese Schnapsidee jemals geschrieben wird. Also nochmals, vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Wir hoffen das es euch gefallen hat. Eine Gute Zeit noch. Und hoffentlich sehen wir sie auch im nächsten Fanfic... Dies ist nun **DAS ENDE!** Und vergesst nicht einen Review zu hinterlassen."

„Junior, wieso redest du schon wieder mit der 4. Wand..." fragte sein Vater verwirrt während alle den Jungen anstarrten.

„Man... der Junge ist vielleicht eigenartig..." seufzte Kazui...


End file.
